Make up my heart
by funnygirl00
Summary: Jackie's life is perfect. Her boyfriend Ianto is perfect; she's got unique alien powers under her control now. Then Jack Harkness turns up back in her life again and he's not letting her go without a fight. And then, Jackie's world gets turned upside down by the two most important men in her life. Her husband and The Doctor! Her life changes again as she finds out what she is!
1. 1: Since you've stayed here

**I wasn't expecting 'All out of love' to be such a hit, so, I made the sequel. Please note that this fic starts off with a 'T' rating, but I might have to up it to an 'M' because of later chapters.**

* * *

 **I own nothing, except for Jacqueline Cooper. Everything belongs to their perspective owners.**

* * *

 **One note is that, I don't use strong language, so don't be surprised if some of the characters have undergone a bit of a minor scrubbing. Certain words, will stay in if they're used in the Bible or were used by certain writers in the 1800's. I also don't write slash either.**

* * *

 **This fic is dedicated to** **Fanficqueen306** **and two of my guest reviewers, TJ and sandysan2013. Your enthusiasm is contagious.**

* * *

Chapter one: Since you stayed here

* * *

Not a day goes by; that was the name of the song that prayed heavily on her mind for the last three confusing days. Then there was the missing year that she had to contend with; the year that she alone remembered.

Somehow, she alone in the whole world had been cursed with the memory of one-tenth of the world being murdered. She remembered the reign of torture and the hellhole that everyone had been put through. However, when the Doctor had tuned himself into the psychic network and integrated with its matrices; time had reversed. She alone in the world remembered.

While the world had been free, the time reversal had changed everything. She and Ianto had been in a very strong and affirming relationship. In fact, Jackie thought that Ianto might have proposed to her in the future, but his emotions had been reversed back. Explaining to them what had happened; that a year had been erased from their lives had been hard for them to take in. at first, they thought she was crazy, but the fact that she was actually genuinely interested in Ianto, seemingly one day after Jack disappeared told them that something must have happened.

Ianto, he was easy to convince, all it took was one kiss and he was certain that she wanted to be with him. Jackie explained all that her head remembered about the year and all of them were so grateful that time had been reversed back to the present, even if they couldn't remember it.

Jackie had gone a dramatic change in this year. She had this electrical surge that would flow through her veins and she could use that current to destroy things. Her empathy level now enabled her to read snatches of peoples mind's on occasion. She couldn't fly, but when she fell off a small cliff, she was able to slow her speed down and hover above the ground before landing lightly on her feet. The downside was climbing back up the cliff again.

She didn't know what she was and nobody else in all of Torchwood could find any record of any species that was similar to her at all. She had demanded that her parents tell her everything. All her mother said was that a woman had run up to her in the streets, shoved her into her hands and told her to run. She had done that, but half a block away, she heard the gunshots. Once the police sirens were heard, she'd gone around the corner to find that the woman had been shot down in the street. She hadn't wanted to take her in, but her father had fallen in love with her and insisted on a playmate for Gwen, especially since her mother couldn't have any more children. And that was all they knew. Her mother said that she'd written her mother's name down somewhere in the baby box so she'd remember it, but their house had been destroyed, taking the secret with them. However, when time had been reversed, she hadn't even bothered looking again.

There was so much for them to do and so little time. Life resumed as normal, with or without Captain Jack Harkness.

* * *

"Ow!" Jackie yelped as she banged her head on the window. "Easy on the curves Owen!"

He let out a snort. "I agree." Gwen stated. "You're driving way too fast."

He shot her and incredulous look. "Are you serious?"

"You're speeding and this is a residential zone." Jackie pointed out.

"Ask this woman Gwen, if she's seen a blowfish driving a sports car." Owen asked as he began squealing to a stop.

Ianto reached out and steadied her as she flew forward. She flashed him a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He arched his brow in approval. "Double pleasure."

As she planted a light kiss on his mouth, she heard Gwen ask. "Excuse me. Have you seen a Blowfish driving a sports car? Thank you."

Owen stepped on the gas and continued screeching down the road like a maniac, jostling the two of again. This time Ianto let out a groan. "Slow down a bit Owen."

"You two can carry on like that at the base," he retorted. "now until we catch this…thing. What is it we're chasing anyway Tosh?"

"The species is not on record." Tosh reported, somehow able to type in the car. "DNA type says some sort of land fish."

"All I'm saying is," Gwen tried again. "you are speeding and there are children."

"Well, if kids are out at midnight, they've got it coming." Owen stated.

Jackie glowered at him. "Someone run over you in a car as a child Owen?"

"Detecting high levels of algae." Tosh said, hoping to stop another argument between Jackie and Owen to break out.

"Who's afraid of the big scary fish, then?" Gwen teased causing Jackie to smile.

"Big fish with a gun." Owen reminded her.

"Special weapons?" Ianto asked as he loaded his gun. Jackie always had hers loaded and ready. The others weren't as comfortable with guns as she was. Especially since Owen watched pulp fiction and shared the scene where John Travolta's character accidentally shoot his friend Marvin.

"Not that I can see."

"Do we need special weapons?" Ianto questioned.

Owen snorted. "We got Jackie."

Ianto glowered at him. "She is not a weapon Owen."

"Sorry," Owen said sarcastically. "What are we gonna do when we catch it?"

"Jack would know." The words slipped out of Tosh's mouth before she could stop them.

"Yeah, well, Jack's not here, is he?" Owen stole the bitter words out of Jackie's mouth. "Jack's disappeared. Fat lot of good jack is."

Silence filled the car. Jackie was the only one who sat straight and rigid in their seat. Talking about Jack made her turn off her emotions. She hated it when his name was brought up. The mere thought of him made her furious.

"Blowfish!" Gwen shouted and everyone looked forward to see the red rear lights of the sports car are ahead of them.

"Hold on!" Owen shouted as he stepped harder on the gas.

Jackie groaned and leaned back in her seat with her eyes shut. "I always hate this part."

Ianto chuckled and held her hand. "I've got you."

"Don't let go."

"Not until it's over."

"Are you two seriously talking this way?" Owen demanded. There were several noisy moments of silence as Owen pursued the blowfish. "Hold the wheel."

Jackie's eyes flew open as Gwen warned him. "Don't you dare, Owen!"

Owen ignored her and shouted. "Hold the wheel!"

Jackie crawled into Ianto's lap and rolled down the window. "I'll get the tires. I'm a better shot than you are anyway. Hold onto me tight Ianto." She stuck her upper body of the window before sitting on the edge of the window. Ianto had a firm tight grip on her as she aimed and fired, hitting the tires with two shots. "Job well down." She swung herself back into Ianto's lap. "And I meant that in a very platonic way."

The car swerved and spun around the corner. Owen went squealing around the same corner to find the car deserted. Everyone jumped out and began approaching the car. "Where is it?" Gwen questioned. "Where's it gone?"

The sounds of gunshots went off inside a nearby house. "Go. Go. Go." Owen ordered.

They all ran inside to find that the blowfish has shot the husband and is holding the daughter hostage. "Gwen go left," Owen ordered as he knelt beside the man. "Tosh go right, Ianto and Jackie take centre. Positions.

Gwen pushed the man's wife out of the way and aims her gun at the blowfish. Jackie reaches out and starts reading the blowfish's thoughts, which at the moment are very scrambled. "Massive levels of adrenalin, mixed with approximately three grams of cocaine." Tosh explains. "This fish is wired."

"So, this is Team Torchwood." The fish sneers. "The teacher's pets, but teacher's gone, hasn't he? Leaving the kiddy kids all alone."

Jackie groaned sarcastically. "Just what I needed to hear and mad fish making predictions about us."

"And look at you, trying so hard to be all grown up." He turned towards Owen. "The doctor, with his hands full of blood." He then turns to Gwen. "The carer, with her oh-so-beating heart." He then turned his gaze over to Tosh. "The technician, with her cold devices," and he addressed Ianto. "which leaves me with the office boy, promoted beyond his measure. All of you, lost without your master. All of you, pretending to be so brave. All of you, so scared."

As the blowfish let out a sick laugh before kissed his hostage's forehead, Jackie questioned as she moved towards Ianto, so she could get into a better position to shoot him. "I noticed how you avoided describing me." The fish looked at her indignantly. "Let's hear it?" He offered her no explanation. Jackie could feel him slowly relaxing. "Or is it…that the mere thought of talking to me makes you want to slice yourself into sushi because you know…I'm the one to be reckoned with?"

He snorted. "You? You're the freak of nature." He sniffed noisily. "Half-human, half-alien. You're nothing."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "The only one with enough guts to do this." She brought her gun up and shot the blowfish right between the eyes. Water and black, gunk and blood flew backwards, splattering the wall and curtain. The girl broke free and ran towards her mother. She froze, looking down at the blowfish's body, a cold feeling washing down her spine before demanding. "Who…fired…the…second…shot? Because…it wasn't me."

"Hey, kids." She knew that voice. Her heart sunk to her stomach at that arrogant voice. "Did you miss me?"

Jackie turned around, her arm hanging limply by her side. "Not at all," she said dryly. "Captain."

Jack let out a laugh as he put his pistol back in its holster, then he began to approach her. Everyone looked to Jackie as he stood there looking down at her. "Hello Jackie," he flashed that crooked smile at her. "I missed you."

She simply looked at him for a moment. When he reached out to touch her cheek, she stepped away from him and returned her gun to its holster. "Not enough apparently to send me or any of us a message." She cleared her throat and resumed her soldier stance as she called it. It's what happened to her body when all emotions for her ceased to exist. But she was an angry and hurt soldier nonetheless. "Gwen, since there isn't enough room in the SUV, I'll catch a ride in a taxi. I'll meet you all back at the base with those burgers I promised, that is if anyone's hungry. I lost my appetite."

Gwen nodded. "Alright. We'll be a few minutes."

"Jackie," Jack called after her. "wait a minute. I want to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." She said as she smoothed her jacket down around her hips without glancing back at him.

"Jackie please." He reached out and grabbed her arm. That was when he made his biggest mistake. Touching her; she froze as her body responded to his touch. Why wouldn't it? After all, he was the first man that she had loved. Nevertheless, that was a long time ago; a very long time ago and nothing he could say to her could repair the turmoil inside her.

Jackie jerked her arm free of his grip, grabbed a nearby glass vase of flowers, pulled the flowers out, and smashed the vase upside Jack's head! Everyone let out a startled sound of disbelief. Jack let out a cry and grabbed the side of his head as a small stream of blood began streaming down his face

"Someone," she shouted at the top of her lungs. "better take my gun away from me before I shoot him myself!"

"Jackie," Ianto said soothingly. "easy, calm down."

She inhaled sharply, regaining control of herself. "Sorry," she bit out. "but I really, do not want to talk to _you_ right now." She spat out. "Now, excuse me." she started to walk away, but stopped, turned on her heel and added. "I should say I'm sorry for that, but I'm not, especially when I know that cut is going to be healed in a matter of moments. But you deserved it Jack, and everyone here knows that I'm right."

And this time, she did walk out of the house without another word. She flagged down a taxi and sat there in frozen, angry silence on the route back. It wasn't until she handed the taxi man his money, that she realized that tears had been rolling down her cheeks. Angry with herself, she wiped them away.

* * *

 _An hour later,_

* * *

Well, in spite of her claims that she wasn't hungry, she wound up polishing off two burgers before everyone arrived back at the hub. She then sat down and began to type her report while listening to Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake. She hummed along casually as everyone else came back in. everyone, like her, was deliberately avoiding all eye contact with Jack and acted as if he was invisible.

After all, he just took off and dumped them without a word. Why wouldn't they be hurt? Jack looked towards her and she looked down at her keyboard. She had wasted so much time with him when she would have been with Ianto. She had stupidly gone for the 'bad boy' the first time around and had almost missed the perfect man.

"Are you sure no more like him came through?" Gwen questioned Tosh as she peered at Tosh's screen.

"Cross-referencing with the rift activity monitor," Tosh affirmed. "doesn't look like it."

"The car's been impounded," Ianto informed them. "I'll get it back to the owner in the morning."

"How you doing Owen?" Gwen questioned.

"Bio-profile's onscreen now." Owen said as he handed Tosh a test tube before heading back to the autopsy room. "Nothing in his genetic make-up liable to contaminate the city.

"Okay." Gwen asked. "Tosh, can you add that to the species database?"

"Already done." Jackie stated as she hit the enter key. "And I've already placed a call to the owner, told him I'd get it down to him in an hour and that I was just waiting to be relieved at my post. I've made arrangements with the police to have the care released to my care. His sister is getting married tomorrow, he's on leave and he needs the car to surprise her tomorrow."

Gwen studied her for a moment. "Good then. I'm glad we found the car in time." Ianto started to approach her, but Gwen stopped him. "Sorry. Can you deal with the body when it's cold?"

"My pleasure." Ianto said with a serious face. "And I'll be making sushi."

Jackie shook her head and let out a short laugh, smiling at Ianto. He glanced up at her and grinned at her, making her smile brighter. "No," Gwen said quickly as she gently slapped his shoulder. "the morgue will do fine, thank you."

"Got pretty organized without me." Jack said from his corner where he stood with his hands on his hips watching everyone mill around without him giving orders. She couldn't tell if he was impressed, or if he missed being the boss. The moment that thought crossed her mind, she knew which it was. He missed being the boss.

"Yeah," Gwen said in a pointed tone. "well we had to."

"I mean," Jack questioned as he looked around the base. "did you decorate in here?"

 _You'd never recognize the room; the pictures all have different frames now._ Everyone in the room paused and looked towards Jackie's speaker. She exhaled and shook her head. Again, the mental telepathy had caused her head to control the music. For she had been listening to Swan Lake a mere moment ago. _And all the chairs are rearranged now; somehow, I've thrown out every souvenir. Yes, there've been changes made since you stayed here._

"Sorry." Jackie exhaled and reached for her speaker. "I must have mentally changed it again."

"Leave it." Tosh said quietly. "It seems right for this moment."

Jackie shrugged and turned to face him. "It does seem proper, doesn't it?"

Gwen was the first to react. The lyrics just hit all of them perfectly for that moment. She spun around and pushed Jack in the chest, slamming him against the glass door of his office. "You left us, Jack!"

Jack glanced down at his feet and he exhaled deeply. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Sorry," Jackie said in a cold, controlled voice. "doesn't quite cover what you what you put everyone through."

"We knew nothing, Jack." Gwen snapped.

"Where were you?" Tosh questioned softly.

Jack was silent for a long moment. He looked down at the ground, let out a soft snort before looking up with that winning smile of his "I found my Doctor.

Owen's brow rose slightly. "Did he fix you?"

"What's to fix?" Jack asked with a shrug. "You don't mess with this level of perfection.

"Maybe inject a bit of common sense and decency into that head of yours." At Jack's look, she groaned and turned to Ianto. "Did I say that out loud?"

He nodded. "Yep." _The same address, well, more or less. More happens, less matters, I guess._ "Are you going back to him?" Ianto questioned.

Jack's gaze strayed over towards her. "I came back for you." _You'd never recognize my life; I play a much more careful game now_ _._ Jack exhaled before addressing the entire team. "All of you." However, he glanced up and tried to read her, when she didn't respond. "And there's also something I have to make amends for."

She rolled her eyes and reached for her purse. _And when I cry it's not the same now; somehow, I never waste a single tear. Yes, there've been changes made since you've stayed here._ She mentally turned her speaker off. "I'm going to return that car." She turned and headed to the door. "Burgers are on the oven keeping warm. I'll be back in a bit."

"Jackie," Ianto called after her. "do you want me to come with you?"

She hesitated and turned towards him. "Not this time Ianto. I just need a few more minutes of silence to collect myself."

"Jackie," Jack called after her. "we need to talk."

She stopped and turned towards him. "Yes, I agree there, we do. But do we have to talk this minute? No! As the song suggested, things have changed since you've been gone. _I've_ changed Jack and I need time to adjust to this whole thing. We'll talk in a few days." He opened his mouth and she cut him off. "This isn't a request. I cannot talk to you right now."

Pride surged through her as she spun on her heel and walked out of the hub. She'd stood up to him and won. Now, she was on equal terms with him. She had her own opinions and thoughts now. To her relief, her life no longer revolved around Captain Jack Harkness.


	2. 2: Captain John Hart

Chapter two: Captain John Hart

* * *

Jackie smiled as she walked towards the lift. The owner had been so happy that he gave her a bottle of champagne, which he refused to take back. She felt much light hearted now. The man could make it to his sister's wedding for the surprise of her life. Jackie didn't even bother to look down at the ground beneath her feet and she found herself falling downwards, as she realized the lift was in use.

She let out a silent groan. She hadn't figured out how to propel herself upwards yet, but she could control her downfall. "Your taste in interior design hasn't got any better, though." The sound of an unfamiliar male voice caused her to look down. To her dismay, Jack was there with an unfamiliar man. She slowed herself down to a hover so she could observe what was going on below her better. "What is this, sewer chic?"

She groaned. Now she was going to make a spectacle of herself! Jack got off the lift and the other man moved to follow, but Jack stopped him. "Weapons." Jackie shook her head as the man handed over his guns and a sword. Jack put them on the silver platter that Ianto is holding. Ianto noted her coming down and smiled at her. Jack held out his hand to the man. "And the rest."

"Oh, you know me." The man said a little too innocently. "I'm a two weapon man."

"One pistol strapped to each leg," Gwen reported and the man shrugged his shoulders in dismay. "laser knife beneath left elbow, seventeen small explosive charges in the lining of his coat."

The man handed the weapons over to Jack who dropped them on the platter. "It slipped my mind."

Gwen glanced upwards, following Ianto's gaze and shook her head. "Trying to make an entrance Jackie?"

All eyes looked upwards at her as Jackie glowered at Gwen. "Just taking the shortcut, but I fell down here because someone was using the lift. So, it's not my fault I had to come down like this." Jack and the stranger just stared at her in shock. She didn't like the look of the other man; he made her skin crawl. She was glad that she'd altered her look to something more action based. She wore a fedora, striped slacks and a white halter-top. She caught Ianto's eye and shot her a small smile and approving look at her. "So, do I get to guess who's coming to dinner?"

The man chuckled. "Always save the best for the last, nice choice. Who needs a blonde when you've got this dark beauty?" He looked her up and down as she floated down to the space beside him. "Who are you?"

Jackie placed a hand on her hip. "The name's Jacqueline and you are?"

"Just how I like them; sexy and spicy." He placed his hand on her hip and smirked down at her. "Captain John Hart."

Jackie glanced down at his hand on her hip and groaned. "Dear God, there's two of them." She stretched out her hand and gave him a small electrical jolt down his arm. "And I don't like the one to begin with."

He let out a howl and grabbed his arm. "Friendly type, isn't she?"

"Depends on how friendly you are with me." She stated as she stepped off the edge of the lift and headed towards Ianto.

Jack seemed only able to stare at her in shock. "What the hell was all that floating and shocking stuff Jackie?"

"I told you I was alien last year, remember, or did that slip your mind as well?" She cleared her throat, determined not to get all riled up again. "I've perfected what few abilities I've have and they're all on file, if you care to read them sometime. No one has any idea what I am."

Jack stepped towards her and shook his head. "This is impossible."

Jackie cleared her throat. "My autobiography can wait. What's he doing here and how does this concern us?"

Ianto spoke up. "Why don't we all convene in the conference room and I'll fill you in?"

Jackie nodded and stepped off the lift. "Thank you Ianto, you're a breath of fresh air." She frowned as she stared at all the weapons he was holding. "Guess our guest doesn't travel lightly, does he?"

He shook his head. "No, he doesn't." She chuckled and followed him towards the weapons room. "So, how are you doing? You look a lot more cheerful now."

"I feel better now." She opened the door for him and stepped in the room. "I mean, naturally, Jack still gets under my skin a bit, but I should be fine in a few days."

Ianto set the weapons down and placed his hands on her waist. "I hate it when you're upset like this. You look like a volcano about to erupt."

Jackie laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you didn't have this adorable accent and funny face, I would be very mad at you this moment."

He tilted his head and looked impishly down at her. "Are you saying my face is funny?"

"Yeah." She gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. "And it's just the way I like it."

Ianto didn't say anything as he drew her in for another kiss. Jackie smiled, his kisses always made her smile. She loved a ton of little things about him. Ianto didn't shower her with compliments. They had a fun, almost carefree, teasing relationship. They loved a lot of 'immature' things like Tin-Tin and Star Trek. They watched Disney movies with ice cream or went for walks along the docks for lunch. Ianto was extremely respectful of her wishes and he'd been protective of her in that hard year. He'd been right all along; the first love never truly fades. It had just taken her time to realize that he was right.

Ianto broke the kiss after a few moments. "I better go make the coffee."

Jackie shook her head. "Forget it. We can do without coffee at a meeting for once."

He hesitated for a moment before taking her arm. "One of these days, you're going to tempt me into playing hooky from the office."

She chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't be lying if I said you deserved a day off and you know it too. Where would we go?"

He arched a brow. "I said _I_ was playing hooky, didn't say you had to go with me."

She smirked. "Where you go, I go."

He nodded. "Right. What's the champagne for?"

"A present, for returning the owner's car. Maybe we can crack it open sometime later in the week for dinner?"

Ianto nodded his head in agreement. "Sounds delightful." He spread his hand in the general direction of the meeting room. "Shall we?"

"Yes."

"And incidentally," he said in a low whisper. "you looked fantastic coming down the lift."

"I did?"

He nodded before holding the door open for her. "Like a goddess coming down to deal with her mischievous children."

She laughed and moved to lean against the door and Ianto moved to casually stand beside her. She smiled softly at him as Tosh began to give her report. "Seven hours ago, we logged a minor surge in Rift energy across three locations."

"Six of us, three locations, that's simple." John said from his seat with one leg propped up on the table that she had just polished that afternoon. "Two people per canister."

"Excuse me," Jack said somewhat testily, even though he said it with a smile. "I give the orders."

"Well, give some, big boy." John's voice held a slight note of flirtation.

Jackie rolled her eyes and turned to Gwen, silently begging her to say something. "John's right." Jack's head whipped towards Gwen as she addressed John. "Sorry. Er, do you prefer John or Captain?"

"With eyes like yours," he said slowly. "you can call me Vera, I won't complain."

As Ianto rolled his eyes in irritation, Jackie added. "She's engaged, you prawn."

He smirked and looked at her. "And how about you? Don't see a ring on your hand."

"Just because I don't have a ring on my hand, doesn't mean I'm available." She made a face at him. "I've got a boyfriend and he's definitely more my type. Sweet and sincere."

"Tosh and Owen, take the north." Gwen said as she assumed the role of command. "Jackie and Ianto go west. Me and Vera will take the docks."

As John grinned flirtatiously at Gwen, Jack spoke up. "Excuse me. Not to repeat myself."

"You got a problem with this, Jack?" Gwen questioned innocently, though her eyes held the challenge of a silent dare.

Jack hesitated for a moment before smiling tightly, especially when he noted John watching him closely. "Not at all."

"Now, given the canisters are radioactive," John explained. "don't open them, ok?"

Ianto rolled his eyes as Gwen brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Let's go, guys."

"Gwen," Jack said firmly. "I need a word."

"Oh, can I watch this bit?" John pleaded as the others began to walk out of the room. "He's gonna give you all the dos and don'ts. I love it."

Jack pointed to the door and bit out. "She'll be with you in a second." John smirked at him as he stood up and swaggered cockily out of the room. Jackie stepped forward and fell in beside Gwen. He frowned at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm second in command." She stated before reminding him. "Now, you were addressing Gwen."

Jack pressed his hands on the table and leaned forward before quietly demanding. "What the hell are you doing?"

"If I can get him talking, flirt a bit," Gwen reasoned. "he might drop his guard. I can find out what he's really up to."

"Okay, clever." Jack bobbed his head.

"Thank you." Gwen said quickly.

"But dangerous." Jack said firmly. "Leave it to me."

Jackie shook her head and fortunately, Gwen refused to back down. "I led the team while you were away, Jack. I can handle this. He knows you too well." She pointed out. "He'll never tell you the truth."

Jack inhaled sharply. "Three rules. One, don't believe anything he says. Two, always keep him in front of you. And three….under no circumstances let him kiss you."

"As if I would!" Gwen said in disgust.

Jackie spoke up. "Maybe I should go with him."

"Absolutely not!" Jack snapped. "Your heart always rules your head."

"That was a year ago!" She reminded him. "I'm different Jack."

He held her gaze. "You're not different. You're just walking a different path at the moment."

She snorted and straightened up. "You're unbelievable!"

Jackie stomped towards the door, observing John a safe distance away in the shadows. "Has he got on to the no kissing rule yet?" John asked dryly. "He only invented that because he wants me all to himself."

Jack glowered at him. "Yes, I was warning her that I prefer to keep you in one piece." At John's smirk, he added. "I'm also going to say that for your own safety, don't kiss Jackie."

"Why?" John asked with a lazy smile on his face. "She your girl?"

"Yes!" Jack snapped lightly. "And also because she won't hesitate to shoot you and she's the best shot here."

"I'm actually his ex-girlfriend," Jackie stated matter-of-factly, causing Jack's head to jerk up. "but he is right, kiss me and I will shoot you."

John's brow rose with curiosity as she continued walking down the hall. "Right. So, who's your boyfriend?"

"None of your business." She checked her gun before calling. "Ianto? Do you have the coordinates ready?"

"Yes. And, I've got the keys to the SUV. Let's go."

She smiled brightly. "Let's."

"Wait." Jack said firmly behind them. Jackie turned to see him pulling on his coat. "I'm coming with you two." Jackie's heart sank and she glanced at Ianto to see he didn't look as happy either. "Problem?"

"None at all." Ianto assured him before tossing him the keys. "Here you go." Jack caught them neatly and headed towards the SUV. Ianto fell in step with her. "When are we going to tell him about us?"

"As soon as this mission is over." She said as she squeezed his hand quickly. "I don't like causing emotional disturbances until the crisis has passed."

Ianto nodded. "Alright. Do we tell him together?"

Jackie bobbed her head. "That would be best." Ianto opened the door for her and she got into the back seat. Ianto got into the front passenger seat and began telling Jack the coordinates. Jack glanced at her in the mirror and she diverted her gaze. She didn't want to stay mad at him like this, but she was. She had thought she'd gotten over Jack but as his appearance proved, that wasn't so. He was still able to get under her skin without even trying. She needed to forgive him and move on with her life; for hers and Ianto's sake.


	3. 3: Telepathic seduction

Chapter three: Telepathic seduction

* * *

If Jackie'd said it once, she'd said it a thousand times. Thank God for Ianto! He may be one of the more quiet members of the team, but he could keep a conversation going. He quietly filled Jack in on everything that had happened in the last 'three days' that Jack had missed out on, including Gwen's engagement.

Jackie smiled as she remembered the look on Gwen's face when she came in wearing Rhys's ring. Rhys had chosen well. It was a little diamond, but considering Gwen's job, it was for the best. Gwen had been so happy and the whole house talked of nothing but Gwen's engagement and the wedding plans. Jackie, for one moment had envied Gwen. She had a good man who loved and adored her. Jackie had thought she had that with Jack, then; she'd started a relationship with Ianto.

Gwen and Jackie consulted each other privately about how Gwen wanted her wedding to go, once they'd actually set a date. Gwen wanted an autumn type wedding and her mother wanted a spring wedding. Jackie helped Gwen stand up to their mother and keep her future mother-in-law, Brenda away from her mother. The two of them couldn't stand each other and each time they met, it was like two cats waiting to go at each other.

"Oh, yeah," Jack said gleefully as they entered the office room on the top floor of the building to look for the radiation canister. "Loving that officy feel. I always get excited in these places. To me, they're exotic."

"Frankly Jack," Jackie said patiently as she moved to examine a desk. "this isn't the time to talk about your ridiculous fetishes."

Jack exhaled as he turned to look at her. "Are you going to be mad at me for long?"

She blinked and answered him honestly. "Probably for two or three more days."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Good to know. So, shall we make a date for this Sunday, since you'll be back to normal by then?"

"No." she replied, instantly diverting her gaze.

"Playing hard to get, that is so you." He chuckled. "I like it."

"The rift," Ianto said quickly as he moved to examine another desk. "was active at these coordinates approximately two hundred feet above ground. That means this floor or the roof."

Jack tore his glance away from her to address Ianto. "How are you, Ianto?"

Ianto glanced at her a little nervously before replying. "All the better for having you back, sir."

Jack made a face. "Can we maybe drop the sir, now?"

"Maybe when you start helping us search," Jackie commented casually. "instead of watching us work, that might be a bit easier. Honestly, you look like a general inspecting his privates, especially in that coat!"

Ianto turned to Jack. "Jackie and I will do this floor. Don't want you getting overexcited. And you take the roof. You're good on roofs." Jackie chuckled as she sat down and began poking through another desk. Jack bobbed his head and headed towards the fire doors. "Jack?" Ianto's questioned caused Jack to stop dead in his tracks and turn back to them. "Why are we helping him?"

Jack didn't hesitate in replying. "He's a reminder of my past. I want him gone." That said, Jack arches his brow and pushes through the doors.

Jackie exhaled and began humming quietly while searching the desk. "So," Ianto asked. "do you want to tell Jack, or do you want me to tell him about us? Or do both of us tell him together?"

She paused for a moment, and then resumed searching. "I guess both of us. I've never been in a situation like this before and I don't know which mouth he'd prefer to hear it from."

Ianto bobbed his head in agreement before shooting a quick glance at her. "Are you certain you want to be with me?" Jackie straightened up and looked at him in surprise. "We can break things off now and he'd never need to know."

Jackie shook her head and walked over towards him, determination in her stride. "I meant what I said to John hart. Jack was my ex, you're my boyfriend and that's the way I want it to be."

Ianto glanced at her hands, which were clutching his coat. "Well, if you put it like that."

She laughed and released his coat. "Sorry, you just made me mad and I guess I felt like I had to persuade you."

"Well, you did." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and stepped away from her. "Let's get back to work."

"You started this." They resumed peering through the office. Five minutes later, a cold feeling washed down her spine and she gasped. "Something's wrong."

"What is it?" Ianto stepped towards her. "Can you tell?"

She shook her head. "I don't know." she touched her earpiece. "Gwen? Come in." nothing. She glanced at Ianto. "Gwen? Can you hear me?" Nothing. "Tosh? Owen? Can anybody hear me?" Again, she heard nothing. She glanced at Ianto. "Can you raise anybody?"

"Gwen? Tosh? Owen?" he shook his head. "No. my comm is dead or…being blocked."

Jackie bit her lip as she touched her earpiece. "Jack? Can you hear me?" Nothing. She shook her head. "I'd say we're being blocked. Something's wrong." She reached out emotionally for Gwen and she felt Gwen's life slipping away, as if she was dying. She shook her head. "No. Ianto, Gwen's hurt, possibly dying." She reached out for Tosh and Owen. Pain shot through her face and upper thigh. She gasped and broke the connection. "Tosh and Owen are hurt as well. Owen's possibly shot."

At that moment, the lift bell dinged and Jackie dropped behind the desk. Ianto grabbed his gun. "You, go tell Jack." He said firmly. "I'll go investigate. Meet me back down by the SUV and we'll go find the others."

"Alright. Be careful."

Ianto headed towards the door and Jackie headed for the stairs to the roof. Once through the doors, she ran straight up to the roof, her shoes clanging on the steps. She burst through the door and Jack spun around, his gun pointed at her. He smirked. "Chasing after me?"

"No." She shook her head. "It's Gwen, she's hurt, possibly dying. Tosh and Owen are hurt as well."

His brow rose. "How do you know this?"

"I'm sort of telepathic." She got another sensation, a warning, prickling sensation and reached out to find who it belonged to. It was John. "It's your friend John and he's heading up the stairs." At Jack's inquisitive gaze, she said. "Yes, I can read mind's as well. If I'm right, he's probably heading up here to kill you."

"Easier said than done." Jack pushed her. "Get behind the door and go back down the stairs. I'll keep him up here. And don't argue with me!"

"Wasn't going to." She scrambled behind the door and waited patiently. Jack turned back to the parapet and picked up the cluster bomb just as John came through the door. Jackie held her breath while he shuffled towards Jack.

"Rear of the Year, 5094." John said dryly as Jack straightened up. "Still looking good." Jack's phone rings and Jackie's heart jumped in her chest, praying Ianto didn't call her. John took Jack's phone out of his hand. "Cute boy, ringing to warn you about me." He held out his hand. "Canister."

Jack pulled the canister out of John's reach. "If you've harmed them in any way-

"You know, they're pretty but stupid. You used to have better taste."

Jackie crept around the door and made it quietly to the door. Jack arched his brow. "Doesn't look like that from here."

 _Idiot._ She told him mentally as she scurried down the stairs. Fortunately, John didn't hear her. Once safely out of hearing distance, she pulled out her phone and dialed Ianto. To her relief, she'd left it on silent, so when Ianto had called her, she hadn't heard it.

"Ianto?" she said the moment he picked up his phone. "Don't wait for me! Go find Tosh and Owen. I'm going to grab a taxi to go find Gwen. Then, bring Tosh and Owen, to where Gwen is."

 _Are you alright?_ he questioned.

"Yes. And you?"

 _Fine. And Jack?_

"He's on the roof still, confronting John." She chuckled. "Jack can't die, so he's fine."

Ianto groaned. _Keep forgetting that. Alright, I'll find you two soon._

She got into the lift. _Going down. Doors closing_. "Shut up." She snapped at the irritating, automatic voice in the lift.

She bounced impatiently until the elevator reached the ground floor. She hurried out and ran out the building entrance. She'd taken no more than a few steps when there was a huge crash to her left. She jerked her head to the left and saw Jack's body sprawling over a bench! She could tell from the angle that his back had been broken in the fall.

She looked upwards to see John staring down at her and Jack. Jackie looked around and saw the radiation cluster bomb lying a short distance away. Her mind worked quickly and she began screaming hysterically as she stared at Jack's body. Once John went inside the building, she grabbed the cluster bomb and ran screaming for the streets. Then, she stopped screaming and flagged down the first taxi. Once inside, she gave directions for him to take the long route to Torchwood.

She then dialed Ianto. "Ianto?"

 _Jackie, I've found Owen and Tosh. Owen's shot. How's Gwen?_

"Ianto, John just killed Jack. I'm going to get John back to the base. You all need to find Gwen."

 _Jackie, don't._ Tosh said firmly. _He's dangerous. We need to find Gwen._

She glanced behind her and shook her head. "He's coming after me. I can feel him coming. I'm getting him back to the base. You guys are hurt and evidentially, John's a lot cleverer than you realized. I'd rather he not decide to take all of you out on his second round."

 _She's right._ Owen said. _From where we are now, we have no weapons, nothing. He'd just kill us all one by one unless we get back to the base. Jackie, you're going to have to distract him._

She snorted. "No problem there." Jackie closed her eyes and reached out to Gwen. She found her. She was still alive, her pulse was the same. Gwen was dying, but whatever was killing her, was going to take it's time. "Gwen's still alive, but you Guy's need to hurry."

 _Right. We'll find her and get to you as soon as we can._

"Bye." She hung up and then touched her comm. _Ianto?_ Her voice managed to come out still hysterical. _Jack's dead! Can you hear me?_ A faint crackle let her know that their comms were now active. If she was lucky, John was listening in on the comm system. _I got the bomb. I'm heading back to Torchwood. Can you hear me?_ She let out a frustrated cry before turning off her comm and smirking. "Well, let the opera begin!"

* * *

Jackie made it to the base with John right on her heels. She stuck the cluster bomb in Jack's office, in one of the safes, locked the safe and then stuck the key in the fish bowl that she'd gotten for his office. Fortunately, she hadn't had time to go find the fish, so she stuck the key under the little fish castle.

Her phone went off and she answered it. "Hello?"

 _Jackie?_ It was Tosh and she exhaled. _Thank God. We're on our way back._

"Is Gwen alright?"

 _Weak, but fine. Don't let John kiss you, he has a poison that paralyzes you, painted on his lips._

"Not my type." The base door opened and Jackie ducked. "Hope you're close," she hissed. "because he just got here. I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse." Jackie hung up her phone and crouched behind the desk on the floor debating on her next move.

"Aright," John asked. "where are you?"

Jackie hesitated. Dare she play the frightened girl, or dare she play the good girl, gone bad? After a few moments, she decided good girl gone bad. She stood up, straightened her fedora and walked over to lean against Jack's office door, one hand on her hip and her left foot crossed in front of her right one.

John looked up and his brow rose. "Well, you're a sight for sore eyes."

She rolled her eyes. "Cut the jabber and spit out what's on your mind."

"The canister. Where'd you put it?"

"I've hidden it."

"So I gathered." He stepped towards her. "Quite a change from the hysterical woman who saw her ex-boyfriend splattered out there on the pavement."

She arched a brow. "There was another agent was across the street, had to make it look convincing. Don't tell me you fell for it as well." At his unbelieving look, she added. "What woman wouldn't be glad to see her ex-boyfriend plastered all over the pavement like a dead fish?"

"You're good," he grinned. "I'll give you that."

"You'll give me nothing except for the truth." She stated. "What's in the canister?"

He exhaled. "A map."

"Lying." She stated. "Telepathic, remember? I can sense lies a mile away." She leaned forward slightly. "Let me tell you something; you're not going to be able to find the third canister because I hid it where you'll never find it."

He chuckled dryly as he walked up to her. "That's what you think."

"I know." She smiled tightly at him. "I locked it up somewhere and then hid the key. The key is one of those places that'll be hard to find." Even if he did a full scan of the room, he couldn't find it unless he set the scanners for searching water, which wasn't likely. "Go on, tell me what it is and try to make it worth my time."

He arched his brow approvingly. "Oh, you're rather good."

"You're not so bad yourself when you're not boring me. Back to the story. What's in those canisters?"

"Hand it over to me and I'll show you."

She shook her head. "Not a chance."

He exhales and deeply and looks up at her through those brows of his. "I really don't want to do this."

Jackie had her gun out of her holster before he knew what had hit him. He stared at her. "Now, I suggest you try again. Don't be boring. If it's involving money, offer me a pretty big cut and maybe I'll let you go with all your pieces intact."

His brow arched. "Are you serious?" He snorted. "Are you actually giving me an option to pay you off?"

"Well, this job doesn't pay too well." She gestured to her wardrobe, which fortunately for her, did cut a very fine line. "And somebody's got to pay for these."

He chuckled. "Not your boyfriend?"

"Ianto?" she asked dryly. "I'm going to wind up rolling his entire life savings before he realizes what hit him."

His brow rose. "Ianto? You and the coffee boy? Should have known. You are too sexy a thing to be with him." He stepped towards her. "I could use someone like you on these adventures. We could take the galaxy together."

She reached out and sensed him. He was definitely intrigued with her, but he wasn't completely telling her the truth. "Sexy sounding proposition. One I'm totally opposed to. We'll definitely have to discuss this through more complete lengths, but I'll have to take a risk as we're pressed for time." She reached out to sense the others and felt that they were close by. Jackie reached over to the fish bowl and pulled out the key. His brow arched. "Get the other canisters ready and I'll get this one. Don't even think of trying to betray me because I will kill you first. I can sense lies, remember?"

"Can you sense anything other than lies?"

Jackie ignored his blatantly sexual line as he gestured to his waist. "Let's keep it strictly platonic between us. Go."

"Right sweetness." Jackie rolled her eyes as she unlocked the safe holding the canister and walked out towards him. He was in the autopsy room and by the body of the Blowfish. "Had to go and steal a car. Get yourself noticed." He takes a beeping item from the pocket, which everyone missed, a tetrahedron. He looked up at her and held out his hand. "Now, hand it over?"

She smirked and tossed it to him. "There you go."

He catches it neatly. "Thanks beautiful." He turns his back to her while he opens the canister. She turns as Ianto, Tosh, Owen and Gwen enter the room with their guns drawn. She smiles cheekily and waves at them. They look to John, who's now started to place the tetrahedron inside a smile triangle he formed with the pieces from inside the canisters. But before he can place it there, all five of them cocked their guns. John paused and turned towards them. "Okay." He stood up slowly. "Pretty and resilient. Is that even fair?"

"Well," Jackie stated. "brains and beauty are a pretty fair compliment to each other."

"Maybe you didn't realize," Gwen said firmly. "you can beat, shoot, threaten, and even poison us, and we keep coming back stronger every time."

Jackie stepped towards Gwen. "Are you alright? Let me know if you want him fried for poisoning you."

"Tempting," Gwen said. "but I don't think Jack would like it."

"True."

"Well," John said dismissively. "I think you ought to know your boss is splayed out on the," John's face went twenty shades of white as muttered. "pavement."

Jackie rolled her eyes and yawned drolly. "Oh don't tell me, let me guess, Jack just walked in the room after you murdered him. I love it when he does that. People's reactions are priceless."

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder. "Glad to know there's one thing you still love about me."

She shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "Business, remember?"

"Now that's impressive." John's brain was scrambling so hard to figure out how Jack survived that fall, that he was trembling. "Seriously, you can earn a fortune in the Vegas galaxies with an act like that." Jack chuckled dryly. "Go on, how's it work?"

Jack inhaled and leaned forward on the rail. "I can't die."

John didn't believe him. "No but, really."

"No, but really, you can't kill me. No matter how many times you try, I can't die. Ever." Jack's brows rose to punctuate that statement.

Jack moved past her, Gwen and Ianto to go down to face John. "Hey, but what does it cost you? Every time you have to drag yourself back here, how does it feel? All that pain and trauma." He gave Jack the once over before looking back to the others. "Plus, you're reborn into this god forsaken mess. I pity you."

Jack let out a disbelieving laugh before wiping the smile off his face and taking a threatening step towards John. "These people, this planet, and all the beauty you could never see. That's what I come back for."

"Well, goody on you." John said sarcastically.

"What's in the canisters?" Gwen questioned.

"It's come clean time, Captain." Owen said, his hand twitching on the gun, as if fighting an urge to put a bullet in John.

"Yeah, all right. That woman I told you about," he turned to Gwen. "had herself an Arcadian diamond. It's the rarest gem in the Damascene Cluster. Just when I'd got my hands on her, she only generates her own personal Rift storm." Jack holds out his hand for the tetrahedron, which John plops into his hand. "God, I hate technological geniuses."

"You said this was a dying woman's request." Tosh said.

"And she was dying," Jackie said. "he shot her."

"I thought my luck had changed when I found it had ended up here." He turned to the whole group. "So, I'm thinking fifty-fifty; even split, good deal. Or if anyone fancies an orgy?"

Jackie's hand flew up to give John an electrical shot for that comment, but she stopped herself. She inhaled and exhaled deeply. "I need to make myself a cup of tea before I do something stupid."

"And eat something," Ianto added. "you missed lunch."

"Well, I made up for it at dinner, believe me." she assured him. "Probably ate you all under the table. Besides, seducing a man I can't stand tends to freak me out!"

Gwen laughed at her. "I'm going to have to watch that on the security feed."

* * *

 **TJ: So glad to have you back!**

* * *

 **sandysan2013: Yeah, Jackie is very upset with Jack. I contribute part of her emotional issues to having to deal with her body changing. (No, I won't say what she is until towards the end of this story because it's a doozy!) And yes, she is going to cause trouble, especially when it's time for Tommy to show up!**


	4. 4: Private emotions

Chapter four: Private emotions

* * *

A few moments later, she returned with her hot cup of tea to find all of them in Jack's office. Jack was sitting in his chair again, feet propped up on the desk. She paused in the doorway for a moment as her head flitted back to some of the happier memories she had in this room. She remembered when he told her that he loved her; he'd trapped her by the desk to give her back her first kiss, only to claim more from her. But that memory was quickly replaced by the two of them on the couch and her face scalded in humiliation.

She'd waited for him to find him in his office for the longest time only to find that bloody hand of his gone without a sign. She'd looked, hoped, worried and prayed for all those months. She didn't even know if Jack was alive and a few times, she'd even thought there was a possibility of him being dead. After all, he hadn't returned; he'd abandoned her and the team. Jackie had grown up alone a miserable as a child, practically hungering for her mother's affection only for it to never be returned. She was determined not to waste her adult life with a man who played with her affections as well.

Jack glanced over at her for a second before looking back to John. "Open it."

"What, not even a please?" John teased. "Don't your manners get brought back to life too?"

"Now!" Jack snapped at him.

John exhaled and did as Jack asked. "This should give us the location of the diamond." He puts the triangle over the tetrahedron. It generated a hologram of a beautiful woman in an expensive white suit. "There she is."

"The woman you murdered." Gwen reminded him.

John only smirked at Gwen before turning his attention back to the hologram. _You've travelled several galaxies for this. Well done._

"Thank you, gorgeous." John said too cheerfully, tempting Jackie to smack him upside the back of his head.

 _Except,_ the woman said slowly _there's no diamond._

"What?"

Jack smirked at the look of surprise on John's face. Jackie added. "I sense a strong dose of karma coming your way."

 _Only this._ The tetrahedron parts into an almost swastika shape, then the triangle opens before rising up.

"No, no, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no," John rattled off as the triangle began changing shape. "there's got to be a diamond. It's all about the diamond."

"Diamond's are a girl's best friend," Jackie said as a circular device rose into the air then attached itself onto John's chest. The pain in his chest prickled her senses until she forced the emotions off. "They didn't say it was man's best friend."

"What the hell is that?" John demanded as he tried to pull it off his chest.

 _It's an explosive device;_ the woman had turned and was now staring John dead in the eye. _Which will latch on to the DNA of whoever killed me._

Jackie's brow rose. "That's brilliant."

 _It'll detonate in ten minutes._

Her eyes narrowed. "Not so brilliant."

 _It can't be removed without exploding so, don't bother trying. Goodbye, lover._

"No, wait!" John shouted.

 _See you in hell._ The woman's hologram vanished.

"She can't be serious." Gwen questioned. "Ten minutes?"

"Get it off me!" John demanded his shout borderline hysterical.

"Actually, nine minutes fifty, forty nine," John stared at Ianto in shock, unbelieving that Ianto had his watch ready. Jackie grinned brightly and released a quiet laugh as she leaned her back against the water cooler. "forty eight. Always at the ready."

Jackie laughed and placed her hand on his arm. "Oh, I love you."

Ianto's brows rose slightly and she spared a glance at Jack, who was too busy concentrating on the moment to have take in her words. "how big is this explosion likely to be, Jack?" Gwen questioned.

"That technology, that size? Big." Jack's brows rose to punctuate his words.

"So," Owen stated. "we should really get him out of the city."

"Nine minutes thirty seven." Ianto's voice rose slightly in a welsh lilt, causing Jackie to smile slightly.

She poked him. "Stop it. You're making me laugh."

"You've got to help me." John begged Jack. "Please."

Jack stood up from the desk and glowered at John, demanding firmly. "Why?"

Jackie caught the emotions welling up inside John and shouted. "Look out!" just as John punched Jack in the face. As Jack flew back, John grabbed Gwen by the back of her hair and pulled her.

"Let her go!" Owen shouted as he pulled his gun, Jackie and Jack followed suit as John began backing up out of the room with Gwen.

"Get back. Back off." John shouted as he held Gwen in front of him as a shield in case any of them fired a shot. Then in one swift moved, he handcuffs himself to Gwen.

Gwen stared at her bound wrist in shock. "What've you done?

"It's hyper steel," John explained. "impermeable, deadlock sealed. No way to undo them. Unless you have this key." Jackie lunged for him just as he swallows the key.

"You are unbelievable!" Gwen shouted as she grabbed him by his throat.

"And yet you still find me strangely attractive." He turned and grinned at the rest of the team. "Now you had better find a solution pronto or she'll be blown up with me."

"Would shooting him stop the DNA trigger?" Owen questioned.

"No." Jack placed his hand on Owen's shoulder to make him lower his gun.

"So, what are we gonna do now, team?" John taunted as Jackie put her gun away. "The orgy's still on offer, by the way. Especially now I've got the cuffs out."

Jackie's hand moved towards her gun instinctively to be stopped by Ianto. "Nine minutes four seconds."

Jackie turned towards Owen. "I say we gut him like a fish, get the key out of him, and then send him off somewhere to be blown up."

Gwen stared at her. "Jackie!"

"Or we gut him, and then find a way to get the bomb off him." Jackie snapped. "Sorry Gwen, I am not losing you when you're blown up by some idiot!"

"Language, lady." John chastised her.

"Tosh," Gwen questioned. "the Rift predictor program, have you perfected yet?"

"Pretty much." Tosh said slowly.

"No!" Jackie said firmly, her mind already connecting the vague dots.

"What?" John questioned.

"Anything in the next few minutes?"

"Gwen," Jack said firmly. "no way."

"And I agree with Jack," Jackie stated. "for once today! You can't! you're getting married!"

"What's she talking about?" John questioned.

"If we're in the Rift when that disc explodes," Gwen points out. "the city will be safe."

"How does that save us?" John questions, finally having the sense to sound nervous.

"It doesn't." Gwen held eye contact with Jack, a faint smile on her face. Something in Gwen's face caused Jackie to look at Jack. then, it hit her. Gwen had feelings for Jack! Jackie let out a groan and hit her head in exasperation for her own blindness! No wonder Gwen had been so unenthusiastic when Rhys proposed! She was in love with Jack!

"Eight thirty two, thirty one." Ianto's singsong voice penetrated her anger and she inhaled deeply, trying to rein control before her hair went red.

"You're bluffing." John stated.

"Try me." Gwen shot back.

"Believe me," Jackie bit out. "I wish to hell she were!"

"The car park where he arrived." Tosh said. "The crack in the Rift is still active up there."

"Right," Gwen grabbed a hold of John's red coat, spun him around towards the stairs. "that's where we're going."

"Somebody better start doing something!" John shouted in protest.

"Cut his hand off!" Jackie and Ianto shouted in unison.

"That would activate the bomb." Tosh shouted in a far calmer voice than everyone else."

"Don't make me pull you." Gwen shouted. "Get up the stairs, now! Jackie, you stay here!"

"Fat chance of that happening!" she shouted. "I am not leaving you!" Jackie's warning bells went off in her head and she spun around just as Tosh slammed Jackie's head against the wall and everything went swirly. It was hard enough to send her crashing into the wall, but not hard enough to knock her unconscious. Jackie shook it off quickly and glowered at Tosh. "I strongly suggest you don't try that again!"

Gwen snapped. "I need you to stay here and help Jack and Owen figure out something! There isn't enough room in the car. If you want to help, then you better figure out a way to save me!"

That said, Gwen, Tosh, John and Ianto all went towards the door. Jackie spun around and headed back to the lab where Jack and Owen were in the lab with Torchwood blood samples. Jackie exhaled. "I hope you guys have a plan because that is my only sister and I am not losing her like this!"

"We're going to mix up all these blood samples," Owen said as he reached for another vial. "and inject them into his heart. It should corrupt his DNA and confuse the disk."

Jackie stared at him in amazement before tilting her head to the side. "Did I ever tell you that you're amazing Owen?"

He smirked. "No, but…doesn't hurt to say it again."

She frowned slightly. "Should you really infuse Jack's and my blood? I mean, I'm alien and Jack is…well, you know, just Jack."

"Well, your two's blood will definitely corrupt the DNA coding, as it's not human, so, I'd say yes."

Jack turned to her. "Let's go get the car."

She held up her hand. "You help Owen, I'll get the convertible."

"Convertible?" Jack questioned.

"Jackie bought it," Owen explained. "in case of emergencies where the SUV isn't fast enough."

Jackie grabbed the keys to the crimson red convertible that she'd fallen in love with. Everyone on the team got to use it on special occasions. She got in, revved the engine impatiently. She glanced at her watch. She didn't know how much longer they had left, but it would take about five minutes to get to the car park. Jackie glanced around the garage and her eyes fell on an ax. She jumped out, grabbed it and put it in the back seat of the car just as Jack and Owen came running in the garage.

She got in the driver's seat as Owen shouted. "I'll drive!"

"I'm driving!" She corrected him.

"You can't drive!" Jack shouted. "You don't know how!"

"Hold onto your coat flyboy," she snapped as she put on her seatbelt. "or I'm leaving you behind in the dust. I learned a lot while you were gone."

Jack and Owen let out a ton of grumbling that she mentally muted. As soon as they got in, Jackie stepped on the gas, getting a loud shout from both men as she tore out of the garage. Her argentine tango cd, that she'd left in there got switched on when Jack's knee hit the power button on the player, adding a rather tense, yet comedic, sound to the whole situation.

"Make sure you have your seatbelts on!" she ordered as she began zipping around cars, ignoring the blare of horns and shouts of people.

"You drive…like a maniac!" Owen protested as she took a sharp turn that caused Jack and Owen to crash into each other.

Jackie ignored that and concentrated on the road ahead. "How much time left?"

"We've got three minutes to get there." Jack said. "Which gives us about thirty seconds for this to work."

"If it doesn't work," she snapped. "I've got an ax in the back seat and I am hacking off his hand!"

Jack looked at her in shock. "Could you honestly-

"In a heartbeat!" She snapped. "I am not going to lose Gwen."

"You should hear her stories about the year we missed." Owen shouted above the noise. "No wonder she changed so drastically in three days."

The rest of the speeding journey was filled with silence and tango strings. Then, they reached the car park. Jackie slammed on the breaks so hard that they almost bounced out of their seats. Jack and Owen vaulted out of the car; Jackie grabbed the ax and ran after them.

Jack tackled Gwen and John, and injected the blood straight into John's heart. John let out a shout and bellowed. "Get off me!"

Jack jumped off him and stared down at the device, which was still beeping. "Owen, it's not working."

"Fifteen seconds." Ianto reported.

"What are you doing?" Gwen questioned.

"Trying to confuse the disc." Owen explained.

"Why hasn't it worked?" Jack demanded.

"I don't know!" Owen shouted.

"Twelve seconds." Ianto reported.

"Jack, do something!" Tosh shrieked.

"I've got to go, jack." Gwen said.

"Five seconds and I am hacking off his hand!" Jackie snapped. "I am not going to explain to mom, dad and Rhys that you've gotten blown up!"

Fortunately, for John's hand, when Gwen and Jack pulled him to his feet, the disc fell off him. "Five, four, three," Ianto grabbed her hand as he began counting down, pulling her away from the explosion as Jack picks it up and throws it into the glowing rift. "two, one!"

There's a loud cracking and Jackie drops the ax as she and Ianto dash behind the SUV. Ianto covered her, his back taking the brunt of the force from the explosion. Rocks flew everywhere and suddenly the world went black. Everyone frowned and stood up in slight confusion. "What the hell?" Jack questioned.

"Jack, what's going on?" Gwen asked. "Why's it gone dark?"

"The rift's reverted to the moment he came through." Jackie explained, cutting Jack off. Her body and mind sensed the time disorder. "Everything's gone back to the beginning of the night. We've lost another day and get to live today right again, without him here."

"Now we've got to avoid ourselves." Jack grumbled. "Great."

"It's a temporal displacement." John explained. "Makes your tongue tingle, doesn't it? It's lovely."

Gwen rolled her eyes in exasperation before asking. "What was in the syringe?"

"Torchwood DNA." Owen explained.

"What?" Gwen questioned in exhaustion as Jackie walked up to her to check for any injures.

"DNA samples from the six of us, fused and injected into his heart." Owen looked so tired that she was concerned that he'd fall over. "It temporarily corrupted his DNA coding, and confused the disc."

"You mean there's a bit of all of you inside of me?" John questioned dryly. "Sweet goddesses, that's all I need."

"Thank you, Owen." Gwen said, control back in her voice.

Owen bobbed his head at her. "You're welcome."

Jack turned towards John and stated. "I want you gone."

"Well, we've got to work out a way to get these off first." Gwen pointed out in irritation.

"Actually." John said as he tilted his head back and after a few gagging sounds, retrieved the key. Jackie's mouth fell open in shock and anger. "Old Artesian trick. Keep it in the lining of the throat. Has a lot of uses."

"You had that all along?" Gwen asked quietly.

"You were my passport to survival." He explained as he undid the handcuffs on Gwen. The anger began building up in Gwen and Jackie at the same tame. "No hard feelings?" he then grinned as he dropped a suggestion. "Well, not in that sense."

Gwen drew back her arm and punched John hard enough to knock him to the side. Jackie then kicked his foot out from under him before stomping back over to Ianto, fury radiating in her very being while Jack laughed at John.

Jackie wrapped her arms around her while Ianto placed a hand on her waist. "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

She rolled her eyes. "That's not humanly possible. You can make me mad once in a blue moon, but you're _never_ on my bad side."

She turned back as Jack took his bracer back from John. "Definitely bigger." He stated.

Jackie exhaled. "Enough with the innuendoes!"

John shifted towards Jack. "If you need a new team member-

"No." Jack's reply was instant and swift.

"Really?" John actually looked surprised. "I could-

"No."

"But-

Jack cut him off in a firm, resigned voice. "No."John drew back in surprise as Jack ordered. "Go now, and you can harness the residual rift energy."

John exhaled and tried again. "Listen-

Jack shook his head. "Goodbye." For once, Jackie felt a little less harsh towards Jack this evening. He was actually choosing them over his long time old 'friend' and whatever glories the universe had held for him.

"Okay." John said as he turned and walked back towards the rift. He activates his bracer and the rift begins to appear around him. "Oh and by the way," John's voice begins to get gravely. "I meant to tell you." Jack turns towards John as he says. "I found Gray."

Shock ripples through Jack's body so hard that Jackie wobbles. For a moment, her mind connects with Jack and she sees a small hand slipping out of another hand, and then a child screamed. She could feel the terror of the past and the confusion of Jack in the present. John vanished, leaving Jack standing there in shock.

Everyone approached Jack silently. Gwen was the only one who actually asked. "Who's Gray?"

Jack stood there silently for a few moments more. "It's nothing."

"A boy." Jackie said quietly, causing Jack to turn towards her. "A little boy…from long ago."

Jack turned towards her, a snap in his voice. "Something's…are private Jackie."

"Sorry," she admitted honestly. "but, your thoughts were actually readable this time."

He glowered at her. "We've got a lot to talk about." He turned towards the rest of the team. "Let's get back to work." He averted his gaze back to her. "And you, I need to know what happened to you while I was gone. Also I want to know…what the hell do you think is going on between you and Ianto?"

* * *

 **TJ: Same here, Jackie really has changed since Jack's been gone.**


	5. 5: Stay with me

Chapter five: Stay with me

* * *

Jackie and Ianto glanced at each other, she could sense that he didn't want to discuss this now and frankly, neither did she. "This isn't the time or the place Jack." she picked up the ax and went towards the car. "We've got work a mess to clean up."

"Well, I think," Jack stated firmly. "that I'm entitled to an explanation. Yes, I expected you to be mad, downright furious. But there's something else that you're not telling me and somehow it concerns Ianto."

"This isn't the place for a domestic." Tosh stated quietly. "We're in public and it's been a long, hard time for all of us."

"Actually," Gwen pointed out. "this whole thing has been coming for the whole day and you need to sort this out. all three of you."

Jack glowered at Ianto. "So it does involve you?" Ianto glanced silently at her. she set the ax down and stepped towards him. "Are you going to man up and tell me face to face like a man," Jack demanded. "or are you going to play cat and mouse games?"

Ianto blinked and glanced at her for a moment before responding. "Jackie and I are dating now."

Jack blinked once before laughing. "Good one Ianto. tell me what's really going on?"

"He's not joking Jack." Jackie said as she turned on her heel and faced him. "Time may have reversed erasing a full year, but not so for me. The emotions I had for you faded since you just abandoned us." She slipped her hand in Ianto's. "I've been with Ianto for at least seven months under the circumstances."

Jack stood there unblinking for a moment. "At least you had the decency to wait five months before giving up on me."

"I was originally going to wait six, but you just…abandoned us. And even after the Doctor reversed time, the emotions that I felt for Ianto didn't change and his emotions were the same as they were the day you left. Sure, you can put the day and time back but, you can't change the feelings." She held his gaze. "It's over between us Jack."

Jack crossed his arms and studied her. "If I didn't know you so well, I'd almost believe you."

she let out a cry of outrage at his words and rolled her eyes. "Oh God, you're such an arrogant man!"

"I do know you, so let me tell you something." He crossed his arms and stated matter-of-factly as his eyes danced. "You're not over me."

"You're mad!" she snapped as she jerked her hand away from Ianto to plant them on her hips. "How dare you make such statement? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"The man you're in love with." Jack stated. Jackie let out a groan and walked in a small circle, shaking her head in irritation.

"Jack," Ianto said firmly. "leave her alone."

"I saw your eyes light up when you saw me, you can't deny that." Jack took a step towards her, those blue eyes of his blazing. "But then…you remembered how I've been missing during the year that never was. And all that hurt just came boiling up to the surface." Jackie's face heated in anger. "And now, you're just trying to get back at me."

"This is idiotic." Jackie glowered at him. "I'm going home and you _will not_ follow me, or talk to me! Today was crazy enough without adding you to the mix! I would argue with you, but it's stupid to argue with a fool as you lower yourself to the fool's level." She turned to Ianto. "I'll wait in the car. I'm not going to listen to any more of this."

"Alright." Jackie planted a kiss on Ianto's cheek. "I'll be there in a moment."

Jack let out a sharp laugh as she stomped towards the car. "Keep telling yourself that Jackie! I haven't forgotten what transpired between us when we last talked." Jackie's hand froze on the car door as the blood drained from her face. "I remember it quite clearly and I know you remember it too. You can't throw what happened between us away that easily."

"Enough!" Jackie shouted as she spun around, her body shaking. "How dare you?" She demanded in fury. "Who do you think you are to try to use that against me? For your information, it isn't going work! I'm with Ianto and I'm going to stay with Ianto!"

She yanked the car door opened and slammed it shut as Jack shouted. "We'll see about that!"

"Alright, enough!" Gwen snapped. "This has gone on far enough Jack!"

She turned on the car and rolled the convertible top up. unfortunately, her senses were too sharp and emotionally involved not to hear this conversation. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't mute it. She could hear everything inside the car, over the engine and the music as clearly, as if she were standing outside there with them.

"I agree." Ianto said firmly. "You need to leave her alone, she's not yours anymore."

Gwen's voice rose in indignation. "You left, took off without a single word to her! I don't remember this missing year, but I'm certain she must have gone through hell and I'm glad Ianto was there for her."

"That's another thing," Jack pointed out. "those emotions were years ago. But here and now, in the present world, her emotions for me are still the same."

"You've got her rattled." Ianto stated. "She's upset at your arrival."

"She and Ianto have been happy these past few days." Tosh added. "You're going to have to accept that it's over between you two."

"You said happy, I didn't hear her or you say _anything_ to convince me that she's in love with him!" Jack pointed out. "As a matter of fact _she_ didn't even tell me! In fact, she didn't even use the word love once when talking about Ianto."

Ianto growled at him. "Jackie and I agreed we'd take things nice and easy and not rush it like you two did! You had your chance with her and ruined it. As she told you before, it's over!"

"Lots of people can say it's over Ianto, but it's never truly over." Jack said sarcastically before stating in a firm matter of fact tone that caused her insides to shake like jello. "She's still in love with me." she shook her head in denial. How had she ever fallen in love with a man like him? He was arrogant and prided himself as being so desirable. Did he really think it impossible for her feelings to change towards Ianto? "And nothing that you or Gwen say can change that fact!"

"I'm going to tell you to stay out of her life!" Ianto shouted causing Jackie to smile. "You told me so once! Now, I'm telling you, leave her be. We will work here together, but you will not pursue her."

Jack chuckled. "I don't need to pursue her. she'll come to me when she's ready."

"She won't do that." Ianto shook his head firmly. "She doesn't want you."

"Doesn't want me? The day I left, Jackie almost gave herself to me." Her face flushed crimson with the memory. Her face also heated in humiliation that Jack actually would reveal that information to her boyfriend, sister and co-workers! But Jack didn't stop there. "She had her shirt off, her legs open to me and we would have gone through with it."

"You're lying!" Gwen screamed. "Jackie would never-

"Ask her yourself!" Jack shouted at her.

Tosh shook her head. "You've gone too far this time Jack, she'd never do that."

"Actually," Owen said slowly. "it would make sense why she was so upset that day Jack disappeared. Remember?"

Now Jack had everyone's attention. "Believe me," Jack's voice lowered. "if I didn't love and respect her, I would have taken her on the couch in my office." Neither Gwen nor Ianto said anything. "Has she ever done that with you Ianto?" He demanded as he stepped towards Ianto. "Have you ever been able to make her feel that way? Have you ever…been able to make her lose herself in you so completely she'd forget everything that she believed in?"

Again, not a word was spoken. Ianto drew back his hand punched Jack hard in the nose. Jack cursed and Ianto stomped over to the driver's side of the car, shaking his hand. She rolled the window down so she could speak to him. "Do you want to drive?"

He shook his head. "No." He exhaled deeply as he bent forward. "Look, why don't I meet you at my flat? Jack and I need to settle something first."

"Alright." She reached up and kissed the corner of his mouth. Some of his tension melted away, but not all of it, she could feel anger and confusion in Ianto as well. "I love you." her tone was sincere and honest.

Ianto held her gaze and smiled softly at before saying quietly. "I know."

She then turned the car around and headed straight for Ianto's flat. Ianto was probably now strengthening their argument by telling Jack that she and Ianto shared a flat together. True, they didn't share the same bedroom, but there was no need for Jack to know that.

* * *

 _Ianto's flat, an hour later,_

* * *

Jackie stabbed her spoon back into her French vanilla ice cream which was dripped with the extra melted caramel and chocolate topping as she stared at her TV screen which was playing Britain's Ballroom Challenge. Her favorite couple was in third place, but she was certain they'd win the title this year. The couple originally in first place had a bit of a stumble and that one little trip cost them their place.

The door opened and she dropped her ice cream container in shock with a faint shriek. She'd been so in tune with this simply gorgeous bolero that she'd forgotten about her surroundings. She looked up as Ianto came in the door. He arched his brow as she reached for the fallen ice cream container.

"Sorry." She turned the volume down a bit. "You startled me."

"That's alright." He cleared his throat as he took off his coat, dumping it and his briefcase on the kitchen counter. As near as she could tell, he didn't have any new bruises on him. But she could tell by his demeanor that he was still slightly upset. "Any more of that stuff around here?"

"I left your double fudge brownie alone." She jerked her head to the fridge. "There's also some fresh strawberries and custard if you'd prefer that."

"Thanks." He exhaled deeply as he reached for the freezer door. "How are you doing?"

"Coping, today was such a weird day." She exhaled and took another huge spoonful. "Jack returns and then Gwen almost gets blown up. I haven't decided if I'm going to laugh, cry or scream the house down yet." Ianto approached her. "But stuffing myself with this sinful stuff seems like a pretty good idea at the moment."

Ianto chuckled as he reached for his ice cream. "This must be very confusing for you."

"Yes. I was just getting used to being second in command to." He chuckled. "And I liked it too!"

Ianto came and sat in his armchair opposite her couch. He studied her for a moment before asking cautiously. "Do you still have feelings for Jack?"

She froze for a moment before stating honestly. "Some."

"What kind?" He asked gently. "Romantic?"

She paused before stating. "No."

"Are you certain?" he probed gently.

"Of course I am!" She let out an exasperated sigh. "Ianto, if Lisa came back from the dead, you'd expect me to understand!"

"Lisa was my fiancée and there was an understanding between us." He pointed out. "There was no such understanding between you and Jack."

"Jack was the first man to kiss me and tell me that he loved me!" She set her ice cream carton to the side and pulled her blanket over her. "You yourself told me that the first love never dies, he _was_ my first love, so I apologize for having emotions that I cannot control. But I assure you quite firmly I do not want them and I intend to kill them off as soon as possible!"

Ianto was silent for a long time before demanding. "Jack said you and he almost had sex the day he disappeared." Jackie closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Is that true?"

Tears formed behind her closed eyes as she nodded. "Yes, it's true."

"And is that why you upset with him?"

She sighed as she stood up. "Yes, that is why I was upset." Words bubbled up inside her and came bursting out of her. "I preferred not to mention it to you, because I felt so stupid, wanton and loose! I can't believe what I almost did!" Ianto stood up and set his ice cream aside. She shook her head. "I was mad at him and furious at myself for almost doing something so stupid! I almost threw away a very precious gift on a man who vanished for a whole year and then waltzes back into my life as if it's no big deal! I also almost threw everything I believed in as well out the window! He promised me that things would never go that far and yet…it's both our fault that it almost happened! So yes, I'm mad at him and I'm mad at myself!"

"Hey, shh," Ianto said as he pulled her into a hug. "calm down, it's alright now. I'm sorry. I won't ask you again, I promise."

She clung to his shoulders tightly. "That's one of the things I've loved about you." She felt the tension leave his shoulders. "You know what I want and you respected the boundaries and my emotions. Jack just kept pushing and testing them to get what he wanted. I swear, in that year that we missed, I did tell you, but it took a while for me to confess it. And I would have told you, but…it's only been two days for you."

"And, they've been nice days." Ianto smiled at her and kissed her while Jackie mentally changed the music to Tori Kelly's cover of Sam Smith's 'Stay with me.' after a few moments Ianto broke the kiss and asked. "Is that a request?"

She flushed. "Kinda."

He chuckled as he took her hand and led her back to the couch. "Alright." They snuggled onto the couch and Ianto pulled the blanket around her before reaching for the TV remotes. "So…what do you want to watch?"

She didn't' answer him as she curled up next to him. "I don't know. Why don't you pick something, all right? I've had the TV for a few hours already."

Ianto nodded and began browsing the channel guide for something to watch. As he did, she listened to the music and she noted something about the lyrics that never fully penetrated her being.

 _Why am I so emotional? No, it's not a good look; need some self-control. Deep down I know this'll never work. But you can lay with me, so it doesn't hurt. Oh, won't you stay with me? 'Cause you're all I need, yeah. This ain't love, it's clear to see. But darling, stay with me._

Was her mind subconsciously telling her something about her heart? Jackie mentally switched off the music and gripped Ianto's arm as she rested her head on his shoulder. He brought his arm around her shoulder and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She didn't remember what they watched that night, but she awoke feeling comfortable, warm and secure on Ianto's couch in his arms.


	6. 6: No easy way out

Chapter six: No easy way out

* * *

Jackie whistled 'Matchmaker' from 'Fiddler on the Roof' as she cheerfully swung her and Ianto's hand. "Don't." Ianto begged. "I've got that tune stuck in my head." Jackie obliged and switched to 'If I were a rich man' which still caused Ianto to frown. "And that one as well!" she bit her lip and began to whistle 'Sunrise, Sunset' causing him to groan. "I give up, is there one song in that musical that isn't catching?"

She laughed as moved to the hub entrance, but as they approached, a cold feeling washed over her and she stopped. "Something's wrong." She said in a whisper. "Someone's frightened, terrified. I don't know who though…it's a different sensation." Jackie and Ianto's hands went to their guns as they entered the hub. Upon entering, they observed Tosh and Owen surveying the security monitor. Jackie frowned. "What's going on?" she asked. "I can sense it. Where's Gwen?"

"Jack and Gwen are interrogating a woman we've brought in a few moments ago." Tosh explained as they crowded around the monitor. "Jack suspects her of murdering two burglars who injured her husband."

She frowned. "A bit domestic for our taste isn't this?" she questioned. "Do we have any evidence that she did it? Blood on her hands or anything like that?"

"No blood on her," Tosh testified. "completely clean."

"And," Ianto asked slowly. "we suspect her because?"

"She might be alien." Owen added.

Jackie peered onto the screen to observe a terrified woman with a bag over her head. Jack pushed the woman down into the chair before ripping the bag off her head. The woman flinched as Jack slapped the bag on the ground. The woman was also handcuffed.

"Do we also," Jackie asked through her teeth. "treat _suspected_ aliens like that? We don't even treat the weevils like that and they're animals!"

Ianto placed a hand on her shoulder as Jack glowered at the woman. _Tell me everything._ He demanded; the look in his cold blue eyes reminded her of when Jack mentioned he used to be good at torture and she wondered if he was the best candidate to be conducting this interview.

 _Where am I?_ The woman's wide eyes darted around the room with the frightened eyes of a captured animal. _Where is my husband?_

 _He's safe._

 _What do you mean safe?_ She asked in concern. _What have you done with him?_

 _Nothing yet._ Jack sneered at her as he took his hands off his hips, placed them on the opposite end of the interrogation table and demanded in a low voice. _Tell me what happened in the flat, Beth. It had to be you or Mike, so how did you do it?_

Beth glanced towards Gwen, her eyes silently pleading for help, but receiving none. _You can't treat people like this. I've been burgled, attacked._ At this point, Jackie reached out and began reading her, searching for any signs of lies, but she found none. _I want a lawyer, I want a phone call. If you're charging me with something_

 _We're not charging you with anything._ Jack stated calmly. _We don't have to. And there'll be no lawyer, no phone calls. Just us and this room for as long as it takes._ Jackie rolled her eyes at his threat. _Now, tell me what happened!_

 _I told her and the police._ Beth said as she struggled to remain calm. _Please, I don't know anything._

Jack walks around the other end of the table as Gwen places photos of the crime scene in front of her. "So," she asks. "what makes us think that she did this again?"

"The burglar," Owen said. "told Gwen to keep the woman in the flat away from him. Those were his dying words."

 _Look at them._ Jack snapped, drawing her attention back to the monitor. _The second one just died in hospital. Keep her away from me. The woman in the flat. Those were his dying words. Now why would he say something like that?_ Jack shouted at her.

 _I don't know,_ Beth's voice broke. _I swear. I never touched him._

 _Is it Mike?_ He shouted at her and Jackie bit her lip to keep from shouting at the screen in fury. There was barely any evidence for them to treat her like this. _Are you covering for him?_

 _No!_ The moment those syllables left Beth's mouth, the light bulb blew. Everyone frowned and looked at the bulb.

 _Jack._ Gwen said softly and Jack left the room.

She exhaled and bit her lip and turned to the others. "I guess this is the point where we all meet in his office for a team meeting."

Ianto bobbed his head. "Yep." They walked up to the office and peered into the interrogation room. "Do you think she did it?"

She shook her head. "No way. We have no blood on her or her husband that belonged to the burglar. We have no weapons and all we really have is the dying words of a burglar."

"Keep her away from me, the woman in the flat." He repeated the words slowly.

"There could be a third woman." Jackie suggested. "She could have possibly killed the burglars, but as to why Beth wouldn't remember that, I don't know."

"Unless she knew the woman and is covering for her." Ianto suggested and she nodded. "Possible scenario. You don't happen to enjoy murder mysteries, do you?"

She laughed lightly. "Love them."

"However," Owen said as Jack came in the room. "there is no evidence of there being a fifth person in the room, only four. Nice try Jackie, but, it didn't work."

"Well," she said as she turned to Owen and rose up off the ground a few feet. "if you're like me, you don't have to walk on the ground all the time."

Owen offered no comment and she lowered herself to the ground. "Just us and this room for as long as it takes?" she turned to where Jack and Ianto were studying Beth through the window. "Terrifying."

Jack puffed up just a bit. "Really?"

"Absolutely." Jackie recognized that tone in Ianto's voice; it was usually what happened when he was getting ready to play a joke on people. "Shivers down my spine."

Jack shook his head. "You don't look scared."

"Oh," Ianto said distantly. "it passed."

Jackie laughed and placed her hand on Ianto's arm. Jack glowered her. "Stop with the playacting Jackie, it's getting irritating."

"Go get your cup of morning coffee," she shot back at him. "And maybe you'll be back to your irritating yet, somewhat, charming self."

Jack glowered at her and moved towards his chair. "Tosh, anything on the body scan?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary." She announced.

"What about the light?" he questioned as he began rubbing his fingers together. "Power surge?"

"Nothing from us. There was an electromagnetic buildup around her," Jack smiled just slightly as he turned to Tosh. "but I can't see how she caused it."

"Same thing happened at the hospital, Jack." Owen stated, before turning towards her. "Can't be a coincidence."

Jack turned to her. "What about you? Can you sense anything out of the ordinary?"

Jackie glowered darkly at him. "I feel fear." Jack crossed his arms across his chest. "I sense terror and I sense worry. Do I sense something abnormal as if she's hiding something? No, I don't."

He turned his head an inch and questioned. "Sorry, do you have a problem?"

"Yes, I do!" She bit back her temper. "I find your treatment of her rough and unnecessary. Just because she was the only one in the room, that doesn't make her capable of murder!"

Jack exhaled and turned to Tosh. "Fill her in on everything we have."

"I have." Tosh said softly. "Even what the burglar said. She discredits the word of a thief though."

He studies her. "The man was dying, why would he lie?"

"Your own words dispute you Jack." she pointed out. "The man was dying. Can his word be trusted? Is a person's mind fully coherent when they're dying?" Jack offered her no reply. "What makes you certain Jack?"

"Instinct."

"Funny thing instinct. Sometimes it can steer you wrong. If she is alien, then it's possible that she doesn't even know it, just like me."

"So, what are you saying?" Jack questioned.

"If you're wrong, you've hurt an innocent person. Just…take it easier on her."

Jack shook his head. "I can't, not when she may have killed somebody. A burglar, but a person nonetheless. If you're doubting-

She shook her head. "No, I don't doubt you or your reasons. I know you always have a reason for everything you do, but I'm simply stating that I don't care for your methods this time in this particular case."

He grinned at her. "Well, at least I still have your unwavering loyalty in me."

Ianto and everyone let out a groan and protests. Jackie held up her hand and held his gaze. "Of course you do. You're the general and I'm the private. That is as far as my loyalty to you goes. However, Captain, if you think your charm and flattery is going to 'win me back' you're wrong. You lost me a year ago, not three days ago and nothing you can say or do can make up for that time lost."

Jack gave her a questioning look, but fortunately, he decided not to pursue this topic. "It's her." he stated as he held her gaze. "I know it is." he sat up and went back into his Captain mode. "Okay, let's do some tests, see who or what we're dealing with."

"I'm on it." Owen said as he hurried from the room.

Jackie cleared her throat. "I'm going to go make some coffee."

"I've got some adjustments to make on the manipulator." Ianto said as he followed her out of the room. But all three of them went different directions.

By the time Jackie had made the coffee and handed it out to everyone, Gwen had arrived with Beth. Everyone moved in the direction of the autopsy room. Jackie glanced at Ianto and he gave her subtle thumbs up. She blew him a silent kiss before leaning over the rail to look at Beth and Gwen. Beth was astonished and in awe of their smelly, yet spectacular base.

"This is where you work?" Beth questioned.

"Yep." Gwen said somewhat dismissively. "Cozy, isn't it?"

"Who are you people?" Beth questioned as she came up the stairs. "Don't you have any windows?"

"It wouldn't really be in keeping with the whole secrecy thing, people looking in, would it?" Gwen explained.

Beth leaned over and sniffed the sub-etheric resonator. One of Ianto's favorite items and nobody messed with it, for fear of his wrath. As if sensing it, Ianto popped out from behind where he was connecting a loose wire and said abruptly. "We don't sniff the sub-etheric resonator."

Jackie giggled at his reaction as Beth apologized. "Sorry." Beth hurried up the last few steps. "It's so big. This is crazy."

"Yep." Gwen said.

"Don't mind Ianto." Jackie said to Beth as she approached her. "He's actually very sweet, but you just sniffed his favorite toy." She placed her hands on her hips as Beth surveyed the hub again. Jackie smiled knowingly. "It's amazing isn't it?"

Beth nodded her head. "I suddenly feel very, very small."

"Come on."Gwen said softly. "Let's just get these tests done, and then you can get home, okay?" Gwen then called loudly. "Come on Owen."

"Alright!" he grumbled.

Jackie fell instep alongside her. "I bet Mike will be glad to see you. Have you two been married long?"

"Two years." Beth said quietly, before hesitantly asking. "You and Ianto?"

"We've been dating a year and three days." At Beth's curious look, Jackie said. "Don't ask, time splintered and we lost the year we had, so I guess you could say technically three days."

"And those three days," Jack said as Beth went towards the seat Owen had prepared for her. "are going to be passed off as temporary insanity within the month."

She cleared her throat as she nudged Beth towards the seat. "Jack is my ex, so he's a bit cross to come back and find his girlfriend in love with someone else. He didn't even bother seeing if anybody was alive."

"I was held prisoner." He stated in a firm voice.

"I was tortured for a week and I still managed to get out," she pointed out before turning aside. "so, no excuses on your part." She turned to Owen who was watching them curiously, as he snapped on his gloves. "Are you ready?"

He nodded his head and turned to Beth. "Ok, we'll start with a few blood tests. Nothing to worry about, just a," Beth cringed and turned aside from Owen, who's voice dropped a little suspiciously at her reaction. "little needle."

Owen went to jab her, but a faint tinkling sound caused them all to frown. "What?" Jack questioned in an impatient tone.

"Needle's snapped." Owen said as he went to grab the next syringe.

"Haven't you got a nurse to do this?" Beth asked nervously.

"He's a doctor." Gwen assured her. "It's okay."

Jackie reached over and placed her hand on Beth's. "It's alright." And the second needle breaks when Owen tries to draw a blood sample. Owen glances at Beth coldly before tossing the syringe down on the tray.

"Okay," Beth stated firmly. "look, I'm not gonna do this if you can't even," her voice faded as Owen picks up a scalpel and advances towards her. "What are you doing?"

"Bear with me." he said as he brought the scalpel to her skin.

"Hey, hey!" Beth cried out, fortunately for her, the blade breaks on the scalpel. She exhales deeply in relief.

"Told you so Jackie." Jack says directly to her.

She tosses her head to the side. "And I told you so too…Captain."

"When was the last time you were in a hospital, Beth?" Owen asks.

"I don't remember." Beth stares at the scalpel in shock. "I don't think I ever have. Why, what's wrong with me?"

"Well, any operations? Checkups?"

"No, nothing."

"When was the last time you felt ill? Have you had a cold? Anything?"

Beth shakes her head. "I don't think I ever have. I take a lot of vitamin C."

"Hmm." Owen tilts his head as he looks at his broken scalpel. "Hell of a lot, I reckon."

"I'll replace that Owen." Jackie offers. "And the needles."

"Okay, Beth." Jack asks, his patience running thin. "You make light bulbs blow; we can't break your skin. What planet are you from?"

Shock runs through Beth before stating as if she were an irritated adult talking to a child. "Earth."

That only serves to irritate Jack further. "Stop wasting our time." Jack shouts. "We know you're an alien."

Beth stares at Jack in the eye and states calmly. "There's no such thing as aliens."

Those words infuriated Jack and he swings over the chain rail and stalked towards Beth, grabbing the handcuffs. Everyone backed away as Jack undid the arm ties and put the handcuffs on Beth. Jack then pulled her from the chair and began dragging her out of the room.

"Jack!" she shouted at him as she took a step towards him. "She isn't lying!"

"Stay out of this Jackie!" he snapped.

"I am not going to stand by while you," Ianto grabbed her by the shoulders and she let out a groan. "Ianto!"

"He knows what he's doing." Ianto assured her. "It'll be alright."

She shook her head. "Ianto, this is not like him! Why is he behaving like such a monster?"

She felt Jack react the moment the words left her lips and he paused for a moment. Ianto relaxed her grip on her and she went towards the security monitors. Jack had stopped dragging her, but he was still moving her firmly.

"Jackie," Gwen said patiently. "you need to calm down. You're overreacting."

"Overreacting?" She spun free of Ianto's grip and stared at Gwen. "I am not overreacting. What if that was me?" Jackie questioned. "I didn't know I was an alien either! If Jack treated me the way he's treating Beth, I'd hope to God you'd ask him to take it easy on me!"

"Beth is a lying-

Jackie cut Owen off. "She isn't lying! If she is alien, she doesn't know!" she wrenched free from Ianto and glowered. "She doesn't know. Did you run any lie detectors tests on her?" No answer. "I can sense a lie before it even has a chance to form. She isn't lying."

And with that, she stalked off towards the gym. She mentally slapped on the Rocky 4 soundtrack and slammed the gym door. She pulled off her shirt and suit jacket, throwing them on the nearest bench. She adjusted her tank top as 'No easy way out' by Robert Tepper began to blare loudly from the speakers. She grabbed the gloves and strapped them on her hands, inhaling deeply, fighting for control. However, not this time, she couldn't find it.

All the pent up anger and frustration exploded out of Jackie and she spun out of control, turning fifteen turns before rolling on the ground and jumping up. She launched into an explosive, hardcore contemporary routine as sweat began dripping down her forehead instantly she danced with such violence and passion that she feared her heart might burst. The song lasted for four minutes and twenty seconds. She didn't even let up on her fierce pace until the song ended. When it did, she dropped to the ground in a heap, breathing heavily as her sweat dripped onto the gym floor.

"Feel better?" Tosh asked quietly as Jackie jerked upwards, she hadn't even sensed Tosh enter the room. "That was beautiful, even if you're hurt and angry."

She exhaled deeply. "Thanks….I almost feel better." She inhaled. "I don't know what's the matter with me." she jumped up from the ground and snapped as she went towards the water fountain. "This isn't like me!"

"Is it Jack?" Tosh questioned softly. "Is it him that's causing you to act this way?"

"As much as I'd like to blame him, I can't." Jackie took a huge swig of water and swallowed it. "This is my body, my emotions, I should be in control of them, but I'm not!"  
She kicked the wall. "It's infuriating!"

"You're still in love with him," Tosh questioned. "aren't you?"

"No!" Jackie spun around and snapped. "No, I'm not!"

"I don't believe you." Tosh said gently. "I think…he's right, you're just mad at him. But, you don't want to dump Ianto and…you're conflicted at this time."

"Tosh," she pointed out. "he abandoned all of us. He didn't look for us in the year he was gone. He was with the doctor." She practically spat at Tosh. "That's where his loyalties belong, not to us. I was held captive and tortured by the master before managing to escape. And when the master put a price on my head, Jack still didn't come."

"Jackie," Tosh said slowly. "you need to talk to him."

"I'm talking to you." she stated. "Not him, I can't, not yet. But…someday I will, I just," she shook her head as she moved to sit down on the bench. "it hurt me, really hurt me. You and I were good friends and you always offer me great advice. You told me to let Jack go and I did. I fell in love with Ianto."

"I think…you're trying to hold onto a memory. That time," Tosh explained gently. "it's gone, it evaporated."

"Same with Jack, that time is gone as well. I'm going with what I have and that's Ianto." she exhaled before admitting. "It is hard Tosh, to lose something so special with two men at the same time. I'm trying to deal with two loves from an evaporate past and trying to find the real love and it's hard."

Tosh smiled and stepped towards her. "If things get too hard," she wrapped her arms around Jackie's shoulders in a hug. "feel free to talk to me. I know it's hard to talk to Gwen at times and maybe, you're not comfortable talking to Ianto yet but, anything you say to me will be in the strictest confidence."

"Thanks Tosh." She returned Tosh's hug. "I really appreciate having you around. You're a very special person Tosh and I hope the day comes where I'll be able to repay you for your kindness."

Tosh pulled away, blinking away tears. "We really should get back to the hub now."

Jackie nodded. "Before Jack pulls out the rack and the thumbscrews."

"I believe he got rid of those years ago." Tosh said dryly as she handed Jackie back her shirt. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

"And promise me," Tosh said firmly. "that you'll talk to Jack as soon as this is over."

Jackie pulled her shirt over her head and exhaled. "I promise."

"Good."

They walked back to the hub and Tosh moved to her computer. Ianto was wheeling an unfamiliar chair into the room as Jack came in with a black box. He arched a brow at her appearance before turning his attention to the item in hand. Tosh paused and watched as Jack pulled out a half-finished metal looking shell.

"You said we weren't allowed to use that again." Tosh reminded him.

"It's just a mind probe." The testy note in Jack's voice, caused her warning senses to go up.

"Remember what happened last time we used it?" Ianto questioned.

Jack inhaled. "That was different." He stated. "That species has extremely high blood pressure."

Jackie was about to question that ridiculous statement when Ianto explained in his dry manner. "Oh, right. Their heads must explode all the time."

Jackie and Gwen's heads both shot up. "Oh no!" She snapped. "Don't you dare!"

"I'm with Jackie this time Jack," Gwen reasoned. "you can't do this. What if you're wrong? If she's human, it'll kill her."

"I'm not wrong." We have to find out what she is.

"Are you going to wind up doing this to me as well?" She questioned, causing him to whip his head around. "After all, I'm alien and you all don't know what I am. It's logical assume that sooner or later the experiments have to begin."

Jack held her gaze. "Not until you've killed somebody. You're not a possible threat, she is."

"Take it easy, you two." Tosh said firmly. "You're not helping things any." She addressed Jack. "Stop at the first sign of trouble."

"Or the first sign of exploding." Ianto added in a low voice.

Jack exhaled before requesting. "Gwen, bring her up."

Gwen looked as if she'd rather be asked to assassinate the prime minister, but after a moment's pause, she reluctantly did as Jack requested. "Okay."

As Gwen passes by, Ianto shakes the chair and buzzes as if he's being electrocuted. Jackie rolls her eyes and exhales in irritation. Jack snaps his fingers and points at Ianto. "Hey!" Ianto stands up and leaves the room; Owen follows him, shaking his head in disapproval.

Jackie looked towards Jack and shoved her hands in her pockets. "I'm sorry." She found herself somewhat sorry now. Jack looked at her in surprise. "They say…there's something that get's to everyone and I guess, this case is the one."

He crossed his arms across his chest. "Do you want to stand this one down?"

She shook her head. "No. I've done harder and felt worse while you were gone; I just need to get over it."

He stepped towards her. "No one gets over things that easily." She glanced down at her feet, noting one of her red polished toenails had been scraped. She'd have to repair it tonight. "I'm sorry too Jackie."

She glanced up at him and shifted back a step when she found his face so close to hers. "For what?"

"You know what I mean." he said as he reached for her hand. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that you had to go through while I was gone that caused you to just latch onto Ianto."

She pulled her hand free. "I didn't 'latch' onto Ianto, I chose Ianto when I saw him finally out from under your shadow. He's a very good man."

"Shame you're not in love with him."

Jackie shoved Jack and moved away from him. "And _that_ Captain is why we are not going to stop arguing and fighting any time soon!"

* * *

 **TJ: Glad to have you back! Yeah, you and Jack don't like it all. Chapter 14, is where everything comes to a screeching halt and changes drastically!**


	7. 7: Anger, pain and suffering

Chapter seven: Anger, pain and suffering

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" Beth asked Gwen as Tosh finished strapping her in.

"Yep." Gwen had no trouble lying to people, but Jackie did. Gwen shot her an uneasy look; at least Gwen had the decency to feel guilty.

"Just try not to, you know," Beth said sheepishly. "kill me or anything, okay?"

Jackie glanced towards Jack and shot him a glower. He looked pointedly over her head as Tosh sets up the metal helmet. Ianto stepped forward and offered Beth a sip of water. "You'll probably get dehydrated during the probing." He explained.

After a few swallows, she bobbed her head at Ianto. "Thank you." Owen took the helmet from Tosh and looked towards Jack, for permission to put the helmet on Beth. Jack nodded and Owen placed it on her head. A band running around the front of the helmet beamed to life once secured on Beth's head.

"We're all set." Tosh announced.

"The probe drills down through your consciousness," Jack explained, his hands on his hips. "So if there's anything hidden, it'll pop to the surface."

"Will it hurt?" Beth asked timidly.

"Yeah." Jack didn't even attempt to soften the blow. He just let her have it straight and hard.

Beth titled her head to the side, a slight fear welling up inside her before quelling it. "Your bedside manner's rubbish."

At Jack's smirk, she stated dryly. "You should see his manners in bed." The look of shocked indignation on Jack's face was priceless. "Believe me, they're atrocious." Everyone stared at Jackie in shock. "Frankly, everyone's a lot better off not knowing."

Jack cleared his throat sharply. "All right." Gwen said quickly, desperate to change the conversation, even though she was bursting with curiosity. She knelt down in front of Beth. "We all ready?"

Beth swallowed nervously, but bobbed her head in agreement. "I suppose."

"Okay, we'll do this slowly." Gwen began to explain. "Tosh will control the probe, Owen will make sure you're not in danger, and Ianto will have more water when you need it. And I'll be right here, okay?"

"And what about him?" Beth questioned, looking towards Jack. "What does he do?"

"I'll be watching." Jack stated.

"It's what he does best." Jackie whispered in a tease. "He was a Captain in WW2," Beth's eyes widened in surprise. "so, once a Captain, always a Captain."

Beth glanced at her. "And you?"

"She's leaving the room." Jack explained. "She's telepathic, so she'll pick up all of your emotions and feel them herself."

Jackie shook her head. "No, I'm staying here."

"No." Jack stated firmly as he shook his head. "Your telepathy will absorb her pain as well. It'll hurt you too."

"Then at least she won't suffer alone." She pointed out as she took a step away from Beth and sat down on the ground. "And maybe, it'll cause you and Owen to be a bit more alert on your game."

Jack growled out. "God, you're a stubborn woman."

"Stubborn, yes. Woman? Maybe."

"Well, if all the curves are in the right places." Jack's voice trailed off at the dirty look Jackie shot him.

"Are you ready, Beth?"Gwen questioned. Beth nodded her head. "All right."

"Okay," Jack glanced at her. "last chance." She crossed her arms across her chest firmly and he exhaled. "Fine. Tosh."

The probe buzzed and then the sensation of a screwdriver being pressed into her skull hit her. Jackie and Beth yelled in unison at the pain. Jackie fell backwards and grabbed a hold of her head in agony. "I'm human." Beth gasped out and cried out again as the pain increased.

"Safe." Owen said.

"Who killed the burglars, Beth?" Jack demanded.

"I don't know." Beth cried out as the pain increased.

Jackie screamed and grabbed her head. "Oh, God!"

Ianto went towards her and Jack shouted. "Don't touch her Ianto!"

"But she's-

"She's glowing Ianto!" Gwen snapped. "You can't touch her when she's like this."

"Safe." Owen proclaimed as electrical static was heard.

"What planet are you from?" Jack demanded.

"I'm human!" Beth cried out. "Oh, God, it hurts." She pleaded. "Please, please, stop."

"Go deeper." Jack ordered.

"Are you sure?" Tosh questioned. "She-

"Do it!" he shouted furiously.

"God, don't!" Jackie pleaded. "Don't!"

But Tosh and Owen did as they were ordered and Jackie screamed as she curled up in a fetal position. She really wished that she hadn't insisted on this, but she couldn't leave Beth to suffer alone like this especially since the last person's head exploded. She didn't know if her head could explode, but at least Jack and Owen would hopefully be more cautious.

"Their vital signs are all over the place," Owen reported. "but still safe."

"Stop!" Jackie screamed and then wished she hadn't. "Oh God!" she felt as if she'd ripped her head in two.

"Getting electromagnetic buildup again." Tosh said.

"Who killed those men?" Jack bellowed above the screams.

"I don't know." Jackie couldn't even hold her eyes open anymore. "Make it stop."

"For God's sake," Gwen shouted. "come on!"

"Go deeper." Jack shouted.

Jackie screamed and began crying as acid began dripping through the tears in her brain. "Jackie is being put through hell!" Gwen shouted at Jack. "I thought you claimed to have loved her!"

"She chose this!" He shouted.

"Safe." Owen reported.

"Deeper!" Jack ordered again.

"Jack, stop!" Ianto shouted. "Help her!"

Jackie began sobbing and screaming hysterically as pain began to erupt all over her body. An alarm went off and two strong arms went around her body. She could tell from the groan of pain, that it was Jack holding her. She grabbed onto his arms, squeezing and he let out a shout of pain. She could tell from the crunching that she'd shattered the bones in his wrists to dust. The agony was too much; Jackie lost her hearing and surrendered into oblivion.

* * *

She didn't know how long she was out for; it seemed like a short time for her. She returned to consciousness and bolted upright, gasping for air. "God!" Jackie held her head as tears leaked down her cheeks as Jack helped her sit up. "That…probe…should be destroyed."

"I told you," he stated, his mouth dangerously near her ear. "not to stay."

"How…could you?" She questioned as she cried. "Do this…to another person? It's cruel."

"Sorry," his lips brushed her forehead as he lifted her up from the ground. "but it was necessary."

She turned towards Ianto, who was glowering slightly at Jack. "Ianto?" he walked over to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Ianto took her and moved her to the couch. "What happened?"

"You passed out." He explained as he set her down. "Take it easy." He reached into his pocket out pulled out an aspirin. He handed her a bottle of water as well. "Here."

"Thank you. How did you-

"I figured you'd stay here." He squeezed her hand as she put the aspirin in her mouth and took a large swallow of water. "I've never seen you shy away from helping someone in pain or need yet."

"Did you find anything?" Beth questioned.

Jack kept his tone neutral, but she could sense he was hiding something. "Owen, escort her back to her cell, make sure she has something to eat and drink as well. Everyone else; to the conference room." She stood up and wobbled a bit, but Ianto let her brace against his shoulder as they stumbled towards the stairs. "Ianto, she shouldn't be walking."

"I'm fine." Gwen moved to help her as well, but she held up a hand. "I'm fine." Jack exhaled as he stomped over to her and swooped her up off her feet. "Jack."

"Jackie, shut up. Ianto, she needs a cup of tea. Gwen, find her something to eat." Gwen and Ianto moved off without questioning his orders. Jack set her down in his chair, the one facing the screen. He then moved to get a glass and sherry from the table. He poured her some and handed her the glass. "Drink."

She glowered at him. "I'm not fragile Jack; I'm capable of walking on my own."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Jackie, but after that incident, you are." He put the glass in her hand and sat down beside her. "Your body is different than ours and it gets drained rather easily. You just have to deal with this fact and accept it." She took a sip of the sherry and the alcohol warmed her body and dulled the pain. "I'm sorry, you had to feel that, but, you refused to leave."

"I didn't want to risk Beth's head accidentally exploding." She exhaled and leaned back in his chair. "I figured if I stayed, then you and Owen would be more on your game."

"And, we were."

She exhaled. "Still seemed brutal."

"Yes, it was, but I couldn't take the risk, it paid off. Beth is an alien."

Jackie bit her lip before asking. "What do you think I am?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure exactly. I'd have thought Timelord for a moment, but, they're extinct and you have several different traits that are not connected to being a Timelord. The inhuman strength, for one and the body glowing for another. I'd say you're a mix of two different species. Which ones, that has yet to be determined, there are dozens of actually crushed my wrists to nothing, almost took my hands off."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He stated. "Be glad it was me and not Ianto."

"I hurt you."

"Not your fault. Now you know, don't push your body through extreme pain."

"Am I dangerous then?" she questioned. "Are you going to-

"No." He arched a brow at her and gently ran his thumb over her mouth. "No tests or anything will be done on you."

"Why not?" She questioned. "For all you know, I could be faking my innocence and plotting to take out Torchwood."

Jack laughed. "Not happening Jackie, you're not that type."

"I could be." She stated. "I'm not human. I didn't know what I was and Beth didn't know what she was."

"You're too human, no matter what you think. You're not the type of killer anyone would send to take out Torchwood. Tosh told me that you discovered your powers when you helped protect me from Abaddon. Your powers came to life, when someone you cared about was in danger." His voice softened. "That tells me what your nature his. Too much heart…even when you're furious at me."

Unable to stand the look in his eyes, she jerked her chin away from his touch and swallowed another gulp of sherry. Gwen, Tosh and Ianto came in. Jackie pushed the sherry away and reached for the tea. "Thank you Ianto."

Gwen handed her half a ham sandwich and Jack arched his brow. "Is that all we've got on hand?" He questioned. "Nothing a little heartier than that?"

"I'm fine," she assured him as she prepared to move to her seat. "besides, this is about as far as Gwen's culinary skills allow."

Jack pushed her back down into his seat and moved to take hers. "Alright, everyone take your seats."

Jackie took a bite out the sandwich Gwen made her and focused on the screen that Tosh switched on before taking her seat. It replayed the screen moment that Jackie missed when she was unconscious. Her mouth fell open in shock as she saw Beth's arm. "What?"

"Might want to close your mouth." Jack whispered quietly before stating clearly for everybody. She closed her mouth and swallowed the ham and cheese down. "She's a sleeper agent." He explained. "It all clicked when I saw the implant."

"A sleeper agent?" Owen frowned as he asked. "Who for?"

"No one knows very much. They don't leave survivors." Jack unfolded his hands. "Official designation is Cell 114. They infiltrate planets, adapting their bodies, gathering intelligence, sometimes for years, watching, until they're ready to take over."

Jackie shuddered as Gwen stated. "Okay, that's creepy."

"If we're lucky, she's the first." He paused for a moment as he explained. "They send an advance guard to gather Intel, given false memories so they blend in." He exhaled as looked towards the screen showing Beth sitting in the cell. "She has no idea she's not human." It was in that moment Jackie actually heard a sense of sympathy from Jack for the first time this morning. "Her real self must have taken over briefly, killed the burglars. Self preservation."

"Told you she did it." Owen said pointedly to Jackie.

"But she didn't do it." Jackie said softly. "Her counterpart did."

"Eat your sandwich." Jack said as he picked it up and handed it to her without even looking at her. She rolled her eyes and took a bite out of it anyway. She was hungry every time something liked this happened. If she didn't eat a little after one of those incidents, she could pass out. "The point is, by the time they attack they know every single thing about the planet." Jack arched his brow and sat up in his seat. "Tosh."

Tosh stood up and moved towards the screen. "The implant gathers information. Normal X-rays don't show it. She's projecting a false image. It's got all this data stored inside it." Jackie studied the screen as dozens of familiar items showed on the screen. Jack pushed her glass of brandy towards her, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She purposefully reached for Ianto's tea and took a gulp. "This is a force field generator. It creates an impervious layer above the skin, just a nanometer thick." Tosh turned to Owen. "That's why you couldn't get the needle inside her."

"Right, well," Owen's voice died as he looked at the screen. "God, look. They even know about us."

"They know more about this place than I do." Ianto observed in awe before lightly pounding the table with his fists in irritation. "Nobody knows more than I do."

"Annoyed Ianto?" She teased quietly.

"What if there's more of them?" Gwen asked, a hint of panic behind her words. "What are we gonna do about this?"

"For a start," Jack's firm note instilled calmness before he said quietly and sympathetically. "I think we should tell her."

Jackie's entire being jolted in icy shock and she let out a gasp as she jumped out of her chair. "I need to leave." Jackie stated as she ignored her chair crashing to the ground behind her. "Now."

Jack stood up and shook his head. "I need you to stay here."

She shook her head. "No, I can't stay here. I need to go."

"Jackie," he said firmly as he grabbed her arm. "I know this is-

"No!" She cried out, her eyes wide. "There is somewhere I need to be!" she held his gaze. "I'm not mad at you, I swear it, I'm being told to go somewhere and I have to go. Somebody needs my help."

"Let her go Jack," Ianto said as he pulled Jack's hand away from her arm. "She's done this before."

The moment Jack's hand was free; Jackie bolted from the room and ran. Someone was going to die soon. Someone who was weak and couldn't defend himself or herself. She hoped that she could make it in time. Jackie closed her eyes, allowed the waterfall of senses to envelope her and move her to the person in need.

* * *

Jackie's world came to a screeching halt and she winced as she grabbed her head with one hand as she looked around the busy street. Her body reacted differently each time she had to help somebody. She stood there in a trance, the world flowing by her rapidly while she remained calm. Suddenly, the world resumed to a normal speed as time for her to act approached.

As she glanced around the street, her eyes were drawn to a young woman pushing a pram. The woman paused for a moment and rolled up her sleeve to look at her arm for a moment. The baby pram began to drift away and the woman straightened up and looked into the distance.

She stared in shock as the woman leaves the scene and leaves the pram to roll into traffic. Jackie reacted fast. She'd been sent here to rescue the baby. She grabbed a hold of the pram handles and pulled the wailing child away from the traffic.

Jackie touched her earpiece. "Tosh? I've found another one of those sleepers and I think she's been activated." No sound whatsoever. "Tosh? Jack? Ianto? Can anybody hear me?" she groaned and pushed the pram after the woman, following her at a safe distance. She slapped her earpiece in irritation and it buzzed to life. "Thank God. Hello? Tosh, can you hear me?"

 _Yes._ Tosh sounded grainy then the ground shook, causing everyone to shriek. _What was that?_

"I don't know. Tosh?"

 _Someone blew up a petrol tanker._ Tosh reported. _Looks like someone wanted to take out the M4 link road for some. No, it's not the road. There's an underground fuel pipeline. It's a special supply for the military. They use it in emergencies._

 _Not anymore._ Owen stated. _Hold on. I've got a report coming through. Patrick Grainger's been murdered._

 _Who?_ Tosh questioned.

 _Leader of the Council,_ Owen reported. _stabbed several times in the chest, and once in the forehead. Sound familiar?_

 _Why would anyone want to kill him?_ Gwen questioned.

 _He's also the city coordinator._ Ianto informed them. _Takes charge of the city during major emergencies. Has all the security protocols._

 _How do you know that?_ Owen questioned.

 _I know everything._ Ianto stated matter-of-factly. Jackie laughed and rolled her eyes as Ianto then admitted. _And it says so on the bottom of the screen._

 _They're putting all the pieces in place. Gwen, take her. Tosh, Owen, it's starting, it's happening right now._

"Jack," she reported. "I'm following one of the sleepers. She's headed towards the civic building."

 _Don't engage._ He ordered.

"If I don't, people will die." She stopped pushing the pram and grabbed a hold of an older woman's shoulder. "Please, watch my baby for a minute."

That done, Jackie ran and jumped on the woman's back! The woman fell forward, landing on her face. Jackie wrapped her hand elbow around the woman's throat in a stranglehold. She slammed her foot on the woman's shoulder and pulled, trying to suffocate her. Then, the woman's arm grew into a long blade. Fortunately, Jackie had her pinned down, but the woman was strong.

Jackie shouted in her speaker. "I need backup, now!"

Then, her earpiece filled with high pitch beeping. The high-pitched squealing caused her body to blaze and react with a strength that she didn't know she possessed. The woman let out an unearthly scream as Jackie pulled. She suddenly fell backwards to the ground, clutching the woman's head in her arms. Jackie gagged and threw the head away from her as she realized that she'd just torn the woman's head off.

Tears fell down her face as she vomited. Jackie couldn't realize she'd just done that. After being sick, she wiped her mouth and turned towards the woman who was staring at her in shock. "Thanks for watching the baby."

That done, Jackie turned and headed back to the base. She hailed a taxi and ordered the driver to move it. He did it somewhat rapidly as she was covered in blood and he didn't want to be the next victim. Her body shook and she inhaled deeply, forcing herself to regain some control. At this moment, she decided to make up with Jack. She had too much rage and anger inside her. She needed to make peace with him and get it out of her system.


	8. 8: Almost lover

Chapter eight: Almost lover

* * *

The baby's crying forced Jackie to calm herself down and she held the baby close, murmuring thousands of apologies for having to kill her mother. Jackie overpaid the taxi driver and hurried down the stairs into the base, which was a wreck again. One of these days, she'd be able to clean the base and have it stay that way for one day.

She hurried into the hub, her heart rate back to normal, but the tension was still tight in her shoulders. "The mineshaft," Tension and dread filled Tosh's voice. "the military are using it for storage. Nuclear warheads, ten of them. Nobody's supposed to know, not even us."

 _That's how it starts._ Gwen said over the long distance walkie-talkie. At least the aliens hadn't knocked out the radio waves yet. Radio waves were a bit harder than taking out the telephone network.

 _No heavy weapons._ Jack sounded slightly impressed at how intelligent this alien race was.

 _Exactly, they don't need any._ Gwen pointed out. _They use our own against us._

 _We left the key under the doormat. All you need is to walk in and take over._

"Please tell me you can stop this." Tosh fought to keep her voice even, but Jackie could sense her nerves.

 _Going as fast as we can. If we don't, we won't feel a thing._ Jack's cheerful note sparked some irritation as she heard his next line. _We're all at the centre of the blast radius._

"That's comforting." Tosh said sarcastically.

 _Come on, have a little faith. With a dashing hero like me on the case,_ Jack questioned. _How can we fail?_

"He is dashing," Ianto said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "you have to give him that.

"Cocky and arrogant as well." Jackie said into the open radio before Owen took his thumb off the receiver.

Jack's laugh traveled over the sound. _That's my girl. You made it back to the hub in one piece!_

"Eyes on the road, flyboy." She ordered. "I've gotten a hold of something that you really don't want to miss out on, so get back here fast."

 _Yes ma'am!_ He laughed. _God, I missed flirting with you like this._

She glowered at the receiver and shook her head at Owen. "Turn it off. I'm not arguing with him like this." She sniffed and shifted the baby girl. "I'm not flirting." Though frankly, at this moment she wondered why she called Jack 'flyboy' she hadn't called him long in a long time.

Ianto's eyes narrowed as he took in the sight of Jackie. "Oh dear God, you're bleeding and…is that a baby?"

The baby girl let out a wail, causing Owen and Ianto to jump. "What's a baby doing here at the end of the world?"

"It doesn't matter." Jackie said as Tosh stepped towards her and looked at the little girl. "The world isn't going to end."

"It might." She rolled her eyes in irritation as Owen. "And what if they can't stop it?"

"They'll stop it." Tosh said firmly, though her body langue was slightly rigid with worry for Jack and Gwen's safety.

"Yeah," Owen reasoned. "but if they can't?"

"Then it's all over." Ianto said blandly, accepting the inevitable.

Owen inhaled before speaking in a voice that informed everyone that as far as he was concerned, the end of the world had come and he was making his last request. "Let's all have sex.

Jackie let out a shudder of disgust as Ianto stated in his bland fashion "And I thought the end of the world couldn't get any worse."

"God," Jackie groaned. "what is it with everyone and sex? Honestly! The world isn't going to end." The baby let out a gurgled protest. "I'm sorry honey," she cooed, soothing the baby. "so sorry. Shh." The baby let out a loud wail and Jackie glanced to Owen. "You don't happen to have any infant formula, do you?"

Owen stated at her as if she'd lost her mind. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am you're a doctor and I think Anna is hungry."

"This is a base that hunts aliens!" Owen protested before shuffling off towards the medical supply room for a look anyway.

"Anna?" Ianto asked as he stepped a little closer to her. "You named her?"

Jackie nodded. "Yes, she looks like an Anna and we can't keep calling her 'it' or 'her,' we need a name." Ianto nodded in agreement, as he reached for Anna, who quieted in curiosity, staring up at Ianto with wide eyes. We're going to have to try to find the father. He doesn't know he's a father though, she dumped him."

"How do you know this?" Tosh questioned.

"I got a floodgate of memories, after I killed the mother and…it wasn't pretty." She shuddered violently. "The father's name was Jeff though."

Tosh smiled. "That'll help. Any idea how old she is?"

She shook her head. "No, that's Owen's territory."

"Sorry," Owen said as he came back towards the hub center. "no infant formula of any kind." He took Anna from her hands carefully and studied her. "I'd say, she's about three months old. I'll check her over and er, uhm…clean off the blood."

Jackie shuddered and looked down at herself, she felt sick to her stomach. _Tosh?_ Jack's voice came over the speaker. _We stopped it. The phone lines should be connecting very soon. We should be back in a few minutes._

Jackie reached for the radio. "Aright, see you when you get back."

 _Is that all you gotta say?_ Jack whined playfully. _Come on, we just stopped the world from ending._

"The world wasn't scheduled to end today. God dictates that, not aliens." She reminded him. "However, thanks for keeping Gwen safe. See when you get back."

 _Jackie, come on._ Gwen said. _Do you have to be so cold to Jack?_

"Gwen," she snapped. "I am covered in blood, I need to take a shower so I can wash off the blood of the woman I murdered! I've got a baby to take care of! Jack is the last thing on my mind at this moment."

 _Well, I should be your first, hold on,_ Jack's voice sounded confused. _Did you say baby?_

"I did."

 _As in, a baby, baby?_

"Yes, and don't worry, you're not the father."

* * *

 _Twenty minutes later,_

* * *

Jackie came out of the bathroom completely dressed, but her golden bathrobe over her dress. She came out toweling her hair dry, to relieve Ianto from holding Anna. Ianto smiled gratefully as he handed Anna over with her bottle. "I'll go get that crib set up for you."

"Thank you Ianto." she took Anna and who was still greedily gulping down her milk.

"I'll do it," Tosh muttered as she walked by them from Jack's office. "but I'm not happy."

"Just do what you have to." Jack requested as he shook his head. Jack looked at her and Jackie held his gaze. She walked slowly towards him, shifting Anna carefully on her arm. He studied her for a moment before stepping towards her. "And who's this?" Jack questioned as he stepped forward with an impish look on his face. "You didn't accidentally get pregnant by some alien and give birth while I was gone?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, she's the reason I had to bolt out of the room so suddenly. Her mother was one of the aliens and she just walked away from her, I saved her before she got hit by a car."

Jack arched a brow. "And this has happened before?"

"Yes. A child, the day you returned was lost and there was a pedophile after him. I just happened to be in the area. I turned the man in, he's spending a few years in prison."

"So apparently, you either sense things when they're near or connected to the case we're working on. Interesting," he stepped towards her, pushing the blanket back to see Anna's face better. "you seem to be able to protect people who are unable to take care of themselves."

Jackie smiled. "Tosh is doing a search; she's looking for the biological father."

"Maybe you should keep her," Jack suggested. "if the parents split up, then maybe he doesn't want her."

"He didn't even know she existed." Jackie murmured. "I got that from a splotch of memories after I….killed Anna's mother."

Jack crossed his arms. "I've been meaning to ask you about that. They have an impervious layer, weapons can't harm them. So what did you do? How'd you kill her?" She was silent for a moment. "You were covered in blood," he stated. "so I know it wasn't pretty. You're hesitating, so I know you feel guilty about it."

Jackie bit her lip and let out a small shuddering breath. "Jack I-

"I won't let you freeze me." Beth suddenly shouted from the medical supply room across the way. "I'll kill you all."

"What the hell?" Jack questioned as he came around the corner, drawing his gun. "Stay behind me!" he ordered her.

"I've got a baby," she reminded him. "I'm staying here."

Jack ran out of the room shouting. "Let her go! Let her go!"

"No. Wait, wait, wait, wait, don't shoot." Gwen pleaded. "It's a trick. She won't hurt me. She won't hurt me."

"Move away from her now!" Tosh ordered.

"Everybody, calm down!" Jack shouted, before taking a deep breath and speaking in a more controlled voice. "Beth, you don't want to do this." Jackie came slowly out of Jack's office to find Beth's arm had turned into a huge, powerful blade, which was pressed against Gwen's neck. "Let Gwen go."

Beth hesitated for a moment before shouting. "I'll kill her first, then all of you, then the rest of your miserable species!"

Jackie shook her head as she stepped towards Ianto. "She's bluffing. It's a trick."

"Beth, please." Gwen pleaded. "They will kill you. You have proved to be better than that; you helped us to stop the invasion. You can be human. Please, Beth."

Again, Beth hesitated before shaking her head. "Not human enough."

"Beth." Gwen begged.

"Goodbye, Gwen." Jackie heard the tears in Beth's voice as she drew back her arm and everybody shot Beth down. Jackie turned and walked back to Jack's office, her stomach churning. How much more bloodshed would she be exposed to in one day? She'd seen people die for so many reasons since she joined this life. She missed the days where she'd simply been Jack's girl and did nothing more traumatic than hunting weevils. She missed being the sandwich girl and the woman she was back then, but that woman was gone now and a strange woman had taken her place. She'd lost herself and she wasn't sure if she could ever find herself again.

* * *

 _An hour later,_

* * *

"Jackie?" Ianto's voice broke her out of her thoughts as she watched Anna lay on a blanket in the center of Jack's office, gazing curiously around the room in amazement. "I need to know, are you taking Anna to your flat or mine?"

"Neither actually," she said as he walked towards her, careful to avoid Anna. "neither of our landlords allow children. I'll stay here, it's just one night. Tosh found the father and I'll take Anna to him in the morning."

"You can use my room." Jack offered as he entered the room with a handful of papers, moving towards his desk. "It's just for one night."

"Thanks." She stated cordially. "But the couch will suit me fine."

"Suit yourself." He shrugged as he sat down. "You can't be touchy forever."

"I thought the same thing about you. No one can be so arrogant forever."

Ianto smirked slightly at Jack's indignant look. He cleared his throat. "I was able to create a crib of sorts out of a large crate." Ianto stepped out of the room and came back in with a box. "I filled it full of pillows and I found some blankets as well."

She stood up and took the crate from him, setting it near the couch. "Thank you so much Ianto." She wrapped her arms around his waist, stretched up on her toes and kissed him gently on the lips. He placed his hands on her waist and returned the kiss somewhat uneasily, possibly because Jack was in the room. After a few moments, he broke the kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow. And if Jack begins to bother me, I'll roast him."

"Lightly, don't burn him to a crisp." He smiled uneasily, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Sleep well."

She smiled and Ianto left the room. Jackie picked up Anna and set her in her new 'crib' while Jack quietly examined the blade that broke off from Beth's arm. She could sense the questions about to come from his lips when Gwen walked into the room. She was still upset about Beth's death and she'd cleaned Beth's body on her own.

Gwen smiled at her before walking up to Jack, asking softly. "Do you think we stopped it?

"Maybe." Jack set the blade down and swung his dirty boots up onto his kidney bean shaped desk. "Maybe we've just put it off for a while, I don't know. We don't know anything."

"We know plenty." Gwen stated slowly. "We know about the implant. We can disable their force field. We know how they attack. We know that they can be killed." Jack rubbed his fingers together thoughtfully as he surveyed Gwen. She seemed to be trying to convince herself that Beth's death hadn't been in vain. "And while they think they have the element of surprise, we know they haven't. But, until that day, we just keep doing what we do."

"Oh," Jack let out a groan as he swung his feet off his desk; his voice adopted a rough pirate accent for a moment. "them be fighting' words, they be, Gwen." Gwen and Jackie smiled faintly while Jack grinned at her for a moment. However, he soon exhaled and asked seriously. "So, have you set a date?"

Jackie let out a moan and thumped her head in irritation as Gwen's smile disappeared. "Oh, don't get me started, please." She begged. "My mam's already been on the phone, saying, "What about the local church, Gwen? It's ever so lovely." And Jackie can't even give her own input," Gwen pointed out. "because as far as my parents are concerned, she's still mute!"

Jack held up his hands and pointed towards the door. "Go home." His tone was firm, yet kind. "Keep doing what we do."

Gwen dipped her head in acknowledgement. "Good night, Jack." she turned to Jackie and smiled at her. "Good night Jackie."

"Good night Gwen. I'll do some browsing online, try to find you something autumn like theme for your wedding, just like you want."

Gwen smiled. "Thanks Jackie, you're the best."

Jackie offered no response as Gwen walked out of the room. Jackie kicked off her heels, swung her feet up on the couch and closed her eyes. At that moment, Anna woke and let out a wail. Jackie stirred from the bed and moved to get Anna. She was dry, so Jackie deduced that she might just want to be held. She picked up Anna and looked up to see Jack looking at her. Slightly unnerved, she avoided his gaze and decided to settle on the couch, placing Anna on her stomach. Anna suddenly went silent and gazed at her, wide eyed.

"Motherhood suits you." Jack stated as he stood up and walked towards her. She said nothing as he sat down on the arm of the couch. "You're a born natural."

"Thank you Jack."

"So," he questioned casually. "do you want children?"

She closed her eyes against the bitter pain that welled up inside her as she confessed. "I can't have children."

He frowned slightly. "How can you possibly know that? I know for a fact that you're still a virgin."

"We did a scan of my senses completely the day you left." She closed her eyes for a moment, grateful that Anna's curious fingers poking around her face kept Jack from seeing the pain in her eyes. "Infertility was one of the useless facts I learned about myself."

"I'm sorry."

He placed his hand on her shoulder and this time, Jackie didn't shrug it off. "I wanted to be a mother, so much, but I find that I can't." she exhaled. "But life is full of disappointments and things happen for a reason. If I do get married, I can always adopt."

"What happened to you while I was gone?" His tone was gentle. "You changed, you seem tougher, yet you also seem extra sensitive. While I love the tougher side of you, there's a bit of pain that causes you to become bitter. You're also missing that sweet and vulnerable side."

"I recall you telling me a few times that I needed to be stronger."

Jack exhaled. "I did but…I prefer you the way you were. I love you still," she closed her eyes and exhaled. "but I miss the way you were."

"thing's can't go back to the way they were." She pointed out tightly. "Ever."

"Why?"

"Because a lot happened to me that night Jack, I've changed and I can't go back to where I was before." She was silent for a long time before responding. "My parents died that day, killed by the toclafane. Rhys was severely injured; he lost his right arm and leg. Ianto lost his sister that day as well. We worked, trying to save people and protect others from the toclafane. We had to go underground in a cave, well hidden from the toclafane. Then, we began transferring weapons from here anyway possible. It was like a nightmare. We also began working on weapons to destroy the toclafane, but that was hard. Ianto was especially protective of me and I fell in love with him." Jack was silent and offered no comment. "He got hurt several times protecting me. He took a bullet for me, one inch away from his heart." She bit her lip before admitting. "I was captured by the master's soldier soon after that. I was tortured, in every way possible."

"Were you assaulted?" Jack questioned firmly. "And by that, I mean violated?"

"I was." She said quickly. "They wanted me to reveal where the base was hiding everyone so of course, they used whatever tactics possible."

"Jackie, I'm-

She cut him off. "I was able to escape when Ianto rescued me. He knew the extent of my torture, because…he walked into my cell during one of those…visits. I tried pushing him away, but he wouldn't give up, nor let me go. In time, my heart returned his affection; we were much closer than before. But then the blessing and the curse of the year returning to the present time happened. My mind was calmed from the trauma, my body healed and my virginity restored. But my heart hadn't healed from the whole experience and my memory is still intact."

Jack exhaled and said. "I was held on the master's ship for the year. I was tortured that whole year as well. He killed me several times just for fun."

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"The worst part of the whole ordeal for me was," he admitted. "not knowing if you were alive or not. I left you, without a word, under very bad circumstances and nothing I can do or say, can make up for it."

She exhaled. "I just need to let it go, but it's hard."

Jack leaned over and hugged her shoulder. "I can wait, I shouldn't have left you like that and you have the right to be furious at me. When you saw me again and you asked someone to take your gun away before you shot me yourself."

"I wouldn't have done that." She said softly. "I was mad and hurt, but I don't think I could."

"I wished you had." He confessed softly. "Because, it would have made me feel better. You could hurt me as badly as I hurt you."

Jackie shifted uncomfortably. "Stop it Jack, or else you'll make me cry."

"Haven't I made you cry enough?" He asked, his tone causing her stomach to clench.

"Jack," she said slowly, sensing what was coming. "please, don't."

"I'll wait as long as you need me to wait." He said softly. "I'll be here, waiting, once you've decided."

Jackie shook her head and shifted away from him. "No Jack. It's over between us."

"It's over between you and Ianto as well." He said as he took her chin gently in his hand and turned her to face him. "And I," his voice dropped to a whisper. "don't believe you can shut the door between us as easily."

Jackie inhaled sharply as Jack swooped in to kiss her. She jerked her head to the side. Her heart rate sped up as his lips landed on the corner of her mouth. "Jack." she whispered out as her heart pounded in her throat as he continued pressing kisses on the corner of her mouth. "Please, don't-

And little Anna began to cry again, causing Jack to stop his advances. Jackie exhaled and stood up and began walking, her insides shaking like jello. Jack stood up and took Anna from her. "You rest, you're tired. I'll watch her for a bit."

As Jackie sat down, words flowed out from her lips. "I tore her mother's head off."

Jack didn't even pause in his walk. "And why'd you do that?" He didn't ask her out of curiosity. He asked her as though he knew the answer and was just waiting for her to realize the answer for herself.

"Because…she was going to destroy the civic building and people were going to die."

"Then you did what you had to do Jackie. Sometimes, we all have to do things that disgust us or are really hard choices. The woman wasn't human anymore, she was an alien trying to bring down the world and you stopped it."

"I could have knocked her out or something."

"We would have had to kill her anyway; you saw what happened to Beth. They were too dangerous." Jack studied her thoughtfully for a moment. "I want you to take a week off."

She shook her head. "I can't."

"You can and you will." He stated firmly. "Take some time off, do some soul searching and take a break. You'll feel a bit better in the end."

Jack pulled the blanket over her shoulders and she smiled softly at him. He returned her smile as he sunk down on the couch by her feet. Anna had rested her chubby, curled fingers on Jack's chest and was now sleeping soundly. Jackie closed her eyes then her breathing hitched as 'Almost lover' by Fine Frenzy began to play and realized that she must have mentally turned it on.

 _Goodbye, my almost lover. Goodbye, my hopeless dream. I'm trying not to think about you. Can't you just let me be?_ His hand on her hip caused her to twitch and shift a bit, so he moved his hand down to rest on her knee. _So long, my luckless romance. My back is turned on you. Should've known you'd bring me heartache. Almost lovers always do._

Jack really wanted to act as if nothing had stopped between them, but things couldn't go back to the way they were, no matter how hard he wished it. It was during little moments like this that she almost wished that things could go back to the way they were. She remembered how happy and carefree she'd been a long time ago, but that girl was dead now and Jack had killed her. The Master had taken that dead body, brought it back to life, and reshaped it into something unrecognizable, but at least it was alive.


	9. 9: What I did for love

Chapter nine: What I did for love

* * *

Jackie let out a purr as she settled into her spot on the deck of the boat. It was a beautiful, sunny day. Granted, a little bit nippy, but she was on the ocean. Jack's suggestion for a vacation had been a wonderful idea. She hadn't realized how much that she actually needed some time to herself. The rest had done wonders for her, she felt so alive and refreshed.

Then, the Jaws theme on her cell phone went off. Jackie let out a groan as she reached for her cell phone under her lounge chair. "Yes Gwen?" She questioned. "Just so you know, you managed to freak out everyone on the boat."

 _Jackie,_ Gwen said slowly. _I think you should come to the base._

Jackie's alert senses went up. "What's the matter? Is someone hurt? Dying?"

 _No, it's…Tosh._ Gwen sighed. _Yesterday, we had to defrost a soldier from 1918. He and Tosh, evidentially, they were in love. He had to go back to 1918 and…Tosh had to send him back._

Jackie's heart broke for Tosh. Was Tosh doomed to be single her whole life? "Oh God, no. Why didn't you guys call me sooner?"

 _Jack told us not to. Tosh is pretty broken up especially since Jack told her that Tommy is going to be shot, three weeks later, by firing squad, for cowardice._

"That idiot!" She shouted as she jumped out of her chair. All eyes went to her. "He seriously told her that?! How could he?"

 _Jackie, please calm down._ Gwen begged. _I'm not even supposed to be calling you. Jack gave strict orders that you were to have your week of rest._

"I'm glad you did. I'm on a boat a short distance from the Warf. I'll be there in a minute."

 _Jackie-_

Jackie hung up on Gwen, reached for her bag, walked calmly to the edge of the boat and jumped off! People screamed in shock. The moment she hit the water, she created a bubble around her and power surged towards the shore. A short time later, she climbed out onto the deck; her clothes were damp, as was the outside of her purse, fortunately, nothing inside her purse was damaged or even wet, for that matter. Jackie hurried towards the alternate entrance and ran in, shoes squishing. Tosh came out, arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

She looked up before bumping into Jackie. "Oh, hi Jackie." Tosh attempted to smile. "You're all wet."

Jackie smiled sadly. "I'd come to see you." Tosh's brave smile faltered. "I'd heard about what you did and…I came to be here for you."

Tosh bit her lip for a long moment before stating quietly. "I saved the world, by sending the man I loved…to be killed. He's probably dead now and…he doesn't even remember me." Tosh's emotions invaded Jackie's senses; bring tears to her eyes as she embraced Tosh's pain. "Is this…what you felt when Jack left you?"

Jackie nodded her head as she reached out and hugged Tosh. "Yes and I'm sorry that you have to go through this."

"How did you cope?" She asked. "What got you through it?"

"I didn't at first." She admitted. "I refused to accept it, then, when I realized that he might be dead, I felt like hell. I was upset, angry and I despaired for a while. But then I realized that even though I had him for a short time, it was a wonderful blessing to have known him for that brief time period. And I wouldn't have traded it for anything else in the world."

"And then," Tosh pulled away and wiped her eyes. "he came back."

"I know." Jackie nodded. "And when I saw him…all I wanted to beat the living hell out of him. I still do at times, but that's his fault, it's his personality."

Tosh chuckled weakly and inhaled. "I'm going to go for a walk, clear my head."

Jackie nodded and turned to walk back into the hub. Gwen's head shot up in shock at her appearance. "What happened to you?"

Jackie shrugged. "I sensed something wrong so I came back. I saw Tosh, we talked for a bit."

"How is she?" Owen questioned as he pulled on his leather coat.

"She's hurting, really bad, her pain caused my eyes to water." Everyone shifted slightly in discomfort. "But, in the midst of all that pain, I felt such strength and determination that my knees could have buckled. Tosh is probably the kindest person on the face of this earth, so she's got the strongest heart of us all."

"Very nicely put." Jackie jumped as she realized Jack was behind her. He ran his eyes up and down her once. That look still managed to make her skin crawl. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on vacation."

"I got bored for a moment. Might want to check security cameras, I believe I psyched out a whole boatload of people by jumping into the Warf and vanishing."

Jack shrugged. "Possibly, but come into my office, I want to talk to you."

She shook her head. "No Jack." He arched his brow questioningly. "I heard about what you told Tosh about Tommy, how he dies in three weeks, killed by firing squad. I understand your reasons for telling her the truth, but for once…I wished you'd lied to her. Today's my last day and I really would like to come into work tomorrow without bearing a grudge towards you, but, if we talk, we're going to argue and I don't want that. So please, excuse me."

"Well, I am not excusing you." Jack said tightly.

She shook her head. "Sorry flyboy, but I'm leaving." She walked away from him, head lowered. "I really don't want to do this now."

After a brief pause, Jack suddenly snapped. "Get the hell back here!" Jackie quickened her pace and continued walking away from him. However, a firm hand on her shoulder spun her around. Jackie elbowed him, but he didn't release her. "We're settling this tonight."

"There is nothing to settle!" She snapped. "If you don't stop pushing me about, I swear I'm going to leave Torchwood."

Jack shook his head. "Over my dead body!"

"How many of dead bodies of yours are we talking about," she demanded. "considering you can't die?"

Jack's eyes sparked with irritation. "In my office." He jabbed his finger in the direction of his office. "Now!"

"And I told you, no!" at that emphatic 'no' jack grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder. "Put me down this instance!" she hit him on the back and he smacked her on her still wet backside! She let out an outraged shout. "Jack!" She shouted at Gwen. "Get Ianto! Now!"

"Do that and I'm firing you Gwen!" Jack snapped. "Jackie and I are going to settle this, so no one disturb us!"

"If you don't get Ianto," She shouted. "I'll shave you bald Gwen! Or at least make Tarzan stop it!"

Gwen exhaled. "I'm sorry Jackie, but, you two need to sort this out."

"Traitor! And you wonder why I gave you the Jaws theme for your ringtone!" Jack entered his office, slammed the door shut, locked it and began to pull the blinds down. "Will you put me down? I look like your latest kill!"

Jack ignored her and plopped her in the chair opposite his desk. She crossed one leg over the other and folded her hands across her chest. She was seriously regretting her choice of outfit. White shorts, white sneakers and a white and deep purple striped shirt.

Jack sat on the edge of his desk and stared down at her. "I want to talk to you about Tosh." That took the wind completely out of her sails. "Yes, I could have lied, but I promised myself that I'd avoid lying to you all unless it was necessary. But Tosh would have found out anyway, you know how she is with computers."

"At least," Jackie said in a far more calmer voice. "then she wouldn't have guilt on top of the pain that she feels."

He nodded solemnly. "I know. And I'm sorry for her but, it couldn't be helped Jackie. There was no possible way for us to do it without Tommy going back."

Jackie was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry if I'm angry, I can't help it, Tosh is my best friend. For once, Tosh finally had someone who loved her back and then she lost him. She also knows that she sent him back to his death Jack. It hurts to live with that."

"I know, but you survive and move on. You know that." Jackie leaned back in her chair and nodded in agreement. She'd survived, but she'd had anger to help her instead of guilt. "You look beautiful."

Jackie glanced up suspiciously at Jack. "Thank you but…that has nothing to do with the subject at hand."

"At the heart.' Jack corrected her as he held her gaze. "But it does, today made me realize something. I don't want to lose you."

Jackie began shaking her head. "Jack, don't."

"Hear me out."

"I'm not ready for this."

"You could be if you'd stop fighting me." He pointed out to her.

She snorted. "We've always fought on these types of issues Jack, remember?"

"You're just fighting the truth." He stated in a firm snap. "You've always been afraid Jackie to face up to the feelings inside you, even from day one." She rolled her eyes and looked away from him. "I know that your mother never loved you and your relationship with Gwen and your father has always been bumpy. I was the first person to return the love that you've been craving." She stood up, prepared to leave, but he grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "I shook up that love when I vanished, but as you know, I had no choice."

"What are you trying to say?" She demanded, her ire rising.

"You know exactly what I'm trying to say. I still love you." He confessed firmly, without even blinking.

"Get your hands off me!" She stated as she tried pulling away. "I'm with Ianto!"

"Jackie, stop using him as an excuse." He gripped her shoulders. "You never lie, that's one of your virtues, so tell me this. Are you still in love with me?"

"I said," she snapped as she began fighting him. She _was not_ going to answer that question. "get your damn hands off me!"

Jack grabbed her around the shoulders as she beat her hands on his chest and shoulders. Jack pushed her against the desk, pinning her there before attempting to kiss her. Jackie fought hard, pushing him aside and broke for the door. Jack caught a hold of her waist and grabbed her, pulling her hard against his solid body.

She let out a screech as he gripped her wrists tightly, keeping her from hitting him. "Stop it Jack, please." Her frustration and furry made tears break from behind her eyes to flow down her cheeks.

She jerked her head to the side and closed her eyes as tears began trickling down her cheeks, finally releasing the few remainders of the hurt and pain of that her heart still held onto. Jack's grip relaxed on her hands and he gently stroked the tears from her cheeks.

Soon, her tears became quiet little gasps. Jack brought both of his arms under her shoulders in a hug, which she returned. After a few moments, Jack pulled away tilting her face upwards towards him. She noted his face, though dangerously close, didn't cause any part of her to clench in anger. He studied her face carefully before leaning forward to kiss her gently on the mouth.


	10. 10: As time goes by

Chapter ten: As time goes by

* * *

The moment Jack's lips touched hers, her heart stopped beating in her chest. The kiss stirred a bittersweet pain in her chest that intermingled with longing. She didn't know what to do at this moment in this situation. She just stood there, pressed against Jack's body and let him do with her as he wished. She realized to her horror that she still retained feelings towards Jack and they were strong enough to concern her with the depth of them. The kiss caused her heart to explode in a burst of passion that she hadn't felt in a long time. She'd missed his touch and kiss, she couldn't deny that.

After a few long moments of several heady kisses, Jack pulled away and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you." she closed her eyes at his confession. "I never stopped loving you and I don't intend to stop loving you anytime soon."

She bit her lip before whispering to him. "Ianto."

"I don't care." Jack said firmly as he pulled her against him. "You belong with me." she didn't answer him; she closed her eyes as his lips caressed her forehead. "And you can't dispute it, because you know it."

It was in that moment that Jackie inhaled deeply before finally admitting to him what her heart and head already knew but refused to accept. "Maybe I do."

Jack exhaled and pulled her against him in a tight embrace. "You can't fight this anymore Jackie. I know you're with Ianto, but you need to tell him goodbye."

At those words, she pushed him away. She hated that he had this 'control' over her. He always lured her under this spell. She was even more agitated when she realized that she'd been clinging desperately to him, like one would cling to a rock in a storm.

"Stop it Jack." She said firmly. "No more."

"Why should I stop?" He demanded as she turned away from him and smoothed her hair back into place. "You just admitted that you belonged with me."

"I didn't say that," she attempted to keep her tone even and controlled, but she was rattled. "I said maybe and in answer to why you should stop, it's very simple. Because I'm with Ianto." He snorted and rolled his eyes. "And until…I've spoken to him…I'm still his girl."

"Jackie," he said in exasperation. "come on, what just happened-

"Jack," she reminded him. "when Ianto kissed me, I told you directly. I owe him the same courtesy. I need to talk to Ianto about what just happened between us. I'm going to tell him that I need some time." When Jack looked too smug and comfortable, she added. "But you know me better to think that I'd just drop Ianto like this," she snapped her fingers. "and come running back to you at the drop of the hat!"

"Jackie." He demanded, placing his hands on his hips. "Will you please stop doing this to us? We're wasting time!"

"We can't be wasting time, because I need time!" She shook her head. "I need time to think."

"Think about what?" He demanded. "There is nothing to think about! All your options are obvious and right in front of you."

"I can't just write off Ianto like this." She stated. "It's not fair to him. I loved you once and judging by my actions I might hold some affection for you, but I've loved Ianto to! He's a good man, kind, wonderful, patient and you know it! You," she exhaled as she admitted. "are trouble Jack Harkness and you know that as well, so don't you dare deny it! It would be stupid of me to even consider allowing you back into my life so easily."

"Easily? We've been fighting each other like daleks and cybermen since I've come back!" He frowned and reflected on her words for a moment. "Wait a second. Are you letting me back in your life?"

She inhaled as she admitted. "I am considering it Jack." Jack grinned brightly. "But as for it being a romantic relationship, that's another story Jack. I can't tell you that it could ever amount to that yet." She shifted uncomfortably. "I mean, it's obvious we still have some…unresolved emotions. I wish to take some time and seal them off properly. That is all."

"You know it's a romantic relationship, just admit it." He said as he stepped towards her. "The emotions aren't unresolved. They're what you feel for me deep down in your heart and you're not going to get rid of them so easily."

"And what makes you think that these feelings are grounded? Emotions are fickle things." she demanded, hands on her hips.

Jack looked upwards and she did as he did. "You seem to be giving me a pretty clear indication."

Then, she heard that she'd unintentionally turned on the music again. 'It is you, I have loved' from Shrek was playing on the speakers. She closed her eyes and bit out. "That means nothing." She switched the music to 'You could drive a person crazy' by Bernadette Peters.

"I love the way your mind turns on music," he said with a grin. "it really lets me know what's going on inside your head that you just can't admit to me."

She stepped away from him. "Jack, my brain works in ridiculous ways. I really can't be held accountable for what it does at times." The song switched back to that stupid Shrek song. "See? It's completely scrambled."

"I say that the true emotions keep surfacing. Do you still love me?" He questioned her again. "You never answered me."

She bit her lip. "It would be unfair for me to answer that question while I'm still with Ianto." She groaned. "How am I going to explain this to him when I can't even explain it to myself?"

"I'll let you have tonight to think it over."

Jackie smiled sarcastically. "Thank you for that." she stepped towards the door. "Twenty-four hours to sort out a mad scramble of emotions that could impact my whole life."

"I want an answer tomorrow though."

She paused and turned towards him, her hand on the doorknob. "I don't understand. An answer to what?"

He crossed his arms and stated clearly. "The question."

"Jack, I can't tell you if I still love you. And even if I did, twenty-four hours in an inadequate time to-

"I wasn't referring to that question Jackie, because I already know the answer to that question."

She exhaled and shook her head. "You're such an arrogant man."

"Confident." He inhaled before asking. "Jacqueline Cooper," at the sound of her name coming formally out of his mouth, her senses went up on alert. "will you marry me?"

She froze in place, unsure that she'd heard those words actually leave Jack's mouth. She stared at him in total shock, uncertain that she could move a muscle. Did…he actually just propose marriage to her? Was Jack _that_ serious about her?

She licked her lips and asked him slowly. "Sorry….what, did you just say? I could have sworn-

"I asked," he said as he stepped towards her. "Jacqueline Cooper," he took her hands in his. "If you'd marry me."

She stared up at him in shock before asking in an astounded whisper. "Are you serious?" This was so not, how she wanted her marriage proposal to be! She wasn't even thinking coherently. "You want…me?"

"Completely. I want you," his piercing blue eyes burned into her soul as he placed his hands on her waist. "all of you, in my life and in my arms for as long as you'll have me. You know, I can't die, nor do I grow older so…I don't think I need to explain that whole situation to you. I've wasted too much time Jackie; it's time that we surrendered to the inevitable between us."

Jackie could only stare at him in shocked amazement. Then, she did the only thing she could do. She opened the door to Jack's office and ran out. Her brain pounded in her ear with every step that she made. The moment she made a short distance away, she stopped, sat down on the ground and sat there, her mind spinning in a mad circle.

She barely registered hands on her shoulders until she felt her chin being tilted upwards. She blinked as Jack kissed her lightly on the lips. He pulled away and smiled as he ran his hand down her shoulder. "Something for you to think about." And that said, he put his hands in his pocket and walked away.

Jackie glowered at him, sorely tempted to throw her wet shoes at him for messing her life up so much. She stood up to see Gwen staring at her in amazement. "Jackie, we need to talk."

Jackie shook her head firmly. "Not now Gwen."

"What about Ianto?" Jackie took off running. "Jackie, you can't just-

Jackie ran so fast, she thought she was flying. She needed to think. She needed to think alone and in private without people telling her what was best for her. She had a huge decision to make here and right now, her heart was compromised in so many ways. Jack had asked her to marry him. In that year she'd known Ianto, he hadn't brought up marriage once at all. However, she couldn't think about the past, she had to think about here and now, that's what mattered.

Jackie found herself in a beautiful church somewhere and once there, she bowed her head and prayed that she'd make the right decision. God would help her make up her heart and she'd pick the right man to love and marry. Whichever man she chose, it would always cause pain for the other man that she rejected.

Her phone rang and she flushed in embarrassment as all eyes went to her. She stood up and hurried out into the hall. The ringtone was 'As time goes by' from Casablanca. At that moment, Jackie wondered why'd she'd picked that ringtone for Ianto. A movie about two men in love with one woman. The woman was married to one, but her heart still belonged to her first love. In the end, she stayed with her husband, even though she still loved the other man. She exhaled deeply before answering the phone, certain that the conversation that would follow after would haunt her to her dying days.

* * *

 **sandysan2013: No threesome, but I assure you, Ianto definitely gets out of this with his dignity intact and a sweet possibility for the future.**


	11. 11: Answers

Chapter eleven: Answers

* * *

"Ianto?" Her voice managed to come out cautious, even though she tried to sound casual.

 _Jackie? Hi._ Ianto cleared his throat, a little nervously she noted. Oh, she hoped Jack hadn't called him! _I've got a favor to ask of you._

"Ask away." She swallowed and cleared her throat. "Sorry, I'm in a church."

 _Oh, sorry to interrupt._

"No problem. What's up?"

 _Er, I bumped into a friend of mine. Her flat was broken into,_ Jackie almost fainted with relief. Jack hadn't called him and told him about the proposal. _she and her son have nowhere to go._

"No husband?"

 _Uhh, dead, he passed away four years ago._

"And you wanted to know," Jackie began to sense something in Ianto, that was strange. He felt…different. She reached out and stretched deeper for his emotions and was astounded, almost relieved by what she felt. "if she could, use my flat for the night?"

 _Yes! That was it._

"Ianto," she asked careful to keep her voice free from suspicion. "how long have you known her?"

Ianto began to stutter slightly. _She's, my, ex-girlfriend actually, from…before Lisa._ He cleared his throat. _I haven't seen her in a while._

"What's her name?"

 _Meryl. Meryl Summer and her son's name is Ian._

"Nice. Is she pretty?"

Ianto let out a groan. _What does this have to do with anything Jackie?_

"Forgive me if I'm wrong Ianto, but," she said slowly. "I believe…I'm sensing…interest, in her, on your part." Silence. "Am I…reading it wrong or…am I right?"

Ianto let out a mild curse as he groaned. _You and those damn sensor. Jackie, listen, I'm so sorry_

"Ianto," she said as she sank down into a chair. "it's alright, believe me. Sometimes… some thing's just…happen. It can't be helped."

He exhaled. _God, I wish you were mad at me, that would make this easier._

"No, because," she bit her lip. "Jack, he…he kissed me tonight and," she let out a groan. "I am so very confused. Frankly, I still am somewhat."

Ianto was silent for a moment. _I see._ His voice was calm; she couldn't sense any malice on his part. _I think that…everyone knew from the beginning that you two always were the perfect couple._

"Ianto, that was a long time ago and three days away." She sighed before asking what was on her head. "Ianto, what about us? That was real too. What did we do?"

 _We tried to capture something that wasn't real. What we shared in that year probably was real, but then, when we returned to the present….it was just over._ Jackie bit her lip as she bobbed her head in agreement with him. _I think that deep down…we both knew that it was over but we just didn't want to admit it._

"Maybe so." She bit her lip before saying quietly. "Jack asked me to marry him tonight."

 _You're kidding!_ Ianto laughed loudly, making her feel guilty. _That's wonderful. He told me that he was going to marry you before April! I'm honestly happy for you two. When's the wedding?_

"It's not happening." She said quietly. "I haven't accepted him."

 _But, you are going to marry him, aren't you?_ Ianto questioned her.

She exhaled deeply. "I don't know Ianto. I need to think on it."

 _Well,_ he still sounded a bit too cheerful. _I'm glad I'm out of the picture now. You are in love with him still, aren't you?_

Jackie bit her lip before answering. "I don't know Ianto. I honestly don't. I am going either accept or reject his proposal tomorrow."

 _Well, I'll let you think on it. But, one last favor from you Jackie. Will you make me the happiest man alive and break up with me?_

Jackie shook her head as happy tears formed in her eyes. "I will Ianto. I love you, as a friend."

 _And I'll always love you as a friend as well,_ he added. _If you or Jack need me for anything, I'll be there for the two of you._

"Thank you. Goodbye."

Jackie turned her phone off and stared at the blank screen in silence. Well, life often threw curves at you, but this curve almost derailed her. She and Ianto were clearly over and Jack was waiting for her tomorrow.

Her mind kept going back to the way that she and Jack had been. She tried to envision what they would have been like had Jack not vanished. Would they have been married by now? Judging by Jack's expression and the manner that they'd been courting together, it was very likely. She'd been happy then, very happy; she'd been a different woman then too. Now, she'd morphed into a woman that she didn't really like much.

She wanted to go back to the way things were. She missed the smiles, the laughter; she even missed the constant stream of flirting and teasing. Things were simple then, but time had literally rewritten every line of their lives. But, now was a chance to try to get everything back to the way they were. She could accept his proposal; no one said she had to marry him right away. But did she really want to spend the rest of her mortal life with an immortal man, no matter how much she loved him?

* * *

 _The following morning,_

* * *

Jackie was fifteen minutes late as she came back into the base. Owen and Ianto weren't in yet; Gwen was taking a weekend trip to the country with Rhys. Tosh was the only one in the hub. She looked a bit more cheerful than she had yesterday.

"Good morning Jackie."

"Morning Tosh." Jackie set down the cake pan bearding a chocolate streusel coffee cake. "I come bringing food."

"Yummy." Tosh pulled off the lid and peered at it. "Oh wow. This must have taken you an hour."

Jackie shrugged out of her coat. "I couldn't sleep." Jack came out of his office and her face warmed as she sensed his presence. "I had a proposal on my mind and….I couldn't sleep."

"I hope it's nothing too serious." Tosh studied her. "You look lovely this morning. Are you going somewhere later?"

"Thank you Tosh, and yes, I do have to be somewhere." She had decided that for this occasion, her suit and fedora wouldn't serve. She actually wore a turquoise and white, summer dress with a dark, brown belt. When she put the dress on, she felt that 'tough girl' exterior melt completely away. She felt like herself again. Jackie finally turned and faced Jack as she cleared her throat. "Excuse me; I've got to talk to Jack for a minute."

"Right," Ianto said as he bustled into the room, pulling on his suit jacket. He actually looked cheerful for once. "sorry I'm late." Ianto noted her standing there and walked towards her with a smile. "Hey."

She returned his hug. "Hey yourself."

"Have you talked to Jack yet?" he whispered.

"I'm going to talk to him now." She whispered back.

"Oh," he released her, but pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I won't keep you."

She smiled uneasily before turning and walking towards Jack's office. He stood there, leaning against the side of his office. He studied her closely as she walked into the office and sat down in his chair, her heart pounding nervously in her chest.

"So," he questioned as he shut the door. "is that display between you and Ianto a bit of a clue for me?"

She exhaled before admitting. "Ianto broke up with me, last night, actually." Jack stepped towards her. "He…ran into an old friend of his, Meryl summer and…he's interested in her and her son."

"I see." Jack sat down on the edge of the desk. She could tell that he was trying to keep from showing that he was nervous, but he was. "That must have been quite a shock."

She hesitated before answering him honestly. "It was actually a relief."

Jack's brows rose in curiosity for a moment before asking the question that was burning a hole in his mind. "So, did you think about my proposal?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, I did."

"And…do you have an answer for me or are you going to run away from me again?"

"No, I'm not going to run away from you."

"I must say that as charming and fascinating your constant running away from me is," he said with a careless smile. "there comes a time Jackie when you've got to face up to things."

"I know and that's what I intend to do." She exhaled deeply and clasped her hands together. "I thought long and hard last night. I spent a good part of it praying a church, ironically enough, Ianto called me in the church and that's when we broke up." She looked up at as she stood up, her legs shaking in nervousness. "And you were right Jack. I do run and hide from my feelings because, expressing them is very difficult for me. I never, ever expected that two men would be interested in me. And…I never thought anyone would love me enough to even consider…proposing marriage to me. Torchwood was perfect because…no real commitment was needed in this life style. And you," she shook her head as tears gathered in her eyes. "were the last person, I was expecting to run into. You…changed my life in so many ways, sometimes for the worse and sometimes for the better." She bit her lip before confessing. "You asked me yesterday, if I loved you and," warmth rushed from her toes to her head as she finally admitted the truth to him and herself. "yes, I do." Jack jumped off his desk and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I do still love you and I am so, very, very sorry for being such a fool all this time. I love you and…I would love to marry you Captain Jack Harkness."

Jack's face broke out into a huge grin. "Are you absolutely certain, Jackie?"

She nodded as she smiled. "Yes, I want to marry you… if you still want me after the way I've behaved towards you."

Jack lifted her off her feet and crushed her in his arms. "Don't ever think that I won't." she smiled and closed her eyes as she inhaled his nearness. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She then gave Jack a good strong shove as he moved to kiss her. "No!"

He frowned in confusion. "What the-

She placed a finger on his mouth. "I want a proper proposal Jack Harkness."

Jack exhaled deeply in relief. "I see," he reached for her hands, running his thumb over her ring finger. "Jacqueline-

"Jack," she arched a brow. "down on one knee."

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "I see, you want the whole deal."

"Well," she stated with a smile. "it is my first and only proposal. Give me something to hold onto."

"Alright," he stood up. "wait just a minute." Jackie shook her head as Jack turned to his desk and began wracking through it "Don't go anywhere!"

He stood there calmly and watched as Jack knocked several items fell to the floor loudly. Then he let out a groan and snapped his fingers before walking over to his coat. After patting it, he exhaled and pulled his coat on. He then walked towards her. She smiled softly at him as he took her hands in his, bringing them up to press a kiss to her knuckles.

He exhaled deeply for a moment before looking up at her. "It's funny," he said with a shake of his head. "I told myself…I'd never, ever do this again. I swore…I'd spend my days alone. Than go through the heartache of losing someone I loved again, and then…you showed up in my life." against her will, Jackie felt tears start up in her eyes. "I saw you for the first time and," he shook his head in disbelief at himself. "I knew that I was going to fall in love with you and I didn't want to. I'd thought up so many ways to get rid of you. When you kept dodging the retcon, I tried to scare you off with the shooting lesson."

Jackie let out a short laugh and covered her mouth. "Oh Jack."

"But…. the moment I touched you…I wanted you more than anything I ever wanted in my life." He tilted his head slightly to the side. "Then, when we kissed for the first time, it took all of my will power not to grab you and kissed you senseless." That said, Jack knelt down on one knee, holding her hands firmly in his as he looked up at her. "I wanted you from the first moment I saw you. The moment we first kissed, I was determined to do anything within my power to keep you close to me. I know, I let you down and I will spend forever trying to make it up to you. I was so certain that I'd lost you forever until you let me kiss you last night." That memory caused Jackie to begin blushing. "I thought you'd melt in my arms from the sheer pleasure of just a simple kiss. However, life and marriage is created on more than just physical attraction. You…are my equal, my partner and my heart. In addition to being great friends, we share mutual thoughts, strength, determination, loyalty and understanding. We're compatible in our work and in our thoughts. I thought, several times, that I'd found the perfect woman, but I didn't know that the perfect woman was waiting for me centuries away." That said, Jack reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a ring box. Jackie began crying in earnest now. "Jacqueline Philomela Cooper, will you marry me?"

Jackie nodded her head as happiness broke over her in waves. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you Jack."

Jack let out a laugh as he slid the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. It was a purple diamond, in the shape of a heart, but, something about the band felt different. She didn't get a chance to ask him though because he'd gotten up off his feet and had enveloped her in a kiss. Jackie's heart soared as she wrapped her arms around his waist, reveling in the love that she'd been denying herself by her stupidity.

After a few moments, she pulled away from him. "Jack, let's talk for a bit." He shook his head and kissed her on the lips. She smiled and allowed it for a moment before pulling away from him. "I'm serious."

"You agreed to marry me," he pointed out with that cocky smile of his. "I'm entitled to at least kiss the woman I love for a few moments before talking." With that, he stole one more kiss before pulling away. "Alright," he wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling all the while as he sat back down into the chair she'd been sitting in earlier and drew her into his lap. "let's talk."

She smiled as she toyed with his coat collar. "Well, I have a few questions first to ask. You've been married a few times, so I'm assuming you have children all over the place. Could we even legally get married?"

"Yes." He nodded his head. "My last wife divorced me a few years ago."

"I remember you mentioning that. I'm _never, ever_ divorcing you Jack Harkness. So, do we just stop simply seeing each other when it's obvious that you're not aging?"

"Can't we tackle that subject when we come to it? That's like…thirty to thirty-five years from now." Jack reached for her hand. "But Jackie…if you do fall in love with someone else, I won't stand in your way."

She smiled. "I'm honored that you'd think of me like that. But as you know Jack, God and the marriage vows clearly state, till death to us part and I'd honor my vows."

"And I'll honor mine to you as well."

As he ran his hand down her cheek, she admitted. "Then there's your non- existent belief in God. The bible clearly states that we're not to be unequally yoked."

Jack exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry Jackie, I can't believe in God. I haven't seen…anything to prove that He exists."

"I know Jack and I don't want you to fake a belief in God just to please me. I thought long and hard about this and I realized something. Jack, you're not going to die anytime soon. I am, so I don't know if there's any possibility that you could change your mind in the future. But I firmly believe that God caused our paths to cross for a reason, why, I don't know yet. But, I'm still going to marry you."

Jack hesitated. "Are you sure Jackie? This is a big decision and I don't want you to be damned to hell because you put aside your beliefs to marry me."

She shook her head. "Jack, all of us will have to face God for the sins we've committed. I will be judged from everything great like the blood on my hands to something as small as the pound I swiped from Gwen to the lie I told Ianto or the nasty thoughts I've had about Owen. I'm certain it's alright."

Jack exhaled. "I want you to talk to your pastor first."

"I did and…he said pretty much what I just said to you just now." Jack didn't look as convinced, but accepted it without question. "And that's…pretty much all I wanted to discuss with you."

"Alright, now that we've finished talking it through," Jack slapped his hands on her hips. "why don't we go get married?"

"What?" Her brows rose in giddy shock. "Right now? "Isn't that a little fast?"

"I asked you to marry me, you said yes, we've talked things out, and I see no reason for waiting." He frowned slightly. "Unless…you want one of those…really big, fancy, church weddings. But by my estimation, we really should have been married by now. We know each other well and we've resolved those stupid issues between us. There's nothing standing in our way now."

* * *

 **sandysan2013: He certainly would be insufferable. Don't worry, I've got great plans for Ianto and Meryl in the future and he won't be anybody's tea boy either!**


	12. 12: The wedding

Chapter twelve: The wedding

* * *

Jackie couldn't believe that the following words actually came out of her mouth. "Well," she said slowly. "I can't invite my family, you're too hard to explain. Gwen's off with Rhys and I don't want to spoil their vacation, they get so little time together." Jack nodded in agreement. "And…we've not been that close since she realized that I'm alien. She'll probably try to talk me out of it."

"She might," Jack surmised as he rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "but let's not take that chance. So we'll have a private, quiet, intimate ceremony just like two ordinary people. Where do you want to get married?"

Jackie paused for a moment. "How about…outside…on the Warf?" Her smile brightened. "I like that idea because we're not too far from the base. And not to mention the water in the background would make for a stunning wedding photograph."

Jack nodded. "I'm liking that picture too."

"Tosh, Ianto and Owen would make perfect witnesses." She then stood up from Jack's lap. "Well, give me an hour and I'll be back."

"Jackie-

Jackie spun around and jabbed a finger in his chest. "This may not be your first wedding, but it is mine and I do not want a photo of me in this day dress when I have nice formal dresses waiting for me in my closet at home."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Alright. I'll give you an hour. I'll have everything arranged and waiting for you."

"Thank you." Jack moved to kiss her, but she avoided his mouth. "See you in an hour and you can wait for more kisses from me when I'm...Mrs. Harkness." Jack laughed at her as she opened the door. "Tosh," she felt Jack's hand on her waist as they stepped through the door. Ianto looked up, his eyes wide with expectation. "Jack gave us permission to go shopping for an hour."

Tosh frowned in curiosity at that statement. "Shopping? What on earth for?"

Jack sidled up beside her. "She needs help finding a suitable…veil or something like that."

Tosh's eyes widened in curiosity. "A veil?"

"Come on Jackie," Ianto said with a huge grin on his face. "just say it."

Jackie blushed as Jack took a hold of her hand and held it up to show off the ring. Ianto clapped his hands. Tosh stared at them in amazement before letting out a screech of excitement. Owen came in through the door, looking very confused. "What's going on?"

"They're getting married!" Ianto said.

Owen frowned. "Not to put a damper on this Ianto, but….I thought you two were going out together."

Tosh paused in the midst of her excitement. "Yes, that's right."

"Oh, I broke up with her." Ianto explained with a smile. "I bumped into an old friend of mine who caused me to see that…Jackie and my relationship wasn't what it should be. So, I asked her to break up with me and she said yes. I couldn't be happier. Besides, we all knew that she belonged with Jack anyway."

"Ok," Jack said, slipping into his 'orders' mode. "Owen, see if you can find a preacher on hand. Tosh, go with Jackie and help with the shopping. Ianto, you and I are going to see if I have anything suitable. We meet back here in an hour. Alright, let's go!"

Jack went to sneak another kiss from Jackie, but she ducked. "Not until we're married." She went to pull the ring off, but it wouldn't budge. "Jack?"

He chuckled and reached for it and slid the ring off. "A specialty from the planet of Zasdbew. Only I can take this ring off your hand."

She smiled. "That's really romantic…in an obsessive possessive sort of way." She turned and headed straight down the stairs. "See you in an hour." Halfway down, she turned around. "And Jack…I'd like you to buy me the roses for my bouquet. You know what they mean, and, I've loved each moment you've bought me flowers."

Jack nodded at her. "I will."

She blew him a kiss and Jack grinned at her as she grabbed Tosh's hand and ran for the exit. It wasn't until they got in the taxi that Jackie realized that she'd left with Glee's cover of 'Marry you' playing loudly in the base.

* * *

 _Back in Jackie's flat,_

* * *

"That is a…gorgeous dress." Tosh said as Jackie spun around in it. "It almost looks like a wedding dress."

"I know!" Jackie smoothed down the white material before grabbing a silk robe to cover her dress. The dress was simple, but breathtakingly elegant. It had two inch shoulder straps, a mildly, plunging neckline which stopped above rhinestone design. It had cost her more than three hundred pounds, average for a ballroom dress, but quite cheap for a wedding dress. "Tosh, feel free to browse through my closet. It is my wedding and I'd like for you be my bridesmaid.

Tosh's eyes misted. "I'm honored."

Jackie reached for her phone and shot off a quick text to Ianto. _Tell Jack to get a small bouquet of flowers for Tosh, she's my maid of honor._ Ianto responded with a thumb up. Jackie began applying her makeup very carefully. She had never been so excited and nervous in her life.

"Are you certain about this?" Tosh asked as she pulled out a knee-length forest green dress with flowing sleeves and skirt. "You're certain about marrying Jack?"

Jackie paused for a moment. "Tosh, I know that this is fast, sudden and probably very stupid, but…it just feels right. I know it."

"Well, Ianto is right that, you two were always the ideal couple. And even though this whole this going rather fast," Tosh smiled softly. "I'm glad to see you two happy again."

"Thank you Tosh." Jackie studied the dress. "That would look gorgeous on you."

Tosh hesitated. "I'm not so sure." She spun it around to reveal a bit of a plunging back. "I think it's too much."

"I insist you try it on at least Tosh. Please, humor the bride?"

* * *

 _A full hour later,_

* * *

"I still can't believe you talked me into this dress!" Tosh said as they crawled out of the taxi.

"My wedding day," Jackie said. "humor me." she dug into her purse. "How much do I owe you?"

"No charge." The taxi driver said with a smile. "Today's 30th wedding anniversary and I wish you and your husband the very best of luck."

Jackie smiled as she reached over and planted a kiss on the older man's cheek. "Thank you very much!" As the taxi driver drove away, Jackie glanced around to see Ianto approaching them.

He looked very handsome in the suit he was wearing. His brow rose approvingly. "You look beautiful." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek before handing her and Tosh their flowers. "Jack's kinda getting anxious."

"I bet he is." She laughed lightly as she readjusted the single, peach rose in her hair. "where's Owen?"

"Oh, he's the witness." Ianto explained. "I'm the, best man."

"Well, I don't want Owen to feel left out so, could you run ahead and ask him to walk me down the 'aisle' if he doesn't mind?"

Ianto laughed. "Not at all. Follow me."

Tosh adjusted her camera before self-consciously touching the back of her dress. "Tosh," Jackie said with a teasing note of warning in her voice. "you look beautiful, trust in yourself. Confidence is a very attractive quality."

Tosh smiled uneasily as she and Jackie descended the stairs to the bay. Before they rounded the corner, Ianto stopped her. "Wait here, and I'll go get Owen."

Jackie nodded and bobbed her head. She inhaled and exhaled in excited terror as she heard running footsteps. Owen, while he wasn't in a suit, had at least gotten a green button down shirt and a silver tie. His brow arched. "You look…lovely." Then he saw Tosh and Jackie smiled as his eyes did a double take. "You too Tosh."

Tosh flushed. "Thank you Owen."

Jackie reached for Owen's arm and gripped her bouquet. "I'm ready."

Owen inhaled and adjusted his coat. "Right."

Tosh got in front of Jackie and began walking. Jackie smiled as Owen inhaled sharply at the sight of Tosh's exposed back. Owen had just needed a bit of a jostle in noting that Tosh was a single, very attractive woman and this dress had accomplished just that task.

Their feet clacked on the wooden boardwalk. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the wind caused her skirt to dance merrily around her ankles. She saw Jack first before he turned and saw her. As if sensing her, Jack turned towards and she felt a flush of pleasure fill her as she took in the sight of the man who was going to be her husband. Jack wore black slacks, black suit top and a solid black shirt. The only splash of color was the red rose tucked into the coat lapel with a sprig of white baby breath.

Jack's mouth dropped open in shock as he looked at her. "Oh God. Just…when I think you could never be more beautiful…you go and do this to me."

Jackie blushed as Jack reached for her hand, holding onto her hand tightly while the minister spoke those familiar words of the ceremony. Then, it came time for Jack to speak his vows to her.

He inhaled deeply and reached for her other hand to hold tightly. "In the presence of our friends, I claim you, Jacqueline, as my life mate." Shivers shot down Jackie's spine at those words. "I belong to you and I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul and my body. I will lay down my life for you in less than a second." Because Jack couldn't die, these words really hit her hard, especially since jack always felt such pain as he was brought back to life. She knew he could and would lay his life down for her. "Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, and I dare to dream again. I will always be the person that you can trust, talk to and always understand. These promises I give you today and all of the days that we have together." Jack turned towards Ianto, who handed him the wedding ring. "Take this ring as a sign of my faith and commitment as our journey begins today."

Jackie nodded through watering eyes as Jack slid the ring on her trembling finger. This time, the ring molding itself to her ring finger wasn't as weird a feeling as it had been earlier, it was warm and it gave her a sense of belonging to someone. Jack pressed a kiss to her hand before rubbing his thumb over her fingers.

Jackie cleared her throat. "Jack, I take you to be my lifetime partner." She inhaled deeply before confessing honestly from the heart. "I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. Because…how could I trust any man to love me, to give to me love when I myself have never known it? Then," Jackie gazed deep into his blue eyes and almost lost herself. "I met you Jack and you…opened up my frightened heart and taught it to love with such a…frenzy that it's almost frightening for me at times." Jackie's voice broke and she inhaled sharply to try to compose herself. Jack reached out and rested his hand comfortingly on her neck, brushing her neck with his fingers. Jackie reached up and took his hand. "A long time ago…you were just a dream and a prayer that I thought would never come true or be answered. God chose you to be the man who would open my heart and give me the love I'd been waiting for. I swear, that I will share and support your hopes, dreams and goals. Everything I am, is yours, from this moment forth, you will be my constant friend, and my one true love. Jack, I commit myself to you as your wife."

Jack stepped forward and pressed a kiss on her forehead as she fought back the tears. "Thank you," he whispered. "for choosing me."

She blinked and clutched his hand tightly as the reverend spoke the final words. Jackie had lost herself so completely in the moment until the words, "I now greet you with them as husband and wife. And now, you may kiss your bride." were heard above the sound of the waves.

Jack paused for a moment before moving in slowly, making everyone, including Jackie wait patiently for the kiss. He stroked her chin with the back of his hand before cupping her face in his hands. He leaned forward slowly, noting her pulse throbbing under his touch. He studied her for a moment before he claimed the kiss from her. That's when they shared their kiss as husband and wife. The kiss was as pure and beautiful as sunlight streaming into a dark, wood forest.

She felt him pause momentarily, as if he too were by surprise of how different her mouth felt on his. This first kiss was like a magic whisper and he was kind enough to provide her with another taste. The second kiss was breath mingling with skin, very potent. The third kiss, he applied a more pressure to her lips as his hands slipped down her shoulders and around her waist as he pressed her tightly against his chest. Jackie faintly registered Tosh snapping a picture of them as her arms crept up around his shoulders. She faintly noted her colorful bouquet being crushed between the two of the two of them. Jackie released the bouquet so she could place her hand on Jack's pulsating heart.

After a few moments, Jack broke the kiss and gazed at her with a huge grin. "Hello Mrs. Harkness."

Jackie laughed as happiness bubbled up in her chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground and she clung to him as everyone around them applauded. "Hello yourself, Mr. Harkness."

* * *

 **sandysan2013 : I guarantee that Ianto and everyone will have a happy ending.**


	13. 13: Wedding night and office romances

**As the title suggests, you know what's coming. This chapter is a steamy 'T' but nothing explicit. Those who want to skip the wedding night, just skip the italic section. After this chapter, Jack and Jackie are just going to be going at it with a ton of hysterical innuendos.**

* * *

Chapter thirty: Wedding night and office romances

* * *

Jackie opened her eyes and stirred to find herself clothed only in her undergarments and there was a strong masculine arm around her waist, in Jack's bed with her. She almost bolted out of the bed in a panic, and then she saw the ring on her hand and relaxed. She was married and she'd married Jack yesterday. She smiled softly as her mind flitted back to their wedding night.

* * *

 _Jack had helped her down the ladder and stood behind her while he removed his coat, shoes, socks and shirt. She'd gone over to the bed to remove her shoes and stockings, feigning that she wasn't nervous, only to jump out of her skin when Jack touched her shoulder._

" _Sorry." He said with a faint smile on his face. "Didn't mean to startle you."_

 _She exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry."_

" _Don't be." He said firmly. "I wouldn't be here with you now if I didn't want you just the way you are." She smiled nervously as he gazed at her with a thoughtful expression on his face. "This…feels different somehow; I'm almost afraid to touch you, as if I'll soil you." She smiled faintly as he brought his hand to her cheek. "I've always know that I'm unworthy of your love, but I'm too selfish a man to let you go."_

" _Don't," she pleaded softly as she took a hold of his hand. "I've been alone and I don't want to feel that again."_

 _Jack stood up and she took his offered hand to pull her up off the small bed. She held his gaze as he hooked his fingers under the shoulder straps before pulling them down to expose a hint of her shoulders. She smiled uneasily as he carefully and slowly inched the zipper down. The material collapsed around her and she instinctively held the front of her dress in place. Jack chuckled as he placed his hands on her waist, his long fingers stroking the exposed skin on her back._

 _Jackie instinctively tried to shy away, but Jack held her in place. "Easy Mrs. Harkness, all things are permitted now."_

 _She exhaled and laughed. "Sorry, I just….it's sinking in."_

" _I noticed." His hands advanced towards her stomach and he pulled her back against him. Jackie shuddered as she felt his hands stroking her back. "Stop that." Jack said suddenly._

 _She frowned. "Sorry, what?"_

 _She looked up at him to find his gaze penetrating as he brought his hands up to pull her dress from her hands. "Thinking Jackie, you're over thinking this."_

" _Sorry," she almost snapped at him. "but do you remember your first time?"_

 _He chuckled. "Arguing during the wedding night, that's another first for me." he pulled her against him, bringing his hands up her waist slowly. "Yeah, I do but," he paused for a moment, lifted her up into his arms and moved towards his bed. "it's not such a big deal for men." He sat on the bed with her straddling his lap. She brushed her hair back from her face as he studied her. "You never thought that this day would come, you'd adapted to the idea of dying single and alone, which is why, and it's hard for your mind to actually accept that this is actually happening."_

 _She bit her lip, glanced down slightly, and nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry Jack."_

" _Don't be, I can handle you and your nerves." He said softly. "I think I'll just make out with you a bit. Last time we did that…almost wound up having sex together." He nudged her mouth gently with his nose. "Remember that?"_

 _Jackie only responded with silence as Jack began kissing her. Slowly at first, coaxing her to relax and surrender to his tender ministrations. She felt her body flame to life under his touch and she gave herself to him. She didn't know how much time had passed during which Jack had removed their remaining clothes. Her body had started glowing a faint gold under the passion Jack bestowed upon her as her virgin resistance melted away with the desire to become his wife fully overflowed her. Her body color began to change to a brilliant orange as her body began demanding more than just touch and kisses._

" _I've got to be inside you." She remembered Jack telling her through his heavy breathing. "It'll hurt for a moment, but once the pain passes, you'll love it." Jack's brows shot up devilishly. "I guarantee it."_

 _Jackie had groaned in annoyed, passion-filled amusement. "You are such an arrogant-_

 _He captured her lips in a hot open-mouthed kiss silencing her and causing her to forget what would enfold. When he took her virginity, he was gentle as he promised he would be as he kissed her, speaking words of adoration to her._ _And what followed was too beautiful for her to even describe. Jack, was obviously a master in this area, and he knew instantly what her body wanted or needed. Jackie thought afterwards that she could almost die from the pure pleasure that flowed over her body as they lay there in each other's arms._

 _Jack kept her in his arms, holding her tight against his body while his chin rested atop her head. His breathing was deep and even; she noted Jack's fingers were trembling slightly from the moment they'd just experienced._ _They kissed again, drinking in this moment of love with their spouse. She didn't want him to let go of her and when she fell asleep, his arms were still around her._

* * *

Jackie turned on her side so she could rest her head on Jack's chest. Jack exhaled deeply, signaling to her that he was awake. He opened his eyes as he slowly ran his hand down her head to her back. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she felt a faint blush rise in her cheeks. "Jack."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, I think, well, the alien part of me seems to have muted any pain I should be feeling."

"That's good." He ran his hand down her shoulder. "I didn't want you hurting too badly this morning."

She brushed back a strand of hair from his handsome face. "You couldn't hurt me."

He turned his head and pressed a kiss to her palm. She let out a contented sigh as Jack kissed her again. "I love this, holding you like this." Jack said quietly as his hands stroked her back. "The way you feel under my hands, your skin, so soft and warm. It's been a very, very long time for me since I've had someone with me like this." She wrapped her arms around his waist as her stomach growled loudly, causing Jack to chuckle at her. "You need to eat something first."

She nodded as she pulled away from him, the comforter slipping down to her waist. She saw her wedding dress on the floor. "And, I need something to wear."

Jack got out of the bed and reached for his pants. "I talked to Tosh last night and she's bringing you a fresh change of clothes when she comes in."

She stood up and reached for his shirt. "Is there anything you didn't think out?"

"Not really," Jack grabbed her around the waist, his hands cupping her hips. "but, it's 6:00 now, so we've got an hour or so before people start showing up." And Jackie didn't even bother to protest as they fell backwards onto the covers.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jackie shook her head as Jack helped her up the ladder so she wouldn't slip on the rungs in his large socks. "Jack, husband or not, I cannot walk around Torchwood in your shirt," at his dubious look she added. "because it's cold. Don't you have a robe or something I could borrow?"

"No robe, but," he went towards his desk and grabbed his coat off the rack and handed it to her. "you can wear this."

She stared at the coat in his hand in amazement before looking at him skeptically. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Even though Jack managed to say yes with a completely straight face, she wasn't convinced. "You're actually giving me _your WWII coat_ of your own free will?" Jack laughed at her as he approached her. "Should I shoot you to make certain that you really are Jack Harkness?"

He helped her into the coat. "I assure you, wife, that you are allowed to wear my coat." He stepped back and looked at her with a discerning eye for a moment. "Hmm, looks very sexy on you."

"Jack, please," she stepped away from him as he began to nuzzle her neck with his mouth. "I need to take a shower and I am hungry."

"Alright," he said with a grin. "I'll make some coffee and I'm certain there's some wedding cake left in the refrigerator." His eyes danced merrily. "I'll be waiting for you in the office. Or," Jack wiggled his brows mischievously. "if you need any help scrubbing your back, let me know."

* * *

"Mmmh," Jackie said with a moan as she set down her chocolate covered fork and bit into a sweet strawberry. "this is way too much sugar for me for two days in a row."

"Well, we don't have the time to go to a trip to a street café in Paris or fine dining in Italy, so I say eat up." Jack reached across the desk for her hand. "I'm sorry I can't give you a proper honeymoon."

Jackie shook her head. "Don't even worry about it. We couldn't even make it to the border without one of the others calling us for help. Besides," she smiled. "I knew exactly what kind of man I married." Jackie stood up to go and get her purse, which she'd dropped last night on the floor when Jack had carried her into the office. "I got you something a few days ago." She explained as she opened up her purse. "It was supposed to be a Christmas present for you, but I couldn't wait."

"That's sweet of you. What is it?" Jack questioned as she handed him a can of air spray from her purse.

"Try it." Jack shook it and stood up to spray it around the room. Jack turned and arched a brow at her as his nose recognized the scent. She smiled in amusement as she gauged his reactions. He set the can down and approached her, his gaze steady and intense. "Do you like it?"

"Jackie," he said slowly. "you know how I love the scent of an office. What makes you think that I wouldn't love this?"

She frowned. "I never understood that fetish. How can an office be exotic?"

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "My dear wife, I'm going to have to introduce you to the allure of office romances." She gripped his elbows and rolled her eyes as he explained slowly. "Such as…having sex with you on my desk or against the filing cabinet."

"Jack, please." She flushed. "You shouldn't say such things."

He chuckled as guided her around the desk to sit in his office chair, tugging her into his lap. "Well, I am intending on do all of those things to you, as time goes by. Besides," he slapped her hip. "you asked me to explain office romances and I'm going to. There are so many things you can do in an office, like photocopying your butt." She flushed red and glanced at his hands, which were cupping her hips firmly. "Well, maybe not your butt," his tone switched to playful. "although as we're here why don't we photo-

"Jack!" She shrieked as he laughed at her. "You have a dirty mind."

"And you love it." He said with a grin as she shook her head. Jack grabbed her and lifted her up onto his desk. "I don't believe you."

"Please. Jack." she protested feebly as he tugged his jacket down off her shoulders, exposing her from her waist up. "We've done this…four times since we got married."

"And this makes five," he informed her. "but who's counting?" she moaned and shook her head as he shrugged out of his shirt. "Besides, this is what newlyweds do on the honeymoons that they can't afford. They have sex all day." His eyes danced. "Now, I'll give you a choice. Which do you fancy first, the cabinet or desk?" No words came to her lips at his outrageous suggestion. "Desk it is then." Jack grabbed her wrists and flattened her on her back against the desk. Her whole body began trembling with desire as Jack leaned over her. "You want this; I can practically smell your heat."

"Jack!" He kissed her and Jackie wrapped her legs loosely around Jack's waist. Her body instantly flamed to life as she grabbed a hold of his shoulders. Jack arched against her, pressing her into the desk before pulling her hands off her shoulders. Jackie let out a shuddering gasp as his lips moved to her neck.

And that was when the door to the office opened. Jack let out a curse while a bucket of the Arctic Ocean washed over her as Gwen entered the room. Jackie covered herself with her hands while her sister stood there frozen in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Jack demanded in irritation. "You're an hour early! And, you didn't even knock!"

Then Gwen's expression changed to one of fury. "Bloody hell, Jackie!" Gwen shouted as she stormed back towards the door.

Jackie's face went ice cold as Gwen slammed the door behind her. Jack let out a groan as she pulled his jacket back up around her. "I think that means I better get dressed."

"Don't even bother." He said as he slung back his shirt on. "As soon as we explain what's going on, we're resuming this whole thing on the desk."

She shook her head. "I don't think so; she totally ruined the mood for me."

"I'll get you back in it." His firm tone gave her no cause to doubt him. He didn't even bother buttoning up his trousers, just zipped them up. She couldn't help noticing how low they hung on his waist. Heat clenched in her stomach at the sight of him. Well, he was her husband! Jack chuckled. "See? I'm totally working on you already."

She blushed. "I am so embarrassed."

He laughed. "I noticed, I'm actually irritated though, I was going to have you-

She slapped his shoulder before going around him to talk to Gwen. Gwen hadn't gotten far; she was waiting against the office wall with a glower on her face and fire in her eyes. "You hypocrite." She spat at Jackie. "All those years you've been sticking it to me about waiting for marriage before having sex. And then I find you, obviously already having had sex with Jack, having sex with him again on his desk in!" Jackie could only stare at Gwen in amazement. It was like she'd shot back to time and remembered the time she'd first found out about Gwen and Rhys's relationship. Jack had come to the door of his office and was now leaning against the doorframe behind her. Jack placed a hand on his hip and on her shoulder. "And you Jack! Taking advantage of my sister like that! She and Ianto are still dating!"

"Since when can't I have sex with my own wife?" Jack asked Gwen with a smirk on his face. Gwen's face was priceless. Jack chuckled as he pulled Jackie against his side. "I can imagine you'd have an issue with where I'd have sex with her, but-

Jackie flushed as she covered his mouth with her hand. "Jack, please!" He smirked and bit her palm, causing her to move her hand off his mouth as Jackie explained. "Gwen, Jack and I got married yesterday." Gwen's eyes widened. "We wanted things kept simple and quiet, especially with Jack's history. I'll admit, it was kinda fast, but once he proposed, we decided that we should get married."

"It wasn't that fast." Jack said as he rubbed her shoulder. "You made me wait a whole day before accepting me."

"Are you serious?" Gwen demanded as Jackie nodded. "You married him?"she threw her hands up in exasperation. "You two were arguing like crazy yesterday and then you just go off and get married? And what about Ianto? Does he know?"

"Yes." Jack stated. "In fact, Ianto was our best man."

"Great!" Gwen shook her head. "Fine, it's your life Jackie. You better know what you're doing with it."

"That was the sweetest congratulations I'd ever heard in my life." Jack said dryly as Gwen walked away. "I mean, after all Gwen, this is your sister!"

Gwen paused and spun around. "Who didn't even bother inviting me to her wedding!"

"Would you have approved?" Jackie questioned softly, fearing she'd made a mistake in Gwen's reaction.

"No! This is…just too soon between you two. You two should have waited at least a year, or two!"

"Well," Jack pointed out. "now you know why you weren't invited."

"I'm sorry Gwen," Jackie said. "but, you and Rhys were having a vacation together and I didn't want to spoil that. Besides, I knew you'd try to talk me out of it and I didn't want memories of my wedding day to be filled with that. I'm very sorry about that."

Gwen bit her lip, walked towards Jackie, and studied her. "Are you absolutely sure you made the right decision?"

Jackie nodded. "Completely."

"And…you're happy?"

"Very."

Gwen exhaled and hugged her around the shoulders, tension still somewhat rigid in her shoulders. "Then…I guess that's all that matters. There's nothing I can do or say at this point." Gwen pulled away and turned to Jack. "You better treat her well."

"Believe me, I am doing just that." Jack stated as he turned on his heel and headed back into his office. "Jackie, back on the desk."

Her eyes widened and she flushed in embarrassment. "But Jack-

"Now!"

"Yes Sir." She exhaled and rolled her eyes. "He's so cocky."

"You're going to have to let me know what he's like." Gwen whispered before stating in a louder voice. "And lock the door to the office! Don't want anyone else barging in there on you two."

"Well," Jack said cattily as he held the door open for Jackie. "most people know how to knock! You, obviously haven't learned that yet."

* * *

 **sandysan2013: And it's going to get better! I've started jumping ahead somewhat in my story, getting prepped for things coming ahead. We're definitely going to be meeting the Doctor later on.**


	14. 14: Grey blue paint and spinach pizza

Chapter fourteen: Grey-blue paint and spinach pizza

* * *

Jackie came up from her and Jack's bedroom, wiping the antique grey blue paint on her already paint covered pants. In the few weeks that had gone by, Jack and Ianto had knocked out a wall to expand the bedroom. To their delight, the wall they knocked out revealed a circular, secret corridor that was wide enough to allow a full sized bed and a closet for Jackie's clothes. She tried, but she couldn't part with her ballroom dresses just yet.

Part of her was still a dancer and she held onto them. She had no problem selling most of her furniture. She kept a few things like her dresser, nightstand, and to Jack's delight, her full-length mirror. She'd been able to make a small fortune by selling off the remaining furniture she had in her apartment. She also found she had a few collector's items, due to her appreciation for art. She let the items go at ridiculous prices, but she was satisfied.

Jackie inhaled as the recently installed lift glided smoothly to the top to Jack's office. Jack had been concerned about her falling, so he'd removed the ladder and put in a small floor lift. She exited the office as Ianto came round the corner. She hadn't heard the other's come back yet. Tosh was with her, but helping her find an appropriate bed set with red, white and turquoise that would complement the grey blue paint.

Ianto's brows rose as he studied her. "You're a sight."

"And I'm hungry too." Her stomach let out a rumble to prove that fact. "I guess I better go wash up, now that you guys are back. When is the pizza due?"

"About….six minutes."

"Good. Do you mind making some coffee? I'm knackered and my hands are covered with paint."

Ianto grinned. "No problem there." His phone went off, 'teenage dream' by Katy Perry. He scrambled for his phone. "Sorry." The expression on his face, tattled that it was Meryl.

Jackie pointed to Jack's office. "Go ahead and use it."

Ianto nodded his thanks as Jackie headed for the nearest sink. Ianto and Meryl had gotten very close indeed. With a month, they'd agreed to start seeing each other and Meryl had agreed to let Ianto meet her son, Ian. Jack had joked that if they were ever to get married they'd have to name their next child 'To'.

Meryl was a very beautiful girl, she had deep, auburn hair and rich, exotic features. She wasn't a proud girl though; she was humble, sweet and kind. Ianto said her green eyes made even the purest emeralds look black. Her husband, Alex, had died; he'd committed suicide by shooting himself in the head. Meryl had worked multiple jobs to support her two-year-old son, finally getting a job as a model and her career took off. Her warmth and charm, made her very popular amongst the people she worked with and the public.

Jackie turned to head towards Tosh's desk. "Why does it have to be Rhys' firm?" Gwen questioned, causing Jackie's head to go up. "It's a bit too close to home."

"Do you want to stand down?" Jack questioned.

"No!" Gwen said. "I want to find out what's going on."

Jack took his cup of coffee off the tray Ianto was holding, to notice her approaching him. "Well," he said with a bit of a swagger in his step and voice. "hello there sexy hair."

Her eyes widened in horror. "Dear God, it's blue isn't it? I got paint in it?"

Jack laughed and wrapped his right arm around her waist, his hand gripping her hip firmly. "You look very windblown, but not blue."

She exhaled in relief. "Thank goodness. What's going on?" _Harwood's._ Jackie's head shot up at the sound of Rhys's Harwood theme for his firm. Gwen blushed as everyone smirked. _You won't be sorry with a Harwood's lorry._

"Catchy." Ianto said in his dry manner.

Jackie laughed. "Rhys wrote the last bit." Her laugh died. "Oh no, please tell me Rhys isn't involved in something."

"He is." Jack stated.

"Do you think the haulage firm are in on it, too?" Tosh questioned Gwen.

"Rhys? No." Gwen shook her head instantly. "He doesn't know what goes in the vans. He just hires them out."

"The driver must have seen it loaded." Ianto pointed out before taking a sip of coffee.

"That doesn't implicate Rhys." Gwen said firmly. "He's the most honest man I know."

"I'm backing Gwen up. Whatever you think Rhys is involved in, that's impossible. He's way too sweet and thoughtful to get caught up in anything shady." Jack snorted and she elbowed him. "Shut up flyboy."

"Have you got his direct line?" Tosh asked Gwen. Jack studied Gwen closely as she set down her cup, grabbed her cell phone from her leather jacket and showed the number to Tosh. "Thank you." Tosh dialed the number and was immediately rewarded with a live person.

 _Harwood's Haulage._ Everyone turned to where Tosh had put the call on speaker for everyone to listen. _How may I help you?_

"This is the police." Tosh said. "We'd like to speak to Rhys Williams."

After a moment of silence, Rhys spoke on the phone. _Hello?_

"Rhys Williams?" Tosh questioned.

 _Yeah, speaking._

"Are you aware that there's been an accident with one of your vans?"

 _Yes,_ Rhys sounded slightly testy, but she didn't sense anything unusual about him. _I'm aware of the accident._

"Good. Can you tell us who leased the van?

 _It's a firm is called Harries and Harries. They came to us about two months back. It's a weekly contract._

Jackie arched her brow in approval. Rhys was automatically giving them information that most people wouldn't ordinarily think to inform the police of. He was willing to help by giving whatever information he could.

"Are they licensed?"

 _Yeah, of course they're licensed_. Rhys sounded insulted that anyone would suggest that he'd dare to work with an unlicensed firm.

"Could you give me their address?"

There were several long moments of silence before Rhys spoke again. _Hello? Sorry. All I've got is a service station on the A470, fifteen miles from Cardiff._

"Do you have a contact number?" Tosh questioned.

After a few more moments of silence, Rhys growled out tightly. _No, there's no contact number, either._

"Oi," Jackie whispered to Jack as he intercepted a note from Ianto. "he's going to give the secretary a tongue lashing when he's off the phone. I know that voice."

Jack smirks and opens the note from Ianto as Tosh continues questioning Rhys. "Can you tell me where your driver took the meat?"

 _Yes, he was taking it to Caerwen Abattoir._ Jack stepped forward and handed Tosh the note before coming back to where Jackie wasn't against the rail. _It's a processing plant. Just a general meat suppliers._

"What time did the driver leave base?"

 _Signed out at ten to one. Can I ask what this is about?_

"I can't release that information, sir. Thanks for your cooperation."

 _Yeah, but I'm the manager_

And with that, Tosh hangs up on him. Jackie shakes her head in disapproval. "You didn't have to hang up on him Tosh."

Tosh smiled. "Well, that's what the police do."

"Got him." Ianto crowed loudly from down below at his station. "And there he is coming back forty minutes later. Let's say it takes twenty minutes to load. We are talking a ten mile radius."

Jackie nodded her head in agreement. "So, whatever it is we're looking for is close. As a matter of fact, what is going on here?"

"Giant cow sighting." Jack said.

She shook her head skeptically. "Nice try Jack."

He chuckled as Owen called loudly from the autopsy room. "Jack?

"Yeah?" he shouted back, right in her ear. "Oh, sorry about that."

Everyone headed back down to the autopsy room for a report. "The scan shows it's definitely alien meat."

Jack shoves his hands in his pockets and exhales deeply. "Where the hell would they get it from?"

"If it's going into the processing plant," Tosh reminded everyone. "that means it's going into pies, burgers, pasties, everything."

Jackie's stomach churned violently. "Oh God."

"That means people have been eating it for months." Gwen surmised.

"Well, the DNA traces are stable. There are some signs of animal sedative, but no diseases or residues. My guess is it's good to eat."

Jackie stared at Owen in amazement as Gwen questioned. "Would you eat it?"

"This is why, I eat fish and chicken only." Jackie said. "No red meat for me. Ever again!"

Jack chuckled as Ianto came in. "Pizza's arrived. I presumed it would be a late one. And Jackie, I did order a salad bowl as you requested."

"Thank you Ianto."

"What did you get me?" Owen asked.

"Your usual." Ianto said as he turned away. "Meat Feast."

All the comments Owen made about the meat a moment ago went straight to his stomach as he groaned out. "Lovely."

Jackie chuckled. "You can share my chicken spinach Alfredo I had Ianto order for me."

"Thank you, but," Owen said. "I don't like spinach."

Everyone shuffled towards the scent of spicy and greasy pizza. Everyone began opening their boxes, looking for their pizza order. "Where's my double pepperoni?" Jack asked with a frown after opening all the pizza boxes. "It's not here."

Ianto shifted uncomfortably. "Er, uhm, Jackie said that you wanted to try the marguerite pizza."

Jack's brows rose as he turned towards her. "The spinach and tomato pizza?"

"Don't worry; I made sure they left your double pepperoni on it."

"Jackie." He said with a slight scowl on his face.

"You haven't been eating enough vegetables lately." She stated as she took a bite out of her pizza. "It's good for you."

Everyone behind her let out a few chuckles as Jack leaned over her. "Just a minute, Mrs. Harkness."

"Jack, did you or did you not make me the Torchwood nutritionist?" Jack exhaled deeply and glowered slightly at her as he got shot with his own words. "That's what I thought." She kissed his cheek. "Now everyone, let's all enjoy our pizza before it gets cold."

As Jackie suspected, Jack had no problem eating his pizza. The only person having trouble was Owen, who was picking every, single piece of meat off his pizza. After filling her in on everything going on and several delicious pieces of pizza later, Ianto had narrowed it down to three potential areas.

"Only one warehouse is unoccupied. It's just outside Merthyr."

"Makes sense." Owen said." Who knows what goes on there?

"We've got to shut the operation down." Jack said around a very large mouthful of pizza. Jackie had contemplated suggesting that Jack chew with his mouth closed, but Jack had at least a thousand years to learn that and she wasn't going to attempt to break a thousand year old habit. "neutralize whoever's doing this and identify the alien meat. Tosh, you can coordinate."

"I have to slip home and check on Rhys first." Gwen says as she tucks her phone into her pocket.

"Good idea." Jack said around a full mouth of pizza. "Find out how much he knows."

"That's not what I meant." Gwen said quietly. Everyone watched Gwen walk away in awkward silence.

Jackie bit her lip for a moment, wanting to remain silent. After a few moments Jack spoke. "Spit it out Jackie, I can just feel it building up in your mind."

"Right. How long is Gwen expected to keep this a secret from Rhys? It would really help their relationship if he knew too."

"It's not allowed." Jack said.

"Why not?" she asked. "After a few more months, Ianto is possibly going to find himself in the same boat with Meryl."

"Uh," Ianto stammered as his ears went red. "let's not jump ahead to future."

"And how many times have you had to lie to her about something because it's connected with Torchwood."

"Thirty-five." He said without blinking.

Jack and Owen's brow arched in amusement. "Thrilling that you've been counting Ianto." Owen said dryly. "And you're not even a month into a relationship."

"And Jack, you and I are open about everything in our relationship."

"That's different." He ran his thumb over her chin, wiping some pizza sauce off it. "You and I are married and we both work for Torchwood. Ianto and Gwen aren't married, nor do their partners work for Torchwood."

"Gwen's engaged. Once they're married, you don't honestly expect her to keep her life a secret from her husband?"

"Yes!"

She shrugged out of Jack's touch. "Well, I don't think that's fair!"

"Life isn't fair Jackie, we all knew what we signed up for, even Gwen and she came back for seconds." Jackie opened her mouth, but he cut her off. "We'll discuss this later; now, we've got to go investigate that warehouse Ianto was referring to. Then, we'll discuss Torchwood regulations on relationships."

* * *

 _About thirty minutes later,_

* * *

Jackie exhales patiently as she waits for Gwen to arrive so they can head to the slaughterhouse to investigate. "Tired?"

"Impatient." She states. "But I finished painting the walls down in our place." Jack wrapped his arms around her waist. "Tosh helped me find a striped comforter that ties everything in nicely. I just have to find some furniture stain and a few paintings for the walls and we're done."

Jack arched his brow. "Aren't you a happy little Suzy homemaker?"

She rolled her eyes, stretched up, and kissed him on the mouth. It was intended to be a quick peck, but as always with Jack, it turned into something more. A moan slipped from her lips as he pulled her against him.

"I thought," Gwen said as she approached them. "that you were against public displays of affection."

Jackie pushed Jack away and flushed. "Anything with Rhys?"

"Like I thought," Gwen says as she turned to Jack. "he has no idea what's going on."

Jack took a hold of Jackie's arm as he turned towards Gwen. "Would you care to accompany me to the slaughterhouse?" Jackie chuckled at Jack's 'Downton Abbey' accent as Gwen she takes his arm, causing him to smirk. "Here's a historic moment. The Cooper sisters on my arms."

Jackie rolled her eyes at Jack as Gwen question. "Have you ever eaten alien meat?"

"Yeah." Jack said with a chipper note in his voice.

"What was it like?" Gwen asked in curiosity.

Jack shot Jackie a pointed look. "She seemed to enjoy it."

"Oh God!" Jackie's face went red and she slapped him as he laughed at her. "Jack!"

"You're rough." Gwen muttered as they went towards the SUV.

"That's one way of putting it." Jackie stated as Jack opened the car door for her. "Honeymoon or not, you're sleeping on the couch tonight."

Yeah." Jack swatted her firmly on the backside as she climbed in, causing her to yelp. "That's one spot we haven't tried out yet."

"Jack!" Gwen and Jackie shouted in unison.

"Is there any place in the base," Gwen questioned. "that I should be worried about sitting down on?"

"Well," Jack said flippantly. "there's my desk, the cabinets in my office, the shower, and of course, almost everything in our room, including a few spots on the wall-

"Oh, please!" Jackie said as her body began to burn with embarrassment. "Please Jack, stop talking!"

"Aren't you two the enthusiastic couple!?" Gwen stared at her. "You used to be such a prude!"

"I was not a prude! I had high moral standards and wanted to wait until marriage before having sex." Her eyes bulged as she hissed. "Did I really just say that?"

"She caught on rather quickly." Jack said with a grin. "Believe me Gwen, that pent up passion, really comes out at night."

"I can't believe that we're actually discussing this!" Jackie half-shrieked as Jack started the car. "It's not decent!"

"It's only family here. You should see her Gwen." Jack said. "Her whole body literally starts to glow, various shades of colors. Gold, orange, pink, or magenta."

"Enough, Jack!" She said as she buried her face in her hands.

Jack chuckled and rubbed her knee. "Alright, I'm sorry baby."

"Don't call me baby." She groaned tightly as she leaned back in her chair. "I am not talking to you for the rest of the day."

"Fine." Jack was silent for a moment before asking. "So, do you want to try out the couch or kitchen counter tonight?"

* * *

 **sandysan2013: Yeah, that is a classic Gwen moment. I think it's hysterical how she's so determined to say or do something, she forgets courteous things, like knocking!**


	15. 15: Teamwork

Chapter fifteen: Teamwork

* * *

"Ianto, Owen, we're on our way. How are things looking at the slaughterhouse?" Jack questioned as they bounced along the dirt road. "Are you in position?"

 _Yes, it's all quiet here._

"You should be here in the SUV." Gwen said with a laugh. "It's been as still as a tomb since Jack said a bit too much."

 _There's a deserted access road to the side. We won't get noticed. I'll direct you in._ Ianto paused before asking. _Do we want to know why the ride here was as still as a tomb?_

"No!" Jackie's voice came out as a roar and she bit her lip before stating calmly. "No, we don't."

Ianto was silent for a moment before shrugging it off. _Ok._

"Ianto," Jack informed him. "nearly there."

 _Take the second turning, park on the left._ Ianto instructed. _No one will see the car there._

Jack parked the car and then reached for her hand. Her reaction was to pull it free, causing him to exhale. "Hate it when you're like this."

"And I hate it when you make me like this!" She huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest and looked out the window. "Honestly!"

He reached out and brushed a strand of hair back from her face. "I'm sorry." He pressed a kiss on her forehead. "Forgive me."

Her strict face wobbled. "Maybe. But we're on a mission right now."

"I'm multi-tasking." He grinned at her. "Come on."

And with that, Jack grabbed a hold of her neck, pulled her sideways, so her head was in his lap and kissed her. Jack was lucky her dancing skills made her very flexible, any other woman would be screaming in pain at this odd shape. Jackie shook her head as she gently stroked his cheek with the back of her hand before pushing him away and sitting back up again.

 _There's a main entrance at the front._ Ianto's voice caused them to focus back on the mission. _It's the only one open. The rest are padlocked and alarmed._

"How many are in there?" Jack questioned.

"It's difficult to tell," Owen said. "there are no windows."

 _I've got blueprints of the warehouse._ Tosh said from the hub, where she'd opted to stay behind this round. _The stock has to be in the central area. Having fun?_

"You don't know what you're missing." Ianto teased dryly.

"According to the sensor," Owen said. "there's a heat signature across the entire building."

"That's a lot of meat." Gwen said somewhat suspiciously.

Jackie frowned. "It couldn't be a whale, could it?"

"I doubt it, a whale would need water and the texture of the meat wasn't consistent with a whale. You two take the sides, Jackie, Gwen and I will go in the front. We don't want any casualties. We stun gun whoever's in there and put a stop to what they're doing." Jack glanced towards her. "Let's go."

They got out of the SUV and a wave of numb, yet agonized, pain washed over her. She gasped and clutched her heart. "Jack."

He turned towards her. "What is it?"

She stared at him. "Something…is being tortured. I don't know what."

He grabbed her elbow. "Hang onto me. If it becomes too much, head back to the SUV. Promise?" she bobbed her head in agreement. They headed towards the front, when Jack paused. "There's someone there."

Jackie peered around Jack's shoulder while Gwen stepped in front of him. "It's Rhys. It's Rhys," Gwen stammered out in shock. Jackie was taken aback for a moment. "What's he doing?"

"I've no idea." A car with a blue spread eagle painted on the hood pulls up next to Rhys. "He called you a moment ago; he could have been following us."

"And none of us noticed him, especially you?" Jack shook his head. "He must be in on it."

"Never." Gwen shook her head in strong denial. "No."

"How else do you explain that?" Jack questioned before turning on his comm. "Ianto, Owen, stand down. Repeat, stand down."

Gwen turned to Jackie. "He told me he didn't know what was going on. He wouldn't lie to me."

"He also said he didn't know where they were based," Jack pointed out firmly. "but he did."

"There's something wrong." Gwen suddenly bolted for the entrance. "There has to be."

"Gwen," Jack bolted for her. "no. No." he caught her and gripping her by her wrists, forced her against the wall. "No!"

"I just have to get him out." Gwen pleaded.

"What, by charging in there?" Jack demanded. "What then? You gonna knock him out?" Gwen's grip slowly relaxed as Jack's words started sinking in. "You can't just go in there. You have to do as I say." Jack pulled away and looked towards the entrance. "We wait until he comes out."

Jackie stepped towards Gwen. "I'll monitor him. I can't sense anything but nervousness, on his part." She arched a brow at Jack. "Unusual for someone who you're supposedly business partners with."

Jack offered no comments, nor did she offer anymore. Then a few minutes later, Rhys must have been near who, or whatever was in pain, because it intensified. She gasped as words began to translate in her head. _Kill me! Just kill me!_ The words were almost scrambled as they were slightly slurred, but the plea for death was like a blow to the heart for her.

Jackie stepped away from them and cut off all sensors for a moment. She gasped and looked towards Gwen and Jack. "Whatever is in there, it is being inhumanely drugged and tortured."

Jack stepped towards her. "Do you know what it is yet?"

She shook her head. "No, not directly, it's not human, what it's feeling…it's horrible."

Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her for ten more minutes, and then Rhys came out of the warehouse. They stood there as Rhys shook hands with the man who'd met him outside. Gwen shakes her head as she whispers. "I don't get it." all they can do is stand there and watch as Rhys gets into his car and drives away.

"Come on," Jack says as he takes a hold of Gwen's arm. "let's go. Owen, Ianto, head back to the base. We'll meet you there."

"Drop me off at Rhys's flat." Gwen says tightly. "I'm going to have a talk with him."

Jack shrugs. "Alright."

Jackie clears her throat. "Try not to explode all over Rhys Gwen. After all, just because he was at the scene of the crime, that doesn't make him guilty."

"Nor, does it make him innocent." Gwen snaps. "He shouldn't have been there at all!"

"Gwen," Jackie reminds her. "you're marrying Rhys. You know him and you know that he isn't involved in this."

"Don't bet on it." Jack stated. "Anything can turn a good man into a sour one. Sex, love, hate, and money are the four petty, yet, most common excuses."

* * *

 _An hour later, back at the hub,_

* * *

Jackie smiled at her message from Gwen. _Bringing Rhys to Torchwood. you were right, he knows nothing and he wants to help us. Be there soon. I've got so much to share with him now that he knows._

"Good news?" Jack questioned as he stood next to her on the rail, looking down at everyone who was enjoying his or her 'alcohol' hour. Everyone got a drink and met do

Jackie bobbed her head. "Yes. Gwen's bringing Rhys here to meet us. No, he isn't involved and she's telling him everything."

Everyone sat there in silence. "Well, this is unprecedented." Ianto commented as he lifted up his bottle of ginger ale to his mouth. "The fiancé finding out."

Jackie smiled as she tucked her phone back into her pocket. "I think it's wonderful. She's treated Rhys rather badly since she joined Torchwood. He's a good man and didn't deserve such treatment."

Ianto shrugged. "Maybe."

"No need to sound so upset." Owen said dryly

"Mainly because we're all sad and single." Tosh supplied with a hint of a laugh at the end of her voice, which didn't really hide the note of longing at the end of her voice.

"Speak for yourself." Owen said as he set down his bottle ale. "I am better off without all that kind of hassle."

Tosh glanced up at Jackie, biting her lip before stating casually. "Maybe the answer is to go out with someone who knows what you do."

"Look around you, Tosh." Owen said with a slight sneer in his voice. "Only we know what we do."

Unable to stand it any longer Jackie snapped. "Oh for God's sake, Owen, why don't you take Tosh out on a date and do all of us a big favor?"

Tosh dropped her glass of wine in horror and Owen stared at her in shock. "What?"

"Ok," Ianto said as he tugged at his tie. "that joke bounced Jackie."

"I'm dead serious." She crossed her hands and leaned against the rail. "If anyone's a perfect couple, it's you two." She held Owen's gaze. "One date isn't going to kill either of you and since you both work together, you've seen each other at your worst."

"Jackie's right." Jack said by her side. "In fact, it's a brilliant idea."

Owen shook his head. "You can't be serious."

"Have you got anything against Tosh, Owen?" Owen numbly shook his head and Jack grinned. "Thought not. You two can have tomorrow night off, go out and do something and that's an order." Jack stood up and went into the hot house. "Who knows? It might even be fun!" He cleared his throat. "Jackie, come in here for a minute, I want to show you this particular flower."

"Right sure." She stepped into the hothouse room and closed the door. She then smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Where do you want me?"

He arched a brow. "what makes you think that I wanted you anywhere?"

She stepped towards him and placed her hands on his hips. "I know that look….and you know, that I know every plant in this room."

He stared down at her. "Remind me to test that theory sometime."

She released an Eartha Kitt Catwoman style growl in the back of her throat as he leaned forward to kiss her.

* * *

 _Thirty minutes later,_

* * *

Jackie smoothed her skirt down one more time and patted her hair. She made a face as she pulled yet, another leaf out of her hair. Jack took her hand as they walked out of the hot house towards the lowering lift. "Don't even bother. You look as if you've been completely shagged and everyone knows it."

She glowers at him. "Oh, you!"

He laughed at her before looking upwards at the approaching lift. "Wow!" Gwen laughed at the amazement in Rhys's voice. "Who'd have thought this was here?" at that moment, he pterodactyl glides over their heads. "Oh!" Jackie grinned at Rhys's reaction, it was contagious. "That looked so real."

"It was real." Gwen said with a laugh.

"They're extinct, Gwen." Rhys said in a dead, sober voice.

"In your timeline," Jack said as he approached them. "yes."

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jack and Jackie said in unison.

Jack glowered at her and she smirked. "Sorry, I couldn't resist it. It's your favorite pickup line."

"Jackie?" Rhys's eyes bulged as he stared at her in amazement. "You can talk?"

"Yes." She stepped forward and hugged him. "Jack bought me a piece of alien technology that repaired my vocal chords. I'm glad you know finally."

"Yeah." He gazed around. "This is…amazing."

Jack extended his hand to Rhys. "Thanks for dropping in, Rhys."

"This is the rest of the team." Gwen said as she stepped off the lift and gestured towards each person. "Owen and Toshiko, Ianto."

"Pleased to meet you." Rhys said with a bit of cheerfulness to his voice that she hadn't heard in a long time.

"Welcome to our headquarters."

"It's a bit bigger than mine." Rhys said, earning a laugh from everyone. "So, Gwen tells me you catch aliens."

"That's right." Jack says with a head bob of his own.

"There's a Rift through space and time runs through Cardiff, Rhys," Owen explained quickly. "and stuff slips in from other timelines and planets, and it's our job to monitor it."

Rhys glanced at all of them before stepping off the lift to ask Gwen. "Are you sure they're not some kind of weird cult?"

"You saw that alien in the warehouse." Gwen replied, giving him a nudge. "Go on."

"What did you see?" Jack questioned as he stepped forward.

"It was like this huge, shapeless beast, filling the space," Rhys described. "like a mound of flesh."

"So it's one massive entity," Tosh questioned. "as opposed to several organisms?"

Rhys shrugged as Owen spoke. "The latest tests reveal high levels of chloride, so it probably lives in the water. I reckon it came through the Rift, into the sea and it's beached itself."

"Like a giant alien manatee," Jack surmised. "or, as Jackie thought, whale."

"But how did they get it there?" Ianto questioned. "That warehouse must be fifty meters long."

"Maybe it was smaller when they found it," Rhys suggested. "because they said it's growing."

Jackie's senses went on alert as Jack asked. "It's not dead?"

"No, it's breathing." Rhys confirmed. "Its eye opened."

"Oh God." Jackie breathed quietly.

"So the protein chains regenerate despite the mutilation." Owen said. "So not only is it replenishing its own flesh but it's increasing it, giving them a brand new meat supply."

"It could last them for years, then." Tosh pointed out. "If we understood how it worked, we could feed the world."

Jackie's eyes widened in horror at Tosh's words. "We could release a single." Ianto deadpanned.

"Before we get ahead of ourselves, we're talking about dodgy pies in Merthyr, okay? And the fact that they're cutting it up alive," Jack placed his hand on her shoulder as he turned to Rhys. "which we could have put a stop to already if it wasn't for you."

"Jack." Jackie said with a warning.

"I thought my fiancée was in danger." Rhys explained.

"Well, Mr. Caveman," Jack sneered as he walked up to Rhys. "she wasn't. She can handle herself."

"Jack." Gwen said, warning him to knock it off.

"All you did tonight was mess things up." Jackie rolled her eyes in exasperation Now we have to think of a way to get back in and, thanks to you," Jack jabbed an angry finger in Rhys's chest. "they'll have tightened security!"

"Well, if you stopped," Rhys snapped, causing Jack to turn back and face him. "and asked me exactly what I saw in there, instead of showing off around the place."

Jack's eyes widened and he turned towards Ianto. "Do I show off?"

Ianto shrugged. "Just a bit."

"All the time and without a doubt." Jackie stated. "I think your middle name is 'show off' sometimes." She tilted her head to the side. "Why'd you ask Ianto as opposed to your wife? Never mind, I know, you didn't want to hear the truth."

Rhys stepped towards Jack, in the middle of one of his 'rants' as Gwen called them. "You'd know I got out by telling them I wanted a job as a delivery boy. So rather than mess things up, I've found you a way to get in!" At this point, Jackie was grinning broadly. "But if you can't handle that, big boy, then you can stuff it."

"Wahoo!" Jackie threw her arms around Rhys's neck and kissed his cheek. "Go for it Rhys! You're brilliant."

"No, no, no, no, no." Gwen rattled off as she approached Jack and Rhys. "Jack, he is not getting us in."

"Team meeting." Jack snapped before jabbing his finger in Rhys's chest. "You, too." Rhys's face now wore the confused expression that she wore little more than a year ago. The face that asked, 'how the hell did I get mixed up in this mess?'


	16. 16: See the day

Chapter sixteen: See the day

* * *

"That's where the thing is." Rhys said as he pointed on the blue prints that Tosh had provided him with. "That's the sedatives room. That's where they hang and pack all the meat."

"That's good to know." Owen said with a glance towards Gwen, who was pacing a short distance away from him.

"Yeah, that is good to know," Gwen said tightly. "but he's not driving us in."

"They're expecting me." Rhys reasoned firmly. "You lot can hide in the back of the van."

"What is this, Scooby-Doo?" Gwen shouted. "Absolutely no way is he getting involved!"

"Oh, where was I when you to decided to get involved?" Rhys demanded. "Did you give me a thought?"

"Oh joy," Owen said with a grin. "a domestic."

"Rhys is right. He's our best way in." Jack said firmly. "Stun guns only."

"We've handled bigger than this." Own said, again, watching Gwen out of the corner of his eye. "Why don't we just storm in, guns in the air, and arrest them?"

"Those men aren't organized criminals. If we go in, guns blazing," Jack leaned forward slightly, his leg brushing against hers. "they'll kill the evidence and run."

"I wasn't suggesting blazing," Owen said somewhat lightly. "just waving."

"The last thing we need is a bloodbath." Jack said as he stood up. "Not to mention, Jackie is going to be with us and since the creature is huge, she's going to absorb all that pain."

"Point taken." Owen nodded.

Jackie shook her head. "No one worry about me. The pain is fine, I can deal with it. That poor creature is suffering, what I'm feeling is of little concern."

"Once Rhys has loaded up," Jack said, turning his attention to Gwen. "he can clear. You don't have to come." He pointed out as he pointed at her. "You can stand down."

"It might be better." Tosh said quietly.

"You love him," Jack stated firmly as he pointed at Rhys, holding Gwen's gaze. He dropped his hand as he realized that he was in the same position. "it makes you vulnerable."

"He's not going in there without me." resolve was ringing in Gwen's voice, causing Jackie to smile. Maybe Gwen actually did love Rhys more than she cared to admit.

"That's your decision." Jack stated.

"Yes," Gwen bobbed her head. "it is."

"You both have to live by it."

Rhys and Gwen held each other's gaze as Gwen moved opposite Rhys. "Oh, come on." Rhys coaxed her gently. "You and me, a team."

"Damn it, Rhys!" Gwen shouted. "This is for real. Do you understand that? This is for real. And if you mess up, _I_ will kill you."

"Try to remember," Jackie murmured quietly. "that Rhys isn't like Jack."

"So," Tosh said as she stood up, attempting to change the atmosphere in the room for them. "after we've stun-gunned the workers, we put the creature out of its misery."

"No." Jack said with a shake of his head as he sat back down. "We're gonna save it." Jackie gasped as a smile broke over her face. "Stabilize it, wait for the Rift to open and send it back."

"Guess who'll have to look after it in the meantime." Ianto murmured quietly, obviously seeing his days to spend time with Meryl slipping away.

"I'll take care of it." Jackie volunteered.

"Tell me, exactly," Tosh asked Jack. "how are we going to use it to arm ourselves against the future?"

"We can always hide behind it." Owen muttered, almost earning a smile from Jackie.

"Why shouldn't we save it?" Jack questioned. "Because it's an alien? It needs our protection."

"You didn't hear its cry." Rhys said soberly with a shake of his head. "Heartbreaking."

"I felt it," Jackie said quietly. "it was in hell."

Owen inhaled before stating. "Jack, it's growing."

"Well, we'll find a way to stop it mutating. We are doing this." Jack said firmly as he stood up out of his chair to glower at everyone. "That's an order."

"Fine." Owen said in resignation as he stood up from his chair.

"I'll stock up on plankton." Ianto said cheerfully.

Jackie stood up as everyone, except for Gwen and Rhys, left the room. "So," Gwen said quietly. "you do have a heart.

Jack offered no comment, but Jackie did as she kissed his cheek. "Whatever made you think that he didn't?"

"We see enough death." Jack said to Gwen before he shoved his hands in his pockets and moved to leave the conference room. "Jackie, with me."

"Always." She shoved her hands in her pockets and sidled out after him. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as she purposefully bumped her body against him. "I can't wait for tomorrow to be over with."

"Do you want to stand down?" He asked. "You don't need to go to the warehouse with us."

"True, but I don't want to go, I need to go. Do you really think that loving someone make you vulnerable?" the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop them. Jack paused to look down at her. "Do I make you vulnerable?"

"You made me vulnerable to your charms the moment we met." He stated. "However, in a battle situation, no, you don't make me vulnerable. I do worry about your level of pain, but I am comforted by the fact that you do have some alien powers to protect you. Gwen and Rhys, they're both human and their humanity makes them vulnerable."

"I'm part human too." She reminded him.

"And believe me; I appreciate that part of you. What I'm saying that Gwen and Rhys are very more likely to be sidetracked with their concern for each other and might not see the danger until it's too late." He exhaled and tugged her against him. "It's against Torchwood regulations to have anyone outside of torchwood to even know about Torchwood."

"It's also against Torchwood regulations to have a relationship with anyone not of your own species." Jackie pointed out as Gwen and Rhys went by them. She shifted a bit closer to allow them room to pass by. "And you married one."

Jack's brows rose. "I don't remember that one."

She chuckled. "Well, you didn't write them, you can't remember every rule. Just look up the word relationship under Torchwood and you'll find it. I just needed some information to discuss this with you. After all, everyone here can't go around and spend their lives lying to one person that matters most." At that moment, Jackie caught Tosh's eye. "Excuse me; I need to talk to Tosh for a moment."

He nodded. "Alright." They walked down the steps together. Jack gave her hand a fond squeeze before heading in the opposite direction. "I'll be in the office."

She smirked. "Do I hear a suggestion at the end of that sentence?"

Jack wiggled his brows at her. "What do you think?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Go finish reading your book." She approached Tosh and sat down beside her. "Hey." Tosh smiled uneasily. "Look, I'm a bit sorry about blurting that out. No one wants to be ordered to go on a date."

"Not really." Tosh exhaled deeply and turned to Jackie. "But maybe…he just needed a bit of a nudge."

"Both of you did." Tosh looked up questioningly. "He needed one to help him realize that there is more to you than he knows. And you," she said softly. "if it doesn't go well, it'll help you learn to let him go."

Tosh nodded her head. "Maybe." She glanced up and looked over to see Gwen and Rhys sitting on a couch talking to each other. "You and Gwen, made it possible for us to realize that is possible to have a relationship, even a marriage, around Torchwood."

"Relationship, yes, marriage," Jackie tilted her head to the side. "I wouldn't go using Jack and mine as an example. After all, we both work for Torchwood, it's all we have."

"Well, Gwen and your family."

Jackie exhaled. "Gwen is my sister and I'll always hold her very dearly in my heart but, we're not as close as we used to be. And my parents…well, my mother despises Jack and my father never truly says much to me anymore. I used to be really close to him then, he changed towards me. He's like somebody I used to know. That's why….I was so upset when Jack left me. Because, he'd felt that pain multiple times and I never thought he'd inflict it on me. I understand his reasons for leaving better now."

Tosh nodded. "It worked out very well for you two in the end."

Jackie chuckled and nodded. "It certainly did, didn't it?"

Jackie?" Jack called loudly from the doorway to his office. "In my office, right now."

"Yes Sir." Jackie stood up from her spot opposite Tosh and smiled. "Just relax and have fun when you two go out. He might just realize what you missed. If you need to borrow any of my clothes, feel free to ask."

"Thank you." Tosh smiled as her eyes darted towards Jack's office. "You better go see what Jack wants."

Jackie snorted and rolls her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

Tosh blushed and hissed. "At this time of day?"

"According to Jack, this is what couples who can't go on honeymoon's do." She bit her lip. "It's my first marriage, so, I'm assuming he's right."

"You do realize," Tosh said. "that you can tell him no."

"Yeah." Jackie exhaled before smirking. "But then I'd miss out on all the fun." Tosh shook her head as Jackie headed towards Jack's office. He was standing there with his hands on his hips. "Sorry, I was talking to Tosh. What is it?" Jackie questioned as she approached him. "An explanation of your behavior towards Rhys, or are we rearranging the rule Torchwood has about relationships?" his response was to pull her against him. "Jack, we just," he silenced her with a kiss and she mumbled against his mouth as his hands moved to her waist. His lips then moved to her neck, the spot right below her ear always drove her crazy. "Oh, whatever!"

* * *

The following morning, Jack, Rhys and Jackie were dropped off at Rhys's office by the other half of the crew, to take care of the proper procedures to signing out a truck. Jack looked totally wounded that Rhys was given coffee and Danish almost immediately upon entering the office. Then the bad people called Rhys to confirm that he was coming. Then all three of them piled into the front seat. Jackie was scrunched between the two men, but she was sitting mostly in Jack's lap.

The sound of Rhys chewing his Danish was almost enough to make her poor stomach consider losing the soda she'd had that day. Or, was her stomach jittery because of Jack's hand that kept stroking her leg? His hand moved higher up to her hip and she grabbed his hand and shot him a warning look.

"Why her?" Rhys questioned Jack, finally breaking the silence. "Out of all the women you could have chosen."

"She chose us." Jack stated. "Kind of stumbled upon us."

"So did I." Rhys stuck the last bit of his Danish in his mouth. "Doubt you'll be asking me to join."

"We needed someone with _police_ skills." Jack emphasized.

Rhys didn't even seem convince. "Could have chosen anyone. Did you ever think about us? You know, me, her parents, people who love her, who want her safe?

"No," Jack stated firmly. "I'm sorry. We needed _her_."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "You are so clinical at times Jack."

"And you say you aren't like your sister." At Jackie's indignant look, he explained. "On Gwen's first day of work, she told me off for being too clinical.

"She doesn't hold back, mind."

"Hmm," Jack said as he nuzzled her forehead. "stubborn as hell."

"Tell me about it." Jackie turned her head to the side to see Rhys smiling; his head obviously full of Gwen. "Yeah, she's an amazing girl. I'm a lucky man, Jack."

"Yeah," Jack's hand slid a bit higher, causing her to jump. "you said it."

She glowered at him as he smirked at her before looking out the window. "I just wish you were a bit uglier." Jackie howled with laughter at Jack's indignant look at Rhys's words and her reaction. "You're not gay by any chance, are you?

Jackie struggled to contain her laughter. "Don't worry Rhys, Jack's married… to me."

"Bloody hell." Rhys's eyes bulged. "Really?"

"Yes! We've been married a little more than two months."

"Well, congratulations! How'd you two meet? And what did he say to get you to marry him?"

Jack chuckled as he placed his hand on her arm. "We were out chasing a suspect when she saw Gwen and approached her."

"I'll _never_ forget the first time I saw Jack." She drummed her fingers on his hand. "He came running up the street, coat flying, out of breath and his hair was a mess. Looked like he came straight out of a World War 2 movie."

"Hey," he said indignantly. "I'd been running. I, however, didn't get a really good look at you at first because you had your back to me."

"Then you grabbed my hand and spun me around when I went to touch that time travel piece."

"I was irritated at first," he confessed. "then, you just spin around, eyes blazing and you held my gaze. A great first impression by the way, instantly causing my attraction to you, especially when you resisted all flirting on my part. It took a while for me to figure out that you weren't interested in my outward appearance but the man inside. And then," Jack said dramatically. "you had to go and play hard to get."

"I wasn't playing hard to get!" she stated firmly. "I just wasn't interested in you at that time."

"Oh, come on!" Jack whined as Rhys laughed. "Why wouldn't you be interested in me? Why wouldn't _anyone_ be interested in me?"

"I just wasn't interested in a relationship with you. But then…Lisa electrocuted you and I realized that…I had feelings for you and I almost lost you." she ran her fingers over his hand like a piano. "And then you had to go and freak me out by that pity kiss!"

"Hey, it wasn't pity!" She glowered at him and Jack chose to rephrase his sentence. "True, you did look miserable, but I'd been trying to figure out what your lips tasted like since technically, our first kiss happened when I was unconscious!"

"It was not a kiss!" She protested as Rhys laughed at them. "It was CPR!"

"So you claim."

"You'd been electrocuted and were unconscious. It was not a kiss!"

"Have it your way. But the first time, we really kissed would be when we were in the office and I asked you to start a relationship." Jackie nodded her head in agreement. "I had actually made a decision after I took your first kiss. I was going to be your first in everything."

She smirked. "And that's exactly what happened Captain. You got exactly what you set out for. Make certain you hold onto it."

Rhys backed the van into the deserted warehouse to pick up the rest of the team. Gwen comes to the van door and hands him a paper bag. "I brought you a Danish, your favorite." Jack's expression turns wounded. "I know what you're like on an empty stomach."

Rhys smiles at Jack as he places the Danish on the dash. "Cheers."

Jackie shakes with laughter as Jack gets out of the car. "Oh," she pats Jack's face as he turns to face her as she gets out of the car. "Oh, the poor baby."

"Stop it." Jack says with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey," she purred as she leaned forward, cupping Jack's face in her hands before kissing him deeply. "There's your sugar for the morning."

He swats her hip as she got out of the car. "I'd like another strong dose of that tonight."

"Granted." She shakes her head as she shoves a few strands of Jack's hair back in place before heading towards the back of the van.

As they rounded the corner, they found Gwen and Rhys breaking out of an embrace. Rhys swallowed hard before clearing his throat. "Now, stop fussing and get in the back of the van. Go on."

Jack lifted her up into the car before climbing up into the back of the van. She went for the back left hand corner of the van and Jack sat down right beside her as Rhys closed the doors, got back into the van and began driving away. Everyone pulled out their flashlights and a set of blue prints. After everyone had examined the blueprints thoroughly and checked their weapons, they were two minutes away from the warehouse. Rhys's office was about ten to fifteen minutes away from the warehouse.

"Ok," Jack said as he clapped his hands together. "let's start with the planning people."

"I'll prepare an antidote of ketamine," Owen said. "so we can start weaning it off."

"Gwen, Jackie, and I will take the main area." Jack said. "Tosh, Owen and Ianto, cover the corridors and the small rooms." Jack glanced at Gwen, as if he could finally sense Gwen's anxiety. "You okay?"

"What do you think?" she questioned.

"He'll be fine." Owen assured Gwen. "He's a good bloke."

The car began to slow down and Jack nodded his head as he switched off his flashlight. "Let's go."


	17. 17: The quality of mercy

Chapter seventeen: The quality of mercy

* * *

Everything was going way too smoothly for Jackie's taste. They'd managed to make it to where the poor creature was being kept. The scent of the blood had hit Jackie the moment they'd walked inside the building. The creature had finally stopped pleaded for mercy and was now moaning in agony.

She thought she'd been prepared for the whole thing but rounding the corner to see a huge whale, completely bound and chained. Drugs flowed through its system, enough to make the pain a sharp prickle, yet not enough to numb the pain. She could feel that it was slowly wearing off though. She inhaled sharply as disgust, pity and thousands of emotions

"Oh, my God." Gwen says in absolute amazement. "It's amazing. How did it get here?"

They stood there in shock as they observed the creature. The sound of someone approaching causes them to switch off their flashlights and back away to hide in the shadows. Jackie bit her lips as a worker walked up to the whale and hacked out another lump out. Jackie covered her mouth as the creature whimpered. Jack squeezed her hand before moving to go around the crate to get closer to the worker. The man wheeled a wheelbarrow full of the creatures flesh away. Jack waited until the man passed him before stunning him. Jackie felt nothing for that man as he slumped to the ground and Jack tugged him aside.

All of them switched on their flashlights again and approached the creature. Again, they stood there in silence. "Imprisoned, chained and drugged." The creature opened its wide, pale blue eye, at the sound of Jack's sympathetic voice. "Welcome to planet Earth."

It looked directly at Jack as it released a wail. "It heard you." Tosh said with a faint smile. "It's sentient."

Jackie stepped towards him and the creature held both of them in his gaze. She inhaled and said quietly in her mind. _We're friends. We're here to help you. Can you understand me?_

The creature let out a quiet wail that translated to 'yes' inside her head. "Jack." Gwen hissed and gestured to where she'd gone further down to see the whale. They all head towards Gwen, who covers her mouth and backs away as Jackie gazes at large, crude hole that's been carved in its side. "Oh, that's disgusting."

Jack blinked back tears as he approached the whale. "What have they done to you?" He ever so softly, touched part of the carved up flesh. He exhaled deeply before looking upwards at the damage done. "What have they done to you, my poor friend?"

Jackie reached out and touched part of whale, wanting to heal it, but her skills in that field weren't successful. She'd tried to heal people and had failed, but she could numb the pain a bit more. _Everyone, they're armed._ Owen's voice caused everyone to pause and shift immediately.

"Rhys." Gwen whispered in fear.

"Gwen," Jack said firmly. "stay here."

She glanced nervously around the room, shifting impatiently before asking. "Ianto, did Rhys get away?"

 _I don't know. Let me check._

They waited patiently and then Owen said the words that no one wanted to hear. _They've got Rhys and Ianto._

Gwen immediately bolted into action and Jack went after her. "Gwen, Gwen, no. Listen." He caught her by the arm and firmly turned her around. "Hey. It will be okay." The sound of a clanging door caused all of them to jump into action. Everyone raced for a door, but groaned when they found it locked. Jack kicked his door in aggravation. "Locked."

"They must know we're here." Gwen surmised. "This way."

They all started towards the other entrance, only to be forced to hide when Rhys and Ianto are brought in with two other men holding them at gunpoint. They duck behind whatever they can find.

"What is it?" Ianto asks in incredulity at the sight before him.

"The lads call it the Cash Cow." She couldn't see the man's face, but his presence was revolting to her.

"Dale," one man questioned as he ran into the room. "what are you doing?" she sensed panic and guilt on his part, which was a relief to her.

"They couldn't bear to see us making money, Vic." Dale answered before questioning Rhys. "Fancied some for yourselves, eh? Thought we'd be a pushover?

"Mate," Rhys said to Dale. "you're so out of your depth."

"Funny," Dale sneered. "I was just thinking the same about you."

"Dale," Vic pleaded as Dale gave Rhys a shove. "don't be an idiot."

"Show yourselves," he demanded. "or I shoot the delivery boy."

Gwen immediately came out of hiding. "Okay!" she put her hands up in the air. Jackie could feel Jack's irritated fury rising inside him at how easily Gwen had cave in to Dale's demands. "There's no need to make any threats."

"It's just the two of you, is it?" dale asked before ordering. "Gun down. Kick it over."

"I don't have a gun." Gwen said, trying to play dumb.

However, dale wasn't that dumb. "He had one, so you must have!"

"Okay, okay." Gwen pulled her gun out from behind her back and dropped it on the ground.

"Any more of you? And before you answer, have a proper think, because if you lie," dale removed his gun from Rhys's head to point it at Gwen. "I will shoot you."

At this point, Jackie decided to get involved. She took her gun out of the holster and set it on the ground before taking a starburst from her pocket, hastily unwrapped it and stuffed it in her mouth. _Going in._ she signed, glad that they knew sign language, so they could communicate to each other. Jack shook his head as she stepped out to face the group of guns.

"Here I am." She stated, as she worked the starburst like gum. "There's just me."

"Who are you?" Dale demanded.

"Someone you really might want to talk to." She stated. "Now, stop pointing your gun at my crew's head."

Dale studied her for a moment before saying. "You two get against the drum."

"We can help you out," Gwen said. "Dale."

"Yeah, help yourselves, more like." He sneered before giving Rhys a shove. "Come on, stand next to her." He then started to give Ianto a shove. "You, too." The moment Ianto was with Rhys, her and Gwen, she was wrapping them in a protective bubble, so Jack and Tosh could take them out.

"Dale!" a man shouts from his position atop the catwalk. "Two more. Far corner. They can't get out. It's locked."

Dale grabbed a hold of Ianto's shoulder and tugged him back out of her safety range, the gun pointed at the back of Ianto's head. "Take out your weapons, stand where I can see you." dale shouted. Jack and Tosh came out with their hands up in the air. "Drop your weapons."

They did as he asked. Jack decided to take his approach, from here, stepping towards the others. "Do you know what you've got here, Dale?" Jack questioned.

"Shut up now." He bellowed, pressing the gun to Ianto's lung.

"It's an alien." Jack informed him. "A creature from another galaxy. It came through a Rift in time and space, and it was unlucky enough to find you."

"No." Vic began shaking his head, his sanity dangerously close to breaking. "No way."

"Did you really think it originated on this planet?" Tosh demanded. "Have you ever seen anything like it before?"

"It can't be." Vic questioned, as he began breathing hard. "Can it?" He asked dale.

"Look at it." Jack demanded before stating more softly. "Look at it."

"It's a whale," Jackie added on. "what whales do we have on earth that can live out of water? Use your brain!"

Dale stared at the creature, denial in his whole, rotten body. "It's just meat, that's all."

"You're carving up a sentient creature," Jack shouted. "and you've got to stop."

"And then what have I got?" Dale demanded. "I'm making money here. This is my business. For the first time in my life, I've actually got something for myself."

"Dale, stop." Gwen said firmly. "You can still walk away from this."

"No." dale said to Gwen before turning to Jackie. "You lied to me."

As Dale aims at Jackie, she stretches out her hand, and catching the bullet in a bubble. Dale's eyes widen in shock as he fires again and she catches that one too. "If I told you I was human," she dropped the bullets and arched her brow. "I was lying about that too! You're all, going down."

At that moment, Ianto breaks free from his bonds, grabs Dale's arm and points it upwards. More shots are fired and the whale starts to break the ropes holding it down, Jackie surmises that some of the bullets hit the whale. It screams out it's torture in pain. Jackie lets out a gasp at the pain that's flowing through her, almost knocking her to the ground. A rope breaks free, almost hitting Tosh, but Jack grabs her out of the way.

She looked up just as Dale knocks Ianto on the ground. "Die!" Jackie threw a protective bubble around Ianto just Dale pulled the trigger. Fortunately, he was out of bullets. He let out a curse and turned to run. Jackie threw the bubble around him, restraining him, as Ianto got up. Pain flowed through her as the creature thrashed. But she was determined to try to stay strong. Jackie released the bubble as Ianto stunned the man.

"Ianto, go, after them." Jack ordered. "Owen, the creature's coming loose. We need that sedative now."

Rhys stared at Jackie. "How did you-

She smiled. "I'm part alien. Forgot to mention that bit." She gasped and buckled forward again. Rhys reached out steadied her. "Thank you." Another pain grabbed her and she doubled over. "Oh, God! Make it stop! He's begging us!"

"She's also telepathic of sorts." Gwen explained as Jackie struggled to cast another protective bubble, but the creature's pain and joy in freedom was so strong that she could barely contain him. The fight forced her to sink down into a sitting position against some crates. "She can feel what the creature's going through."

"Owen, we need you, we're trapped. The creature's breaking free." Jack was trying to remain calm, but she could sense that he was worried. "If we try and get past, we'll be crushed. Jackie's trying to contain it, but it's really hard for her, especially when she's connected to the creature."

 _Please!_ Jackie begged. _I know it hurts. Try to remain calm._

 _I'm free! Free! It hurts! So much! Make it stop!_

 _We're trying!_ Jackie began crying as the protective bubble around the creature broke. "Oh dear God, we're trying."

And Owen finally came around the corner to see the whale. He stopped for a moment in awe. "Bloody hell." Owen then dashed to fill up the large 'hypodermic needle' to calm the beast.

Jackie's heart jumped when Owen stabbed the beast and filled it full of sedative. Then, a sensation as if someone had tied her insides in knots flowed over her. She let out a long cry of her own and grabbed a hold of Rhys's hand, causing him to yell in pain. Jack pulled Rhys's hand from hers and let her crush his.

"She's okay. " Gwen assured Rhys as she checked his hand. "She's just reacting."

"Owen," Jack shouted. "you're making it worse."

Owen gave the creature another does. It thrashed for a few minutes longer and then suddenly, as if someone had dropped a rope from her heart to the creature's heart, all connection ceased. At that moment, the whale dropped. Jackie let out a moan and sat up, clutching her stomach, her breathing heavy.

Jack looked at her, back to the whale, then to Owen. "What did you do?"

"Mercy killing." Owen said quietly, before slapping at a stream of sedative that was dribbling down his sleeve.

The whale began to sing a whale song as it began dying. Jack moved towards the whale and Jackie forced herself to her feet, stumbling forward towards the whale. She grabbed a hold of Jack's waist to balance herself as the eye slowly began to close. Everyone stepped towards the whale. Jack held his hand up in farewell.

"I'm so sorry." Owen said. "I'm so sorry."

Tosh reached for Owen and he actually took her hand and held it. As the eye closed, Jackie relayed the poor whale's final words. "He said…thank you…for stopping it Owen. He's in peace now."

* * *

Back at the base, everyone had a cup of coffee in silence. Every man involved had been retconned and life was practically back to normal. The whole wear house had been burned down and the whale had been given a respectful death.

Rhys had prepared to leave with Gwen until Jack called Gwen into his office. Jackie could sense that whatever he had to say, probably involved the retcon pill. When Gwen came out of his office, she was certain of it. The look on Gwen's face said it all.

Jackie headed straight towards Jack's office. Upon entering, she closed the door and leaned against it wither her arms crossed. Jack leaned back in his chair and studied her with an exhale. "So, how do you feel?

"Slight headache." She stepped towards him and perched on the edge of the desk. "But I'm fine." she exhaled deeply and allowed Jack to casually fondle her hand before saying. "For the moment."

He exhaled. "Let's hear it. You're upset because I gave her a pill for Rhys."

"I'm not upset Jack." She said quietly. "I'm disappointed in you."

Her words had the desired effect. Though her voice was soft, the words were still enough to cause Jack to jump as if they'd stung him. "You really know how to hit hard," he said quietly. "without even raise a hand, don't you?"

"She's my sister Jack. I love her, and I love Rhys too. I don't…want to see their marriage be ruined because of the thousands of lies she'll have to tell him."

Jack exhaled deeply. "This…really means that much to you?"

"Yes. It does." She cleared her throat and asked. "Jack…what if I didn't work with Torchwood? What if I was like Rhys? Do you really think, that our marriage would have stood a chance with all the lies and secrecy? You need trust in a marriage and it has to work both ways."

Jack swung his feet off the desk and walked over to her. His blue eyes boring deeply into hers as he reached up and brushed her mouth with his thumb, parting her lips slightly. She smiled softly at his touch, but her smile grew when Jack said. "Then call Gwen, and tell her to get rid of the retcon and I will see you back here for that game of chess."

She pouted slightly. "No naked hide and seek?" Jack's eyes flashed and she cleared her throat. "Never mind, we'll play chess and I will win!"

"You cheat!"

"It's not my fault I can sense which move is the correct one. Besides, you cheat at hide and seek!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you glow in the dark!"

"Oh yes it is!" She snapped as she pulled out her phone. "The moment you open your mouth and start talking…who _wouldn't_ start blushing?"


	18. 18: Happiness and Confusion

Chapter eighteen: Happiness and Confusion

* * *

The alarm goes off at 7.00. Jackie groans and blindly reaches for the alarm. She turns it off and groans as she gives Jack a shake. "It's time to get up." Jack groans and shakes his head before looking pitifully at her, silently begging her to stay in bed with him. She leans forward and kisses his nose. "Even though we both don't want to get up, we have to Jack."

"No." Jack says as she rolls over on her side to get out of the bed. He wraps a leg around her hip, pinning her to the bed. She releases a moan as he grabs a hold of her waist and slides his body up against hers. "Come on; let's just stay here a bit longer."

"Yes, that does sound lovely Jack." Jack slides his hand down her stomach and she trembles. "But," Jack leans forward and bites her shoulder as he arches his body against hers. She gasps and speaks up in a voice that is shaking with amusement. "we've got to…get up."

"Why?" Jack questioned as he gripped her around the waist and rolled so that she was on top of him. "Tell me, why would we want to do that?" She shook her head in amusement as he ran his hands down her arms. "I've got you here and now, the others can watch things for a bit." Jackie opened her mouth to remind him that they've been arriving to work later and later for the last week, when a sudden bolt nausea hit her. She threw the covers back, moved off Jack and jumped out of the bed. "Jackie?" Jackie ignored Jack as she raced for the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet as she lost last night's dinner. As she hurled violently, she felt Jack's hand on her back. "Baby," he said softly. "I'm right here."

Once she finished, he pressed a damp cloth to her forehead as she reached for some toilet paper to wipe her mouth. Jack helped her up off the floor and then lifted her up into his arms as he moved carefully towards the bed. "There you go." He carefully pulled the covers around her. "Do you feel any better now?" She shot him a glower and he straightened up. "Obviously not. Look, I'll go get you a cup of tea," he reached for his trousers and stepped into them. "and you stay down here for a bit."

"I just need a few minutes." She stated. "It was that Chinese takeout last night. I had one too many egg rolls."

Jack arched a brow. "With a bit too much sweet and sour sauce." She chuckled as he leaned over her and kissed her forehead. "If you're sure that's what it is. If you don't feel better in two hours, I'm having Owen examine you."

"Jack, I'm human. I've been sick before and I'll be sick again. Please, let me relax for a moment, and then I'll see you upstairs in a minute." She sat up. "I think I'll take a warm shower too. That usually helps me."

Jack didn't look too convinced, but he didn't argue with her. "Alright." H pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll go make that tea."

"Lemon please." She added as she went to her clothes drawer. "I'll be up in a minute."

"Alright."

The shower felt wonderful, but it only alerted Jackie to the fact that her chest was feeling extra sensitive. After climbing into a casual deep blue and white dress and heading upstairs to find her tea. As she came out of Jack's office a hand on her neck caused her to jump. "Remember Jackie," she looked up into the eyes of an unfamiliar young man. "you're supposed to be showing me how to make something simple to surprise Tosh with for our anniversary tonight."

Jackie head swum for a moment. It was as if she did and didn't know this man. His name was Adam, but thinking of him made her feel as if she were fighting an infection in her mind. Her head swirled, fighting the memories of Adam, while part of her insisted that she didn't know him. Jackie shook her head and stepped away from Adam.

Fortunately, she didn't have to answer Adam, for Tosh appeared. "Hi!" Tosh's eyes narrowed. "You don't look well."

She shrugged Adam's hand off her shoulder and the swimming feeling passed. "I don't feel well either." She exhaled. "Later Adam. I need a moment."

"Owen should have a look at you."

She shook her head. "I'll just…use the medical scanner. No need to bother him."

"Sure. Want me to tell Jack?"

"No. he worries enough over me as it is."

"If you're sure."

Jackie bobbed her head as she pushed past Adam and moved slowly towards the lab. She then turned on the medical scanner, placed her hand on the screen and look towards the screen that would reveal if anything was different with her.

Her heart stopped in her chest. The scan showed two red dots in her lower abdomen. In the smaller screen below, it said, 'Three weeks pregnant with twins, male and female.' Jackie's mouth fell open and her poor brain felt rattled to death

Jackie stared at the medical scanner in shock before pulling her hand off the scanner. She stood there as shock washed over her; her chest began heaving in panic and terror for a few moments before she moved to sit down on the examination chair. She sat there, hands hanging limply in lap and her mouth hanging open in shock. She struggled to absorb the miraculous news and to calm her shocked body.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump and swing around. The hand belonged to Jack and she wound up knocking that cup of tea out of his hand and across the room. Jack's eyes narrowed and he stepped towards her. "Jackie?"

"Sorry." She whispered.

"It's ok." He placed his hands gently on her shoulders. "What is it? Is something wrong?" tears began leaking down her cheeks at his innocent question. Jackie responded by throwing her arms around his neck tightly. "Jackie, you're starting to worry me now."

"I'm sorry. Sorry." She pulled away and shook her head as she cupped Jack's face in her hands. "You…are… a wonderful man."

Jack looked at her warily. "What…did I do?"

She laughed lightly as she leaned forward and whispered with her face so close to him. "I'm… pregnant."

Jack's eyes bulged and he shook his head. "No. That's impossible. You said you were infertile."

"Well, something must have been wrong." She placed her hand back on the scanner and Jack stared in amazement as the results proved her words. She shook her head as she admitted with tear-filled eyes. "I am pregnant, with twins, and I've… no idea how that happened."

Jack stared at the screen in amazement before whispering to her. "Surely you must have some idea how that happened."

She laughed. "I do, but I have no idea what _you_ put in me to cause my body to change so dramatically." The tips of Jack's ears turned red at those words. Jackie's mind changed to another subject. "Oh no!" She gasped in horror. "Gwen's wedding is in three months and I am definitely going to be showing by then." Her eyes widened. "Everyone is going to be talking about me and wondering who the father is. And I can't even say anything to anybody to defend myself! Oh, and don't even get me started on my parents!" Jack laughed at her. "That isn't funny Jack!"

"I think it's hysterical." His rather goofy expression caused her to smile. "Honey, we're having a baby and you're worried about what people are going to say." He shook his head. "You wanted one…so much and now you've got one. From where I'm standing, it looks good to me."

"Yeah." She threw her arms around his neck and he lifted her off the ground. "Oh, I love you so much."

"I love you." Jack kissed her again as everyone offered applause and congratulations. "You keep me on my toes all the time you crazy woman."

Jackie pulled away and gasped. "Jack, what about what we do here? How are we going to raise twins in this environment?"

"Jackie, it's going to be fine. We'll find a way, we always do." He kissed her on the mouth again. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

She reached up and brushed a strand of his hair back before stating. "I'm hungry."

He laughed as he swung her up into his arms. "I'm not surprised." Jackie toyed with that one strand that always fell over his right brow. "Ianto!" Jack called loudly. "See if we've got a bottle of champagne somewhere and bring it up here with glasses."

"Far cabinet in the kitchen," Jackie reported. "you'll find it behind the zinfandel. Sparkling cider for me please!"

"Right!" Ianto popped off with a look of curiosity on his face.

She saw Adam again and tremors ran through her again. "Jack," she asked in a whisper. "who is Adam?"

"He works here." He glanced at her with concern."You do know him, don't you?"

She nodded her head numbly. "Yeah, I just…it's been quite a morning. He's just...not registering."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I believe that."

She started laughing and kissed him on the mouth lightly. Her brain turned on the music again, 'Happiness' from Rocky the Musical. Jack chuckled as he set her down. "Tosh! Gwen! Owen! Come here!"

Jackie's happiness was mingled with confusion as she saw Owen's appearance. When did he start wearing glasses? Frankly, the image she remembered Owen with in her mind, clashed with the man she saw now.

"Jack?" Gwen questioned as she approached, a bright smile on her face. "What's going on?"

"Yeah." Ianto said as he came back with the bottles and glasses. "Why the call for champagne this early in the morning?"

"Not, that we're complaining." Owen said as he reached for a glass.

"Champagne?" Tosh asked with a laugh as she took Adam's hand, causing Jackie to frown. Weren't Tosh and Owen supposed to be dating? "What's the occasion?"

"Well," Jack wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist. "Jackie believes in miracles and at this moment, I'm inclined to believe with her this once." Jack kissed her on the neck, catching the lobe of her ear in his mouth, causing her to shriek and blush. "Jackie is pregnant," the whole room erupted in a series of gasps, congratulations and tons happy noises. "with twins! A boy and a girl!"

Gwen ran up and hugged her. "Oh Jackie! That's wonderful!"

The champagne cork popping caused everyone to shriek and applaud. However, in the midst of her happiness, Jackie couldn't escape the nagging feeling that something was wrong. Something was deeply wrong, but her senses couldn't tell her and that was frightening.

* * *

 _Later that evening,_

* * *

"Adam!" Jack bellowed. "With me! Gwen's house has been broken into by some stalker."

Jackie gasped and hurried up the stairs. "I'm going with you!"

"No, you're not."

"Alright." Jack stopped the dead in his tracks and turned around to stare at her. "I'll wait for you to get back."

Jack paused. "Are you serious?"

"Yes." She frowned. "You asked me not to go and I'm respecting your wishes."

Jack bit his lip and reached out his hand. "Come on," she took his hand. "you can come with me."

She frowned as she followed him towards the car. "Is something wrong?"

"You _never_ give in to me that easily."

"I don't?" she was silent for a moment as she held onto his hand before confiding quietly. "There's something wrong with me? Isn't there?" Jack didn't answer. "I know there is. I can sense it, but I don't know what."

"Jackie," he helped her into the front seat of the SUV and then scurried around to get in the driver's seat. He started the car and raced out of the garage. "nothing is wrong. You just took all the fun out of our arguments." He squeezed her leg reassuringly. "Then, I decided I wanted you with me. Besides, I may need you to settle Gwen down."

Jackie bobbed her head and reached for his hand as she looked out of the window. Even though he said nothing was wrong, she knew he was lying. As the day had progressed, Jackie felt as if she could feel her sanity slipping away from her. Jackie did know it had something to with Adam though, but what, she didn't know.

They arrived at Gwen's flat and they all jumped out of the car, guns ready. Jack reached the door first and hit the buzzer. _Jack?_

"Gwen, it's us." Gwen buzzed them in and all three of them ran up the stairs to the door. "In here, Jack." Gwen called loudly.

All three of them entered, ready for anything….except the sight of Gwen pointing a gun at Rhys. Jack and Jackie stared at the whole scene in disbelief. "What's going on?" as always, Jack was the only one with actual words.

"You tell me!" Gwen snapped. "Look," she grabbed a hold of a photo of them the day Gwen moved in with him. "he's put photos of us up. He must have done it while I was at work. He's deluded. He keeps saying he's my boyfriend."

"He is." Jack said, darting Gwen a concerned look. "It's Rhys."

Rhys shot Gwen an 'I told you so look, but Gwen was in denial. "I've never seen him before in my life!"

Jackie put her gun away. "You've been with him for at least three years. I assure you."

"See?" Rhys demanded as he took a step towards Gwen.

Jack held out his hand to Gwen. "Give me the gun, Gwen."

"No!" Gwen shrieked. "He grabbed me, Jack. Who knows what he was going to do?"

Jackie exhaled and rolled her eyes as Rhys shouted. "How can you say that?" Rhys turned his fury over to Jack. "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing." Jack insisted firmly.

"Oh, come on. I know what kind of sick games you play. Pills to make you forget." Rhys spat. "Is that what that is, yeah?"

Rhys gave Jack a shove, causing Gwen to point the gun at him again. "Stay away from him."

"Hey!" Jackie snapped.

"We're engaged!" Rhys shouted. "I bought you the bloody ring you're wearing!"

Gwen brought her hand up and stared at the ring in disbelief, but she still didn't see how this was possible. Jackie and Gwen both now were showing signs of memory issues, but why only them? Why nobody else? Jack steps between Rhys and Gwen, taking a hold of her gun.

"Why don't you come with me to the Hub?" Adam steps towards Gwen.

"Who the hell are you?" Rhys's demand causing a funny, sort of warning bell to go off in her head. She froze as that thought rolled around in her mind.

"He's one of us." Jack said.

"We can check you over." Adam said. "Jack will stay here and take care of things."

"Okay?" Jack said softly.

Gwen hesitated and released the gun. Jack exhaled as Adam led Gwen towards the door. "Don't let him go." Gwen stated firmly, spinning around with an almost mad look in her eyes. "If he comes after me again, I'll kill him." that said, Gwen leaves with Adam.

Jack turns around to assure Rhys. "Trust me, I didn't do this. But whatever's happened we'll put it right."


	19. 19: Missing you

Chapter nineteen: Missing you

* * *

"Jackie?" the soft hand on her shoulder causes her to bolt upright with a gasp.

She exhaled in relief as she saw it was Jack. "Sorry. I don't know why I did that."

"You're tired." He explained as he helped her up out of her chair. "You're exhausted, but, Ianto is here with Gwen."

She yawned. "I'm sorry Rhys."

He shrugged. "No bother, it's been a hard day."

Gwen came into the room cautiously, her eyes scanning everything, from Jack to Rhys. Jack headed towards Gwen and the door. Gwen stepped towards Jack and hissed. "Don't leave me, Jack."

Jack cupped her face in his hands gently. "You'll be okay. You're my sister-in-law, remember? You're in no danger."

Jackie stepped forward and hugged Gwen. "You'll be fine. Rhys is a very good man and he loves you so much."

Jack took her hand and led her toward the door with Ianto following. They all said nothing as they went out to the SUV. Jackie shook her head slightly as again, her mind began swirling.

"What was that all about?" Jack questioned.

"Temporary amnesia." Ianto suggested. "Owen's checking possible causes." Ianto throw the car keys to Jack.

"I think…I should have Owen check me." Jackie said slowly. "I think I've got some sort of temporary amnesia."

"Well," Ianto said with a grin. "you haven't forgotten Jack."

Jackie turned towards Jack and found him frozen, staring at something that she couldn't see. "Weevil sighting by the sewer in Rockwall Street. Jack?" Jack didn't move. Jackie stepped towards him and hesitantly touched his arm. Still, no response. "Jack?"

Jack spun around towards Ianto. "Can you see him?" he demanded, before turning back to look at the same spot. Jack frowned in confusion, as if what he'd seen had vanished.

"Who?" Ianto questions, as like her, can see that there's no one there.

Jack offered no further explanations. He opened the door to the SUV. "I'll drop you off and check out the sighting."

She and Ianto got into the SUV. She shot Ianto a look, asking him to go with Jack. "I could come with you." Ianto's offer was very genuine and she hoped Jack took him up on it. She was worried about him. "It's been a while since we went hunting together."

"I'll be fine on my own." Jack's voice was quiet and didn't sound convincing to her, but somehow, the desire to press the issue with Jack was squelched within her. She felt as if she were being silenced, held captive by something that she couldn't see.

The ride there was silent and Jack dropped them off without a word. Ianto cleared his throat and watched as Jack drove away. "He'll be fine Jackie."

"What is going on with us Ianto?" Jackie asked quietly. "What's happening to Torchwood?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I just…feel like…something's wrong." She inhaled as tears filled her eyes. "It's Adam. I know it is."

Ianto frowned. "Jackie, what makes you think it's him? He's been here for three years."

"Then why don't I feel anything for him? It's like… he's a stranger." She stepped away from Ianto. "I don't know what's wrong with me. True it could be the news that I'm pregnant, but, it's Adam. I feel like, he shouldn't be here somehow."

"Jackie."

"I'd like some proof, something concrete." She turned to Ianto. "But, I don't know how. How can you prove to me that Adam is supposed to be here? And…something concrete. No files or stuff like that, it can be changed."

"Alright." He kissed her forehead. "You take a nap, and I'll find you some solid proof. I'll let you see my diary."

She arched a brow. "You keep a diary?"

He shrugged. "Yes. I like to keep track of things that are of interest," he smirked impishly at her. "and a few…other things."

She smiled. "Alright. I'll be back in a bit. I want some air."

"Alright."

But she wasn't back in a bit. Everything was so calming, soothing and peaceful tonight she hoped it would calm her troubled soul. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she selected Antonio Vivaldi's Violin Concerto no 6 in A Minor, Op 3, Rv 356, Largo and placed it on repeat. She sat on the edge of the boardwalk, pulled off her shoes and dangled her feet into the icy, cold ocean water. Closing her eyes, she forced her body to meditate, slowly allowing peace and serenity to enter her mind and body.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she stirred and looked up to see Jack looking down at her. "Sorry, did I fall asleep sitting up?"

"No." He said quietly. "But, you were a million miles away from me."

"Sorry," she glanced at her watch to see that she'd been out here for almost an hour. "I didn't realize it was so late." Jack seemed tense, as if something were still troubling him. Instinctively, she stood up, placing her hand on his heart. Her finger's picked up the beat and she looked up at him, taking in the conflicted turmoil in his soul. "Jack," she questioned softly. "what has disturbed you so this evening?"

"My past." He inhaled deeply before explaining. "I buried the memory over a hundred and fifty years ago."

She bit her lip before taking his hand. "Would you like to tell me? I know, your past is personal and private, but, sometimes, it helps to talk."

He inhaled deeply and began explaining slowly. "My home in the fifty first century was in the Boeshane Peninsula. We lived under the threat of invasion….by the most horrible creatures you could possibly imagine." his breathing became ragged and she squeezed his hand tightly and stood up. "One day, we were invaded and my father told me to take Gray, my little brother, while he searched for my mother. One minute…I was holding his hand. I don't know when he let go." Jack jerked away from her and turned to look towards the ocean. The torment in his soul was very upsetting to her. She'd never felt Jack vulnerable like this. He rarely talked about his past, nor was it like him to just tell her everything so rapidly. "I don't think I noticed, I thought he was there, just behind me, but…he wasn't. I retraced my steps, hoping that I'd see him again." Jack's voice broke with tears filling his eyes; he covered his face in his hands. Jackie reached up and gripped his wrists gently. 'My father…was dead. I searched for Gray for years. I never found the body."

"It wasn't your fault." Jackie said soothingly as she ran her placed her hand on his neck.

"I let go of his hand!" He shouted at her as he wrenched away. "It was the worst day of my life! It's the last thing I want to remember." He turned towards her and demanded in fury. "Why am I remembering now?"

She was silent for a moment before stating. "Because…maybe you just need to let it go Jack. It wasn't your fault. Stop punishing yourself for the mistake of a child. You're a grown man now and I'm certain, if your brother could see what you've become, he'd be so proud of you." She was quiet for a moment. "This is why you created Torchwood. You want to keep others from feeling the loss you felt that day when you lost everyone. Their death's Jack shaped you into the man you are today. That pain and loss…shaped you." she wrapped her arms around his waist as tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry. I had no right to upset you."

"Jack." she tilted her face up and kissed him on the mouth. He inhaled sharply and lifted her up off the ground. "Please." She whispered. "Don't stop."

Jack exhaled and smiled. "Well, due to the security cameras, I think it best that we continue this inside."

Jackie chuckled and grabbed her shoes. "On, your desk tonight, please."

Jack let out a laugh as he moved towards the entrance. "Aren't you in a horny mood tonight?"

She chuckled and ran her hand down his chest. "Well…I do have one very hot husband."

He smiled at her. "And I've got a wonderful wife," she flushed as he ran his hand softly down her cheek. "who I cherish very dearly."

She wrapped an arm around his waist and followed him silently as they entered the Torchwood hub. They'd taken no more than a few steps towards his office when they heard Ianto calling weakly. "Jack."

Jack groaned quietly. "Ianto." she muffled a moan as they turned to look for Ianto. Then, they saw him, slumped on the floor. They approached him slowly. "Hey." Jack questioned. "What's wrong?"

Jackie stepped towards him. "Are you sick?"

"Don't touch me!" Ianto shouted as he scrambled away from her, turning pleading eyes onto Jack. "You have to put me in the vaults." Jack and Jackie stared at Ianto in amazement. "Lock me up, I killed three girls, strangled them."

Jackie's stomach swirled as Jack said firmly. "Stop kidding around."

"I'm serious. I murdered them in cold blood." Jackie stepped away from Ianto and closer to Jack. She reached out and sensed his emotions. It was confusing for her. It was as if he was telling the truth and lying at the same time. "I took their bodies," Ianto suddenly bolted up off the ground and began looking around desperately. His breathing was sharp, ragged and he was frightened. Now, she and Jack were growing concerned that maybe Ianto had done something. "You have to lock me away before I turn on you." Ianto suddenly started walking straight for the door. "None of you are safe."

"Hey, hey," Jack reached out and grabbed Ianto. "come here," Ianto struggled against him for a moment. Jack gripped his shoulders firmly and repeated. "come here." Ianto stopped struggling as Jack studied Ianto's face. "What's happened to you?"

The look Ianto's eyes immediately caused her to wrap her arms around him. "I'm a monster." He breathed quietly, involuntarily causing her to shudder. She was glad that she had him in an embrace; she could look over his shoulder at Jack without him seeing.

Jack was frowning deeply. After a moment, he exhaled. "That's it." He said firmly. "Both of you, in my office, now."

Jackie pulled away. "Shall I make some-

"Now!" He snapped at her; the formal military tone in his voice signaling no argument. He hurried up the stairs. "Follow me!"

And she wasn't going to offer him any argument. She jumped and moved towards the stairs. "Yes Sir."

"But Jack," Ianto pleaded. "you can't-

"We will talk in the office." Jack stated as he entered his office and took something from a cabinet behind his desk. "We will not give into the dramatics just yet. Something's changed you Ianto, you're _not_ a killer."

"Agreed Ianto." Jackie said as she moved to sit down beside him. "This is all a mistake."

Jack exhaled deeply as he began setting up a machine. "Right, now something is seriously going wrong here. First, we have Gwen losing all her memories of Rhys and then Jackie," he glanced at her in concern. "is having memory issues and it's like…she's dying." She didn't argue. "The personality is changing. Then, we have me, I'm remembering something I buried over 150 years ago." Jack clipped a wire to Ianto's vest, right over his heart and attached another, with a small suction cup at the end of it to Ianto's wrist. "We need to know what is going on and we need to know why." He then walked calmly back around to his desk to finish rearranging this item. "Best lie detector on the planet." He stated as he pointed a silverish 'microphone' at Ianto's face. A bright green light came on. "If something's untrue, the light turns red." Jack inhaled before saying. "Go."

Ianto inhaled deeply, attempting to remain calm, but his voice tattled that his sanity was slipping. "My hands on her throat." He inhaled sharply as an almost mad light filled his eyes. "And it felt so good." the darkness in his voice caused her to shudder. She glanced worriedly at the light and Jack. "Squeezing the life out of her." Jackie was now staring at the damn light. It stubbornly stayed green throughout everything Ianto said. "It reads as truth." Ianto said the dreaded words that were on her and Jack's mind.

"I don't believe it." Jack said firmly before glancing at her. "What do you get?"

"It's a layer. Like…a layer of truth over lies."

Jack nodded his head before turning to Ianto. "Okay, tell me about the second girl."

Ianto shifted uncomfortably, letting out a few whimpers as he inhaled sharply. "She tried to get away, but I was too quick." Again, that dark excitement filled his voice. "Pleading, and I, I didn't care." Ianto's voice broke. "Something in me wants to kill."

"No." Jack shook his head firmly. "This is not you. Something's changed you." Jack got out of his chair. "You're not a murderer." He gave Ianto's shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he passed by. "I'm certain of it."

Jackie reached over and undid the clips. "Don't touch me." Ianto said firmly. She shook her head and held his hand. "Don't I disgust you? How can you bear to look at me?"

"Because I don't think you did it Ianto. There's nothing concrete. Can you even tell us where you did the murders?" he shook his head and looked down at the ground. "Why haven't you hurt Meryl?" she asked quietly.

Ianto frowned before asking. "Meryl who?"

Jackie stood up. "Jack, Ianto can't remember Meryl." She explained to Ianto. "That's your girlfriend."

He stared at her in shock. "I have a girlfriend?"

"Yes." She assured him. "And she has a son."

The blood drained from his face. "Oh God. Please say he's not mine!"

"He's not. You two only started dating a few months ago."

"Jackie, Ianto, come here," Jack said firmly. Jackie stood up immediately, but Ianto hesitated. Jack walked towards him and pulled him towards the monitor. "Come here. Just look, look."

 _Remember it. Remember it._ Adam's voice caused something in Jackie's mind to snap. It was as a gust of wind had blown open a door in her mind and swept away all the cobwebs. She inhaled sharply and closed her eyes as her memories filled her mind. _Remember it. Remember it._ Her head spun faster and faster until the door shut with a whoosh. _Remember it._

And she did. She remembered all of it. "Oh," Jackie bit out. "that bastard is…horrible." Shock rippled through Jack and Ianto as they stared at in amazement as furious tears rolled down her cheeks. "I thought …I was going mad!"

The surge of fury in Jack was so great that she could only turn and look at him in shock. He stomped towards the autopsy room and headed straight towards the blood samples were stored. Jackie hugged Ianto. "Everything's going to be alright now."

"Where's Adam's blood sample?" Jack demanded.

Jackie stomped over and peered over the rail. "he infiltrated us Jack, there is no blood sample."

Ianto sluggishly moved towards the computer and brought up Adam's personnel file. Jackie peered over his shoulder as Jack approached. "Everything's in order here."

"When was it last updated?" Jack questioned as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

"Twenty four hours ago." Ianto said quietly.

Jackie bobbed her head. "So, he hasn't gotten to us too badly yet. Hopefully, he hasn't gotten into anything." At that moment, all the lights go on. Ianto shrinks the screen; Jack grabs a book, a blank book and flips it open. She peers over his shoulder at the blank pages, pretending to be engrossed in it when Owen enters with a large bouquet of flowers. They stare at Owen for a moment as he puts them on Tosh's workstation. He then moves past them, head lowered. Ianto moves towards the coffee maker and Jackie leans closer to Jack. "There's an image, I need scrubbed out of my head."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

Jack closes the book just as Adam and Tosh enter, laughing together. Jackie inhales in fury as she sees them together. Jack grabs a hold of her arms and walks her quickly into his office. "Jackie," he said firmly. "calm down."

"Calm down!" She shouted and Jack covered her mouth with his hand. She let out several outrageous squawks around his mouth. The moment they entered his office and he closed the door, she pushed his hand away. "Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down Jack Harkness!"

Jack grinned. "Oh, there's the woman I know and love." He kissed her quickly on the mouth. "Great to have you back."

She glowered at him in absolute fury as she jerked her head away. "Jack! The man changed me! This is not the time for this!"

"I know." He said apologetically and soothingly as he ran his hands down her shoulders. "I'm sorry…it's just…I missed _you_ so much yesterday." She bit her lip and looked up at him. "And I didn't know why at the time, but I assure, I've missed you."

She smiled faintly. "Damn those eyes," jack grinned at her. "and that voice. You always know just what to say to calm me down. I've missed you too Jack." She cleared her throat. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, we're going to arrest Adam." he ran his thumb across her chin. "And I assure you, he will pay, for messing with you like that." he kissed her on the mouth deeply before stepping away from her. "Are you ready for this?"

Jackie smoothed her skirt down and rubbed her hands together. "Believe me…I am."

Jack pulled out his gun and cocked it loudly. "Let's get him."

"And…you owe me one on the desk sometime tomorrow."

Jack stopped and looked at her in confusion. "Tomorrow?"

"I've been up for more than 24 hours, I need sleep."

Jack let out a growl. "Oh, now he's going to pay!"


	20. 20: Memory

Chapter Twenty: Memory

* * *

Jackie inhales deeply and follows behind Jack as Adam settles back into his chair. Jack pulls his gun from his holster, cocking it and aiming it at the back of his head. "Talk to me, Adam." Jack demands. "If that's even your name."

Adam turns slowly and lets out a laugh. "What?"

"What are you doing, Jack?" Gwen laughs in disbelief.

"He's not who you think he is." Jack reported. "He's been feeding himself into our memories by touch."

"And when he does that," Jackie tacked on for good measure. "he distorts our memories. He changes who and what we are."

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Tosh questioned.

"He didn't exist until two days ago." Jack pointed out, his fingers gripping the gun tightly. Jackie should have been concerned about Jack blowing Adam's head off, but she wasn't, not this time.

"Can somebody tell me what's going on," Adam asked through his laughter. "please?"

"Shut up you!" Jackie snaps.

"Jack," Owen reasoned calmly. "we've known him for years. He is part of the team."

"No." Jack stated. "He just made you think that."

"I can't wait for you to get back to yourself Owen!" Jackie groaned. "I never thought I'd miss the old you, until I've seen this!

"Come on, Jack." Adam said, leaning forward to touch Jack's arm. Jackie's hand shot out, giving him an electric shock. Adam let out a curse and grabbed his stinging hand.

"Ah, ah," Jack said. "you don't get to me like that. and my wife will ensure that you keep those hands of yours to yourself."

"Or else you'll lose them," Jackie tacked on for good measure. "which, for me, won't be an issue detaching them from your wrists."

At that moment, Adam knew the game was up, but he was desperate to keep playing. "Jack, you know me. You recruited me three years ago."

"All I know is when I think of my team, I see you there. But I don't feel _anything_ for you." Jack sneered. "No pride, no warmth. You, the one who I can confide in, the one who unburied the dead!" Jackie placed her hand on his shoulder, knowing that Jack's past was still torturing him. he calmed for a second. "And why would I confide in you first over my own wife? She can barely get much out of me, but somehow, in a matter of moments, you did!"

"Jack," Gwen suggested. "maybe you've just forgotten him, like I did with Rhys?"

"I should have spotted it then. That wasn't stress, that was _him_." everyone stared at Jack in shock. Ianto was standing by, quietly, surveying the scene. "By making us think we know him, he disturbs our real memories."

"And for creatures like me," Jackie stated. "it's almost enough to drive you insane! And there's nothing worse than knowing that you're going insane!" she shook her head. "And what you did to Ianto…God, you're sick! Making him think he'd killed two girls!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Adam insisted.

"And my wife," Jack spat at Adam. "you took her and turned her into this….thing that I barely recognized." That fury boiled up in Jack again as he grabbed a hold of Adam's shirt and hauled him to his feet. "I'm taking him to the Vaults!"

Jack shoved Adam in front of him, pointing the gun in his face as Adam protested. "Jack, this is ridiculous."

"Move!" Jack shouted and Adam reluctantly moved forward.

"No!" Tosh shouted as she grabbed her gun and pointed it at Jack.

"Tosh," Owen pleaded. "that's not gonna help."

"It's fine." Jackie said as she brought her hands up and placed a protective bubble around Tosh. "She's confined." Tosh fired the gun once and the bullet rolled off the wall off the bubble to the floor of the bubble. She threw the gun down on the floor and began pounding on the bubble wall.

"I'm just going to lock him up." Jack assured her. "I'm not going to harm him."

"Why should I believe you?" Tosh demanded through her tears.

"Because, he said he wouldn't." Jackie said firmly. "You've worked with Jack for years, if he says he won't harm Adam, he won't. besides, I want to know why he did this. Jack," she turned towards him. "go lock Adam up, I'll be down there in a moment." Jack gave Adam a shove and Tosh began crying. "Enough Tosh."

"How could you?" She screamed. "What is the matter with you two?"

"Nothing!" she cleared her throat. "Ianto, please make sure that everyone is up in the meeting room. Please show them all the security footage of Adam, then show Adam in his cell to ensure Tosh that Adam is alright."

Ianto nodded. "Yes." Jackie released Tosh, who lunged at her, but Ianto caught her around the waist. "Tosh, don't."

Jackie turned and walked down to the cells quickly, curious to hear Adam's explanation as to why he'd changed them. at this moment, Jack was talking. "You changed us."

"For the better. You didn't remember who you were. I helped you. Look at Owen, all his cynicism gone. He's a different man now. Selfless, happier. And Toshiko, too," he shook his head in appreciation. "she's never been this confident."

"And my wife?" Jack questioned as he reached behind him, knowing she was there without even looking. "What did you do to her?"

He glanced at Jackie. "I took away her self-righteous attitude, that fiery temper. She's calmer, kinder now."

"You took her strength and everything that I loved about her away from me." his touch on her waist tightened firmly. "You made her weak, submissive and frightened. You almost drove her insane; she is not human."

She placed her hand on his waist. "Jack, I'm fine," she murmured. "remember, you promised not to be hard on creatures for my behalf."

Jack inhaled deeply as he leaned forward, arms across his chest, before demanding. "How did you come here? Why us?"

"All of you have such unique memories, especially you, Jack. All those extraordinary memories you hold. Some hidden, some absent. Your singular mind." Jack drew himself up just a little bit and leaned forward. "That's what drew me here."

"Stop flirting with my husband's mind." Jackie stated drolly. "It's irritating."

Jack chuckled at her as he leaned forward towards. "It's what we do best." Jack leaned forward and hissed. "Wipe out aliens." He turned to her and took her hand. "Come on."

She bobbed her head in agreement, as Adam panicked. "You can't shoot me! You made me live." Jack guided her away from Adam's cell as Adam sneered. "And you always remember what you killed," Jack stopped in his tracks. "don't you, Jack?"

Jack stopped in place, silently searching soul for an answer as to why he did that before looking towards her. "I know you, you hate killing," she says softly. "and you try to avoid it whenever possible. You do what you have to do to protect this planet and to protect the ones who love you because you've lived so long and have seen so many lives lost in so many ways. You remember what you kill, because you know what would have happened if you let them live. Moreover, you remember, to remind yourself of what you're fighting for. If you didn't remember….it would show that you had no regard for the preciousness of life."

Jack was silent for a moment before looking down at her. "It's at times like this; I almost believe there is a God. Because…there is no one else in this whole universe, that can comfort me like you can."

She smiled at him as she wrapped his arms around his waist. "If you found Him, you'd find the peace you've been searching for. But…in your own time Jack, because it's your journey, not mine." she stretched up and kissed him, absorbing some of the conflict within him. Jack deepened the kiss, taking strength and comfort from her. after several moments, she broke the kiss. "The rest of the team is waiting for us."

He nodded and took walked carefully upstairs. "We're going to have to retcon everyone." He said. "It should cause everyone to forget Adam and if we're wrong, he'll still be there tomorrow morning."

She nodded. "But he won't be Jack."

"I just had to say that for Tosh's sake." He exhaled as he pushed the door in to find everyone was seated and looking sullenly at the screen with Adam. Jack squeezed her hand before moving towards the screen. She moved to where Jack normally sat, pushed his chair away and sat on the edge of the desk. She held his gaze as he crossed his arms and spoke to their depressed team. "Our memories define us. Adam changed those memories, changed who we are." Jack walked towards his place at the table. "Now I have to help you all go back, find a memory that defines you. Rediscover who you are." Tosh finally looked at Jack as he gazed at the computer screen. "If I'm wrong," Jack said slowly. "he'll still be here when we've done this." Jackie turned off the screen and hopped off the desk as Jack pushed another button. "Let me take you back to before we all met." A blue hypnotic image appears on the screen as the room darkens. "Feel around for anything that makes you what you are. The hidden and the forgotten. Tell me where you are."

No one responded at first, but Gwen did. "The college canteen. Rhys is sitting opposite me, telling stupid jokes." Gwen smiled before laughing in remembrance.

"It's my birthday." Owen says quietly. "I'm ten. Mum spends the whole day screaming. "I love you because you're my son, but that doesn't mean I have to like you." the bitterness in Owen's voice, finally helps Jackie understand why Owen is the way he is, but come tomorrow, she won't remember.

"Math's club." Tosh said with a faint smile on her lips. "Something so reliable about math's. Always the right answer."

Ianto smiled. "Meeting Lisa, falling in love; never felt so alive."

"I'm fifteen and I fall in love with the dance floor the first time I went dancing." Jackie could almost see everything before her when she closed her eyes. The face of every man that she'd danced with that day. "I never learned to dance, but dancing knew me and for the first time…I feel beautiful and confident."

"I turn 16." He exhales before smiling. "She packs my bags. That is the nicest thing you've done for me in years, Mother."

"Kissing him in the supermarket." The sweet contemplative look on Gwen's face causes Jackie to smile. "The look on his face."

"My first flat. I don't have a flat warming." Tosh says quietly. "There's no one I want to invite."

"My first kiss," she murmured quietly. "feeling my heart rise in my chest at the sheer wonder of the sensations…and then the pain of feeling it break because the kiss was a lie."

Jack leaned over and kissed her hand. "No more lies." He assured her gently. "I promise."

"Losing Lisa, was like the world had ended." He exhaled. "Finding Meryl…was as if heaven had found me."

"The way he looks at me sometimes," something in Gwen's voice causes Jackie and Jack to look at Gwen. "as if he's scared of what he feels for me. I love him." Jackie relaxes until Gwen looks towards Jack and confesses. Jack, sensing what's coming, straightens up. "But not in the way I love you."

Jackie opens her mouth as shock and outrage surges in her; but Jack squeezes her hand tightly. "You'll never remember Jackie, nor will she. It's not worth it. Besides," he added in a whisper. "I love you, not her." She exhales and Jack walks around the table and hands Gwen a retcon pill. "Take this." Gwen takes it and looks at it contemplatively.

"Knowing there has to be more to life than this. Knowing I'm special," the bitterness and longing in Tosh's voice tugged at Jackie's heart "waiting for someone to see it."

Jack places his hand on her shoulder, assuring her gently as he hands her the pill. "I saw it."

He places the pill on the table in front of Tosh and moves towards Owen. "You save one life, a hundred lives, but it's never enough." He wonders aloud. "Who'll save me?"

"I will." Jackie smiles as she watches Jack, her feelings growing stronger for him as he made his way around the table.

"Coming here," Ianto said slowly. "it gave me meaning again. it gave me…a second chance."

Jack handed Ianto his pill before approaching Jackie. "You each have a short term amnesia pill. It'll make you forget Adam. We have to wipe out the last forty-eight hours from our memories." He inserted an authorative note in his voice. "Go back to who we were."

Ianto is the first to take the pill, then Gwen and finally Owen. Jackie holds her breath as she watches Tosh. Tosh switches the screen back to a view of Adam. "I'm going to lose so much."

Jackie moves towards Tosh and says softly. "None of it was real."

"He loved me and I loved him." she spins around and begins crying. "It's no different from real memory."

"oh Tosh, he forced it on you. you don't love him. its like," she explained softly. "what I did to Jack with Ianto. the love of a memory, isn't real, you have to let it go."

Tosh takes the pill from Jackie's hand and sits down, to take the pill, looking at Adam on the screen before laying her head down on the table. Jackie guides her head down to table as Jack catches Gwen's head.

As soon as the others are asleep, Jack hands her the pill with her name on it. she studies it. "Will it hurt the babies?"

"No." He assures her. "Only the memory."

"I'll take mine when you take yours."

"I'm going down to talk to Adam."

She takes his hand. "And I'm going with you."

He smiles and heads towards the holding cells. "I kinda figures you would." It is all so still and silent in the hub, an almost eerie silence. They don't speak, but their presence is almost enough for this moment. they approach the cell and find Adam sitting down. She can feel his life slowly fading out of his body. Jack steps towards the cell and Adam looks up. "Just us left."

"jack, I know what it's like not to exist." Adam pleads wearily. "Please don't send me back there."

"I have to." Jack says softly, a hint of pity in his voice for Adam.

"What are you going to do?" Adam asks, Jackie senses some animosity building up in Adam.

Jack holds up the pill. "This will wipe out the past two days."

"Well, you'll still keep the bad memories, because they were always yours." Adam almost spits before pulling himself up to eye level with Jack. "But what about the good times, Jack? What about the last good memory of you and your dad?"

"It's lost." Jack states firmly, causing her head to go up.

"I can help you find it." Adam's voice causes Jackie's senses to go up on alert and she begins shaking her head. "I can take you back there before I die."

The desire in Jack was so overwhelming that she was stunned by it. "Why would you do that?" he questioned.

"I was in the Void for so long the colors of this world almost blinded me, Jack. It was so beautiful after the darkness and the stench of fear." He inhaled sharply. "You gave me that. Let me do this for you. Come on. You want this."

Jackie shook her head and reached for Jack's hand. "Don't Jack, I'm sensing a lie and a trap. That's not what he wants to do."

Adam shook his head. "I'm not."

She gripped Jack's hands firmly. "Please Jack, I'm begging you, don't fall for this." She stepped in front of Jack and cupped his face in her hand. "Jack, please, I don't know what he wants to do, but he wants to hurt you. if you want to remember, then let me try."

Jack looks at her. "Can you do that?"

She answers honestly. "I don't know Jack, but, I'm telepathic and sentient. I should be able to help you find a memory." She reached for the pen in his pocket, where it always was and wrote on her arm. _try mind search on Jack. help him remember his father._ She held up her arm to show him. "I won't forget."

"Don't listen to her Jack." the urgency in Adam's voice was his undoing. "She can't do it."

Jack paused and looked from Adam to her then back to Adam. "I'm inclined to think that she can." He pulls the pill out of his pocket and shows it to Adam. "Goodbye, Adam." Jack and Jackie takes the pill together as Adam doubles over in pain. Jackie starts to sink down and Jack catches her. "I've got you."

She smiles. "You always do." She exhales as he sits down behind her, holding her close. "Gosh…this feels funny. Is my speech…slurring?"

"It is. You know what," he murmurs. "we're not going to remember…you're pregnant."

"Well, I guess…I'll have to tell you again." Jackie placed her hands on her chest and snuggled against him. "I'm going to… freak out when I wake up."

He chuckled. "Bet you will."

* * *

 _The next morning,_

* * *

Jackie yawned and stirred as she felt something solid, yet soft, underneath her. She looked down to find herself sprawled on top of her stirring husband. She blinked a few times and looked around in dismay as she saw that she was down in the vaults, not in their bedroom.

Jackie stared at Jack who was staring around in confusion as well. "How did we get down here?"

He shook his head. "No idea."

Jackie blinked before she started blushing crimson in horror. "Oh God!" She hissed as she got off his chest. "Please tell me, that we _did not_ have sex in front of Janet?"

Jack looked slightly dazed as he sat up. "Er, I don't think so."

"Oh may God forgive me," she said as she stood up and began tidying her dress. "I'm turning into a sex addict."

"Well," Jack said as he stood up behind her and murmured right in her ear. "may I remind you that most girls by sixteen have already had sex?"

"So?" she questioned as the hair on the back of her neck started to stand up.

"So, you've waited ten years longer than the average female, therefore, it's normal for you be rather…enthusiastic about it. I mean," he smirked. "after all your body literally starts to glow with pleasure."

"Not _that_ much pleasure. Hold on." She stared him. "Are you saying this is my fault?"

"No," he said slowly. "it's mine because," he grinned at her as he leaned forward. "I really love making love to you."

She smiled and murmured. "Well, you're an excellent lover, husband." Jack kissed her deeply and she pulled away to confess against his lips. "I look forward to being with you every night."

Jack smirked and pulled her against him. "Shall we continue this…downstairs?"

"Hmm, tempting," she pulled away from him. "but, it's too late in the morning for such things. A bit later though."

Jack laughed as she took a hold of his arm and they walked in a relaxed, leisurely pace back up to the hub. She wasn't surprised to find everybody at his or her stations, working away at a furious pace. Gwen glanced up at them. "Where were you two?"

"Inspecting the cells." Jackie said with a careless shrug of her shoulders. "Why? Something up?"

"Yes," Gwen said as she looked towards Jack and asked. "Jack, how have we lost two days?"

"What do you mean?" Jack questioned as he glanced over Gwen's shoulder at the system.

"The last forty eight hours." Ianto said before taking a swig out of his coffee cup. "None of us can remember a thing."

"The system's blank," Tosh informed them. "the CCTV's been wiped."

Jackie exhaled in relief. "Oh, thank goodness."

"What's been going on?" Tosh questioned. "What have we been doing?"

Jack inhaled before confessing. "I don't know."

"Great." Owen said dryly as Ianto handed Jack and Jackie their coffee. "That's two days of my life that I'll never get back."

Jack lifted up his cup of coffee. "Looks like Toshiko got herself a secret admirer, though."

"Oh, yeah?" Jackie smiled at the note of curiosity in Owen's voice.

Tosh opened up the small card with the bouquet. "To Tosh, love and apologies, Owen." Tosh smiled brightly. "They're from you."

Owen let out a snort as he shook his head. "In your dreams, Tosh. I think someone's winding you up, darling."

The smile faded on Tosh's face, prompting Jackie to reach for the card. "It's your handwriting."

"No, I don't do flowers," he took the card from Jackie's hand. "and I definitely don't do apologies."

"You two are supposed to be going on a date tonight." Jack reminded them. "I want a report how it went in the morning Owen."

"Jack! it's a date." Jackie scolded him. "They don't need to give you a report." She bit her lip before looking down at the bitter coffee with distaste. "I'm hungry. I wonder if there's anything good in the kitchen."

"And I'll go with you," Jack said as he brushed his hand on her waist. "to ensure that there is at least _one_ thing good in the kitchen."

She snorted and headed for the kitchen. "I'm hungry Jack."

"So am I," she grabbed his hand as it slowly slid down her waist to her hip. "very hungry." She rolled her eyes and playfully fondled his hand as they entered the kitchen. He pulled open the refrigerator door and peered inside. "So, what have we got?" Jackie pulled out the loaf of already cut French bread and Jack bobbed his head. "I can go with that." Jackie grabbed a case of already cooked bacon, blackberry jelly and cheddar cheese slices. Jack looked at her curiously. "That I cannot go with. What are you doing?"

"Eating." She stated as she went for a knife to spread the jelly on the bread. Jack watched as she placed half a slice of cheese on top of the jelly and added a slice of bacon. "I think I must have watched 'Chopped' or something like that." she stuck it in the microwave for 30 seconds while Jack stared on. "Because…this sounds good right now."

Jack bobbed his head. "I'll need to see it to believe it first."

She chuckled as she pulled the bread out of microwave and took a bite. Her eyes widened. "Ohh, this is delicious. Have a bite!" Jack shook his head in protest. "Come on! it won't kill you!"

"It might!" he said as Jackie shoved a piece in his mouth. He made a face as he chewed it thoughtfully. "Strangely…good…in an odd sort of way." He wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb, biting off the bit of jelly. "Sure you're not pregnant Jackie?"

"I'm positive, Jack." though she said it with a smile on her face, the hurt will still somewhat evident. "Owen couldn't make such a big mistake like that."

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and brushed a kiss to her neck. "I'm sorry baby, I promise not to bring it up again."

She chuckled feebly. "It's alright Jack, honest. Besides, with the elaborate lives we lead, how could we possibly have the time for children?"

He continued nuzzling her neck. "Hey, anything is possible baby; don't forget that, after all, you married me."

She chuckled and turned around in his embrace. "And you made me talk."

"Biggest mistake of my life." He murmured against her lips. "You talk too much."

* * *

 **TJ: Yes she is isn't she. I can understand that you've just been busy, it happens. (At least it wasn't because you thought Jackie was a 'Mary Jane' and the story wasn't interesting anymore!) The next chapters are going to have Martha, 25 will be Gwen's wedding and I'm so looking forward to that chapter. Especially since Jackie is going to have to revert back to being mute and everyone's going to wonder why both the Cooper girls are arriving pregnant!**


	21. 21: Miss Martha Jones

Chapter twenty-one: Miss Martha Jones

* * *

 _I'd pluck a fair rose for my love. I'd pluck a red rose blowing. Love's in my heart. A-trying so to prove, what your heart's knowing. I'd pluck a finger on a thorn. I'd pluck a finger bleeding. Red is my heart; wounded and forlorn, and your heart needing. I'd hold a finger to my tongue. I'd hold a finger waiting. My heart is sore, until it joins in song, wi' your heart mating._

Feeling eyes on her, Jackie looked up from where she was typing in her final notes to find Jack, Tosh, Owen and Gwen staring at her. she flushed crimson. "Sorry, was I singing aloud again?"

"Definitely." Owen said with a smile in Tosh's direction. "That song from Poldark."

"Never apologize," Jack states with a grin. "for giving us such pleasure."

She shook her head in embarrassment. This that been a very unusual two weeks. Jack and she had grown even closer than she thought possible.

She'd written an odd note on her wrist to help Jack find memories of his dad. She'd tried helping him, and to her success, Jack could remember moments for a while, they just weren't long term. He forgot the memories in a few hours, probably because his head was full of so much information. So, every night, they'd sit on the floor together and Jackie would help Jack find memories of his childhood and family. She kept a special notebook for Jack, so he'd be able to start remembering them on his own. She hadn't been feeling well lately, slight nauseous at times and she threw up quite a bit. She was able to hide most of this from Jack because she didn't want him to worry.

Tosh and Owen, they were now officially dating. Their first date had gotten off so well that Jackie found a thank you note at her place from Owen the next day. They were a perfect couple as everyone had predicted. In the days that followed, Owen had become less cynical and Tosh's confidence had grown. Jack pointed out to her how those two reminded him of themselves when they first started. Their finer points would rub off onto the other person, helping shape them.

"Well, I shouldn't be doing it while we're working on a case." She said patiently.

"You don't sing that often." Gwen pointed out.

"With good reason," she stated. "my voice is terrible."

"Eh," Jack titled his head to the side. "you're a long way from sounding like Lucille ball."

 _Jack,_ Ianto said over the intercom. _your VIP visitor is here._

Jack grinned and darted up the stairs, grabbing her hand and pulling her out of her chair. Her small laptop crashed to the ground. "Jack!" she laughed. "It's probably broken. What are you doing?"

"You'll see!" His grin grew broader as they approached the reception entrance. "Suddenly, in an underground mortuary, on a wet night in Cardiff, I hear the song of a nightingale." The circular door rolled back and their visitor entered. A gorgeous black woman with stunning features, perfect skin and an attractive suit approaches them. "Miss Martha Jones."

Martha Jones smiles, revealing a row of perfect white teeth. "Hello Jack." Martha set her bag down, strode up to Jack and threw her arms around his shoulders enveloping him in a hug. Jackie fought to keep her emotions underway, but for some reason, she seemed overly sensitive lately. "Oh, it's good to see you, Jack."

Jack pulled away and laughed before he began making introductions. "Toshiko, Owen, Gwen, Ianto, meet Martha." Jack turns towards her, bestowing a very loving gaze on her. "And this lady deserves a very special introduction. Martha, this is Jacqueline Harkness."

"Ah, Jack and Jacqueline that, is so cute. I'm pleased to meet you." Martha's brow arches as she shakes Jackie's hand. "I didn't know Jack that you had a sister." The smile falls off Jack's face. UNIT didn't mention that fact."

Jack laughs and places his hands on Jackie's shoulders. "Actually, Martha…this is my wife."

Martha's eyes bulge in astonishment. "Are you serious?"

Jack nods. "Yep. Been married to her for almost 5 months now."

"Wow." She stared at Jackie in amazement. "Well, my hat is off to you, if you think you can handle marriage to him."

"Trust me," Jack says as he grips her hand. "she keeps me on my toes."

"And he drives me crazy." Jackie added as she gave him a gentle nudge with the elbow in the ribs.

"Yeah," Jack says soothingly in her ear. "but you love it."

Jackie bobs her head in agreement, as Owen asks Martha. "So, is this just a casual visit, or-

Martha picks up her bags and heads towards the autopsy room. "I'm here to complete your postmortem."

Owen frowns as Jack follows Martha. "Doctor Jones is from UNIT." He explains.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gwen's says as she scurries after them. "Sorry, I get a bit confused. Which one's UNIT?"

"Intelligence, military, cute red caps." Jack says with a foot on the rail, patting her side as she passes him by to get to her fallen laptop. "The acceptable face of intelligence gathering on aliens. We're more ad hoc," Jackie shuts the lid to her laptop and opens it, praying that its fine just as Jack asserts. Even though it's not cracked, the screen could still be damaged. "but better looking. And I've got the sexiest agent on the planet."

"Jack!" she whines, as she blushes red. "This is my third laptop that you've ruined! The screen is smashed!"

He blinks innocently. "This time, it wasn't my fault you didn't have a good grip on it!"

"Oh, you!" she went for the nearest computer and opened up the notebook program so she could take notes. "I hate these computers." She muttered.

"I identified a pattern from UNIT's data on sudden deaths." Martha reported Toxic shock. Nothing to link the victims. Different ages, sexes, ethnic origins, occupations. But there was a statistically significant concentration in South Wales."

"Come on, Martha, be honest." Jack said with a grin. "You just came all this way to see me."

Jackie rolled her eyes as Martha continued examining their latest victim. "Still struggling to conquer your shyness, Jack?"

Jack laughed as Owen stepped towards Martha. "So," he drew out slowly. "what about this pattern, then, Doctor Jones?"

"They were being written off as suicides or accidents. Look." Jackie stepped up from her computer and leaned over so she could see what Martha was referring to. "Puncture mark. Hypodermic needle."

"Oh," Jackie's stomach swirled. "that is disgusting."

"You'll find his bloodstream was pumped full of ammonium hydroxide." Martha added.

The extra details added a visual that did not help Jackie. Bile welled up and she ran for the kitchen. She barely made it the sink, her first heave wound up in an empty bowl on the counter before she made her way over to the garbage disposer side of the sink. After the vomiting passed, she began to look for the cleaning supplies under the sink to sanitize the counter.

"You ok?" she looked up to see Ianto there, holding her purse. He winced. "No, you're not. You should have Owen take a look at you."

"No."

"How about the med scanner?"

"No!"

He shrugged. "Ok….maybe you could ask Martha, if asking Owen would make you uncomfortable."

Jackie shook her head. "It's just something I've eaten."

"Jackie," Ianto pointed out. "you don't eat much of anything, so what could it be?"

"I've no idea." Jack stuck his head into the kitchen and she held up her hand. "Out of the kitchen now Jack! I'm fine."

"Jackie," he stated firmly. "I've asked Owen to-

"If you set up an exam without my permission Jack," she snapped. "I will deny you all of your husbandly rights to my body for this whole month! I am fine!"

Jack let out a growl. "I need to talk to Martha for a bit. Then, you and I are having a discussion and you _will see a doctor_!" Jackie's reaction was to grab a spoon and throw it at Jack as he closed the door. Hearing it clang, he poked his head back in and snapped. "And you will get an exam, even if I have to hold you down on the exam myself!" that said, he slammed the kitchen door shut.

Jackie stamped her foot and went to the refrigerator to grab a cherry and lime soda. "I hate that man sometimes."

Ianto chuckled as he turned on the water and began spraying out the bowl and the sink. "Yeah, I really believe you."

"Hmm, I'll do that Ianto." She said stepping forward. "It's my mess."

He shook his head. "I don't mind. Besides, I wanted to talk to you a bit, about Meryl."

Jackie's ears perked up. "Really? What about?"

"Well," Ianto hesitated for a moment. "I'm contemplating asking her to move in with me."

"And you want my opinion?" Ianto nodded and she hesitated. "I'd suggest Gwen, because, I'm an old fashioned girl, remember?"

He shook his head. "No, it's not like that."

"Oh, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions like that."

"It's er, a reasonable assumption but," he exhaled. "she's somewhat famous but, with work the way it is…I don't see how I could. And…she's so sweet…I don't want her to think that I'm offering her charity."

"Ianto," she questioned. "is this because she's having a difficult time financially or, because you love her and want to be with her?"

"Both, actually." He cleared his throat. "I'm actually, er, uhm, following some of your dating advice and waiting, until…marriage before," Jackie smiled as Ianto tried to keep from blushing. "getting intimate. She was uhm, pregnant when she married her first husband. And, what…you and Jack have its…amazing to see."

She blushed. "I hope the cameras haven't been showing too much."

"Er, Owen tried and, you seem to, mentally be able to blacken the cameras."

She exhaled. "Good to know. so, you're asking my advice as to how to ask her to move in with you, without coming across as you have an ulterior motive. Correct?"

"Yes."

She took another swallow. "You do intend to marry her someday in the future, am I correct?" he bobbed his head. "I think you should tell her that." Ianto visibly blanched. "But, also state, that doesn't mean that you're going to propose to her now." He relaxed. "Make it clear to her that you care about her and you want to help her because of how it distresses you to see her under such stress. You two have been together for almost 6 months, you're a couple, which makes you a team, which means, you don't leave the other player struggling."

Ianto bobbed his head. "I like that approach."

"But, you can't keep asking me for advice, after all, it's your relationship."

"I know but," he smiled, showing a very similar expression that Jack often bestowed upon her. "I want everything to be perfect."

"And it will be perfect Ianto," she assured him as she reached for her purse. "because, you're the man for her and she's the woman for you." she opened up her purse and reapplied her lipstick. "Now, I need to go find Jack and Martha."

"And for the record," Ianto said. "I don't think Jack and Martha were lovers."

She shrugged. "Jack's over a thousand years old. If I started to get concerned about how many lovers he's had, I'd be a very foolish woman."

"Then, I suggest you tell her that." she took another swallow of her drink and exited the room. She peered around, saw Jack leaving the hot house, and made a beeline for him. "Jack!"

He smiled. "Ah, very good. Jackie, I've arranged for Martha to examine you later."

"No. we're in the middle of a mission."

"And you keep throwing up." He stated firmly as she stalked towards him. "Now, I don't care if you melt me into a pile of ash, but, she is going to examine you."

"It's my body," she stated firmly. "and it's my decision."

"Well, you my wife and as far as I'm concerned, your body, is mine too!" Jackie blushed at his words. "And, I want it well again. no arguing!"

Jackie let out a growl as Martha and Gwen approached. "You'll get used it," Gwen said. "they're always like this."

Jackie's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"If you two aren't' having some merry argument, you two are messing about contaminating any piece of furniture that's handy."

Martha turned towards Jack. "Really?"

He shrugged. "What can I say?"

"Well, in that case, maybe she's pregnant." Martha suggested. "It is possible."

Jack placed a comforting hand on Jackie's shoulder. "Jackie can't have children." He said softly. "She's infertile."

Martha nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

Jackie exhaled. "It's fine. how could we find the time to raise a child in this environment anyway?"

Jack cleared his throat. "So you've seen the hot house. Tour continues this way, ladies, please. No dawdling."

She laughed as he slung his arm around her shoulders. "Oh, you sound like a tour guide. Were you one at some point?"

"A long time ago."

Jackie glanced behind her to see that Gwen and Martha were dawdling a bit anyway. "They're probably talking about you."

"Really?" he said as he paused and looked in their direction. "I wonder what they are saying."

She hesitated before placing her hand on Jack's head and reaching out listen to Gwen and Martha talk. _Er, so, you know Jack pretty well, then?_

Jack's eyes widened. "I didn't know you could do this!" he grinned. "You're amazing!"

"I know!"

 _Oh, we were only together for a few days, but it was intense._

 _You mean?_ Jackie glanced at Jack who was already shaking his head in denial.

 _Oh, God, no!_ Martha almost shrieked. _No, not that sort of intense. Nothing like that. Why, were you and him?_

 _No, no, not at all. I never had a chance._ Jack smirked and placed his hands on her waist. _I couldn't do that…not to my sister._ Gwen paused. _Well, maybe just once._ Jack and Jackie's eyes widened in shock at Gwen's admission. _But, he'd never, he loves Jackie too much._

 _So, it's too late now._ Martha sighed. _We must have been the only two people on the planet._

 _I know._ Gwen questioned soberly. _What were we doing wrong?_

"Ok," Jack said in slight indignation. "I've heard enough." Jackie began laughing as Jack hollered out to them. "Oi, you talking about me?"

"No, no," Gwen said as they hurried towards them. "we were just discussing alien flora, weren't we?"

"She's no fun." Jack said dryly as he wrapped an arm around Jackie's waist and lifted her up onto his hip. "Raise your game girls."

Jackie giggled and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Jack, put me down."

He laughed at her. "If you really meant it, I would, but I know for a fact that you don't."

Jackie snorted and turned to Martha. "Sorry, he's always like this."

"Yeah." Martha laughed. "I can imagine."

"So, how did you two meet?" Jackie questioned. "Jack has millions of things to tell me that we forget things."

"Oh, it's hard to explain."

"Jackie actually remembers the end of the world," Jack stated as he shifted her up higher, so her legs were around his waist. "so, it'll be easier."

"Really?" Martha's eyes widened in surprise. "How come?"

"She's an alien of some kinds." He explained. "Not sure what kind."

Martha giggled. "Oh, that takes me back. Every time you'd introduce yourself to someone and the Doctor would tell you to stop it!"

Jack started laughing. "I know, and I was like, "Can't I say hello to anybody?" which of course, irritated him."

"You've got some well weird kit." Martha said as she picked up the singularity scalpel to examine it. "What's this?"

"Be careful." Jack warned in a teasing tone. "It's an alien artifact."

Martha looked at Jackie, still around Jack's waist. "Well, you'd know, wouldn't you?"

Jack patted Jackie on this hip. "Don't worry; I know every inch of this artifact very well."

"Shut up," Jackie said as she wiggled free from his grip. "it's not appropriate Jack, the things you say at times."

"There's a lot of argument about this," Owen said as he stepped forward and took the singularity scalpel out of Martha's hand and began making some adjustments. "but for my money it's got to be a surgical instrument."

"Really?" Martha questioned in surprise.

"He's guessing." Jack stated. "Typical medic."

"Right," Owen shrugged off Jack's sarcasm. "well, I call it a singularity scalpel. See," Jack pulled Jackie towards him as Martha stepped towards Owen. "what it does is it concentrates energy on a tiny fixed point without damaging anything on the way. It's brilliant."

"It's amazing."

"Yeah," Gwen said before asking. "do you remember the last time you did that, Owen?"

"You blew up Jackie's sandwich all over her." Jack stated. "Reduced it to mud."

"Yes. Right." Jackie shook her head as Owen tuned all of them out except for Martha. Jackie wondered if Owen was slightly attracted to Martha, after all, they were both doctors. "Now, all we're going to do is," he grabbed a paper cup from under the display, grabbed a piece of paper from Jackie's station and crumbled it up and stuffed it in the cup. "we're going to vaporize this paper without even scorching the cup."

Jackie shakes her head as Jack predicts. "This is going to end in tears." He reached for Jackie and pulled her into his side while tugging Martha out of reach of any soon to be flying projectiles. "You, stay here."

She shrugged. "Jack, I'm fine. I've got a built in force field, remember?"

Jackie notes Ianto approaching just as Owen presses the fire button. Something behind Ianto explodes causing him to let out a loud shout and duck. Everyone looks at Ianto, who turns behind him to see what's been destroyed behind him. he then stands up and scowls at Owen like a parent would scowl at a child that wouldn't behave.

Jack laughs at Ianto's expression as Owen explains quiet humbly. "Er, I haven't quite got the calibration right yet."

"Are you alright Ianto?" Jackie asks with a sober face.

He nods his head as he brushes off his coat. "Yes. Thank you for asking." He cleared his throat. "Jack, there's been another attack, assault with a hypodermic. Only this time, the victim survived. Woman aged twenty-seven. She's in the hospital. Medical records wiped, just like the others."

Everyone jumped into action and Jackie ran to get her jacket, only to have Jack pull it away from her. "Ahh, no you don't. you're staying here."

"Jack!"

"I'm serious!" He snapped firmly. "There are all kinds of bugs and things floating around in there. I don't want you exposed to anything else."

"There is nothing wrong with me!" She shouted. "Do you understand me?" Jack nudged Martha and Gwen towards the garage and she stalked after them. "I am going!"

Jack turned and said. "Ianto, stun her now." Jackie spun around towards Ianto, just as Jack stunned her from behind, sending her into blackness.

* * *

"Where is he?" Jackie shouted as she woke up to find herself in her and Jack's bed, roughly two hours later. "Where is he?"

"Up in my office, baby." Jack said casually. "Come on up." She hauled herself up, fury radiating from her. "You woke up just in time."

Jackie's hand shot out and she released a surge of energy that knocked Jack right out of his chair and across the room. Everyone stared at her as she brought her hand down and snapped. "Don't you _ever_ use a bloody stun gun on me again, Captain Jack Harkness! I'm your wife, not a wild animal! You either have to respect my wishes or come up with a better reason for me to stay here at home!" Jack simply gazed up at her as she inhaled deeply. "Are we clear?"

Jack stood up and brushed himself off. "Clear." He studied her carefully. "Are we even now?"

She nodded. "I think so."

"Good." he stepped towards her and kissed her on the mouth. She smiled and placed her hands on his waist before pulling away. He smirked at her and kept his hand on her shoulder. "Now, I'll fill you in at what's going on." they both ignored everyone staring at them in utter shock as the two of them continued as if nothing had happened at all. "Locally, we've got a murder victim and a survivor. Both attacked with hypodermics, both with their medical records wiped."

"And more cases across the UK." Martha informed them. "We think the point of the attacks is to destroy evidence of their medical condition."

"Gwen, Ianto," Jack said purposefully looking over her head. "pursue the criminal investigation."

"Okay." Gwen said cautiously.

"Martha, Owen will follow up with the medical side."

"Fine." Owen mumbled.

"Tosh," Jack questioned. "any luck in retrieving those medical records?"

"Not yet. I'm gonna have to dig down into the system memories, see if I can find any remnants of deleted or temporary files." She added with a faint smile and dip of the head. "Completely illegally, of course."

"Do what you have to." He stated. "We're not dealing with a freak with some needle fetish. This is a conspiracy."

"And, what do you want me to do? And don't you dare suggest that I take another nap because you already put me to bed!"

"I was going to suggest that you make…dinner," Jack hesitated before asking. "or would you prefer that we all order out tonight?"

"That's what I mean by finding another excuse." Jackie exhaled. "Martha is company, so I should make dinner."

"Oh, don't put yourself out on account of me."Martha assured her. "I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense!" Jackie said as she got excited. "I haven't had a chance to play hostess in Torchwood. You're my first guest." She kissed Jack's cheek. "Go on and have fun, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Well if I need you," he stated suggestively. "I'll be sure to go and get you."

She froze in place and turned slowly to find him grinning at her. "You…are making your own dinner tonight!"


	22. 22: All of me

Chapter twenty-two: All of me

* * *

Well, as always in Torchwood, dinner never truly went down as planned. Jackie had done up her popular bacon, lettuce, tomato and avocado salad, biscuits, fried chicken and gravy. Everyone ate the food at odd shifts while dashing madly about conducting tests, making theories, looking for missing then a second victim was found. Ianto and Gwen had gone out to investigate the following morning. Everyone had gone more than 24 hours without sleep and they all looked terrible.

Jackie let out a moan as she stepped into the shower and under a stream of warm water. She exhaled deeply as her muscles relaxed and her body began to feel refreshed. Then, the shower door opened and Jackie whipped around to see Jack enter the shower with her. She tried to look stern, but she failed miserably. "I should have known."

"Well," he said with a smile as he reached in front of her to get his cloth wet. "I was planning on taking a shower today. So, imagine my surprise to find my bath already occupied. Surely you saw my clothes on the counter?"

"Yes, I did," she frowned. "wonder why it only registered now."

"Does it really matter?" Jack questioned as she stepped away and began washing up while he stepped under the water spray. "After all, you need someone to scrub your back."

"Well, I guess you're elected." She said with a smile as she reached for their bar of soap and began to lather up the washcloth. "But no sex or anything in the shower Jack, everyone is somewhat privy to our actions and I'd rather not add more to their dirty little minds."

"We're husband and wife." Jack said as she began washing her neck and collarbone. "It's a fact of life that we're going to have sex with each other." She looked up at him and shot him a strict look. Jack exhaled and pulled her against him. "But, your wish is my command; we'll tone things down for a bit."

"Thank you." Jack's arms circled her hips and he lifted her up into his arms. She knew that look in his eyes and felt her entire body quiver in his arms. "Jack. I don't want my hair-

He silenced her with a kiss and she groaned as he backed her up, under the shower spray, getting her hair wet. She mentally groaned in disappointment as Jack began massaging her wet skin under his hands. "God," he groaned as he slowly let her back down on the ground. "did I ever tell you that you feel amazing like this?" she nodded her head as he began placing those open mouth kisses down her shoulder. "All hot, wet, and slippery."

She smiled as she traced lazy circles on his shoulders with her fingertips. "You don't feel so bad yourself."

His mouth traveled down to her breasts. Instead of feeling pleasure, Jackie felt some pain and hissed lightly. Jack paused and looked at her curiously. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." She assured him. "I'm just…a little sensitive for some reason lately."

Jack exhaled and studied her gaze. "Jackie, promise me that you'll let Martha examine you."

"But Jack-

"Please," he placed a finger on her lips. "let me finish." She nodded. "I love you more than I've loved anything or anyone in the hundreds of years I've lived. I want to give you anything your heart desires and I wish…I could give you the child you want, even though you deny it." he placed his hand on her stomach. "I feel like a failure towards you in that area since it's something neither of us have control over. So please, do this for me. You've been throwing up, your body is sensitive and you've been tired lately. Please, let me take care of you to the best of my abilities for as long as we have together."

Jackie let out a shaky exhale. "I can't…argue with you when you say things like that to me." she nodded and exhaled. "Very well, I'll let her examine me and set your mind at ease." Jack kissed her on the mouth deeply and she held onto him tightly as she ran her hands up his smooth back. After several long kisses, they pulled away and she turned the water off. "We need to go."

"Yeah."

Miraculously, they were able to dress, dry off and head back up stairs without surrendering to temptation. Ianto, Owen and Martha were all just entering Jack's office. "Jack," Martha informed him. "Marie's had some sort of seizure, so Owen and I are going down to investigate."

"I'm going too." Jackie said as she reached for her jacket, which was hanging besides Jack. "I need to get out for a bit."

"You haven't eaten yet." Jack pointed out as he fell into step beside her. "You need to eat first before traipsing around a hospital."

"I'm not hungry." She shook her head. "It's too early for my stomach." She stretched up and kissed him. "I'll be fine. Now, don't worry about me, I can take care of myself husband."

"I doubt it." he said, giving her a pointed look, which caused her to flush.

"We'll look after her Jack" Martha promised. "We'll return her to you back in one piece."

Jack didn't look too convinced, but nodded. "Alright, make sure you bring all of her back. No exceptions!" As she walked away, he added. "Especially the best bits!"

Jackie let out a growl as Martha whispered. "Is he always like that?"

"Always! Trust me, some days he's so insufferable," she spun around to see Jack standing there in his office smirking at him. "I wonder how he got me to marry him!"

"Easy!"Jack called loudly. "I asked and you said 'yes.' Simple as that!"

* * *

The ride to the hospital had been merry. Martha had filled her in on how she'd met Jack and a few of the details as to why Jack had jumped out after the Doctor. He'd wanted to become normal again. Martha said that when they parted ways that Jack had mentioned wanting to be able to grow old with someone, but, he'd been upset that he couldn't. Jackie hadn't known that last bit of information, as Jack hadn't told her that piece of information.

The hospital staff eyed all of them with a rather curious eye, but they had full clearance so no one could object. They came into the room to find Marie was sweating and she wasn't very responsive. Jackie connected with Martha and shuddered at the creepy crawly feeling, like dozens of ants crawling all over, her body assaulted her.

"Marie?" Martha questioned as she flashed a light in Marie's eyes. "Marie, can you hear me?"

Marie let out a moan and moved Martha's hands away from her face. "Yeah."

"Okay." Owen said, taking control of the situation. "You've got something in your blood that we don't recognize, all right?" Marie glanced at Owen, concern in her pale face. "And we think it's behind your current illness, and we need to know what's been happening to you so that we can help you."

Marie rolled her eyes in disbelief. "Well, you're the doctors. You tell me."

"It's not quite that easy." Owen stepped away to answer something. Jackie cleared her throat as Marie sat up on the cot. She and Martha helped her up. "You appear to have a type of blood infection that is new and abnormal." Marie's eyes widened. "They need to know."

"Thanks, Ianto." Owen cleared his throat. "Right, listen, Marie, you're gonna have to level with us." He stepped towards her, his tone firm. "This could be a matter of life and death. Have you ever had a serious medical condition?"

Marie shook her head and muttered. "Too good to be true."

"What do you mean?" Martha questioned as she stepped forward.

"I had HIV." Marie admits, avoiding eye contact.

"You're perfectly clear of antibodies." Martha shakes her head slightly as she states. "That's not medically possible."

"That's the Reset." Marie said wearily as she rested her head in her hand. Jackie stepped towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Reset?" Martha glanced towards Owen. "What are we talking about, a drug?"

Owen shakes his head. "Right, I'm not familiar with Reset," he questions married. "so any idea of a chemical name?" Marie lets out a laugh before she starts coughing. Jackie pats her back while Martha steps towards her. "Where'd you get it from, Marie?" Owen demands firmly.

"I got it from the Pharm." She says as her coughing slows.

"The farm?" Martha asks. "What farm? Marie?"

"No," Marie bats Martha's hand away in anger as she spells out. "P-H-A-R-M. The Pharm. It's a medical research place, all right?"

"How did you get it from there?" Owen demands.

"They gave it to me." Marie sounds insulted that she'd get it any other way. "They paid me a lot of money. They said I should to keep quiet about it because it was part of the contract."

"Are you saying you were a clinical trial subject?" Martha says as she brushes back a strand of Marie's hair from her face. Jackie felt everything well up in Marie as she flops back onto the bed with a moan. "Marie?"

"Convulsing." Owen shouts.

"Marie!" Martha calls loudly as Marie's body starts to convulse.

"Her insides are on fire." Jackie reports. "Her blood…there's something there."

"I'll give her another ten mil." Owen says as he pulls out the needle.

"You're all right." Martha says as she holds onto Marie, trying to keep her calm. Jackie feels Marie's heart stop and her body stops moving just as Owen jabs the needle into Marie. Jackie shakes her head and steps away from Marie as Martha relays to Owen. "She's dead."

That sick feeling wells up in Jackie again, she's somehow still connected to Marie. As the sensations moved from her body to her mouth, she shook her head. "You two, step away from the body, now!"

As soon as those words left her mouth, a swarm of little insects comes out of Marie's mouth. Jackie instinctively throws a protective bubble around Martha and Owen and one for herself. The creatures fly at them, bouncing off the bubble. Owen is able to sound the alarm. "Emergency! Clear the area!" Martha and Owen pull their surgical masks over their faces in case Jackie loses her focus. A few moments later, the things drop out of the air, like snowflakes, dead.

Jackie shudders as she releases the bubbles. "Oh, that was…disgusting."

"Oh my God, that was amazing." Martha says as she stares at Jackie. "How did you do that?"

Jackie shakes her head. "I've no idea. I just have it."

"Well, now I see why Jack always wants her around." Owen exhaled as he leaned over and picked up one of the tiny creatures. "I think I want Jackie nearby for this case."

Martha pats her on the back. "I owe you one."

"Well, I've promised Jack that I'd let you examine me later, so, we'll call it square."

* * *

But there was so much going on that there was no time for the examination. The parasite turned out to be an alien larva that was incubating in human bodies. The PHARM was using some form of alien creature as a type of drug. It would return the human body to a state of perfection. Except, the problem was the parasites inside the drug, which would then hatch, traumatizing the people. So, Jack, Jackie and Owen were now headed to the PHARM to ask the man in charge, Aaron Copley, quite a few questions.

They were immediately stopped at the security checkpoint. "Torchwood." They were instantly allowed through without any fuss. Jack frowned as they moved forward. "That was easy."

"Way too easy." Jackie stated. "but then, we were expected." Jack chuckled sarcastically. "Jack, would you take my ring off?"

Jack frowned, but did as she asked. "Why do you want it off?"

"Well," she explained. "I figured a single woman is better at manipulating men than a married woman."

"No!" Jack snapped possessively. "No way Jackie! You are not flirting with the director!"

"Oh come on Jack!" She said with a smile. "I'm great at it."

"I don't care." He stated as he jerked his eyes away from the road to glower at her. "Now, put your ring back on!"

"I will in a bit." She laughed. "Oh, I love it when you act like this. Don't worry," she said as she patted his leg. "why would I want a burger when there's a steak waiting for me at home?"

"You hate red meat." He points out. "That's not making me feel any better."

She pats his cheek and murmurs. "It's all about the price Jack."

"I am still in the car, you two," Owen said from the back seat. "in case you'd forgotten."

"No," Jack said. "but maybe we're paying you back for making out with Tosh in the kitchen."

"Well," Owen said dryly. "at least we don't have sex where food gets prepared!"

" _Do not_ answer him Jack," she said firmly. "otherwise, this whole conversation will go in a direction, I really don't want it to go!"

Jack muttered and grumbled as Jack parked the SUV in front of the building before getting out. Jackie grabbed her notepad, pen and briefcase, looking like the perfect secretary. Jack slammed the door and came around beside her. "And you don't get too much into this role. He's an old man and probably won't even be interested in you."

Jackie chuckled as two security guard approached them. "Oh sugar, you have no idea of the depths of my appeal."

* * *

 **Hello everyone. I'm just giving a shout out to fellow friend/writer, 'Fanficqueen306' who's writing a Doctor Who story that is fantastic! It's called 'My blue eyed girl' and it's an 11th Doctor romance with an OC. It's Brilliant!**


	23. 23: Unceasing miracles

Chapter twenty-three: Unceasing miracles

* * *

Jackie kept her eyes trained on everything as they walked along. Jack leading the way with Owen behind him while she brought up the rear. This whole institute felt wrong to her, she felt like…they were walking amongst at group of zombies. The staff was focused, but they didn't love their work.

They entered the office to find Mr. Copley behind his desk. He looked up with curiosity in his eyes as they entered the room. "Ahh Torchwood I see, an unexpected pleasure."

Jack stepped forward and sat down in the only chair opposite Copley. "Captain Jack Harkness."

Copley nodded and looked towards Owen. "Dr. Owen Harper."

She purposefully chose to remain silent, that way she could read him as he looked towards her and held her gaze. When he did look towards her, she gave him a very encouraging smile, which he met. "And you are?"

"Ms. Jacqueline Cooper." She said as she shifted the items in her hands. "Pleased to meet you."

"And," he glanced towards Jack, who she was certain was seething inside. "your job for Torchwood is what?"

"I'm the secretary." She held up her notepad. "I just take notes."

"Really?" He studied her. "What a waste."

"Jackie," Jack bit out. "if it's not too much trouble, why don't you hand Mr. Copley the files?"

She smiled as she reached into her bag and pulled out the files. "No trouble at all." She extended them to him. "Sorry Sir."

"No problem." Mr. Copley's hand lingered on hers and she allowed it, even though his touch made her skin crawl.

Jack cleared his throat and leaned forward, pressing the issue. "Do you recognize any of the people in the folder?"

Mr. Copley look irritated at Jack interfering, but he complied. Jackie shot him an apologetic look before shrinking back into the corner. Owen leaned forward and hissed as she passed by. "Don't overdo it."

"Tell Copley that!" She hissed back.

Copley flipped through the file, barely glancing at the people. "Sorry you've had a wasted journey, Mister Harker."

"Harkness." Jackie smirked, sensing Jack's emotions. "And it's Captain, but you can call me Jack."

"Captain?" Copley asked dryly. "Where did you park your boat?"

Jack laughed before turning to her and Owen. "I like a man with a sense of humor." He shot her a glare before turning to Copley. "Know any good gags about clinical trials?"

"Well, Jack, none of these faces mean anything to me." he was lying. He was good at keeping cool, but lies were easy to sense. "And as the Institute director, I would have met them personally, had they been our trial subjects."

"Doctor Copley-

Copley cut Jack off. "I prefer Professor, actually."

Jack stood up and leaned forward. "But I can call you Aaron, right?" Copley said nothing See, this is a little awkward." Jack opened up the file again, making Copley take another look at the victims. "Two of these people were murdered. Another died of a parasitic infection of alien origin, and one of the victims mentioned your organization's name shortly before she died."

"Alien origin?" Copley was good at keeping the sarcasm genuine. "That's preposterous."

Suddenly, Jackie's stomach cramped and she dropped her file as she grabbed onto her stomach. All eyes went to her as she inhaled and bent over to pick up the files. "Sorry."

Jack looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Her head began swimming in that moment and she shook her head as she suddenly began to feel very lightheaded. "Actually, no I don't." That said, Jackie passed out on the carpeted floor.

"Now," Owen's voice sounded far away, but it was getting closer. "if there was a drug that could restore the human body back to its factory settings, as it were, you would know about it."

"You're right, I would." Copley said in an offhanded voice. "But nothing like that exists."

"I had a friend whose nostrils flared when he was lying." Jack stated.

Jackie opened her eyes and groaned. "Oh," she looked up around her. Jack and Copley were talking a short distance away from her, while Owen had her propped up. "what did I miss?"

"Nothing." Owen assured her. "Can you get up?"

"Am I fired?" she moaned as got to her knees.

"Your blood sugar was low." Copley informed her. "I've ordered the kitchens to prepare something for you to eat. Red meat would be good but, Captain Harkness informed us you don't eat it."

"I don't." She stood up and ran her hands down her deep grey suit dress, her hand paused as she noted a small lump in her stomach. Her heart paused in her chest and she frowned. "I must have…I need to see Martha."

"Well," Copley said as he looked at his watch. "I'm already late for my next appointment."

"You go ahead." Jack assured him. "We'll have a look around."

"Well, obviously our research suites are classified," Jackie took her folders from Owen and tucked them under her arm. "so we can't grant you access to those, but we'd be delighted to give you the PR tour."

"Normally, Aaron," Jack informed him. "we go where we like."

"Not here, actually." Copley said firmly. "Ask Whitehall. We're fireproof."

"Yeah. I had a bad experience with a politician recently." The testy note in Jack's voice informed her that it had gone badly. "I tend not to listen to Whitehall anymore."

"Let me get someone to guide you back to your vehicle." Copley said as he picked up his phone. "And, I'll have a wheelchair brought up here for Ms. Cooper."

"Don't bother," Jack said as he guided her towards the door. "she's fine."

"Thank you for your concern Mr. Copley!" she called as Jack slammed the door shut. "Easy Jack." she said as she struggled to keep up with his long stride. "I don't feel well."

He paused. "You mean, that wasn't a trick to get into the infirmary?"

She looked up at him as if he was an idiot. "Why would I try a trick like that with two medical men in the room?"

He stopped and picked her up. "I'm sorry about that baby, here."

"Am I putting on weight?" she asked. "Because, I think I am."

Jack shook his head. "You feel as light as always." Security showed up and joined them, ensuring that they'd head back to their car. One of them held a bag of something that caused her stomach to start growling, but she wasn't about to accept the food. Who know what Copley might have put in it? "Now, you promised-

"Martha's been busy." Jackie explained with a groan. "I swear, after this incident that I intend to get an exam."

"Good."

"So, what did I miss while I was unconscious?" Jackie squirmed. "put me down please."

"Jackie."

"Put me down, now!" Jack exhaled and did as she asked with a shake of his head. "Thank you. you were saying."

"Nothing much." Owen stated. "Professor Copley insists that he knows absolutely nothing."

"And, I sensed the lies blindfolded."

"Was it me," Jack questioned. "or was he a little touchy?"

"Yeah, so much for the polite approach." Owen said as he got into the back seat of the SUV and Jackie traveled around to the front passenger seat. "We need to turn this place over."

When Jackie got into the car, she noted that Jack's bracer was beeping."Oh, yeah." Jack said with a grin. "According to these readings, this place has the highest concentration of alien life forms this side of the Rift." Jack glances at the female security guard, who is not even trying to hide the fact that she's staring at them intently. Jack turns to her with a shake of his head. "Grey is so not her color."

Jackie looked down at her deep grey dress as Jack started the SUV. " _I'm_ wearing grey."

"You're a brunette, she's a blonde," he pointed out. "and this gentleman _does not_ prefer blondes."

"Well, I'll reserve my judgment as you haven't met Marilyn Monroe." Jackie paused before inhaling to ask. "Or have you?"

"Well-

"Never mind!" She cut Jack off. "I don't want to know!"

"Baby," Jack teased with a grin. "I married you, not her."

"Don't," she bit out. "even think of buttering me up Jack!"

"Why would I want to do that?" He questioned. "Then you'd slip away."

* * *

 _Back at the hub,_

* * *

"I can't hack in there, Jack!" Tosh protested. "And if I keep trying with a brute force approach, they'll know they're under attack."

"An alien life form is preying on the human bloodstream." Jack insisted firmly. "I need a way in there." Jackie took a sip out of her glass of lemonade and set it next to her empty plate. Jack rubbed her shoulder. "Feel better?"

She nodded and stood up. "Yes, I do."

He smiled fondly at her as Ianto came into the room. "Tosh, I've got the results of that research. On the screen now."

Jack moved towards Tosh's screen. "Ianto, that's brilliant!" Owen and Martha came up from the autopsy room towards them. "They're in the market for volunteers."

"That's understandable," Jack said dryly. "given their wastage rate."

"Then one of us goes in undercover." Gwen suggested, her voice rising slightly in anticipation of being chosen.

"No," Jack said firmly. "we don't know enough about the workings of that place. Too many things could go wrong."

"I could go." Jackie stated. "I've got a built in defense system."

Jack tilted his head to the side. "I'll think about it, _after_ Martha's examined you."

She nodded. "Fair enough."

He drew himself up sharply and looked at her before exhaling. "I _hate_ it when you agree with me so quickly."

"What if you were to put a medic in there?" Martha questioned. "Someone who knew what to look for."

"Yeah," Owen shook his head. "but I can't do it. They know me now, don't they?"

"I know it's hard to believe, Owen," Martha stated as Jackie smirked slightly. "but I wasn't thinking of you."

Martha turned to Jack, her eyes wide and hopeful. Jack paused and shook his head. "No way."

"Come on, Jack," Martha reminded him. "I've been in worse places and you know it."

Jack paused and looked around at everyone, who didn't say anything before looking towards her. she bobbed her head and smiled at him. from what she knew about Martha Jones, she could take care of herself. "Okay."

"Good." Martha smiled and looked towards Jackie. "And now, I've got a patient to examine, so everyone, stay out of the autopsy room for a bit."

"Thank you Martha."Jack wrapped his arms around Jackie's waist. "Now, I promise, you'll survive." He kissed her on the mouth. "Now, be a good little girl and I'll have a present for you."

Jackie glanced pointedly at his lower half of his body before remarking dryly. "I'm not sure that's a present I want to unwrap." Gwen choked on her laughter while Jack stared down at her in shock as she smiled flirtatiously up at him.

"Give me a bit to come up with a comeback for that one." Jack let out a chuckle as before turning his gaze to Martha. "I don't want any abnormal tests on her. If you want to scan her, that's fine, but only do tests that we subject humans to."

"Well, technically Jack," Martha reasoned. "she is an alien. You should have info on her and her species in case the need arises in the future."

"If the need arises in the future, we'll deal with it. she's my wife," Jack said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "not a specimen."

Jackie smiled as she reached up and rubbed his hand . "Did I mention he's terribly in love with me which causes him to be outrageously possessive at times?"

"Which, you really don't seem to mind." He shot back at her before turning to Martha. "So, how much time do you need to find out what's bothering my girl?"

"Not sure Jack, give us maybe an hour. By then, you guys should have some sort of an idea put together."

* * *

The hour had gone by rather swiftly. Jackie had been so worried that she had a tumor and had been so relieved when Martha had said it wasn't. Martha was a good doctor and she made the whole experience rather pleasant for her. when Martha wasn't asking her medical questions, they talked, mainly about Jack. after all, he was a fascinating subject to discuss.

"So," Martha said casually as she glanced at a bunch of test results. "Jack asked me if I could get you a UNIT cap to wear."

"Did he?" Jackie questioned as she tilted her head to the side before shrugging. "Well, red is my one of my favorite colors."

"So," Martha's smile seem to broaden just slightly. "am I right in thinking that you and he…have an active sex life?"

"Very active." Jackie shrugged. "I think it gets a bit out of hand sometimes, but," she exhales and rolls her eyes. "it's…well, Jack is my husband. honestly, I'm not even going to ask where's he's learned some of the stuff he knows since he's got over one thousand years of experience at that sort of thing and I've got a lot to learn."

"Well," Martha asked slyly with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "he mentioned that your body changes colors during moments of intimacy."

Heat climbed up Jackie's neck. "Yes, it does."

"And, does your body do anything else?" Martha questioned. "I ask because your biology seems to be almost human except for a few things. Apparently, since your last medical exam, your tonsils, spleen, gallbladder, one of your kidneys and appendix have all vanished." Jackie's eyes widened. "Don't worry, these are all organs you can live without, they're not necessary. Your body is really quite fascinating."

"So my husband's told me," Jackie said with a smirk. "many times."

Martha laughed lightly. "Obviously!"

Jackie exhaled and sobered slightly. "Well, as to your questions about how my body works. I can read thoughts, sense lies, create all sorts of things with energy and I can semi-fly."

Martha's eyes widened. "What?"

"Not like superman, I can only float up and down, but, nothing else comes to mind. Someday, I'll find out what I am. Did the tests give you any indications?"

"No, sorry. I could find out, if Jack hadn't forbid you being tested."

"He's a worrywart, but then, he's lost so many people that he just wants me safe." Jackie exhaled before asking. "So, do you know what's wrong with me? is it my biology rewriting itself?"

"Well, that's what I thought at first, but, it isn't." Martha smiled brightly as she inhaled deeply before announcing. "Jackie, you are pregnant." Jackie gasped and jumped off the autopsy table in complete shock. Martha steadied Jackie as cold blood ran up her face to her brain. "Six weeks pregnant actually."

"No. no way." She shook her head in denial. "I am not pregnant! I can't be."

"Alright, Jackie," Martha said soothingly. "you need to calm down. You're turning a sort of silverish gray." Jackie bobbed her head and sat down. "I performed several different tests, but I assure you, you're six weeks."

"no, I can't be!" She said. "Our medical scanner showed clearly, that I am infertile!" her voice broke. "How can I be pregnant?"

"Uhm," Martha bit her lip. "I'll try to explain it, but, it might be embarrassing for you."

"Try." Jackie begged. "Please, because…this is too much."

"Well," she stepped over to pick up a file. "I looked at your original scan that Owen made several months ago. At the time, well…you weren't married and your body…seemed to have adjusted itself once it started receiving, Jack's attentions. Jack mentioned that you kept him at arm's length until you had a ring on your finger." At Jackie's look, she added. "I'd asked if you'd been in a relationship with anybody else. He informed that you were a virgin, on your wedding night."

"Damn right I made him wait, it was against my religious beliefs!" She groaned as she blushed deeply. "Now, I find I can't even trust him to keep his mouth shut about our sex life!"

"He didn't get into too many details. He mentioned it in private, because he figured you'd never tell me the information."

"You're a doctor. It's non-personal, with him…I think he enjoys showing off."

"Oh, you noticed that then?" Martha questioned. Jackie arched her brow, but smiled along with Martha. "But, it's wonderful though. Jack, he told me how much you'd wanted a baby."

"Yes. I did." Jackie nodded as happiness flooded over her. "Oh, I can't wait to tell him."

"And be sure," Martha added. "that you inform him that you're pregnant with twins!"

Jackie began crying again, but this time, the tears made sense. She was happy and carrying twins. She and Jack, were going to be parents. Would miracles never cease for her? she'd never thought that she'd ever be blessed so richly.


	24. 24: Protective urges

Chapter twenty-four: Protective urges

* * *

Jackie crept up behind Jack and gave him a slight tap on his behind with an open palm. He twitched and turned around to see her behind him. "Hi." She said with a smile as she crossed her arms over her chest, mimicking him. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm," he turned towards her and exhaled. "I was waiting for them to let me know when Martha starts moving."

She chuckled and rubbed a sore spot on her shoulder. "You're such a worry wart."

"Hey, it's only Martha." Jack hastened to explain. "Nothing happened between us as she's got a fiancé."

"I know. I'm not jealous or anything." Jack eyed her dubiously, causing her to smile. "I'm not, believe me. In fact," she confided with a smirk, baiting him. "I do believe she envies me."

"Really?" Jack took the bait; hook, line and sinker.

"Yes. She's definitely a bit too curious about what you're like in bed."

"And," Jack grabbed her by the waist, picked her up and set her on the desk. "what did you tell her?"

She grinned and leaned forward. "What do you think I said?"

He arched his brow hopefully. "That I'm the best you've ever had?"

She laughed. "You're the _only_ one I've had, so I really can't say that."

At that moment, the door opened and Ianto came in. "Jack, Jackie, Martha's heading out now."

Jack nodded and helped her off the table. "We'll discuss this later."

"I don't think you want to know what I said, but if you insist," she teased him gently. "I don't think you'll like what I've got to say."

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his handsome head as they moved towards Tosh's station. Jackie was not acting herself though. She was so happy and she kept placing one hand across her stomach. They were having twins. A boy and a girl. She couldn't believe it. She glanced at Jack as he watched Martha leaves her room at the Pharm and heads downstairs. He was completely unaware of her pregnancy. She wanted to tell him tonight, but something told her things would be too crazy. She debated how she should do it. She could tell him when they were in bed together, snuggling, or she could do it the old-fashioned way and tell him during a romantic dinner. Or, she'd recreate their first date and tell him, but she hated inviting the world in on their public life and something could go wrong at the base while they were out.

Jackie wasn't certain how she and Jack could be parents to two children in the midst of this madness at Torchwood. She could move out with the children, but she couldn't do that. Jack had lost so many people; she couldn't deny him a single day of not being near his children. If they were in danger, she could protect them easily if she were nearby with her protective force field. Would the kids themselves have powers? And then, how would she educate them? She didn't like the public school system and not to mention that she couldn't risk them slipping up about how their parents hunted aliens.

 _Break out in Zone A._ the blaring voice and the alarms shocked Jackie out of the world that she was in. she was a million miles and away. She shook her head and began to concentrate on the task at hand. _All patrols to Zone A immediately. 'Breakout in Zone A. Break out in Zone A. All patrols proceed with extreme caution. The escaped creature is extremely dangerous._

"Jack," Gwen said from her station, Jackie followed Jack over to Gwen. "I've got the list of the clinical trials subjects here."

"Meredith Roberts, Marie Thomas, Barry Leonard. All the murder victims." Gwen clicked on Marie Thomas and pointed at a small note underneath. "Oh, who's BD?"

A few clicks revealed Billy Davis with an ultra Security Rating, cleared for Executive Actions. She frowned. "Executive actions?"

"Old CIA terminology for assassinations." Jackie glowered at the screen. How could anyone just kill off innocent people? "The Pharm are running their own hit man, which is kind of unusual for a medical research facility."

"Wait a minute," Gwen said. "there's a name here that we haven't seen before. Elin Morgan? She hasn't been reported missing or dead."

"She's going to be." Jackie stated.

"Gwen, take Ianto and pull her in."

Jackie hurried back over to Tosh's station while Ianto and Gwen sprang into action. Martha was now outside and was hiding behind some bushes, watching soldiers go towards an outbuilding. Barbed wire and fences surrounded the gates. For some reason, now at night, it reminded her of a concentration camp.

The soldier's idiotically left the gate open and Martha went right after them. Jackie rolled her eyes and turned to Jack. "She is as crazy and as impetuous as you."

"She has a knack," Jack stated as he peered over her shoulder. "for not obeying orders."

"What the hell is she doing?" Owen questioned. "If the Pharm have their own hit man, God knows what they're capable of."

"Yeah," Jack said with a trace of worry in his voice. "and I put her in there."

Martha ran down a deserted alley before slowing down to a walk. Jackie's senses went up as she heard something growling behind Martha. There was a bright flash and then everything went out. "What was that?" Jack questioned.

"Radiation surge?" Tosh offered. "We've lost her signal."

"Hold it." Jackie reached out, feeling for Martha and found her. Jackie let out a yelp and rubbed at her eyes. "Something's in her eyes." After a few moments, the pain subsided. "Ok, she had to take out the contacts, but she's alive. She's frightened, but no, now she's concerned. Ah!" Jackie grabbed her neck and hissed. "And…she's been drugged with something." Jack exhaled and turned aside.

"We have to get her out of there." Owen stated.

"That place is swamped in security." Tosh pointed out to him. "If we try and steam in, we'll be putting her at risk."

"We can't just leave her in there, can we?" Owen directed this question to Jack. "Anything could be happening to her in there."

"I'll monitor her. we're not too far away from the Pharm. If I sense anything abnormal, I'll let you know. right now," she rubbed Jack's arm. "she's just unconscious."

Jack studied her carefully before turning to Owen. "Martha can handle herself." Jack seemed to be assuring himself as well as Owen. "She's been in worse situations than this."

"You sure about that?" Owen questioned dubiously.

"We need to wait a bit anyway." Jackie pointed out, sparing Jack from answering. "We need Ianto and Gwen. They probably took the jeep with all our weapons. Also, we need a way to get into the Pharm without being detected. So, until we have any ideas, I suggest you think of something quickly."

Jack nodded. "She's right. Ok, let's start thinking of a way to get in."

Jackie stepped away. "I'll be up in the office. No one disturb me unless something happens. If I find something happening, then I'll let you all know."

"Ok." Jack bobbed his head. "We'll leave you be."

She nodded and went to the office, sat down and closed her eyes, concentrating on Martha. She couldn't see her, but she could sense her body being moved somewhere. then, Martha was laid on something cold for quite a time, and then Martha began to stir. She couldn't get up because she was restrained, but alive and well.

Jackie jumped up and left the office to find Jack and inform him that Martha was fine. a strong sense of pain in her belly caused her to protectively grasp onto her stomach. She could feel someone was in pain down in the cells. She made a small protective energy layer around her stomach as she walked down to the cells, keeping the pain away from her forming babies.

The babies' heads were forming and the spots where their eyes, nostrils, ears, arms and legs would be were already starting to take place. Their heart rate was beating about 100 to 160 times a minute and their blood is beginning to course through their lentil-sized bodies. Their intestines were developing and their lungs have started to appear. She was amazed at how all of this was happening inside her in just six weeks.

She came down the stairs to find the source of the pain in her stomach. They'd caught Billy Davis and were now interrogating him. "I got terrible guts." Billy groaned as he clutched his stomach. "Dunno what it is."

"Bad conscience, Billy." Jack suggested with his hands on his hips. "Try confessing."

"Get stuffed." He sneered at Jack.

"Okay," Jack said as he sauntered forward. "let's do it the hard way."

The door banged open behind her and the sight of Janet beside her caused her to shriek. She inhaled and quickly moved towards Jack who was glowering at her slightly. However, her cream had the desired effect on Billy. "Merciful Christ!" he shrieks out. "What the-

Ianto released Janet who ran straight at Billy, drowning out all curse words. Poor Billy began screaming his head off as Ianto stopped Janet a foot away from Billy's face. She glanced at Jack; again, he was enjoying this far too much. "They have a tendency to act up."

"I'm losing him!" Ianto's voice held enough concern that she almost smiled. She had no idea he was such an actor.

"Please!" Billy begged.

"Something to say, Bill?" Jack questioned too calmly.

"Yeah, whatever you want." He shouted. "Just get it away from me! Get it off me!" Jackie rolled her eyes slightly, moved to sit down on a nearby barrel as Ianto subdued Janet, and moved her back in its cell. Billy was shaking and gasping uncontrollably. He was sweating too. She got off the barrel and touched his forehead, finding it burning hot yet clammy as well.

Jack grabbed her hand and gave her a reprimanding look before stepping in front of Billy. "Okay, Billy," Jack said severely. "you've been on a killing spree. Why?"

"I work for the Pharm." Billy cried out. "They'd been giving people this Reset drug, but there were these side effects. Parasites or something. They were gonna die anyway, so I had to get rid of them before any weird symptoms showed up in public."

Jack glowered at Billy who was now sobbing in pain. She stepped forward. "Jack, he needs help."

Jack ignored her as he leaned over Billy. "Ok, Billy. We're going into the Pharm and you're going to front up for us."

Billy nodded as Jack straightened up. "Yeah, yeah. But my stomach!" unable to resist, Jackie dropped her guard and let out a shriek as she absorbed his pain. "My stomach!"

"Owen," Jackie cried out. "it's really painful. Oh, God!"

Billy begins to shake and choke as blood comes up out of his mouth. Jack steadies his head firmly as Billy convulses. "Owen, we need him alive."

"Yeah, all right," Owen stammers as he springs into action. "I'm flying blind here, Jack."

"Do something."

"Let's start with this." Owen pulls out the singularity scalpel. Jackie wrenches away, putting up that protective shield as she clutches onto her stomach. "I think I've got it, okay? I've got the calibrations right. I can get it out of him."

Suddenly Billy's stomach bursts open and the creature flies out onto the floor. Jackie groans and turns aside at the sight of flying intestines and blood. The blood flies off her shield. "Oh, my God." Jack says, again, his voice too calm for the situation. "Owen, deal with it. Still sure you had those calibrations right?"

"I'm sorry," Owen says as he picks up the large insect with forceps. "alright?"

Jackie bolts away from the body, but is unable to keep from vomiting a short distance away. "Jackie," Jack snaps. "you've got to-

She held up her hand as she wiped her mouth. "I'm fine! honest!" she inhaled. "It wasn't Owen. This thing was…eating him alive, inside out."

Owen studied the mayfly. "He must have breathed in larvae when one of his victims died. This could have been me, or Martha."

"Martha!" Jackie gasped and reached out to her. she gasps as she felt her body burning. "Jack! something's happening to her!"

"What is it?"

She inhaled. "I think, I think, she's being poisoned!"


	25. 25: Confessing

Chapter twenty-five: Confessing

* * *

Jackie muffled a yawn as Tosh drove Billy's land rover, by remote, through the check point at the Pharm. Jackie couldn't believe how stupid people were. How could they not notice Billy's mouth was hanging open, his eyes were vacant and he had his hands tank-taped to the steering wheel? Oh well, they were human. Still, she couldn't believe that this had been Tosh's idea! Ianto was right; she could be warped on the inside.

"Tosh, Gwen, Ianto, check out Zone A." Jack said as they all vaulted out of the car. "Jackie, Owen, we're going after Martha. Let's go."

Jackie nodded and fell in beside Jack at a run. She wondered if she should be running because she was pregnant. She'd have to ask Martha later. Jackie realized that she didn't know _anything_ about children or pregnancy outside of what she'd seen in the movies because she hadn't intended on getting married! Then, when she'd gotten married, she hadn't anticipated getting pregnant!

They found their way to examination room easy enough. Jackie followed symptoms of Martha struggling like a bloodhound after a fox. All three of them drew their guns as Jack kicked the door open. "Hands above your head!" Dr. Copley was leaning over Martha, who was struggling weakly against her bonds. Owen put his gun down, stripped off his backpack and went to help her. "What have you done to her?"

"Tell me that's not Reset." Owen asks with dread.

"She's survived the larval stage." Copley says, as if Martha's no more than a speck of dirt to him. "The only subject ever to do so. It's fascinating." Jackie rolled her eyes in irritation, sorely tempted to tell Jack to shoot Copley now and just get it over with. "Turns out these bugs practice sibling cannibalism. Only the strongest individual is left now. God knows what happens next."

"Put a stop to this."

However Owen's attempt to plead to Copley as one doctor to another, failed. "I can't." Jack shifted the gun in his hand, aiming it at Copley's head. "I don't know how."

Jack turned to her for confirmation and she groaned as she put her gun away. "As much as I hate to say it…he's telling the truth."

"Great." Jack shoved his gun back in his holster.

"Believe me; I'm less thrilled than you." Jackie jumps as the mayfly begins moving around inside Martha. "Owen."

"I know. Jack, this thing's killing her." Owen inhaled raggedly. "I don't know what I can do."

"Owen, stay calm." Again, Jack's calm and always in control voice had a soothing presence on everyone. "There has got to be something."

Jackie turned to Copley and shook her head. "You're going to pay for this."

"Oh all of this was legal, I assure you," he stated proudly. "we've got her signature on the papers." He did that look that caused her skin to crawl. "A shame you owe your loyalty to Torchwood."

Jackie chuckled before sneering. "I owe no loyalty to Torchwood. My loyalty is to my husband, who just happens to _be_ Torchwood."

"Understood, Ianto." Jack said as he touched his earpiece, fury starting up inside him. "Tell Tosh to go for _total_ shutdown." He stared Copley down as he slowly lowered his hand. "This place is a torture chamber."

Copley turned his head aside. "I don't need to debate medical ethics with you."

"You abused the Mayflies." Jackie knew this tone that Jack was using. He was going to relax the person he was mad at, before giving them hell. "You turned them into parasites."

"We didn't understand how the Mayflies reproduced." Copley explained feebly. "We tried to limit the damage."

"What, by murdering people?"

"They were going to die anyway. We're on the edge of the greatest discovery in history. It's got to be worth a few sacrifices."

"Spoken like Joseph Mengele during World War 2," Jackie stated calmly. "who'd experiment on the Jews just to make 'medical history' according to him."

"Don't be so vulgar." Copley rolled his eyes. "That was years ago. It doesn't matter now. You must understand that, Jack," Jack whips his head around in indignation that Copley would suggest that he'd even begin to understand this. "you're involved in alien research.

Jack shakes his head. "Not like this."

"My husband," she state firmly. "as he's currently married to an alien, treats all forms of alien life with the greatest respect and always has." She turned to Jack and dipped her head. "Go on and say those words, I really need to hear those words now."

Jack smirked a bit before stepping to stand in front of Copley. "I'm closing this place down."

Copley chuckles in denial. "In your dreams. This is a state of the art, official facility."

"Oh, I'm not going to do it by sending a memo." Jackie smiles as Jack's words wipe the smug look off Copley's face. Jack steps towards him, his stride slow and confident. "We're in control of your IT systems. As we speak, we're crashing your data banks, wiping your records."

"That's cyber terrorism." Copley growls out.

"Oh, and that's just for starters." Jack states. "We're going to trip the systems of your fire, radiation and biohazard safety networks. The power will be cut, sprinklers will be activated, and a large part of this facility will be sealed and flooded with inert gases."

"The aliens will die." Copley says.

"They're already dying." Jack fights back the temptation to wring Copley's neck. "This way they'll be put out of their misery."

"For God's sake," Copley's voice becomes desperate as he realizes that Jack isn't fooling around. "we're on the same side!"

"No. Combating hostile aliens is one thing, but this is slavery, exploitation, a war crime!" Jack bites out. "I've seen many things, but nothing like this."

"Jack, I need your help!" they turn to find Martha's body's going into a state of convulsions. Jack moves to go hold Martha still.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Jack questions as Martha begins gagging for air.

"This is the only way we'll save Martha." She and Jack realize that Owen is holding the singularity scalpel. "I think I understand how it works."

Copley makes his escape and Jackie runs after him, but pauses in the doorway. They'll get him and she didn't want to leave in case the two of them needed her help. She stretched out her hand and slammed Copley to the ground, hopefully knocking him out.

"You'd better be sure because it's never worked before. Owen, are you sure it's safe?"

Martha begins gasping for air as Owen shouts. "Okay, Jack!"

Jack moves away from Martha. "Owen, tell me you're sure. You could kill her with that thing!" Jack shouts as Jackie grabs a hold of his arm. "We're losing her!"

Owen presses the button and Martha bolts upright, breaking the restraints, eyes wide as she gasps for air. She sits there, frozen for a moment and then she falls back, unconscious. She flat-lines.

"What have you done?" Jack asks, his voice breaking.

"Jack," she said as she moved forward. "she may not be dead. Owen. Come on." at that moment, Martha coughs and the monitor starts beeping again. Jackie exhales. "I rest my case."

"Oh, bloody hell," Owen said in relief. "it worked."

"Thank God for that." Jack says as he moves Jackie aside to get to Martha. She smiles at his concern. He pulls Martha up from the bed and moves her towards the door. "Let's get her out of here."

"Easy Jackie, she was dead for a moment." Jackie reminds him as Owen slings Martha's coat around her shoulders and they head for the nearest exit.

"What are," Martha rasps out. "you doing here?"

"Saving you." she says shortly. "And, I'm off to find Copley."

"No you don't!" Jack and Martha chime together.

She rolls her eyes and quickens her pace and Jack follows suit. They hurry out the front door, ignoring Owen and Martha communicating in lower voice together. They come out to find almost everyone rounded up. Gwen has Doctor Plummer at gunpoint, forcing her to move towards the car. "Arms up on there." She then begins searching Doctor Plummer for weapons.

Tosh looks to Jack for permission to shut down the facility. He nods his head curtly and says firmly. "Do it."

Jackie exhales as the lights blare and the automated voice for the base begins to blare loudly over the speakers. _Facility shut down program. All personnel must evacuate immediately. Facility shut down in progress. All personnel must evacuate immediately._

She exhales deeply as Jack places his hand on her shoulder and speaks loud enough to be heard over the sounds. "Okay, let's go."

"Did you really think," Dr. Copley's voice causes them all to turn around and find him pointing a gun in their direction. Jackie brings her alongside to get her gun carefully out of the holster, using Jack's body as a visual shield. "I was going to let you just walk away?" Copley points the gun at Martha and Owen steps in front of her. "You've ruined everything I've worked for."

"Now, let's not be stupid, okay?" Owen said, attempting to reason with him. "We're both rational men, scientists."

Jackie whispers. "I've got my gun out."

"I noticed." Jack hissed back. "Can you get him?"

Jackie doesn't even bother to answer. She heard Copley planning on which members of Torchwood he was going to pick off. She saw him planning to shoot Owen in the heart and she reacted instantly. Without answering or waiting, she brought her gun up, barely bothered to aim and shot Copley in the forehead and then the chest.

She shrugged as everyone watched as Copley's body crumpled to the ground, stone dead, and then turned to stare at her as she put her gun back. "Waiting is so overrated."

Gwen stared at her. "You just…shot him in the face."

"He was going to kill Owen." She stated firmly as she put her gun back in its holster. "I can read men's thoughts, remember?" she smiled at Tosh as she hurried towards Owen. "Can't have Tosh losing Owen, now that she's finally got him."

"Jackie," Tosh exhaled and wrapped her arms around Owen's waist. "I'm so glad you know how to do that."

"Easy Tosh," Owen said and he gently patted her shoulder. "I wasn't going anywhere."

Martha shook her head in admiration. "I'll say it again Jack, she is one impressive lady."

"Don't I know it." Jack stepped towards her in amusement. "Well, sexy brain," she rolled her eyes as he gave her a peck on the mouth. "why don't you tell me what I'm thinking now?"

Jackie placed her hands on the sides of his head and immediately began blushing at the graphic thoughts running through his mind. She pulled away and gave him a gentle shove. "God, someone needs to wash your mind out with soap!" everyone laughed loudly at them as she turned. "Come on, let's get back to work."

* * *

 _An hour later,_

* * *

Jackie smiled as she stood beside Jack, watching as each member of Torchwood said his or her farewells to Martha. Jackie exhaled. "you know, I'm going to miss her."

Jack chuckled. "I kinda figured you would."

Owen kissed Martha on the cheek and then gave her a hug. Jackie smiled. Owen and Martha had gotten along great together professionally and would have been an ideal couple, if they didn't have somebody else.

After releasing her, Martha moved to Gwen and hugged her. "You take care." Gwen said.

"Thank you." Martha then hugged Ianto, who also planted a kiss on Martha's cheek. Martha turned and sauntered up to Jack, a big smile on her face. "Well, it's been…interesting."

"Oh, it's been fun." Jack attempted to sound gruff, but as always, his dancing eyes and smirk caused his 'act' to fail. He smiled sadly and nodded at Martha. "You know it has."

Martha suddenly stretched up on tiptoe and kissed Jack on the mouth. Jack stood there, eyes wide open, while glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. After two more smacks, Martha pulled away. Jack tilted his head to side and looked at Martha questioningly. She shrugged, slightly embarrassed as she explained. "Well, everyone else has had a go." She said with a laugh, causing everyone else to grin and laugh. Jack kept looking at her, as if expecting her to react. Martha turned to Jackie. "Sorry about that Jackie."

She shrugged as Martha stepped towards her. "Oh, no, problem. I'm the one he shags every night," she added in a confident, teasing voice. "and at least twice a day."

Jack let out a groan of embarrassment as Martha hugged her while everyone smirked at him. "No wonder," Martha whispered. "you're pregnant then?"

Jackie nodded. "No wonder." She pulled away and smiled at Martha. "I'll keep you updated."

"Oh please do!" Martha said. "I hope to come back again soon, if it's allowed."

"You can so come back any time." Jack assured her as he placed his hand on Jackie's waist.

"Well, maybe I will. One day." Martha promised with a smile. She stepped away and saluted Jack, who straightened up and returned the salute. They watched as Martha walked away, suitcases in her hands until she was gone.

"So," Jack said as he placed his hand on her waist. "since you blabbed to everyone about our nightly activities, shall we go in?"

She nodded. "Yes, but, I need a shower," at the light in his eyes she added. "alone." He shook his head. "I'm serious Jack. I'll also get some food ready too, so no snacking."

He waved his finger under her nose. "You're up to something, aren't you?"

She smiled. "Yes, I am. Which is why, you're going to follow my instructions to the letter. And be sure, once you've showered, that you're dressed to impress before you come downstairs."

* * *

 _30 minute later,_

* * *

Jackie set the plates on the table, mentally turning on the music of Jeff Steinberg's 'I'll take romance' album. Fortunately, the evening was still somewhat young for them. The food they had wasn't fancy, but Jackie was able to whip up somewhat of a French bistro style dinner with ham, crackers, cheese, grapes and simple green salad. She lit the two candles when she heard the lift approaching, signaling Jack was coming down the lift.

She turned to see him holding the clothes he'd worn earlier in one hand and an orange rose in one hand. He arched his brow approvingly as he surveyed the change in the room. "What is all this?" he questioned. "Candlelight, music, dinner….my wife dressed in an exotic silk robe, hopefully wearing nothing underneath it."

"Sorry Jack, I am wearing something."

He shrugged, dropping his clothes by lift. Jackie rolled her eyes as he shoved his hands in his pockets and approached her. "What is all this for?"

"Well," Jackie smiled teasingly. "I just felt like having a nice dinner with my husband, alone, for once."

Jack chuckled as he leaned forward to kiss her. "Well, I'm happy to take advantage of every possible moment with my wife." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I suppose everything can wait until the morning."

"It better." She looked down at the rose in his hand. "So, tell me husband, what does this one mean?"

"Enthusiasm," he said slowly as he ran the tip of her rose around her face. "desire and fascination."

She moaned and pulled away from him. "Easy on me Jack," she stepped back over towards the table, taking his hand and pulling him after her. "or we'll forget we're hungry."

"So," Jack studied her, eyeing her deep, blue, silk robe. "what are you wearing under there?"

"A dress," she said as she undid her sash to reveal the red dress that she'd worn on their first date together. "I just didn't want to spill something on it."

Jackie flushed under Jack's roving and approving gaze. "I remember. You were the sexiest woman to ever walk the planet." Jack placed his hand on her firm stomach, causing her to pause. His hand on their forming child, without him knowing, was such a powerful feeling that she stopped breathing. Jack had leaned forward to kiss her, but her reaction to his hand caused her to stop. "What is it?" He questioned as he studied her carefully. "Are you alright?"

She inhaled raggedly and nodded with a smile. "Yes, I'm fine Jack." She worked on her tone, she sounded like she was lying and he'd know. She didn't want to tell him yet. "Martha gave me a clean bill of health."

"I've never doubted her judgment until this moment." he stated as she moved towards the table. Jack reached out and grabbed her wrist, turning her to face him. "Did she say what was the matter with you?" Jack asked. "And don't say that there was nothing wrong with you, because clearly, there was."

Jackie turned and placed her hands on Jack's waist. She'd wanted to tell him after dinner, but now, she wanted to set his mind at ease. "Jack," she said softly. "there is nothing that Martha can do for me."

Jack grabbed her shoulders. "Jackie?" The panic in is voice was endearing. "What are you trying to say?"

She gripped his elbows before saying. "Jack…I'm pregnant." His grip went slack and her heart began to pound as she absorbed his emotions.

Jack shook his head slowly, trying to absorb the information. "What?"

"And I'm…having twins."

He ran his hand down her face. "Oh honey, is she sure?"

Jackie nodded. "Saw it myself. I'm six weeks, well, one month and two weeks actually."

He shook his head as excitement began to build in him. "And…what sex are they? Do you know yet?"

"One of each Jack."

He shook his head in amazement before wrapping her in a tight embrace, lifting her off the floor. "I can't believe this is happening. I love you so much." She moaned as he held her close against his body before moving against her ever so slowly. "My dearest wife," he said through slow and heady kisses that he began to bestow on her neck. "I shall show you how much of a treasure you are to me. You thought you'd tasted pleasure, but now, you shall taste it to the fullest extent."


	26. 26: And there it is

Chapter twenty-seven: And there it is

* * *

 _Three months later,_

* * *

"Jack, Jack, Jack!" Jackie's cries filled their bedroom as she and Jack came together in unbridled satisfaction. "Oh God!" She clung to his shoulders as she buried her face in his shoulder, breathing deeply as she came off her high. She kissed his shoulder as she struggled to regain her breath. Jack chuckled and then kissed her neck, causing her to smile. Then, her phone went off, causing her to jump, due to the jaws theme playing loudly on her nightstand. "Oh, my phone."

"Ignore it." he ordered as he continued moving his body against hers, being careful to avoid her obviously pregnant 20-week stomach. She reached for it, but he caught a hold of her wrist and shook his head firmly. "No more interruptions."

"But," she protested weakly as she shoved on his chest. "it's Gwen."

"Oh it is?" Jack sat up, grabbed the phone from her hand and answered it. "Gwen," Jack roared into the phone, causing her to smile. "if you don't stop interrupting Jackie and I," Jack suddenly went silent and sat up. "what do you mean you're pregnant?"

Jackie sat up, her stomach bumping Jack's chest. "What? How can _she_ be-

"Seriously? All right, calm down. I'll be there in a minute." Jack hung up and turned to Jackie. "Your sister woke up and she says that appears to be pregnant."

Jackie shook her head. "Oh, she can't do that to me! Both of us can't show up on her wedding day pregnant!"

Jack laughed at her. "It's not your wedding. What's the big idea?"

Jackie grumbled as she sat up, swinging her feet off the edge of the bed. "You wouldn't understand. You're a man." she carefully sat up on the bed, giving her stomach a rub as she carefully stepped into her slippers before hauling herself up. "I'm going with you."

He shrugged. "Alright." He reached for his phone on his nightstand and dialed Owen. "I'll go make us some coffee then…unless you're feeling nauseous."

"Not at this moment, but, it could be later." She groaned. "My alien biology is making this very difficult for me."

"Owen," Jack said cheerfully before clearing his throat. "oh, sorry Tosh. Listen, can you ask Owen to head on over to Gwen's right now? Gwen is pregnant. Not sure how, but we'll meet him there. Bye." Jack hung up and turned to her. "Well, Gwen certainly likes to make it impossible for anyone to sleep together! I should get Ianto down here."

"And what if he and Meryl are occupied?" She asks slyly as Jack dials Ianto. "You'll have interrupted everyone's good morning shag just because my sister somehow managed to wind up pregnant on her wedding day!"

* * *

Try as Jackie might, she couldn't stop laughing. Sure enough, Jack had interrupted Meryl and Ianto. Every time she looked at Jack, she kept laughing. The thought how just one call from Gwen, managed to interrupt the sex life of every single torchwood member! They came around the corner of Gwen's bedroom to find her being examined by Owen. Sure enough, Gwen was pregnant, very pregnant.

"How are you doing, Gwen?" Jack asked.

"Jack, will you tell me what's going on?" Gwen questioned rapidly. "Owen says I'm pregnant."

"What, you think?" Jack asked with a grin.

Gwen's eyes widened as she stared down at her stomach in horror. "Jesus Christ. What with?"

"Exo-biological insemination." Owen mutters.

"That alien last night." Jack said quietly.

"Oh, get off." Gwen snapped as she pushed Owen off her. Jack moved out of Gwen's way, holding her hands up. "It bit me, Jack, that's all."

Jack rolled his eyes as Gwen exclaimed loudly. Jackie followed Gwen into the kitchen with Jack and Owen behind her. Gwen was pouring herself a cup of water. "It passed the eggs on in the bite." Jack explained rationally. "Some species do that. A kind of sneaky way of keeping the bloodline going. Boy, would Darwin have a field day if he'd made it to space."

"Yeah," Gwen said sarcastically. "great."

"Listen, Gwen, you are going to be fine, I promise, okay." Owen stated. "If there was any biological incompatibility you would be dead." Gwen goes over to the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of gherkins. "Now, according to this scan, you are carrying a non-sentient blastopheric mass."

"A what?" she gasps out.

"It's a kind of alien egg." Gwen opens the bottle of gherkins and begins to eat them. "But don't worry, I'm going to look after you, I promise." Jackie reached into the jar, pulled one out for her, and began to chew on one as well. "We've got procedures in place for this situation."

Gwen stopped chewing, amazement stretching across her features. "You mean this has happened before?"

"You've heard of immaculate conception," Jack asked in that flippant tone of his. "haven't you?"

"Don't you _dare_ go there," Jackie shouted. "Captain Jack Harkness!"

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "it just slipped out. I'm sorry."

"Right," Owen said, attempting to calm everyone in the room. "we take you back to the Hub. You lie back, I run a bio-xenic microtron, a couple of days off your feet and you'll be right as rain."

"Whoa, a couple of days?" Gwen came around the corner, her mouth still full. "In five hours I'm walking down the aisle, Owen."

"No, you're not." Jack said firmly.

Gwen and Jackie stared at him in amazement. "Gwen, I hate to say this, but you're going to have to postpone the wedding."

"No!" Gwen shrieked to Owen. "No way. Have you any idea how much a wedding costs?"

"Listen, Gwen," Jack stated firmly. "you are not carrying the baby Jesus in there." at Jackie's glare he added. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"But you still said it."

"I don't care, all right?" Gwen said in a muffled shout. "I can't put Rhys through this. He's had to put up with enough as it is, okay? So I'm not postponing the wedding."

Jackie nodded in agreement. "She's right."

You are not thinking straight!" Jack snapped at her.

"Do not bring my bloody hormones into this," Gwen roared, eyes flashing with fury. "Mister Jack Harkness!"

"Okay, calm down." Jack lowered his voice as he turned towards Jackie. "Is this a sneak peak of what I have to look forward to when you're almost full term?"

"Pretty much." Jackie stated as she grabbed another gherkin and took a bite. "But I'm probably going to be much worse."

"Well," he shrugged. "at least I got a sneak preview. How many other father's have that honor?"

"Owen has said if this wasn't safe," Gwen reasoned, while Owen smirks at Jack's discomfort. "I would know about it by now. Right?"

Owen decided to just humor the bride. "As far as I know, yeah."

"Okay. So I am good until after the wedding. And then I'll do whatever I have too. Once I'm Mrs. Williams." She took another gherkin. "Not before."

Jackie applauded. "Good for you, but you need to tell Rhys first." Jackie hugged her. "Alright. See you later."

Jack stared down at her. "Seriously Jackie? You're supposed to be the voice of reason!"

"Come on Jack, if the same thing had happened to me, would you have wanted to postpone the wedding?"

"No, but-

"Ha!" she stretched up and gave him a quick peck on the mouth. "That settles it. We'll leave you be Gwen. See you at the hotel later today. Be sure you prepare mom and dad!" she called over her shoulder. "This is going to shock them."

"Well," Gwen called after her. "you're not your typical size 10!"

"Jackie wears a 6," Jack supplied. "and she looks great no matter what size she wears."

"I hate compliments Jack!" she snipped. "Especially when you fib."

He frowned. "Since when did you start hating compliments?"

"Since I got pregnant!"

* * *

Owen spent most of the ride back to hub, hunkered down in his seat while Jack and Jackie swapped barbs the entire time. They weren't furious, just teasingly angry with each other. Jack squeezed her behind as she moved carefully up the stairs in the hub, causing her to shriek. "You are such-

Tosh spun around as Jack moved past her. "How is she?" she questioned.

"She's," Owen stepped towards Tosh, eyeing Jack and Jackie out of the corner of his eye. "going ahead with the wedding."

"Which is fine," Jack turned towards them, business stance ready. "as long as she doesn't go into labor at the altar. Rhys might forgive her going down the aisle pregnant," he shot her a pointed look. "but not giving birth to a razor-toothed monster that eats half his family."

Jackie snorted and rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Could that happen?" Ianto asked, magically appearing from behind Jack's shoulder, causing her to start.

"Well, look," Owen pointed out reasonably. "the pregnancy's advanced and we're not familiar with the species."

"Which is why you, Owen," Jack's brows rose. "need to open up the guy with the teeth and make sure there's no surprises." Owen nodded and move towards the autopsy room. "Tosh, you've got an early pass to the wedding." Tosh's smile brightened. "Keep an eye on Gwen. Ianto," Jack spun on his heel to face Ianto. "Gwen's going to need a new wedding dress. Bigger."

"See if you can get Meryl to come with you," Jackie called after him. "it'll help to have a woman's opinion. And if she asks…say the tailors gave the wrong dress to the wrong woman."

Ianto nodded. "Great idea."

"And you," Jack said as he turned, walking slowly towards her. "my darling wife, are going to go along with Tosh and help keep your sister from freaking out."

"Who cares about Gwen, what do you think my parents are going to do?" she shook her head, backing up with each step Jack took towards her. "Both of their daughter's showing up at a wedding pregnant and I'm obviously showing up without a husband." Jackie tripped over some steps behind her and shrieked as she fell backwards! Jack caught her instantly and helped into a sitting position against the steps. She exhaled. "Thank you."

"My pleasure. Jack chuckled as he loomed over her, his hand stroking her stomach. "I'll have to get you in this position sometime."

She shook her head. "Not comfortable." She shifted into a better position as she exhaled deeply. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do. Showing up at Gwen's wedding as a single mother. I could tell them we're married, but…that's too much and I haven't seen them for months now. God knows what they must think of me."

"Hey," he said as he nestled against her. "it doesn't matter what anyone thinks about you." He brushed a strand of hair back from her face. "I promised you that when we married, your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time." She smiled at those words. "That I'd always be the person that you can trust, talk to and always understand. With a love like that…who cares about that anyone else says or thinks about us? We know the truth…and that's all that matters."

Jackie brought her hand up to Jack's neck and pulled him down so she could kiss him. he placed his hands on either side of her body, careful not to lay on her. after a few moments, she pulled away from him, running her hand across the back of his neck. "I love you so much Jack. I still don't rightly know how someone like you fell in love with someone like me."

Jack exhaled as he kissed her hand before removing her wedding ring and slid it over to the ring finger on her right hand. "I'll tell you about it tonight."

She smiled. "I'll be sure to tell my daughter when she's pregnant, how I told you. you made love to me so gently and tenderly that we both started crying." Se gripped his hand, forcing him to keep his hand over her ring. "I do wish that my parents could know. Then everyone would see that even though I couldn't speak, that some man was able to look beyond that fact and fall enough in love with me to want to marry me. not because of what I was physically, but because of what I am as a person."

Jack leaned over her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She exhaled and clung to him. "And I'm honored, that such a woman would put everything on the line for me, especially since I can't stay with her for all eternity."

"I'll always be with you Jack, and I'll always love you." Jack kissed her deeply causing her to moan as his hands firmly gripped her waist. after a few moment indulgence, she pulled away from him. "I should go."

"Yes." He said as he got up off her. he picked her up in his arms and moved towards his office. "I'll help you with your dress."

Jackie arched her brow. "Jack, you know full well you're looking for another opportunity to shag me and not help me into my dress."

"Actually, I'll shag you later tonight." He stopped where he was walking. "And believe me," his voice dropped low and seductive. "I'll be thinking of what I'm going to do to you."

"Jack."

"That'll give you something to look forward to tonight."

Her eyes widened. "Jack, you are coming to the wedding aren't you?"

He exhaled. "I've got to stay here." She looked downwards, not wanting him to see her disappointment. "Jackie, I'm sorry."

She nodded. "I know and I understand, but…I can't keep my selfish heart from wanting you to be there with me."

"I know. I wish I could be with you too, but I can't. I know it'll be hard facing your parents when you're heavy with my children. But I know that I married a strong woman and I know you can handle this."

She smiled. "Why do you always have to know everything that's on my mind?"

"Well, you can read mine, literally, so I better know what's going on in yours!"

* * *

Jackie smoothed her hands over her silk dress. It was similar to the pale pink one Natalie Portman had worn years ago for some movie premiere. Except instead of hers being pink, Jackie had picked a beautiful, shade of azure with a white rose. Jack had helped her into the dress without any issues. However, once he saw her with her makeup and hair done up like Angelina Jolie's in the 1993 Cleopatra movie, he'd immediately tried to talk her into finding a corner somewhere. it would have worked to, had Tosh not come up the stairs ready to go.

"You ok?" Tosh asked they drove towards the entrance of the venue for Gwen's wedding. "You look scared."

Jackie nodded. "I am. I can fight alien, handle it when Jack dies, but I can't face my own parents."

Tosh stopped the car and squeezed her hand comfortingly. "It'll be fine. look, I'll let you out here and you can wait for me in the lobby."

Jackie nodded and carefully got out of the car. Her babies jumped nervously about in her stomach as she accepted the hand of the door attendant to help her up the stairs. Upon entering, she realized that her parents and Rhys's parents were in the lobby talking, presumably about Gwen's condition.

"Oh my God," Brenda's voice caused her to jump. "Jackie's pregnant to her?" everyone looked towards her and Jackie protectively placed a hand over her stomach, as if she could shield her children from the looks. "Who knocked her up?"

Jackie walked towards her parents and smiled as best as she could. _Hello._

"Jackie," her mother demanded in a controlled voice. "what…happened to you?"

 _I'm pregnant._ She said with a smile.

"I can see that?" her father demanded, struggling to keep his voice even. She knew he was upset because she'd disappointed both of them. "Who's the father?"

She shrugged. _Look, this is Gwen's day, not mine. can we deal with this later?_

"Later! It's a little bit late for that!" Her mother spat. "You've always been dying for attention, but this is the worst! Showing up pregnant on your sister's wedding day!"

Jackie stared at her. _it's not as if I purposefully planned to show up pregnant on Gwen's wedding day!_

"Is it that American soldier you brought over during Christmas?" Jackie stepped away and moved towards the stairs. "That Captain Jack Harkness was it? I bet it was!"

"Jackie," her father snapped. "your mother is talking to you!"

She ignored them and continued walking for the stairs. "So, that American Captain, got you pregnant and then abandoned you!" Jackie froze, digging her hands into the banister in fury. "I bet it was! I told you to stay away from that yank! They're nothing but trouble!" her mother gasped. "Is that why we haven't seen you in ages?"

Jackie spun around, releasing the banister, which had her finger indentations and signed in fury. _I work with Jack! I moved away because I was tired of you hounding me!_ Had she not been furious, the look on their faces would have been priceless. _I have work to do and I want to live my own life out from under your shadow as much as possible!_

"Jackie!" Her father snapped. "Don't talk to us like that!"

 _What give you the right to talk to me like that? I'm a grown adult and I make my own decisions now! When Gwen moved in with Rhys and you all were so happy! So, why would you even care about me?_ If she wasn't a married woman, she would have been more submissive, but Jack's ring, even though it was on the wrong finger served as a reminder that she knew that she was in the right and she wasn't going to roll over while they walked over her. _Or is it the thought that someone out there loves me enough to actually want to have sex with me that's so offensive? As to who the father is, that's my business because it's my life. but I assure you, he knows that I'm pregnant, he's very active in my life and he loves me!_

At that moment, Tosh arrived with Gwen's new dress. Her parents, could say nothing, they could only stare at her in shock. She had changed. Rhys's friend, Banana Boat, spotted Tosh and headed straight for her. "All right, love? You've got a big box. Do you want a hand with that?"

"No, thank you," Tosh said as she turned sideways in the door to get through. "I'm fine."

"Are you going to the wedding?" he questioned.

"I'm a friend of Jackie and Gwen's."

"I'm Banana. I suppose you can tell why."

"You come up in spots and go soft quickly?" Jackie chuckled and clapped her hands, catching Tosh's attention.

"Actually," Banana stammered out in surprise. "I'm the best man."

"Evolution is full of surprises." Tosh said sarcastically as she turned and headed towards the stairs.

"So," Banana asks, not taking a hint that Tosh isn't interested. "do you fancy a little drink later?"

"Sorry," Tosh says as she climbs up the stairs. "I'm intolerant to vasoactive amines." As if sensing Banana's confusion, she adds for good measure. "Bananas make me vomit." She hissed at Jackie. "Why didn't you say something?"

"Because," she whispered back. "you looked so funny. Besides, they don't know I can talk at all, so I've got to be silent. Oh, I'm going mad! Let's find Gwen so I can scream!"


	27. 27: Silent no more

Chapter twenty-seven; Silent no more

* * *

 _You'll be all right honey,_ Jack crooned into the phone. _I promise._ Jackie let out a moan. _Look, I got to go, Owen's calling me._

"Alright. Don't forget to send Ianto with my charger, my phone's almost dead."

 _I won't. I love you._

I love you too." And it was at that moment that her phone died. Jackie moaned and came out of the bathroom to find Tosh and Gwen preparing to open up the box containing Gwen's new wedding dress. They both looked up questioningly at her.

"You alright?" Tosh asked.

"I am now." She exhaled. "I just needed to call Jack."

"Having withdrawals already?" Gwen teased.

She rolled her eyes. "No, I just needed to hear his voice. And now, I've got to wait until I get back there with him. My cell phone died, but, Ianto's bringing my charger when he gets here, which, should be soon."

"If you updated your phone," Tosh offered. "I could charge it for you."

Jackie sighed. "You've got me when I'm weak and pregnant, I might consider it."

Gwen laughed as she opened up the box to reveal her new wedding dress. "It's beautiful." She held up the simple white gown, hopefully true to her size. It was similar to Gwen's original wedding dress choice.

"And I don't blame you for telling Jack and Owen to stick a postponement." Tosh declared. "I think it's wonderful you're getting married whatever."

"Tosh," Gwen said with a soft smile. "thank you."

"You're very lucky." Jackie said. "Rhys is a wonderful man."

Yes, he is." Gwen smiled. "I now see why you and Jack didn't wait. When you know…you just know, don't you?"

Jackie nodded. "Yes. And I love that idiotic man so much that I fear my heart could burst some times."

"You know, Tosh," Gwen said. "it'll happen for you, one day, you and Owen."

"Hmm," Tosh tilted her head to the side. "maybe."

"If Gwen," Jackie teased. "stops calling in the early morning and interrupting everyone's morning shagging!"

Tosh began laughing as a blush filled her and Gwen's cheeks. "What?" Gwen asked. "I don't understand."

"Well, you interrupted Jack and me, this morning." she explained with a broad smile. "Jack called Owen and Ianto, except, both of them were occupied with Meryl and Tosh."

Gwen began laughing as she blushed. "Oh no."

"Speaking of Ianto," Tosh said as she glanced at her watch. "Ianto's date, Meryl, should be arriving soon and I'd like to meet her."

"So would I, if I could talk." Jackie exhaled. "I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet. Probably find a nice secluded spot in the garden and hide."

"Good luck on that." Gwen said. "But, I don't think it'll work."

"Come on," Tosh said as she looped her arm through Jackie's. "I'll stick with you for a bit. See if we can find Meryl."

Jackie nodded and shuffled towards the door. "Alright."

"Smile," Gwen said. "after all, I'm getting married!"

Jackie groaned as she reached behind the bar, grabbed the bottle of sparkling cider and a glass. where was Tosh? Jackie had gone to the bathroom and found Tosh gone. Jackie downed two glasses and was filling up her third when her father walked up to her. he looked tired and not as angry as he'd appeared hours ago.

He sat down beside her and exhaled. "So….is it a boy or a girl?"

 _Both._ Her skills had started to get rusty as she hadn't used them in a while. _A boy and girl._

"Twins?" he exhaled and sat back. "Fancy that." she bit her lip and filled her glass again for the fourth time. "Look, I'm sorry." She looked up at him. "That...was a bit surprising. I wasn't expecting you to just…show up pregnant, you _and_ Gwen both. You, I thought had higher morals, as you claimed. What made you change your mind?"

Jackie chose to keep her answers simple. _He did._

"So, was it that American Captain then?" Jackie nodded. "I liked him, because he treated you as if you were normal. Unlike other people, he included you in conversations and seemed to treat you with respect."

 _He does respect me._ Jackie wanted to say that they were married, but couldn't. _and he loves me very much._

"Not it he hasn't," Jackie held up the hand with her wedding ring and he paused. "I see. When's the wedding?"

She shrugged. _February 24_ _th_ _._

"Hmm, coming up in a few months then?" Jackie nodded. "Alright then, as long as you're happy, I guess that's all that counts. Don't worry about your mother, she'll come around." He stood up and patted her shoulder. "It's almost time to walk Gwen down the aisle. I've got to be going."

Jackie nodded and watched as he left the bar and headed upstairs to get Gwen. Jackie exhaled and down the fourth glass before pouring her fifth glass. Well, what else was she supposed to do until Tosh came back? Everyone kept staring at her only to duck their heads in shame when she returned their stares.

"Jackie?" at the sound of her mother's voice, she looked up to see her mother there with Alex Batsperson. Her mother had thought that Jackie would marry him once upon a time, but that was years ago. Alex was a rotten apple and was always eying her in a way that made her uneasy. "You remember Alex, don't you?" Alex's gaze went towards her stomach and she placed her hand on it. "Well, he doesn't' have a date, so I've arranged for him to be your escort."

Her mother walked off without a word. "So," Jackie rolled her eyes as she realized that Alex was somewhat drunk. "what bastard knocked you up?" she exhaled deeply and walked away, ignoring him. "Had to be blind, what other man would dare to touch you?"

 _I'm going to have Jack kill you if he ever gets the chance._ Jackie thought to herself as she hurried towards her seat in the reception area. Alex followed closed beside her, eyes riveted to the almost empty bottle of cider in her hand. Jackie sat down, raised the bottle to her lips and drained it. Alex moved to sit down beside her, but she gave his shoulder a good jab with the empty bottle.

"Ow!" He whined loudly, drawing everyone's attention. "Hey!" Jackie gave him another shove with the bottle and shook her head at him. "Move over, you little-

"Alex," Rhys said cheerfully, causing her to exhale with relief. she shot him a grateful smile. "what are you doing over here mate? Your seat's over there."

"I'm her escort." He explained. "Her mother asked me."

Rhys shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't allow that, her er, uhm, boyfriend, asked me to keep an eye on her tonight."

Jackie jumped up and asked. _Did he really?_

Rhys nodded. "He did, I swear."

Jackie sat down with a huff shaking her head. Alex wouldn't take a hint. "Well, he ain't here, now is he?"

"Come on," Rhys said as he prodded Alex to another seat. "I can't break my word." Alex wrenched away from Rhys and turned back to Jackie, prompting her to stand up, raise the bottle and bring it back to smash over his head. Alex stumbled backwards in surprise and Rhys guided him to his seat. "I think the lady doesn't want you there."

Jackie drew her finger across her throat and glowered at Alex as she sank back down into her seat. The moment she did, she realized that she needed to go to the bathroom. So she stood up and went to the bathroom. After relieving herself, she took another look around the area for Tosh, but couldn't find her. she frowned, it wasn't like Tosh to be tardy, but maybe banana had cornered her again.

"Jackie?" she looked up to see Gwen heading towards her. "hurry, the ceremony is about to start."

 _I can't find Tosh or banana. He was bothering her earlier._

Gwen laughed somewhat nervously. "Heaven help Banana if he decides to bother her. she's probably heading this way now."

Jackie shrugged, not totally convinced and headed back into the hall for the ceremony. Everyone started whispering amongst himself or herself as she sashayed down the aisle to her seat and sat down. Then her mother stood icily beside her while Gwen and her father walked her down the aisle to give her to Rhys. Jackie smiled as she took in Gwen and Rhys's happiness. They were the perfect couple and would have many years of happiness together.

Jackie listened as the registrar's voice drone on. "But first, the law requires me to ask of you all, if there is anyone here who knows of any reason why these two may not marry?"

Jackie smiled cynically to herself. As if, anyone ever says that at a wedding? The thought was ludicrous!

"Stop!" Jackie exhaled and rolled her eyes as she heard Jack's voice. She stood up shaking her head and watched in amusement as he ran up the aisle. "Stop it! Stop the wedding!" Jackie couldn't help but grin madly at the picture Jack was creating. "Hold on!"

"Jack?" Gwen gasped out in disbelief.

"Gwen, believe me, I'm sorry." He inhaled. "But this has to stop now."

"I just knew that baby wasn't Rhys's." Brenda sneered as she stood up. Jackie was sorely tempted to make an obscene gesture at Brenda, but decided that it wasn't worth it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rhys asked, his voice low, prompting Jackie to move towards Jack, in case Rhys decided to take a poke at him.

"Jack, I told you," Gwen said firmly. "I am marrying Rhys."

"Not now." Jack said quietly, with a shake of his head. "You can't."

Jackie walked over to Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder to catch his attention. _You might want to explain this a bit better. Because people are so full of such stupid ideas. Everyone is now thinking that you and Gwen are having an affair!_

"An affair!" He looked at Gwen and her stomach. "With her?" He didn't even bother hiding the disdain in his voice. "No way!"

"Oi!" Gwen snapped.

"Sorry Gwen," he said with a shrug. "but, as you know, Jackie's really more my type."

Jackie elbowed him. _Save the flirting for later!_

"You've screwed things up enough between me and Gwen." Rhys said tightly, his fury barely under control. "You're not going to mess up our wedding."

"Listen, I am trying to save Gwen's life." Jack stated vehemently. "Yours, too."

"What's going on, Jack?" Gwen questioned, finally sensing that something was wrong.

 _Maybe,_ Jackie suggested. _we should discuss this in private._

"Good point." Jack turned to her, his brows rising. "You, with me."

She smirked. _Always._

"Good for you." He planted a quick kiss on her mouth, causing everyone to start gasping and murmuring amongst themselves. "Everyone, there will be a slight delay," Jack announced. "there is a bit of a situation which needs to be resolved. Gwen's marriage to Rhys, will resume momentarily. No, I'm not the father of Gwen's baby, but I am the father of Jackie's!" that caused the whole room to go into an uproar. Jackie shook her head in dismay as he tugged on her arm. "Come on!" she nodded and trotted after him. Jack held onto her arm tightly as they headed up to Gwen's suite. "And here," he said as he reached into his pocket. "is your charger." Jackie smiled as she 'floated' up the stairs as there was no one in sight. "That's cheating!"

Jackie rolled her eyes and headed towards the bridal suit. "My phone needs to charge and let Owen and Ianto know that Tosh is missing. And your two children are fidgety right now, so I don't want to climb the stairs right now!"

"Not surprising," Rhys says. "seeing as how you downed that bottle of cider."

Jackie headed forward towards the bridal suite while Jack explained everything to Gwen and Rhys behind her. once inside, she immediately plugged her phone into the wall. of all the worst times to have a dead cell phone, when communication was essential!

"There were two of them?" Gwen questioned.

"Ma and Pa Nostrovite, They hunt in pairs, but childbirth is more of a three way." Jack explains. "He finds and impregnates a host. She then comes in like the midwife from hell, hanging around, watching, waiting, until the time is right. Then it gets messy."

"He rips her open, I'm guessing?" Jack nods in confirmation.

"So," Rhys asks. "you think it's near?"

"She's a shape shifter, Rhys. She could be out there making small talk with your mom and dad."

"It could be Alex," Jackie supplied, turning to Rhys for confirmation. "he was slobbering all over me earlier before the ceremony." At Jack's curious gaze, she added. "And if it wasn't Alex, Jack, please hit him once for me."

He nodded. "As you wish. Now, we've got to stop this wedding. It's not safe."

Gwen sat down on the bed, explaining patiently to Jack. "We're not stopping the wedding."

"Gwen, there isn't a choice here." Jack turned to her. "You're pregnant, see if you can talk some sense into her head!"

"Ever since I've met you, Jack, all Rhys has had to put up with, with me, is crap. The lies, the danger, the complications. But he's stood by me." Jackie couldn't say anything, nor could Jack. they were both right and both wrong. "Who else would do that?" she stood up and stepped towards Jack. "Who else would marry me knowing that I am carrying some kind of monster inside me? I love him, and I'm going to marry him, today. Jackie didn't wait to marry you. She knew what she was doing and no matter what happened, she was going to marry you. and that's what I want to do today, I want to marry Rhys."

Rhys stepped towards Gwen, humbled by her stalwart defense of him. "Thanks, but it is my wedding, too. Don't I get a say?"

Before anyone could answer, a woman began screaming. Jackie shook her head. "I guess that means no." She hurried out of the room behind Jack, clutching onto her belly with Gwen and Rhys behind her.

A few rooms down, they found Megan screaming her head off. And frankly, no wonder, the monster had eaten Meryvn and his corpse was not a pretty sight. Megan ran out of the room and Jackie spun around and headed after her. "Ianto, after the girl," Jack shouted. "I need this contained."

Jackie hurried after the hysterical Megan, sorely tempted to use her powers on Megan, but she couldn't, not in front of all these people. Ianto passed her, heading straight for Megan. He almost had her, but she was too fast. "Call the police!" she screamed loudly as she ran into the hall. "Mervyn's been murdered!"

"Jack," Ianto announced. "I'm afraid the situation is uncontained." Ianto nodded his head a few times, at what Jack said before running out of the room. Jackie sat back and surveyed everyone's reactions closely. A woman, dressed in black, drew her attention. There was something that was wrong with her. she was sitting there calmly in the midst of all the panic. She mentally gave Jack a prod in the back.

Everyone was scrambling on their hones, trying to get them to move. Jack and Tosh came running up the aisle. "Move! I need everyone to stay calm and do exactly as I tell you."

"And who the hell are you?" Rhys's father, Barry, demands.

"Torchwood." Jack snaps at him.

"Gwen's Torchwood?" her father asks. "You mean you're real?"

"Jack, there she is." Tosh shouts.

"Everybody down!" Jack bellows and everyone obeys. The woman jumps up and hisses at Tosh and Jack. they fire at her, but the woman turns and runs, undaunted. Jackie reaches out and grabs her in a bubble. The creature is temporarily stunned, but a sudden burst of energy causes her to run at the bubble wall and it hit it hard enough to knock Jackie on her back! "Jackie?"

"Get it Jack!" She shouts as she sits up. "I'm fine. go! Go get it!"

Tosh and Jack hurry after the creature through the broken window. Everyone stands up cautiously from behind the chairs. Jackie clears her throat as she hikes her long skirt up to her knee to pull her gun free.

"Right! Everyone, pay attention here!" Everyone turned and looked at her in amazement as she put the bullet clip in her gun. "Now, everyone needs to play close attention as to what's going on here. No one can call the police because the telephone lines are blocked. Besides, the police are out of their depth here; they're not used to handling aliens. If you all want to get out of here alive, you'll listen to everyone who's carrying a gun and you'll be wise to do as they say!"

"You're…talking." Her mother gasped out in amazement as she sank into a chair.

She hadn't even thought about what she'd say to her parents if she even were to tell them about this, but in this situation, she spoke in a calm, controlled and clear voice. "Yes, Jack, bought me a necklace which healed my damaged vocal chords." She added for good measure. "And for the record,. I married Captain Jack Harkness on the 24th of February. And to those with dirty minds," she snapped. "no, I wasn't pregnant when we married, I got pregnant afterwards, as you're supposed to do!"

"And you didn't tell us," her father asked, his voice breaking. "that you got married?"

She paused before saying. "How could I tell you? Jack is over one thousand years old," everyone gasped in horror r those words. "but, he looks good for his age. He isn't going to age, I'm going to, it's going to be very hard for you to know and accept that. it's going to be hard for me when that day arrives as well." Jackie cleared her throat. "Everyone, sit down, stay calm and don't wander about! The alien is a shape shifter and dangerous. It feasts on human flesh." Everyone screamed and Jackie groaned. "God, being around my husband is rubbing off on me. If you must go somewhere, stay together in a group. I've got to go check up on Gwen."

Jackie grabbed her purse, reached in, pulled out her earpiece and put it on. she couldn't believe this was actually happening on Gwen's wedding day! When she married Jack, _nothing_ had happened that day, nothing at all! why did everything happen to Gwen?

"Jack," she questioned. "did you get it?"

 _Jackie,_ he shouted. _the shape shifter is up in Gwen's room, as Rhys's mother! If you can get there, stop her!_

* * *

 **Hi everybody. So sorry about the delay. I had a bit of a health scare. I thought I had breast cancer and I've had to go to a few doctors and I'm cancer free. They're not sure what it is yet, they have to run a few tests. I've been so upset that I couldn't write. Once I'm stress free, my writing should flow much easier. Again, I am so sorry about the delay.**


	28. 28: She

Chapter twenty-eight: She

* * *

"What?" Jackie questioned. "Could you say that again Jack?" But all she got was static. She groaned and moved towards the bridal suite as quickly as she could. For some reason, Jackie seemed somewhat wearied, she couldn't move as fast as she could earlier. When she tried to 'fly' her body was so shaky that she decided against it. The climb up the stairs seemed to take forever and her legs seemed weighted down.

She was able make it to the bridal suite just as Jack kicked the door in with guns drawn. "Get back, you ugly bitch!" he shouted loudly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rhys demanded in outrage. His defense of his mother caused her to smile. "That's my mother!"

"No." Jack stated. "It's the alien."

"I'm not an alien!" Brenda shrieked.

"Oh, you're good," Jack sneered. "I'll give you that."

"But I'm not!" Brenda declared.

"Yeah," Jack said sarcastically. "and the Lone Ranger didn't have a thing with Tonto."

"The lone ranger and Tonto didn't"! Jackie protested loudly. "Both the characters and actors were straight men!"

"Jack," Gwen asked. "does the shape shifter copy smells too?"

"No," Owen confirmed. "it's just physical."

"Well, I'd recognize that bloody awful perfume anywhere." Gwen made a face as she assured everybody calmly. "It's Brenda, Jack. It's Brenda."

Jack dropped his gun and opened his mouth to apologize. Except Rhys punched Jack hard enough to send him sideways into Owen! "That's for calling my mother an ugly bitch!" he shouted.

Jack let out an angry growl and she put a bubble between Jack and Rhys, stopping them. he glowered at her. "You let him hit me?"

"You insulted his mother," she reasoned with him. "it was his right to hit you Jack."

"If that's Rhys's mum," Tosh asked. "then who's that outside?"

Everyone turned and ran out of the room. everyone followed immediately Jackie let out a cry as a sharp pain stabbed her in the head. Rhys paused near her. "Are you alright?"

"Just go!" She ordered. "Go help the others."

Rhys frowned. "Are you-

"Rhys," Jackie shouted. "go!" She inhaled sharply, at the new pain that attacked her head. This time she didn't protest as Rhys guided her to the bed. "Thank you, but you must go."

He nodded. "I'll let Jack know."

She closed her eyes and inhaled. What was wrong with her? Her bubble had broken when the nostrovite had pulled free and that never happened. She'd been able to hold a whale and cause small bombs to detonate inside the bubbles. But now, she couldn't hold a nostrovite and her head ached dreadfully.

Deciding that maybe her blood sugar was low, she waddled downstairs and fiddled with her earpiece en route to the dining hall. "Testing. Can anyone read me?"

 _Jackie?_ It was Ianto. _are you alright?_

"My blood sugar is low and I've got a headache."

 _You're standing down._ Jack ordered. _No arguments._

"I take it, this means, it got away again."

 _Which'll be the last time._ Jack declared.

"Ohh, love it when you talk dirty." She teased playfully. "See you all in a bit."

 _And you be careful,_ jack said. _I want to have all of you in one piece tonight._

 _You do know,_ Ianto said slowly. _that this is a shared line and all of us have to listen to you two and your sexual innuendos._

"Sorry Ianto, inappropriate while we're on a case. I'll meet you all up in Gwen's bridal suite."

With that, Jackie waddled into the dining room and fortunately, there were still appetizers out. after grabbing a plateful of some turkey meatballs and cheese slices, she slowly made her way back up the stairs. The hall was deserted, but hearing Rhys and Owen's voices nearby, she figured that they were close by.

"I didn't expect to meet someone like you." Jackie paused her hand on the knob to the bridal suite; something in her prompted her to listen to Gwen. "If I hadn't, I'd be married by now."

"You're not the only one who met somebody that knocked their world out of kilter." Jack's voice caused the blood to freeze in her veins. She knew that voice very well, especially when he was seducing her.

Carefully, she opened the door just a crack. What she saw made her stomach swirl. Jack and Gwen were close, close enough to kiss. "Rhys has always been there for me." Gwen gasped out quietly. "Through all this madness, even when I haven't even deserved it." Jack ran his thumb over Gwen's mouth. "He's not afraid to tell me he loves me."

They move in for a kiss, and that's when Jackie turns and stomps quickly down the hall as she can, fury radiating through her body. How could this have happened? Oh, she how could she have been so hasty in marrying Jack? she should have known better than this!

"Have you see Jack?" Owen asked as he came up the hall.

"Kissing Gwen in the bridal suite!" she snapped as she moved to go find the nearest place to get a drink.

She'd have preferred wine, but not with twins. Suddenly, she stopped and turned on her heel and stomped back towards the bridal suite. Why was she running away? She was more than this! Jack, her husband was kissing her sister and they both should be confronted! Knowing the way Gwen worked; she'd probably marry Rhys and still continue with Jack, who figured she must be an idiot!

Jackie pushed the door open just as Owen unloaded a gun clip into Jack. Jackie already had her gun out and didn't even ask as she unloaded her gun completely into Jack. Owen glanced at her, his brow raised slightly as she pulled her skirt up to her knee, grabbed another bullet clip and tucked it into her gun. "Well," he said with a wry smile. "don't you always come prepared?"

"Always." She bit out tightly. "So, that, was the nostrovite, not Jack?"

"Yeah," he bit his lip before adding. "it kissed Gwen, not Jack."

"It's not dead yet Owen, let's back out of the room." Owen did as she asked, watching 'Jack's' body on the bed. "Tell Jack to get a bigger gun up here, now. And if I talk to him, I'm probably going to shoot him."

"Right." They closed the door the bridal suite just as the nostrovite woke up. it let out a snarl and lunged for the door just as they slammed it shut. "Jack, Jackie says to bring a bigger gun. We're holding the nostrovite in the bridal suite."

 _Did her comms go out again?_

Owen glanced at her and nodded. "Yeah."

 _Be there in a second. We're right by the truck._

"Good, because it's trying to get out," Owen grabbed a hold of the doorknob and pulled. There was no other exit from the suite except the main door, so the nostrovite was furious. "and get to us."

 _On our way!_

Jackie held onto Owen's waist and pulled as the creature shrieked and banged at the door. Owen glanced at her. "You do know that Jack isn't-

"I don't want to hear it Owen!" She roared. "Understood?!"

He nodded and tilted his head to the side. "Right."

She growled out incomprehensible words in fury as they waited for Jack and the others to show up. "We're here!" Jack said cheerfully as he ran up the stairs. She rolled her eyes. "Ianto, take Jackie's place on the door. Jackie stepped away and pulled out her gun again, checking it to make sure the clip was secure. "You alright honey?" his hand on her shoulder caused her to shriek and she spun around, batting his hand off her shoulder. Jack frowned at her. "Honey, put that gun down."

"Don't you honey me!" She shouted, causing Jack to jump.

Owen shrugged. "Give her a few minutes, she'll be fine. Probably should keep your mouth shut for a bit Jack. she might shoot you this time."

She glowered. "Get that gun ready and just shoot it!" she demanded. "Go!"

Jack chuckled and shot her a cocky grin. "Love it when you're like this. So sexy. Alright, Owen and Ianto, get ready to open the door." A quick nod and they released the door, causing it to fly open. The nostrovite charged and Jack without even blinking, carelessly aimed at the nostrovite and fired. The creature went splat, black gunk flying all around the room. Jackie was able to put a protective bubble around her, so she was the only clean one. jack hoisted the gun back up on his shoulder and turned to the group. "How's that for a shape shift? Now this, is what I call trashing the bridal suite!"

Ianto cleared his throat. "I'll go tell Gwen and Rhys that everything's all clear now."

Owen nodded and started after him. "Yeah, I need to go see Tosh and make sure that the egg isn't in Gwen anymore."

Jack nodded. "Ok, we'll follow along shortly." Jack turned to her and held out his hands. "Come here you."

She hesitated only for a moment and then went straight to his arms. "I'm sorry, I'm such a," Jack cut her off with a kiss. After a few moments, she pulled way. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, if I saw you kissing somebody else, I'd have gotten mad too." She arched a brow at him and he shrugged. "Well, not as mad, I'm not pregnant." He smirked at her. "Never doing that again."

"Oh you," Jack cut her off with a kiss which she allowed for a few moments before pulling away. "Come on, there's a wedding to tend to and after today, they got a mild sample of 'for better or for worse' in the future."

"Agreed," Jack said with a grin as he picked her up. "and if Rhys and I are both man enough to marry the Cooper girls, we need to stick together."

* * *

The wedding was beautiful. Everyone was able to put off the stress of the dance and actually have a good time. Rhys and Gwen were so happy and their love for each other was beautiful and transparent. But for Jackie, there was a bit of a shadow for her in the secret reaches of her heart. There was something wrong with her and she didn't know what. She could feel herself weakening and it wasn't good.

She wanted to tell Jack, but today, the words just couldn't find the way to her lips. when she tried to tell him, Gwen insisted on calling them up to have a special wedding dance, since everyone wasn't at their wedding. She let Jack hold her close as they slow danced to 'She' from 'Notting Hill' by Elvis Costello. The lyrics hit her close to heart tonight. _She, who always seems so happy in a crowd, whose eyes, can be so private and so proud. No one's aloud to see them when they cry. She may be the love that cannot hope to last. May come to me from shadows of the past that I'll remember till the day I die._

Somehow, Jackie got a sick sense during this dance and fortunately, Jack didn't sense. But the way her body had been changing on separate occasions confirmed something to her. something was wrong and whatever it was, her body was doing everything possible to keep her twin babies alive and healthy, even as her own life was being drained. She was dying, somehow, in a very odd, random and slow-paced way, but she was dying and she didn't know what to say or do. And what would she tell Jack when it became fairly obvious to anyone around her that she was hiding a secret?

* * *

 **Hi everyone, I'm back! Thank you so much for your well wishes. I'm feeling much better. I just now get occasional twinges in my back, but I am basically alright now. It took a few days to get this chapter out, but better late than never. I'm still taking things somewhat easy. The worst part is not being to dance for a while, but I just need to be patient.**


	29. 29: Botanical sex

Chapter twenty-nine: Botanical sex

* * *

 _Three weeks later,_

* * *

A multitude of emotions caused Jackie to carefully waddle her way up to the conference room. She wasn't supposed to be climbing up stairs. Owen and Jack had both noticed that she seemed tired and Owen had examined her. While he hadn't found anything unusual, he deduced that it was the stress of her first pregnancy and had declared that, she take it easy, stay out of missions for a while and not climb any stairs, which she did anyway.

As she neared the conference room, she could hear Gwen speaking, rather passionately. "Cardiff has an epidemic of missing persons, totally out of kilter with any other comparable city. And it's all down to the Rift."

"Are you sure," Ianto asked carefully. "they aren't just normal missing persons? People do go missing for other reasons."

"No." Gwen shook her head emphatically. "Toshiko cross-referenced the locations with the Rift spikes. The people we've identified here are definitely victims of the Rift."

As if sensing her, Jack turned around and stood up. "Hey, did you climb up the stairs again?"

She nodded and held onto her stomach. "I'm fine, Jack, honest."

"I told you," Owen repeated to her again. "that you needed to get some rest in a stress free environment." She shot him a telling look as Jack guided her to his seat. "Which, would, probably be best if you didn't live in Torchwood." Jack situated her in his seat and sat down beside her, taking her hand. Owen then directed his attention back to Gwen. "What do we think happens to them?"

"Scattered through time and space," something in Jack's voice caused her to look at him. "I guess." He looked at her and shook his head. he knew she could sense that he was hiding something, but didn't want her to call him on it.

"Cheery thought," Owen said blandly. "thank you."

"This is good work," Jack said to Gwen who smiled brightly at him. "but I don't know what you want us to do."

"We find a way to prevent it." Gwen stated.

Jackie frowned. "But, we can't control the rift Gwen."

"Toshiko," Jack asked. "can we predict when the spikes are gonna happen?"

"No," Tosh shook her head. "and they're gone in a matter of seconds."

Jack folded his hands and then stated the unwanted obvious to Gwen. "Then I don't know how we combat them."

"Jack, we have a duty here." Everyone began shifting uncomfortably. Gwen never knew when to stop. "These people are victims of the Rift. If they've been attacked by a Weevil-

"Weevils we can catch." Jack reasoned with Gwen, his voice tight. "If they're victims, we fix their wounds. But this….. we don't know when it's gonna happen. We don't know where they end up. Seriously, Gwen, practically, tell me what we should do."

Gwen paused only for a moment before responding solemnly. "We help those left behind." Jack dropped his head in silence, signaling that his answer was going to be 'no.' Gwen's voice immediately rose as she demanded. "Why not?"

Jack exhaled and replied calmly. "It's nothing to do with us. Move on."

"Jack," Gwen pleaded. "you should see these people."

"Some things we can't fix." Jack pointed out.

"He's right Gwen." Jackie said. "This has nothing to do with Torchwood. It is something that we cannot control and cannot prevent."

"So, we don't even try?" Gwen demanded.

"Look, Jack's right." Owen said rationally. "They need counseling, support. That is not us."

"Ah, okay, is that what you all think?" Gwen planted her hands on her hips and surveyed the group. "We are the only ones who know the truth. We can help them. We don't have to be this hard." Jack rose slowly from the table. "It's not a badge of honor, jack."

Jack jabbed a finger at Gwen and ordered firmly. "Close this down." And with that, he turned and walked out of the room without a second look.

"Jack!" Gwen called after him as Jackie carefully pulled herself up from the chair and waddled after him.

"I'll go talk to him." she inhaled. "But he isn't going to change his mind Gwen, so you're going to have to let this go."

"So, is that it, then?" Gwen shouted after her as she hurried after Jack. "We sweep it under the carpet?"

"Jack?" she called after him. "Jack, wait up!"

"Look," he spun around; his expression was tired and cross. "Jackie, I don't want to hear anything, this discussion is over."

She smiled softly at him before asking. "Help me back down the stairs?"

He blinked at her and exhaled, some of the tension leaving his face. "I'm sorry, that was inconsiderate of me." he took her arm and guided her down another passage, which had fewer steps. "You shouldn't be up here."

"I know, but, I sensed that you were upset, so I came up." she glanced at him. "You still are," he shot her a slight glower, which she ignored. "but, I'm not going to ask you any questions."

He nodded his head. "Thank you." he exhaled deeply and shook his head. "Gwen isn't going to let this go though."

She smiled at him. "I wouldn't bet on it. I sensed defeat on her part, she'll probably be back tomorrow with an apology."

"You really think so?"

She nodded as he swept her up into his arms. "I really do." She sighed as he walked down the stairs. "I should have visited the botanical garden while I was up there." he paused and turned around upwards in the opposite direction they'd come. "I wanted to see if the Hievhis had bloomed yet." Hievhis was a beautiful red flower that released a wonderful scent.

Jack chuckled. "I actually has. But, it's late and you need to rest." She pouted and stuck out her lower lip. "But, if you're a good girl, I'll take you up a little bit later tonight to see it and possibly," he grinned at her. "a little more than that."

She laughed. "Alright, I promise, I'll rest up."

He chuckled before whispering in her ear. "You're going to need all the rest you can get."

* * *

 _Later that evening,_

* * *

Jackie tore her mouth away from Jack as he moved her back against the botanical table. "Jack!" she cried as he began moving harder inside her. "Jack!"

"Oh, God!" Gwen's voice caused Jackie to shout in a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure as she lost control of her body. She gasped and grabbed a hold of Jack's shoulders. "I'm sorry."

Gwen shut the door as Jack breathed hotly into her shoulder. "This is getting to be…a common occurrence with her, isn't it?"

"Yes." She inhaled deeply as he kissed her on the mouth. "Oh God." He gently broke the kiss and carefully exited her and allowed her feet to touch the ground again. thank God, Owen said that they could still have sex, or she'd have gone insane! she inhaled and reached for her robe and pulled it on before moving slowly towards the door. "I'll go…see what Gwen wanted."

"Yeah. I want a word with her too." Jackie wobbled slightly off balance, catching herself on the table causing Jack to laugh. "If you can even walk a straight line over to her."

"Shut up Jack!" he only laughed louder and harder at her as she pushed the door open to see that Gwen was waiting a short distance away.

"Jackie," she stammered. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize-

"It doesn't matter." Jackie assured her with a light hand wave. "Jack and I are used to you walking in on us, at the most inconvenient times by now."

"I wouldn't have come in if I'd known."

The door opened and Jackie whipped her head around to see Jack had gotten dressed, somewhat. "Always room for one more." He placed a hand on his hip, shooting Jackie a pointed look. "We could've used you an hour ago for naked hide and seek."

"Don't." Jackie pleads. "You promised…no more talking about our private business. And besides," she protested. "you cheat!"

"Yeah, you always light up so sexy." Jack said in a light, soothing and playful voice, causing her to blush. Jack turned to Gwen. "Was there something you wanted?"

Gwen paused for a moment before saying. "Jonah Bevan. The missing boy." Jack inhaled. "I'll make it my own special project. My responsibility, nothing to do with anyone else." With a shake of her head, Gwen firmly stated. "I'm not letting it go."

"No." Jack and Jackie stated in unison.

"What?" Gwen stared at them, as if surprised to get her demanded request denied.

"I don't know how I can be any clearer." Jackie noted Jack's voice tightening, a sign he was running out of patience.

"Oh. Well, Tosh has her projects, so does Ianto. Why can't I?"

Jack straightened. "Leave it alone."

"I can't." Gwen said firmly.

Jackie sensed he wanted to argue, but because she was there, he wasn't going to. He inhaled turned to her. "Coming back in?" his tone, though cordial, was somewhat forced. "Work to do."

"Yes." She pulled her robe around her and moved towards him.

"Jack," Gwen said firmly. "we're not finished."

"Yes, we are." Jack returned to the botanical room.

She started to follow, but paused to tell Gwen. "You know, Jack has been the leader of Torchwood for over 100 years, the least you can do is show him the respect that he deserves! He's the boss, not you!"

"Jackie!" Gwen called after her as she opened the door to the botanical room. but Jackie slammed the door on whatever it was she was going to say.

Jack turned towards her as she entered the room. the playful expression was gone from his face, but he was determined not to let her know. "Now," he asked as he stepped towards her, placing his hands on her waist. "where were we?"

She exhaled before saying. "You're going to tell me what happens to the people who make it back to earth after the negative rift spike." Jack's expression paused and he studied her closely. "I'm not a fool Jack. all I can do around here is lie in bed and read files. The fact is that you were there 45 minutes later and you told Gwen you were picking me something to eat. But I never got anything from you this week, so that tells me, that you know something. Am I right?"

Jack's jaw clenched tightly before he spoke. "How long have you known?"

"Since…last night, this morning, maybe always, I don't know." she shrugged her shoulders. "I know you, so, I just know." she bit her lip before asking. "Are you terribly angry with me?"

"I forget at times that…you're telepathic." He shook his head. "How could I be angry with you?" he crossed his arms and looked down at her. "Make another educated guess, why don't you?"

She paused, reading him for a moment longer than necessary. Her powers seemed to be on hold as her pregnancy advanced. What she read and sensed from Jack, moved her deeply. "It's your project," she asked him softly. "looking after those who've been hurt or damaged?" he nodded. She reached up and hugged him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I love you so much. But, why didn't you just tell Gwen that?"

Jack exhaled and pulled away. "How about, I show you why? It'll be easier for you to understand." His gaze narrowed. "Is today a good day or, are you feeling a little tired?"

She arched a brow at him. "I'm pregnant Jack. I'm always going to be a bit tired, but I feel pretty good now. Besides, you can help me if I get tired."

"It's in the middle of the Flat Holm Island, so, I'll have a boat standing by for us in the morning."

"A boat!" Jackie's face brightened. "That sounds wonderful."

"Well, we'll see. If you're strong enough to go, we'll go." Jack kissed her forehead. "Now, to bed. Ianto is coming over in an hour to do some weevil hunting. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Will you be with me when I wake up in the morning?" she asked him gently. "You haven't for the last few mornings."

He nodded and kissed her again. "That I can promise. Come on; now let's get you back to bed."

"All I do is spend time in bed." She whined. "Jack."

"And then, once you're holding our beautiful babies in your arms, you'll thank me for trying to give you as much bed rest as possible. You won't be sleep as well after they've been born."


	30. 30: To accept the unacceptable

Chapter thirty: To accept the unacceptable

* * *

Jackie inhaled the sea air deeply. "You alright?" Jack asked for the one thousandth time. "We can go back."

"Jack, I assure you, I'm fine." she leaned into Jack's side, her body thoroughly enjoying the sun and the scent of the air. "Oh, it's so beautiful out here."

Jack nodded. "It is. This way, the patients can have some peace during their final years." Jackie spun around and glanced towards the lighthouse. "What?"

She exhaled and shook her head. "Sorry, just a feeling that somebody was…watching us."

Jack rubbed her hand. "It's just the island."

She shrugged. "I guess so." He led her carefully down some steps into a sort of ruins. She shook her head as he braced her. "Jack, you're so overprotective."

"Well, I really shouldn't have brought you out here."

"I'm fine," she assured him again. "if I weren't alright, I'd let you know."

"I doubt it." The seriousness in his tone caused her to pause momentarily. Had Owen suspected that she was dying and he'd told Jack? It would explain Jack's overprotectivness towards her at times.

She bit her lip and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I'm fine, I am Jack."

His eyes studied her and he hesitated, as if he wanted to say something before changing his mind. Jackie brought her hand down slowly as he guided her toward an electric panel in the brick wall and buzzed it three times in a row before the door opened. A middle-aged black woman opened the door.

"Well," she said with a smile. "who is this?"

"This, Helen, is my wife Jackie." Helen's brow rose curiously. "I decided that she needed to know about this portion of my life."

She nodded. "Especially since she's having your baby now?"

Jackie chuckled. "Yes. That's a reason." A woman, middle-aged with a scarred face walked slowly towards them. Jackie smiled softly at her as the woman paused and looked at her, her gaze riveted on her stomach. "Hello there."

"She can't speak." Helen said slowly. "Her name is Carrie. She's disfigured, as you can see and she's prone to fits of crying."

Jackie nodded sympathetically, remembering when she couldn't speak. Carrie shuffled towards Jackie, causing Jack to place a protective hand on her shoulder. Jackie's senses weren't as sharp as they were a while ago, but she felt that old familiar sense well up in her. Carrie wasn't a danger, she was severely depressed though.

Something caused her to step towards Carrie, who reached out and placed a hand on her stomach. The twins, kicked hard against Carrie's hand, causing her to cove her mouth before bursting into tears. Jackie reached out and gripped Carrie's hand. Suddenly, a strong sensation flowed through Jackie, one she hadn't felt since Jack had faced Abaddon. She rose slightly off the ground as white light broke over her and Carrie. Jackie closed her eyes, relaxing in the sensations flooding her, knowing that if she fought them it would be a lot harder on her body.

Suddenly, the sensations stopped and Jackie plopped to the ground on her knees. She exhaled and grabbed her head as Jack knelt beside her. "Oh, I haven't felt that in a while."

"And you won't feel that again." Jack said firmly. "Ever again! don't do that again!"

"Oh my God." Helen proclaimed loudly. "What did you do to her?"

Jackie looked wearily up to see Carrie's face was healed considerably; in fact, she was 20 years younger than she was moments ago! Carrie was touching her face in wonder. "What did-

That was all Carrie was able to say before she started crying. She turned to Jack who immediately snapped. "No!"

"But Jack-

"I said no!" he repeated firmly. "Not until the babies are born."

She didn't understand this. Her powers, permitted her to help these people. Jack had never stood in her way in the past when she wanted to help people. "But if I can help-

"I forbid it!" he shouted at her. "Is that understood?"

The blood slowly ran out of Jackie's face before she asked the one question that would change their relationship. "Owen told you what I suspected then, didn't he?"

Jack drew himself up slowly before saying. "Owen didn't tell me anything."

"He did, didn't he?" When Jack avoided her gaze, she stated what they both knew in their hearts to be true. "I'm dying Jack."

He shook his head as he hissed sharply. "You're not dying."

"Well, I don't intend to." She said quietly.

"Good. Then don't!"

She sighed and shook her head in despair. "It's out of my control Jack, you can't hold back the clocks."

"I'm not holding back any clocks." He insisted. "I want you safe."

"And I want to be with you." she said quietly. "You cannot write the story of my life Jack, nor can I. you must put the pen down and let the book write itself."

Another doorbell buzzing caused everyone to pause. Helen frowned. "I'll get it. Carrie, come with me, you need to rest." Carrie was able to nod between her sobs as Helen helped her down the corridor.

Jack picked her up. "Let's find you a wheelchair."

"I'm just tired."

"Then you'll have no objections to continuing the tour in a wheelchair then?" She nodded silently, not wanting to argue with Jack. She didn't have the power to restore her own weak body. She felt somewhat stronger now, probably because of the energy that had been flowing through her for the moment, but it was slowly fading. "How long have you known?" Jack asked quietly. "That…your body was weakening." She noted his careful use of the word 'weakening' as opposed to 'dying.' Jack wasn't ready to accept the truth.

"Gwen's wedding." She said softly. "I noticed when the nostrovite was able to break free from me. Then, I couldn't maneuver the steps and then my 'powers' seemed to deteriorate slowly along with my physical state soon after that." she bit her lip before asking. "How long have you known?"

"Since Owen examined you." he set her in a chair and knelt beside her. "He says if you rest up, stay calm, that you and the twins should pull through."

"I see." She toyed with his hand as she admitted softly. "I should have known that you'd know something was wrong. You even make love to me differently."

"Owen said to try to carry on with life as normally as possible. Only refrain from normal activities if it appears to drain your energy." Jack inhaled raggedly. "I promised you, that when we married that I would offer my life for you." tears built up in her eyes. "I'd give you my protection, allegiance, heart, soul and my body."

"And you have Jack." She assured him. "Multiple times."

"I promised that I'd lay down my life for you and that your life, happiness and welfare would be cherished and placed above my own for all times." He shook his head. "And now…I'm failing you with my own vows."

"Jack, you… have made me experience love with such a…passion that I'm still frightened of you at times. But…it's a wonderful fear; beautiful to me." Jackie inhaled so she could compose herself. "I swore, that I'd share and support your hopes, dreams and goals. And here were are, a few months away from our first wedding anniversary and I'm dying on you."

He shook his head. "You're not dying on me Jackie, I forbid it."

"That's sweet Jack. Forbid me to die and maybe I'll obey. But, we should be prepared," he began shaking his head. "just in case Jack something happens to me jack. We can't predict the future. Gwen could-

"No." he said firmly. "Those two are going to be all I'll have of you. If necessary, I'll leave Torchwood," she shook her head. "to raise them."

"Jack, you can't."

"I can, and I will." He stated passionately. "So don't you dare even think of dying on me, because then the world will have to survive without me for fourteen years or so! Do you want that on your conscience?"

"Of course I don't." She shook her head and smiled feebly at him. "I don't know why I thought I could hide anything from you, flyboy."

Jack smiled faintly as he looked up at her. "Flyboy? I haven't heard you call me that in a long time."

"Well then, flyboy, I shall have to do so more often." She leaned forward and gave him a light peck on the lips. "Come on, let's finish the tour."

He nodded and stood up and began pushing the wheelchair back to where they'd left Helen. "What are you doing to them?" At the sound of Gwen's voice, they both groaned.

Jackie shook her head at the sound of Gwen's voice. "What is she doing here?"

"I've no idea." Jack stated as he pushed her in the sound of Gwen's voice.

"What's going on here? Tell me!"

Jack pushed her around the corner. "I'll take it from here, Helen." Helen looked at the two of them in slight confusion while Gwen's eyes blazed. "It was Ianto, wasn't it?"

"No." Gwen snapped as she shook her head. "It's a common fact known to all of us that you can't hide things from Jackie long. I figured you'd tell her something sooner or later. Not to mention, she's also pregnant. You wouldn't take her out here off the base, to the middle of nowhere, unless you have something that you don't want us to know. I also played back some of the feed from where you guys were in the botanical room after you two returned."

Jackie glowered darkly at Gwen. "That was a personal conversation between Jack and I that didn't involve you."

"Well, you didn't black it out, so I figured rightly that you two were going to talk about what just happened. Turns out I was right." She placed a hand on her hip and demanded. "What are you doing?

"I can explain." Jack said patiently.

"No, no, no, no." Gwen began backing away from them as she jabbed a finger in their direction. "The two of you, stay away from me."

"It would be easier to do that," Jackie retorted. "if you'd stop following us around!"

"Gwen," Jack tried again. "let's go outside and talk."

"These are the people taken by the Rift." Gwen shouted. "What are they doing here? What have you done?"

"Oh, for God's sake," Jack shouted suddenly. "stop it! this isn't all about you, you know! your sister is in a wheelchair and you haven't even stopped to ask…if she's all right. Because she's not!" He snapped. "You're going to have to learn Gwen, to accept things as they are!"

Gwen's eyes flashed as she stared at him. Jackie reached for his hand and squeezed it. "Easy Jack, calm down."

He inhaled and repeated firmly. "Gwen, listen to me."

"He's here." Gwen's voice rose in excitement as she saw the room with Jonah's name written on a chalkboard. Given that the room was solid concrete and you needed a key card to get in, Jackie surmised he was one of the more dangerous patients. "He's been here all along."

"It's not that simple." Jack whispered raggedly.

"Open it." Gwen demanded.

"Gwen, before I open-

"Now!" she shouted furiously at him.

Jackie reached up and took his hand. "Go ahead. You've tried all you can, now it's up to her to learn a hard lesson in life. you tried." After squeezing her hand, Jack stepped towards the cell, eying Gwen carefully before using his swipe card to open Jonah's door. As Gwen entered the room, Jackie stated quietly. "It's a hard thing to accept isn't it?" He turned questioningly towards her. "To accept the fact that no matter how hard you fight, there is always a battle that you aren't destined to win. And the purpose for losing that battle…is hidden ahead of you in the years to come."

Jack was silent for a moment before saying. "But that doesn't mean we should give up in during that time."

"No. But during that time….we must accept the inevitable."

He glowered at her. "Don't you accept it too willingly. You've never accepted defeat once since I've known you so don't start now! Don't you dare surrender, before you've even begun to fight."

* * *

 **sandysan2013: Well, I guess she knows how her sister and her boss work, doesn't she?**


	31. 31: A time to cry

Chapter thirty-one: A time to cry

* * *

"You can't keep them hidden. They have families who deserve to know."

Gwen's voice caused Jackie to stir slightly in Jack's lap. Gwen and Jack went silent for a moment, hoping they hadn't woken her. When she made no comment, Jack hissed. "Keep your voice down Gwen, she's exhausted."

"Mhmm," Gwen agreed. "I've noticed. Has she been sleeping well enough? She looks almost dead at times."

Gwen's innocent yet insensitive words hit her hard. Jack inhaled deeply and placed a soft hand on her head. "Jackie always looks beautiful to me," she could hear Jack fighting back the emotions that were only visible to a wife's ears. "no matter what."

"I just meant," Gwen corrected herself. "that…she doesn't look well."

"Owen's checked her. It's just going to be…a rough pregnancy." He inhaled deeply. "Gwen, they're sick in ways you could never imagine. We can't fix them; we just care for them."

"Jackie can. Helen told me that Jackie had…healed a girl."

"No." Jack said firmly. "I've forbidden her to do anything like that again until our babies are born and she's promised me."

Gwen exhaled. "I guess." She was quiet for a moment before saying. "Jonah's asked me to bring Nikki here."

"No." Jack said instantly.

"She has a right to know."

"No way." He turned slightly, shifting her head position in his lap.

"She said not knowing is the worst part."

"How are you going to tell her that her child has aged forty years in seven months?" Jack demanded, his voice rising slightly before Gwen shushed him. "That he's scarred, that he cannot look after himself?"

"We don't have the right to hide it from her!" Gwen hissed.

"We do." Jackie said quietly, causing both of them to look down at her. "We do have the right Gwen."

"I'm sorry honey," Jack said soothingly. "go back to sleep."

"In a bit," she kept her eyes closed. "I need to speak. Gwen, think about what this would to his mother. She remembers her son differently. To you, he's a boy who vanished. She remembers a 15 year old, not a 55-year old man. if you do this, you'll destroy whatever image she had of that boy for her forever, especially since she can't take care of him at home."

"And if you tell her," Jack reminded her. "you have to tell her about the Rift and Torchwood."

"Then I will." Gwen didn't even hesitate.

"What if she doesn't believe you?" Jack questioned.

"I have to try. We owe her the truth. Jack, if you'd lost someone, wouldn't you want to know?"

Jackie felt Jack's reaction before she opened her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked up, not surprised to find him looking down at her. "Gwen," she said quietly as she felt around for his hand. Finding it, she gripped his hand firmly. "you don't ask a man, who's lived 1,000 years a question like that. He's known grief and loss like you've never known. So he's lived the moment that anyone who's lost someone never wants to experience again."

"I'm sorry Jack." Gwen said quietly, her sympathy was sincere this time. "Let me try." She pleaded as she reached out and placed her hand on Jack's. "Please."

Jack was silent for a moment before looking out across the ocean and saying. "Go ahead Gwen, but be prepared for what you're about to go stirring up."

"I'll be careful Jack." Gwen stood up and brushed off her pants. "I've got to go. The boat's coming back for me soon."

"Honey," Jack helped Jackie into a sitting position. "I think it's time for you to go home."

"I'm hungry." Her stomach let out a growl and she rubbed it as Jack stood up. "Did you hear that? I need to be fed."

"Alright." He picked her up and relocated her to the wheel chair. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Anywhere with a hamburger and chips."

Gwen frowned. "You don't eat red meat."

She shrugged and offered. "I'm pregnant and having a strange hunger craving?"

"Whatever my lady wants," Jack said with a smile as he planted a kiss on the top of her head. "she shall have."

She gazed adoringly up at Jack. "I like that." at his semi-confused look she added. "How you called me your lady."

"Well, you are my lady. So I think it was appropriate."

* * *

 _Back at the hub,_

* * *

Jackie wiped her mouth and set aside her dirty napkin. Jack tilted his head to the side. "You ok?"

She nodded. "Full."

He gave a pointed glance towards her stomach. "I noticed."

She laughed and placed a hand on her large stomach. "Daddy's talking silly again." One of them let out a kick, causing her to inhale. "Oh! Easy there."

Jack set down his food and moved to sit on the edge of the couch beside her. "We still haven't picked out names yet."

"I'm going to insist on Asa for him."

He frowned slightly. "Asa Harkness?"

"Well, you always talk about The Doctor. We'll never know his name and Asa is a Hebrew name meaning 'Doctor.' I thought, it would be a nice tribute to him."

"I'm touched that you'd think of such a thing."

She smiled. "And I'm surprised, you didn't think of that in the first place." She shifted. "I've decided to let you pick our daughter's name though."

"Jacqueline." His response was so instant that her heart paused in her chest. "Jacqueline Davina Harkness."

She inhaled deeply. "Jack-

"I can and I _will_ name my daughter after my own wife." Jack's voice broached no argument. They both weren't sure if she'd make it, but Jack wanted to commemorate his love for her in naming her daughter after her if she didn't survive the birthing process.

She wasn't going to argue with him on this. She had said he could name their daughter. Besides, if she did live, they could always call their daughter Davina, instead of Jacqueline. "Alright, if that's what you wish." At that moment, another one of the twins kicked hard. "Ohh." She placed her hand on her stomach. "They're getting stronger now." Jack smiled faintly as he pushed her shirt up to her breasts to run his rough hand over her growing stomach. The fine hairs all over Jackie's body stood up on end at his touch. "I remember," she said softly. "the first time you touched me like this." He paused and looked up at her. "I was trapped on your desk and you were upset because…Ianto had kissed me. You were ticking me and…my shirt came up."

"To be honest, I was surprised that you let me touch you that way." Jack mused as he continued running his hand over her stomach in a circular motion. "But I remember something else though." He paused to hold her gaze. "That was the first time you told that you loved me and you wanted to be with me."

A tap on the door behind them caused them to look to see Owen entering the room. "Ianto's here. He's brought Meryl and her son Ian here for a visit."

Jack frowned. "I don't recall clearing this."

"You didn't." Owen said before preparing to swing the door shut. "He just decided on it."

Jackie smiled. "I think, he's planning to propose soon."

"Yeah." Jack said somewhat absent-mindedly. "He's got that look of a happily condemned man about him."

She swatted his shoulder. "Oh, Jack!"

"Not that I mind being condemned for all eternity to you." he said he drew her shirt back down around her. "I'd treasure it."

She reached up and stroked his face. "Jack." The door opened and Ianto and Meryl came into the room. she dropped her hand and turned slightly to survey them.

Meryl was a beautiful woman. Her almost waist-length red hair, hung down her back in a braid. She wore a green military inspired dress that fit her perfectly. She was a beautiful woman with a kind face and air about her.

Ianto closed the door behind Meryl and her son Ian hid right behind her bashfully. Jack stood up and walked over to Meryl. "Captain Jack Harkness."

She held out her hand and held Jack's gaze without blushing. "I'm Meryl Summer and this is my son, Ian."

Jack grinned down at him. "Hi there." Ian responded by shrinking back behind his mother. "Kinda shy then?"

"A little." Ian said quietly.

"Yeah, don't worry, it's not a permanent state." Jack turned towards Jackie. "And this gorgeous lady, is my wife."

Jackie waved at her. "Hi, forgive me for not getting up."

Meryl shook her head. "Oh, don't bother. Ianto mentioned you were having twins, so you should take advantage of all the rest you can get."

"So, I've been told, but I can't wait to…hold them." Jackie cleared her throat. "I'm sorry that we didn't get a chance to talk at the wedding. Ianto has told me so much about you."

Meryl smiled somewhat shyly. "I know, I still couldn't believe it. Ianto's been so patient and understanding with Ian and me, explaining things to us."

"Well, it's about time he brought you for a visit." Jackie's voice wobbled for a moment, forcing her to clear her throat. "He's been a lot happier since he's been with you."

Meryl smiled as her son Ian came up behind her and tugged one her shirt. She turned and knelt. "What is it?"

She stopped hearing words at that moment. she watched as she saw a mother consoling her son and the realization hit her hard. Tears welled up in her eyes, her stomach began heaving and she covered her mouth to keep from crying. Jack turned towards her just as she broke down and began crying hard. "Ianto, Meryl, give us a moment alone please." Jack moved swiftly towards her and wrapped her tightly in his arms. "Shh, I've got you. you're not going anywhere."

"I don't want to die!" She wailed as soon as the door shut behind Ianto, Meryl and Ian. "I don't want to go!"

"You're not dying. I won't allow it." it was then that Jack's tears began to leak down his cheeks. "I'm not going to lose you." He kissed her head. "Let it all out baby, let it all out." She grabbed onto him tightly, afraid that he'd slip away. "You've always been the strong one. Don't give up on me. your faith in your God has always been strong, don't let him take you from me."

"Jack, I-

"If he's as all powerful as you say he is, then he won't take you from me."

"Jack, it's not His fault."

"From where I'm standing-

"I wasn't supposed to get pregnant Jack." she sniffled. "It wasn't supposed to happen. And now, it has." She inhaled, desperate to regain some kind of control. "I wasn't made to be a mother."

"It's not like we were trying for a baby." Jackie shot him a look, questioning that statement. He shrugged. "Alright, maybe we were a bit enthusiastic."

"Now, all we can do is hold on and see what happens." She shook her head. "I just…I saw Meryl and…it's possible…I could never have that."

"Jackie," Jack exhaled raggedly as his fingers dug into her shoulders. "I want you to cry, just this once. Let it all out and then we'll find the strength together. We'll make it Jackie, we will."

She knew in the deepest reaches of her heart and soul that he was lying, determined to be strong for her. But they both knew, that she knew he knew that he was lying to her as well. But maybe, they both needed a good dose of lies to help them through this time.

* * *

 _Four weeks later,_

* * *

"Gwen," Jackie said from inside the SUV. "I am texting you the location. There appears to be four or five signs of life, non-human. Get down here as soon as you can because," she stressed. "Jack won't let me get out of the SUV until the whole area is secured and that could take weeks when we're down one person!"

Jack laughed loudly at her as she hung up the phone. _Honey, you're due in three weeks. You're not going in any strange area unless it is secured properly._

 _Besides Jackie, you're so close to a delivery date,_ Owen said. _It's better not risk any danger of any sort._ She rolled her eyes. Yes, she was weak and tired, but she wasn't helpless. She could defend herself if necessary. _So, sure they're not Weevils?_

 _Don't think so, different energy patterns. I can't make sense of it._ Jackie could just see Tosh shaking her head. _Not a species we've encountered before._

 _Well, let's hope they're friendly, then._

 _Owen, Ianto, take the other side of the building. Check the upper floors. Toshiko with me._

"If Gwen shows up, can I-

 _No, you cannot join us now._ Jack said instantly. _Now, be a sweetheart and boot up the laptop and start working on the report._

"But I've got nothing to put on the report."

 _Humor me, or play spider solitaire._

Jackie snorted and did as he asked, but she didn't stop listening to the chatter. Stuck inside the SUV or not, she wanted to be aware of the conversation. _I'm getting mirror readings on both floors. One creature at either end of the building._

 _Toshiko, split up._ Jackie turned to monitor and with a few clicks, began tracking their movements. _You know, these creatures are very quiet._

 _Maybe they're sleeping._

 _Or hatching._

 _Or maybe they aren't creatures at all._

She frowned. "What are they then Tosh?"

 _Just explosive devices._

Jackie's head whipped up and panic broke over her at Jack's words. "What?

 _Snap._

"Jack!" The moment the words left her lips the whole building was rocked with an explosion. Glass, debris and smoke came pouring out of the windows. "Tosh! Owen! Can anyone hear me?" Not a sound was heard except for static. Jackie jumped out of the car, grabbed her cell phone, the first aid kit and speed dialed Gwen who fortunately picked up one the first ring. "Gwen, there's been an explosion at the site." She began hobbling slowly in that direction. "Everyone is inside. They're not responding, so I'm assuming that they've hurt."

 _Oh my God._ Gwen shrieked. _Jackie, you can't go in there, you're pregnant. It's not good for you._

"They need help. I'm going to go find Jack. Get here now!"

 _Jackie, please, we're almost there. promise me that you'll wait for us!_

Jackie inhaled raggedly. "I can't wait any longer Gwen, I'm sorry. They need help, please hurry." With that, Jackie hung up and began to carefully hobble inside the dusty warehouse.


	32. 32: Control

Chapter thirty-two: Control

* * *

"Jack?" Gwen's voice echoed in the room, causing Jackie to start in surprise for a moment. "Jackie?"

"In here!" Jackie shouted from where she sat behind Jack, pulling the concrete off his chest. "I found Jack!" Gwen and Rhys ran into the room, they both headed to Jack without blinking. "Tosh went the other way. They're all at some far corner of the building." Rhys leaned over and looked for Jack's pulse before shaking his head at Gwen.

She almost commented, but Jack picked that particular moment to revive. Jack grabbed a hold of Rhys' wrist before letting out a shriek. "He was dead!" Rhys shouted in a panic. "I checked his pulse. He was dead."

"All right." Gwen shushed Jack who was dividing his looks between Gwen and Rhys. "Jack, what has happened? Where are the others?"

Jack released Rhys's hand to jab a finger in Rhys's face, as he demanded. "What is he doing here?"

Jackie shook her head and smiled as she carefully crawled back around to free Jack's legs. "Look, I was late, okay?" Gwen explained. "He gave me a lift. You okay?"

Jack nodded as he pushed a huge block of concrete off his legs. "Yeah, yeah. Toshiko. She went the other way." His eyes flashed as his mind registered that she was in here. "Jackie, what the hell are you doing in here?"

"I was-

"Get the hell out of here!" He shouted at her. "Now, I do not want you in here in your condition." Jackie ignored him and began to pull off a huge chunk of concrete that was holding him down. "Jackie! Stop!" He shouted. "Gwen, I'm ordering you to stop her now!"

Jackie stopped right where she was and stared down at Jack. "Don't…shout at me!" Her voice broke. "You and my friends are hurt! I can't stand idly by!"

"Oh yes you can, and you will!" Jack let out a shout as he hauled himself up from the last bit of rubble. He moved towards her on shaking legs and grabbed a hold of her shoulders. "You can help, by getting out of here with our children! I forbade you to come in here! Now get out! Understand?" She nodded as a hot tear dribbled down her cheek. At that moment, the anger left his voice completely. "Baby, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He exhaled and hugged her tight. "Look, it's not safe for you in here and I can't be worried about you. Please, can you go outside and wait? Can you do that for me?"

She nodded and wiped her cheek. "Yes Jack."

"That's my girl." Jack kissed her soundly before guiding her towards the messy exit. "Now go, see if you can find any kind of life signals anywhere. Also let us know if anything else unusual has been reported."

She nodded and carefully made her way back outside. The rubble shifted under her feet a few times, but she was always able to maintain her balance. It had taken her 10 minutes to get in the building and ten minutes to get out. Jackie came out of the warehouse to find the SUV gone again. She groaned and carefully moved to sit down on a patch of green grass. She grumbled and huffed, as she was able to get down and find a position comfortable enough for her. Then, she opened her purse and began looking her cell phone. Fortunately, it had an internet connect, so she was able to check all news outlets for something abnormal, but so far nothing.

About 20 minutes later, Jack and the others finally emerged from the dusty building. "You okay?" Jack shouted to Owen and Gwen who were running out of the other end of the building. Jackie got to her knees and carefully got up.

"Yeah, you all right?" Owen then spotted Tosh and ran up to her. "Tosh, what happened?" it did her good to see Owen so concerned for Tosh, remembering a time when he did not care for her.

"Broken arm, bruised ribs. About an inch away from being crushed by a girder." Owen leaned forward kissed Tosh's forehead, careful to avoid her injuries. She smiled softly as she assured him. "I'm alright Owen."

"You were lucky." Owen said quietly, giving Tosh the once over. "It could have been worse."

"We all were." Ianto stated as he brushed off his dusty suit.

"Jack," Gwen asked. "who's done this?"

"And where's the SUV?" Ianto asked.

Jackie exhaled. "It was gone when Rhys and Gwen arrived. Whoever did this, must have stolen it when I went inside after all of you.

"And you've got to stop doing such foolish things." Jack stated with an arched brow. "After all, you're giving birth in three weeks." He looked around. "You shouldn't even be walking even."

He probably would have picked her up, had his bracer not gone off informing them that someone has left Jack a message. A few punches and the last person she expected to see again. Captain John Hard.

"Oh, no." Ianto groaned, stating what was clearly on everybody's minds.

"Jack," Gwen asked. "what does he want?"

"Let's hear the message first." She said as she sidled up next to Jack.

 _Oh, déjà vu,_ John drawled. _Or did I say that already? Hey, team. Of course, there might be a few less of you by now. Don't know if you liked my little gift._ Jack's jaw clenched, stating that he was running out of patience. _Of course, you can't die. And with all that life, all that time, you can't spare any for me._ She rolled her eyes. What a child this man was! _Oh. Say hi to the family._

At that moment, John pressed a button on his bracer, causing it to project another hologram. A young man in handcuffs. The implication was enough to cause Jack to start shaking his head. "No way. It can't be." Jackie gripped his arm, giving him support as Jack's face went pale in shock.

 _Been a while since you've seen your brother, eh, Jack._

"Gray?" The confusion and desperate hope was painted with a touch of denial in Jack's voice that tore at her heart.

 _Okay, here's what's going to happen. Everything you love, everything you treasure will die. I'm going to tear your world apart, Captain Jack Harkness, piece by piece. Starting now. Maybe now you'll want to spend some time with me._ And just like that, the message ended.

Jackie looked to Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's time Jack." She said quietly. "It's time that he learns that you don't mess with the Harkness family. We may be few in numbers, but it's our love and family bonds that make us a force not be reckoned with."

Jack looked to her; his pale face was regaining some color. He nodded at her. "Excuse me," Ianto said as he looked down at the tracker he always kept on him. "it looks like he's driven it back to Torchwood."

Jack nodded. "We need to go."

"I'm getting readings of rift activity all over the city." Tosh added. "Major rift flares at St Helen's Hospital, the Police Headquarters and the Central IT Server Station."

Gwen got a phone call. "Hey, Andy?" They all headed towards Rhys' car. It was going to be a tight squeeze for all of them, but that couldn't be helped. "Okay, I'm on my way, all right?" Gwen hangs up and turns to Jack. "This is him, isn't it? This Captain John, or whatever he likes to call himself."

Jack ignored her questions. " Rhys, drop Owen at the hospital. Tosh, Ianto, cover the Central Server building. Gwen, the police station, and take me to Torchwood."

"You think we're all going to fit in here?" Rhys questioned.

"Yeah, we're going to have to." Jack said. "Gwen, I'm going to drive. Jackie, you'll have to take the front passenger seat."

"Jack," Tosh surmised. "these are traps."

"So be careful. You know what he's capable of."

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna go reason with him."

"He just tried to kill us."

"Everyone tries that Owen." Jackie stated. "Why should he be any different?"

"I was the only one who could ever control him." Jack pointed out. "That's why the Time Agency partnered us."

"Did you just say Time Agency? Don't tell me that's based in Cardiff too."

"No. Everyone in the car." Jack ordered. "Also, as far as John is concerned, Jackie is not my wife."

"Jack," she said incredulously as she gestured towards her very pregnant stomach. "I'm obviously pregnant."

"You create a husband or you can claim that someone assaulted." Jack stated. "Those are the only two options. He knows you were prickly enough with him to know that you wouldn't take a lover."

"Oh fine then, let's say assaulted." Jack helped her into the front passenger seat. She added in a lower whisper. "It's close enough to the truth anyway when we're alone."

"Why Mrs. Harkness," he said with a playful smirk. "what a dirty mind you have!"

"Guess who polluted it!" She shot back as he closed the door.

"Seriously you two," Gwen said impatiently as Jack hurried around to the driver's seat. "now is not the time to begin flirting!"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Jack and I always flirt with each other, but you're right." Jack got in the car and started it. "Is everybody in?"

"Yes." Ianto said. She glanced back, Tosh was sitting in Owen's lap and Gwen was kinda sitting in Rhys's lap. "It's not as bad as I thought it could be."

"Good." Jack said as he started the car and pressed down on the gas. "Now, let's talk strategy."

"Why's he doing this, Jack?" Owen asked. "What does he want?"

"That's what I'm going to go ask him." He turned to Jackie and reached for her hand. "I'm sorry."

"What are you…no, Jack." She pouted as he pulled her wedding ring off and slid it over to her other hand. "I hate it when you do that."

"Sorry baby, but I'm not taking any chances on you getting hurt." He exhaled. "In fact, I'd like you in a safe place until this is decided and calm."

"But Jack-

"I don't want you going anywhere near John until I know what's going on in his head."

"We'll look after her Jack." Ianto said.

"Ianto, can Meryl watch her until this is over?"

"No." Jackie said firmly. "I'm not hiding."

"Honey," Jack said. "you're hiding and that's that. No arguing with me. Ianto, can you call Meryl and make arrangements with her?"

"Hi, Meryl?" Jackie smirked, realizing that Ianto again, was two steps ahead of everybody.

Jack rolled his eyes in mock irritation as he realized Ianto was ahead of everybody. "How does he do that?"

"Look, Sweetie, I need a favor from you."

Jack made a face. "Sweetie?"

She swats his arm. "Look who's talking! You still won't stop calling me baby or honey. Sweetie is adorable!"

"I thought you liked it when I called you honey!" Jack says indignantly.

"I do. It's baby that drives me crazy!"

"I thought you liked it!"

* * *

"Don't worry Captain," Meryl assured Jack as Jackie came around to the driver's window. "I'll watch out for her."

"Good." Jack tugged her forward, asking Jackie step closer to him. "Hey, are you going to be a good girl and stay here?"

She sighed and pouted. "If I must."

"You must, it's only for a few hours."

"Alright, but you be careful darling."

"I will." Jack nodded and kissed her. "Love you. take care of you," he gave her a pointed look at her belly. "all of you." and with that, he started the car rolling again back in the general direction of Torchwood.

Jackie sighed and crossed her arms. "Sometimes I dislike that man….and this isn't one of those times."

Meryl laughed. "I know, Ianto is the same way at times. Come on inside for some tea. I was watching a Charles Dickens program from the 1908's. 'Our Mutual Friend.' Have you seen it?"

"Yes, which part are you at?"

"Oh John is being fired for declaring his feelings for Bella."

"Oh, let's get in then." Jackie said anxiously. "I love Charles Dickens works and I love that scene! I wanted a man like John, but I got Jack. Still, a girl can dream."

* * *

 **8 more chapters, then this story is finished. Sorry about the delay, but I was working and planning out the final chapters. 10th Doctor shows up in 5 chapters from now.**


	33. 33: Falling Apart

Chapter thirty-three: Falling Apart

* * *

Jackie sniffled and reached for another tissue. Meryl looked at her. "You didn't warn me?"

"And rob you of the joy of crying?" Jackie questioned as she sniffled and dabbed her eyes. "Of course, not! Everyone deserves to cry their eyes out during an epic moment in a movie."

Meryl nodded before wiping her eyes. "You're right." Suddenly, an explosion of pain ripped throughout Jackie's body. Jackie let out a scream as she dropped her hot tea into her lap, grabbing onto her stomach. "Jackie?" Meryl questioned in fear. "What's wrong?"

Jackie felt as if her insides were being blown out! Then suddenly, when the pain became too much for her, it just stopped, then she felt nothing. She gasped and reached out for Jack, she felt nothing. She inhaled raggedly. "It's Jack. He's been murdered, shot to death."

Meryl stared at her. "I'm sorry. Ianto mentioned, the two of you have this connection." Meryl reached for her hand. "At least he doesn't die."

Jackie stood up. "I've got to go, I've got to go to him."

"No you don't." Meryl said firmly. "You're due in one month. You cannot go running around."

Jackie ignored Meryl and continued moving towards the door. "Oh, yes I can. I've got a built in protective shield."

"Which hasn't been very effective," Meryl reminded her. "since you've gotten pregnant."

Jackie frowned at Meryl. "I've been weak and tired, yes, but inefficient, no. my shield is the only source of power I have that is strong. Jack needs help and I'm going."

Meryl shook her head. "Then I'm coming with you."

Jackie shook her head. "Don't make me shoot you."

"You don't even have a gun." Meryl pointed out.

"That you can see." Jackie said, pulling her skirt up to reveal her gun that was strapped to her leg. Meryl took a small step back. "Now, I don't want to shoot you, but I will if you try to stop me and you can't go with me. You have no training whatsoever and I at least have some powers and training. I'm going and you're staying here."

Meryl shook her head. "Jackie, think of the babies."

"This whole thing is spinning out of control. Yes, I'm pregnant, but I'm not stupid." She declared. "I can't sit back and wait."

"And I can't let you walk out that door." Meryl said as she stepped forward, determination in her stride.

"And you won't have to." Jackie aimed and shot a few inches away from Meryl's foot, stopping her in her tracks. "Take another step towards me and I'll be forced to shoot you in the shoulder." Meryl wisely took a step back. "Ianto is going to get me for threatening you, but this is my life. I know…it may be coming to an end, but I need to do this. I have to. I might have some regrets, but at least they'll be the right ones."

* * *

 _That evening,_

* * *

She wished that she had. Right now, Jackie stood on top of the roof of the Cardiff Castle her mind in a mad and delirious swirl as she tried to absorb everything that had just happened all around her. How had everything managed to go from bad to absolute Hell in what might have been a mere four hours?

She'd gone to Torchwood and had entered through the secret entrance that Jack had installed especially for her. Jack had truly thought of almost everything for her. He'd had construction workers build them a private entrance that went straight to their room. (Naturally, all of the workers were retconned afterwards.) The code that allowed her entrance into their secret entrance had an ironclad insurance that it would open for only her and him. The key to opening the tunnels, their wedding vows. As their wedding day hadn't been filmed, no one, would know their vows. Once their vows were recited, it caused the hidden entrance to be revealed. Their room had dozens of other tunnels that allowed them the ability to see into any room they wanted. No one else in Torchwood, knew of these tunnels existence.

Jack was gone and after combing through security feed, she'd found that John hart and shot John multiple times. She actually hadn't needed to look at the footage for she'd felt Jack's pain the moment she entered the base. 30 minutes later into the footage, John had taken Jack somewhere. It had taken a bit of rather clumsy tracking for her to find where they'd gone to, but she'd finally traced their location to the Cardiff castle. She'd gone after them immediately, but her fastest wasn't her best. It was now almost 6:30 and she was getting exhausted.

She was halfway up the stairs at the sound of the first explosion. Jackie gasped and braced herself, carefully making her way up the stairs as more explosions rocked the castle. She peered around the corner to see Jack standing there, staring at the city that he fought so hard to protect, blown apart before his very eyes.

"You've destroyed the city!" Jack shouted to John before demanding. "What have you done?!"

"Freeze!" Jackie shouted as she came around the corner, her gun aimed at John's head. "Don't move!"

Jack and John spun around together. "Jackie!" Jack roared at her in fury. "What the hell are you doing here?"

John's eyes went straight to her very pregnant belly. "Oh God, she's pregnant." He looked tiredly at Jack. "Did you knock her up?"

"She was raped." Jack gasped out, the lie slipping easier from his tongue than it could have off hers. However, his own words sounded like a lie to her ears.

"I'm not the problem here." She lifted her gun up and pointed it at him. "Now, get away from Jack. Now!"

Her words came too late, for John opened a rift around Jack, causing her to gasp as Jack shouted. "Get off me!"

"Jack!" She shouted at him.

Jack looked up, eyes wide and shouted. "Run!" Moreover, those were the final words he said to her before leaving their location.

Jackie had reached out desperate to find him somewhere, but she felt nothing. She searched hard and desperately, but she couldn't find him. She sank down to the ground as her gun clattered from her hand. She clutched her belly and rocked for several long moments. She hadn't felt anything like this. She'd always been able to sense Jack's presence, but not this time, he was gone. Gone out of this planet or dead. However, as the moments passed, she knew he was gone from earth now. He wasn't dead, for he couldn't die, so he was gone again.

Jackie's legs trembled and she sank down to the ground. Her phone rang, the stupid jaws theme signaling that it was Gwen calling her. She inhaled and picked up the phone. "Gwen?"

 _Jackie._ Gwen sounded in control of herself, yet slightly overwhelmed due to the destruction they'd seen moments ago. _Are you alright?_

"Yes, but, Jack's gone again." Gwen was silent for a moment. "John took him somewhere and I don't know where. I don't know where he is Gwen." She sniffled raggedly. "He's gone. Jack is gone and I cannot sense him anywhere. He's not on earth anymore."

 _Jackie, please-_

"I'd know better than you Gwen," her voice broke. "he left me once before. Now, he's gone again. He's gone."

 _Jackie,_ Gwen said firmly. _You can't fall apart now. There is a crisis on our hands right now. You need to stay strong._

* * *

Jackie felt as if she were trapped inside the script of South Pacific. She was Nellie Forbush and Jack was Emile de Becque. He was out in danger and the only contact she had with him was what her beating heart told her. He was alive, she knew that for sure, but where? The scene where admits a vibrant and tumulus orange sky; Nellie sends a verbal demand across oceans admits the tense strings of 'some enchanted evening' to Emile that he live. That's all she could do. Send out a mental demand that Jack live and come back to her.

 _Jackie,_ Tosh's voice jostled her out of her clouded thoughts. _I've got a Rift alert from inside the Hub, mirroring the pattern from earlier when Jack disappeared._

 _Do you think it could be him?_

Jackie shook her head at Gwen's question. "No, it's not him, I can't sense his presence, I always can." She stood up. "I'll find out who it is."

 _Jackie,_ Ianto said. _You've got to stay where you are._

"I'm already at the hub Ianto." John Hart came up the stairs from the cells and began a slow approach towards her. She sighed and shook her head as she muttered."I should have known. Get your damn hands up!" Jackie shouted as she pulled her gun out. "Tosh, it's not Jack, it's Captain John hart."

 _What!_ Tosh shouted.

 _Jackie, get out of there!_ Ianto proclaimed. _Get out now!_

"He's already seen me." she stated. "I've got him at gunpoint, everyonre relax."

 _I'm coming Jackie!_ Gwen said. _Be careful, don't risk the babies._

"I won't." She sneered down at him. "Now, I'm gonna need a really good reason not to shoot you. What are you doing here?"

"I know where Jack is." he said in a controlled voice, almost persuasive enough to convince her instantly.

Jackie forced herself to remain firm, ignoring her instincts as she demanded an explanation. "Start talking and don't even bother lying to me!"

"He's buried alive, somewhere beneath this city. I came back to help you.

"You just bombed this city." She sneered in disgust. "Men, women, children and babies are dead or dying because of you!"

"It's Gray, Jack's brother, that's been doing all this." Jackie studied him intently. He appeared to be honest, but Jack himself said he was a compulsive liar. "He placed a bomb on me, molecularly bonded the detonator to my skin, I had to do what he wanted. Look." He stepped towards her and showed her the bomb attached to his wrist. Jackie lowered her gun slightly. "He forced me to bury Jack and then he freed me. He told me I could go anywhere I wanted. I could've run, but I chose to come back here."

"Why?"

He looked pointedly down at her stomach. "You're having Jack's baby, aren't you?"

"I'm not having his baby." Technically, she wasn't totally lying. Baby was a singular word and she was having twins. "Why would Gray want to hurt his brother? I know they got separated, but honestly, isn't it time for a family reunion and not a family murder scheme?"

"When I found Gray, he was chained to the ruins of a city on the Bedlam Outlands, surrounded by corpses." He exhaled in dismay and shook his head. "He was the only one left. The creatures had long since gone. Don't know how long he'd been there. He thought I was the rescuing hero. So, it took me too long to realize he'd learned terrible things watching those creatures. He let me trust him." John suddenly shouted and grabbed his wrist. He then chuckled against the pain. "The molecules are unbonding. Just like he promised." He lets out a loud laugh as he then pulls the bomb off, taking skin with it. She winces slightly as he inhales. "Oh, God. See? Free man, apparently."

"Noted."

He squared his shoulders and held her gaze. "I didn't have to come back here. I could've run."

"Agreed." She exhaled. "I don't seem to have much of a choice, I shall have to trust you." She turned and headed to the utility room find a shoulder holster for her gun. "But if you try anything, I will fill you full of lead."

"I don't doubt it." He called after her before speaking into his bracer. "Toshiko. I need you to run a trace for an etheric particle signal NME transmitting at two hundred betacycles."

 _Jackie_ Gwen questioned. _Where are you?_

"I'm fine," she explained. "I'm with John at Torchwood."

 _What's he doing_? Owen demanded. _Where's Jack?_

It's okay, Tosh. I've got him covered. Just do as he says. The signal should tell us where Jack is.

 _No signals even vaguely resembling that._

No, there must be. That transmitter was guaranteed for five millennia through three ecological permalayers. It has to still be transmitting. If not, we'll never find him. He'll be buried forever."

She shook her head. "Not him." At that moment, something high pitched rang out and filled the base. Pain, like a piece of paper, or glass, felt as if it were being dragged through her brain. Jackie let out a cry as everything suddenly went white and cold around her.

* * *

 **Sorry about the very long delay. I've had a very hard and busy time. I'd get back from work, too tired todo any writing, but now, my work schedule seems to be slowly lightening up.**


	34. 34: Time to say goodbye

Chapter thirty-four: Time to say goodbye

* * *

"Urggh," Jackie sat up, her head felt as if it were split in two. She felt groggy and her body felt pinched. She sat up to find that she was lying down on a table between the cold storage and the cells. "figures." She mumbles. "I must be much too heavy to move to the comfortable couch." She exhaled deeply and sat up. Her body felt different to her somehow, it had that irritating prickling sensation that one felt when their foot began waking up, except it was all over her body.

The sound of a gunshot from inside the hub brought her back to earth. "Ok." She touched her comms. "Gwen? What's going on?" no response. Frowning, she tried again. "Tosh, Owen, Ianto? Anybody, come in." nothing and her skin began to crawl with a warning. "Ok, so they moved me down here because something is going on upstairs. And," she glanced down at herself. "I've got no weapons. Brilliant!"

She stood up shakily as the blood rushed back to her head and she carefully made her way towards the cellblocks. Slowly, she felt her strength returning to her bit by bit. She made it up to the cells and happened to see Ianto in a cell with a weevil!

"Ianto!" His eyes widened as he realized she was awake now. "What are you doing there?"

"Jackie!" Gwen shouted from another cell. "You need to get out. Now!"

"But what's going-

"It's Gray," she said rapidly. "just like John said. Hurry, you must get out."

She shook her head. "Not without you guys."

"Listen," John said firmly. "Gray said he was gonna take Jack's life, destroy it from the inside out." He turned to her. "Look, I'm not stupid. You're married to Jack, and you're carrying his child?"

"And if I am?" she shifted a shoulder casually.

"Then you need to get out of this city because Gray won't stop until he has his revenge on Jack. You and the child would be the icing on the cake for him."

She bit her lip before stating. "Actually, we're having twins." John rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Yes, we're married." Suddenly, there was a banging sound. She paused and looked around.

"What's that banging?" Ianto asked.

Gwen surmised. "Something's wrong."

"Never mind that," John said. "I've got an idea."

Jackie reached out and a huge smile broke over her face. "It's Jack." all eyes went to her as she shook her head. "I don't know how he did, but he's in cold storage in the morgue."

"Go get him!" Gwen said. "We need him to open these cells anyway! He's got the codes!"

"What else do you think I'm going to do?" she turned on her heel and began moving towards the cold storage. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Yeah," Ianto said dryly. "we'll be fine here…with the weevils."

Jackie waddled along the passageway to the morgue. She felt herself move a little faster as she approached. Up three steps, down another hall and then around another corner. She rounded it to freeze as she saw someone unfamiliar standing there with a gun in his hand. She paused and watched him momentarily.

She'd be lying if she said her heart didn't falter as Gray opened the freezer unit to reveal a very pale jack. "I forgive you." He gasped out.

"How did you survive?" Gray asked, in as firm a demand as his shocked mind could comprehend.

Jack hauled himself upwards and got out of the unit. Their eyes met for a moment and she nodded at him. He turned to Gray and simply said. "I forgive you, Gray." He then turned and walked away from Gray towards her.

"Don't you walk away from me." Jack did so anyway, it broke her heart to see tears filling his eyes as his brother shouted at him. "Don't you walk away from me!"

She stepped towards Jack, took his hand, and fell in step with him. She didn't know what to say, so she just held his hand and followed him as he swiped at his cheek. She kept a wary eye on Gray out of the corner of her eye as they moved along the hall. Gray repeatedly shouted at them to stop.

Jack bore the yells for a time being before spinning around and pointed at Gray, his jaw line firmly set. "I've forgiven you. I gave you absolution. Now do the same for me." Jack requested.

"I prayed for death!" Gray shouted, the agony in his voice garnering some sympathy for him. "Those creatures, the things they did to us. Because of you!" Gray stepped towards them. Jackie would have left, giving the two of them a moment of privacy, had Jack not firmly held onto her hand. "The favorite son," he bit out. "the one who lived, who will always live. The only strength I have is my hatred for you."

Jack stepped towards Gray to hug him, but Gray rebuffed him. "I didn't know." Jack tried to explain to him, but it would only fall on ears made deaf by years of hate and horror. "I didn't realize until it was too late."

"I begrudge you everything." He sneered. "I want to rip it all from you." he looked towards her, his gaze was dead and emotionless, but he directed it back towards Jack. "To leave you screaming in the dark. I will never absolve you." Jackie cried as she bore part of Jack's heartbreak. "All of it, it's your fault."

This time, Gray was emotionally moved, he had a tear in his eye. Jack saw that and moved to embrace Gray, who thankfully this time, didn't rebuff him. Jackie stepped away and moved further up the corridor to give them some privacy.

"I'm sorry." Jackie looked up just as Jack suffocates Gray with a handkerchief. Gray struggled briefly, but Jack was stronger. Jack didn't kill him, just rendered him unconscious. It broke her heart to see Jack cry as he rocked the limp body of his younger brother back and forth. " I know. I know, Gray." Tears filled her eyes and she turned and walked away from Jack. "Don't leave." She paused and turned towards him as he repeated. "Don't leave me." she nodded and walked towards him, placing her hand on his shaking shoulders. "What do I do?"

Loathe to say so, she knew they had to remain professional. "We must go Jack. The world is in trouble." She said soothingly as she ran the back of her hand down his cheek wiping the tears away from his dirty cheeks. "We get out of danger, then, we deal with matters of the heart."

He exhaled and nodded. "Yeah. You're right." He stood up and pulled her into a hug, absorbing her warmth. "I survived, because I had someone to survive for."

She tilted her head up and placed several light kisses on his jaw line. Jack's grip on her tightened as he inhaled the scent of her hair deeply. She allowed him these few moments of pleasure before gently pulling away. "Come on flyboy. We've got to get Gwen, John and Ianto out of the holding cells."

He nodded. "Right." He took her hand and she moved into a brisk walk by his side. She felt him glance at her. "Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?"

"No Jack. I feel very, very pumped up right now. Full of energy." He smiled at her as they headed towards the cellblock. That loud shrieking happened again. this time, Jackie reacted fast enough to create a protective bubble around her and Jack. her brows arched as she gazed at herself. "Wow. I haven't…been able to create one this fast in a while."

He nodded. "I noticed." His eyes narrowed and he touched her face. "You're…glowing."

"I am?"

"Yeah…golden."

"I do feel a little different." She shrugged. "We'll have Owen run some tests on me later."

He nodded and they made their way to the back route of the cellblock. Gwen was the first to notice them. "Jack?" Gwen shouted as Jack opened the cells. The door opened and Gwen launched herself into Jack's arms. "Oh, thank God."

"We thought we'd lost you." Ianto said as he stepped forward to embrace Jack as well.

"Never." Jack assured them. "Never."

"Quite a queue for the hugs." John said dryly.

"Always has been," Jack said with a cheeky smirk. "always will be."

She rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. But," Jackie stepped forward. "we can't have you feeling left out." That said Jackie cupped John's face in her hands and gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. He stared at her and touched his mouth in wonder as she drew back. "That's for helping my husband make his way back me and ensuring that he'll be present for the birth of our babies."

"Wow, no wonder Jack keeps you around." He arches his brow approvingly. "That's one hell of a kisser you got there Jack."

Jack chuckled. "You got a friendly peck, you'll never taste the full kiss." He arches as brow at her. "She knocks the earth off its axis every time."

"I believe you. Listen," John said slowly. "Gray's in the Hub.

"I know." Jack said quickly. "It's done."

"Tosh?" Jackie tried her comms again. "Can you come in please? We've got Jack with us again." she frowned. "It must be something with my comms. I can't get anybody." She reached out and gasped as she felt pain flow through her abdomen and suddenly over her body. The pain over her body vanished abruptly but the pain in her abdomen remained. She looked up at Jack. "It's Tosh, she's hurt, bad."

Her words spurned everyone into running towards the hall. Jackie managed to grab a hold of Ianto's arm and they gently sprinted towards the hub. Jack made it to the hub first, he paused for a moment. "Toshiko?"the concern in his voice caused everyone to hurry. Jack then shouted in panic. "Toshiko!" He turned and ran into the autopsy room. Jackie gasped as she saw the trail of blood. She pulled away from Ianto and hurried down the stairs. "Gwen," Jack bellowed. "I need help down here."

She rounded the corner to see Tosh was on the floor, blooding oozing from a wound in her abdomen. Jack pulled Tosh into his arms into a sitting position. Gwen made it down beside Tosh with a tray full of painkillers. Jackie knelt down beside her.

"The nuclear plant at Turnmill." Ianto gasped out, his eyes rooted to the screen in horror. "Owen's there."

"Sealed in." Tosh gasped out. "Rerouted the blast." Jackie gripped her hand tightly as Tosh's head turned towards Jack. "I couldn't save him."

"Oh Tosh." Jackie wiped at a swipe of blood on Tosh's brow. Tosh's eyes grew distant and slightly glazed over. "Tosh, stay with us, ok?"

"Tosh? There you go, darling." Gwen gave her an injection. However, judging by the paleness of her face, there was nothing to be done. "Talk to me now, come on. Hey, Tosh."

Jackie inhaled, preparing to try to heal Tosh as she had with that woman Claire. But when she placed her hands on Tosh, she felt the life leave her. Jackie shook her head. "No, dear God no." sobs began bubbling out of her. "No! not Tosh! No!"

Everyone cried that night. They cried for Tosh and Owen. They cried for the life together that the two of them were supposed to live together that would never come to be.

* * *

She felt like hell. She and Jack had spent most of the night wide-awake spending silent tears. Her eyes were red, her skin was blotchy and no amount of makeup could repair the lines of despair around her face.

She remembered first meeting Tosh and Owen. It seemed like such a short time ago. She and Tosh had bonded instantly, Owen, it had taken a while. But in the end, they all needed each other. She remembered so many happy moments with them; the quiet moments when everyone had their tea breaks. And now, it was over, they were gone.

Jackie came to stand in the doorway to the autopsy room where Jack and John were saying their goodbyes. Jack had wanted privacy while he laid his brother to rest in a unit for a few hundred years, to give his exhausted body time to rest and heal itself. She wasn't sure if Gray could wake up in many years and be a different man, but they'd lost so many people and Gray was the only relative that Jack had.

"A lot of this planet I haven't seen." John looks around the room casually. "You like it so much, thought I might take a look." He shot her a telling smirk. "See if there's any more where your wife came from."

Jack turned to see her, smiling fondly at her. "Trust me, they don't make them like that anymore."

"Maybe," he smiled faintly. "see you around. I'm sorry for your losses." John shakes Jack's hand and turns towards her. "And you, it was a pleasure, however brief a time."

She nodded. "Thanks." And with that, John turned and walked out of the autopsy room. Jack looked up at her and walked slowly up towards her.

He exhaled with a glance upwards. "It's time to say goodbye, isn't it?"

She noted that her mind that turned on 'Time to say goodbye' by Lauren Aquilana. She sighed as he placed his hands on her folded arms. "I guess so."

Jack kissed her forehead and moved back into the main room. Ianto was solemnly deleting Owen's profile from the system. Jackie inhaled and went towards Tosh's computer while Jack went to Owen's desk and began packing away his personal items. Jackie began picking up Tosh's items as her eyes filled with tears. Gwen brought her a small packing case and began helping her put the items away. Gwen picked up the familiar purple glasses and put them in the case. Jackie pulled them out and held onto them, unwilling to put them aside.

 _Okay._ The sound of Tosh's voice from Ianto's screen caused all of them to jump in attention. They all scurried towards Ianto's station to view Tosh's final message. She held her breath as she gripped the glasses tight in her hands. _So, if you're seeing this, I guess it means, I'm, well, dead. Hope it was impressive. Not crossing the road or an incident with a toaster._ She smiled faintly as Jack let out a faint laugh, as he placed his hands on her growing stomach. _I just wanted to say, it's okay. It really is. Jack, you saved me._ she gripped his hand as he inhaled sharply. _You showed me all the wonders of the universe and all those possibilities, and I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Thank you. Jackie…you were a friend, when, I had none._ Jackie covered her mouth as tears began flowing harder. _And Owen… I love you so. I love all of you. And…I hope I did good._

And with that, Tosh ended the message. Jackie inhaled deeply and blinked back the tears. "Now," Jack said with a tear still in his voice. "we carry on."

"I don't think I can," Gwen whispered brokenly. "not after this."

"You can." Jack assured her as he wrapped an arm around Gwen and her in embrace. Jackie reached up and placed her hand on Ianto's shoulder. "We all can. The end is where we start from."

"Goodbye, may seem forever." Jackie said quietly. "Farewell, is like the end, but in my heart's a memory, and there, you'll always be."

Jack nodded in agreement with an exhale. He broke the hold that all of them were sharing and sighs. "We've said our goodbyes now. So, let us carry on."

* * *

 **This was a hard chapter to write, but I hope I did good. On a more cheery note...we have a visitor in the next chapter!**


	35. 35: Daleks, Danger and Doctor

Chapter thirty-five: Daleks, Danger and Doctor

* * *

 _Two weeks later,_

* * *

Jack peered up from his desk and stood up with a smile. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning husband," Jackie gazed around his office. "where's my tea?"

Jack laughed as he pulled her into an embrace. "Got it for you, but I want my morning dose of sugar first. Come here you."

She smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders as he kissed, smirking slightly as his hands wandered to her hips. At that moment, there was a huge tremor like an earthquake that was strong enough to throw them apart! Jack stumbled backwards as she fell backwards onto his desk! Jack fell to the ground as papers went flying and a metal tier paper rack fell on his head! Jackie held onto the tightly as the room was thrown around. Dirt began falling from the ceiling and for a moment, she thought they were all going to be buried alive, but then the tremor began to cease.

"Whoa, what happened? Was it the Rift?" he stood up and stumbled over to her. "Baby, are you alright?" she coughed as dirt continued falling on her face. He helped her sit up and brushed at her clothes, his eyes scanning her. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

With that, he turned and bolted into the other room. "Gwen? Ianto? You okay?"

"No broken bones, slight loss of dignity." Ianto said slowly. "No change there then."

"Jackie?" Gwen called. "Is she alright?"

"I'm fine," she called back. "just slightly off balance."

"The whole of the city must've felt that." Gwen gasped out she pulled herself up and went to the nearest computer station. "The whole of South Wales."

"I'm going to take a look outside."

Jack runs out while Ianto activates a computer screen. She and Gwen crowd around the screen and their faces drop in astonishment at the sight before them. "A little bit bigger than South Wales."

Jackie shakes her head. "I'm going to make coffee…with whiskey. It's going to be one hell of a night this time."

* * *

 _Do you know what, I look up and there's all these moons and things. Have you seen them? Did you see them? I thought, what was I drinking last night, furniture polish?_ Ianto laughs with Paul Grady's studio audience.

"Ianto." Jack says firmly. "Time and a place."

"He is funny, though." Ianto says as he turns off the computer screen. His phone goes off, signaling its Meryl. "Just a moment, it's the wife." Ianto and Meryl had gotten married two weeks ago. The loss of Tosh and Owen had caused him to move up his marriage proposal plans sooner, not willing to miss out one day with her again. Today was Ianto's first day back on the job once back from the honeymoon. Ian had stayed with them at Torchwood under Jackie's careful supervision.

Jack nods before calling. "Gwen, come and see."

"Gwen is on the phone her other half." Jackie pointed as he handed Jack a cup and leaned near the computer screen. "So, tell me please."

"Someone's established an artificial atmospheric shell, keeping the air and holding in the heat."

"Well," she said attempting to inject a positive note into a somewhat tense situation. "it's comforting to know that whatever or whomever moved us wants the human race alive."

As the planets on the scan move in their orbits, a flashing red dot appears in the middle. "No, but what's that?" Gwen questions. "That's not a planet."

Jackie frowned. "It appears to be some sort of space ship."

"Three thousand miles and closing."Gwen was now growing more concerned. "But who are they?"

At that moment Jack's mobile rings. He glances at her before flipping it open. "Martha Jones, voice of a nightingale. Tell me you put something in my drink.

 _No such luck._ She heard Martha's voice faintly. Jack hated putting his phone on speaker. _Have you heard from the Doctor?_

"Not a word. Where are you?"

 _New York._

He shrugs, somewhat enviously. "Nice for some."

 _I've been promoted. Medical Director on Project Indigo._

"Did you get that thing working?" he questions, somewhat in surprise.

 _Indigo's top secret._ Martha sounds surprised. _No one's supposed to know about it._

"Uhh," Jack drawls out. "I met a soldier in a bar, long story."

Something in his tone prompted Jackie to cross her arms and ask. "And when was that?"

"Strictly professional." He says. "She had nothing on you."

"So it was a she, not a he then?"

"Fifteen hundred miles and accelerating." Gwen declared with a nervous exhale. "They're almost here."

"Keep calm Gwen," Jackie said. "We can all panic later."

Suddenly, the words 'exterminate' began playing through the speakers with an automatic sounding voice. Jack suddenly paused and looked at the speakers, his face growing sick and pale. "No." the voices kept repeating the same word over and over again. "Oh, no." the phone almost fell from Jack's hand.

"What is it?" Gwen questioned, growing more worried by Jack's fear. "Who are they? Do you know them, Jack?"

He hugged Gwen and Ianto tightly and then pulled her into his embrace, prompting her to ask. "Jack, what is it? Please, tell me."

"There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry." He shook his head. "We're dead."

His words caused her blood to chill and she held onto him tightly for several moments. After a few moments, she shook her head. "It's not over yet Jack, there must be something that we can do."

"There's nothing."

"We try, or die fighting." She pulled away from him. "Come on, we've got to do something."

"You human race." The earth shook again, showing the daleks were attacking the earth. He shook his head. "You never give up."

"No. we don't." everyone jumped to their stations and began monitoring the progress of the earth. However, earth went to hell in a matter of mere seconds.

"The Valiant's down!" Jack shouted.

"Air force retreating over North Africa." Ianto reported. "Daleks landing in Japan."

"We've lost contact with the Prime Minister's plane." Gwen shouted. "Jack! Manhattan."

Jackie grabbed Jack's phone and tossed it to him, he caught it neatly. "Martha, get out of there."

 _I can't, Jack._ Martha protested. _I've got a job to do._

"They're targeting military bases and you're next on the list."

Jackie went to her station and started a program to try to find the pattern, once done; she began calling the military bases that were to be next attack, that way everyone would at least be on alert. She had just gotten off the phone with a military base in India when Jack shouted. "Martha, don't do it. Don't!" Jack looked at his phone. He was stunned for a moment and then anger filled him. Jack threw the phone across the room and kicked the desk.

"What's Project Indigo?" Ianto questioned as Jackie hurried towards him.

Jackie placed her hand on Jack's shoulder as he wiped his eyes in defeat. "Experimental teleport salvaged from the Sontarans." He inhaled raggedly, trying to control his emotions but failed to do so. "But they haven't got coordinates, or stabilization."

"So," Jackie asked slowly and carefully. "where is she?"

"Scattered into atoms." The words hit her hard. "Martha's down. It's over." He stalked out of the room. "It's over for all of us!"

Jackie exhaled as he walked away. It wasn't over for him, it was never over for him, but Jack always wanted to feel like he belonged. She wasn't going to remind him of that. Jack went to the upper part of the autopsy room, went, and sat by a pillar, his favorite spot when he was upset. Everyone sank into the nearest seat they could find while Jackie floated upwards to sit beside Jack.

 _This is the Commander General of the United Nations calling the Dalek Fleet. We surrender. Repeat, we surrender. Planet Earth surrenders._

Jack glowered somewhat sternly up at her, but she carefully got down on the floor beside him with a few grunts. He pulled her close, one hand on her stomach as he confided. "I can't lose you."

"And you won't," she promised him. "you won't."

He shook his head. "If the Doctor doesn't show up, the daleks-

She placed a finger on his mouth. "I know Jack, I know. Don't blame yourself and don't….forget me."

He pulled her closer and kissed her hand. "I can't. I won't. You're going to be the one who haunts me for all eternity."

She rested her head against his shoulder, biting her lip before asking him quietly. "Do you… have any regrets…about marrying me?"

He looked down at her in surprise. "Why would I ever?"

"Because…you wouldn't be concerned about me right now, if we'd never married. Or, if we'd never even met, it probably," her voice trembled slightly. "would have been better that way."

Jack exhaled. "True, it would have been better, but…who'd want to go on living without ever knowing what we've been fortunate enough to share together. Thank you," he said gently. "for sharing so much of yourself with me."

"Someone's trying to get in touch." Gwen called towards them.

"The whole world's crying out." Jack said dejectedly. "Just leave it."

Jackie smacks his shoulder lightly. It was not like him to just give up on everything and she didn't like him this way. "Jack-

 _Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you._ A strict female voice caused Jack to stiffen slightly in recognition. _Now stand to attention, sir._

Jack jumped up and ran over to the station. "What? Who is that?"

"I'd like to know that myself." Jackie groaned as she pulled herself up carefully.

 _Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister._

"Yeah," Jack stated. "I know who you are."

 _Sarah Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road. Are you there?_

 _Yeah. Yeah, I'm here. That, that's me._

 _Good._ Jackie finally made it over to the screen so she could see what was going on. _Now let's see if we can talk to each other_. The screen divided into four sections and three faces came into view. One screen was full of static. _The fourth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through. I'll just boost the signal._

 _Hello?_

Jackie screamed and jumped up and down with joy as Martha's face came into view. Jack let out a laugh of joy and relief. "Martha Jones. Martha, where are you?"

 _I guess Project Indigo was more clever than we thought. One second I was in Manhattan, next second. Maybe Indigo tapped into my mind, because I ended up in the one place that I wanted to be._ She smiled and shook her head in wonderment. _But then all of a sudden, it's like the laptop turned itself on._

 _It did. That was me._ Harriet explained as she held up her identification. _Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister._

 _Yes,_ Martha cut her off somewhat abruptly, but with a smile. _I know who you are._

 _I thought it was about time we all met. Given the current crisis. Torchwood,_ Harriet began introducing them. _This is Sarah Jane Smith._

"I've been following your work." Jack dipped his head in salute. "Nice job with the Slitheen."

 _Yeah, well, I've been staying away from you lot. Too many guns_. She explained with a nod towards the boy standing beside her.

"All the same," Jack injected a note of charm. "might I say looking good, ma'am?"

 _Really?_ Sarah Jane tilted her head to the side, a bit of a flush on her cheeks.

Jackie swatted Jack's arm as Harriet reprimanded him. _Not now, Captain. And Martha Jones Former companion to the Doctor._

 _But how did you find me?_ Martha questioned.

 _This, ladies and gentlemen, this is the Subwave Network. A sentient piece of software programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help to contact the Doctor._

 _What if the Daleks can hear us?_ Jackie nodded in agreement with Martha's question.

 _No, that's the beauty of the Subwave. It's undetectable._

 _And you invented it?_ A note of admiration rang in Sarah Jane's voice.

Jackie's stomach cramped slightly causing her to moan. Jack glanced at her and she looked around. "I'm going to sit down for a moment." Once she did, she changed her mind. She got up and waddled downstairs to use the bathroom. She made it inside, but when she shut the door, a huge gush of liquid flowed down her legs, stopping her dead in her tracks. She looked down at herself and moaned in despair. "Oh no! God, please not now!"

Of all the times to go into labor, why did it have to be now? Jackie sat down as the liquid kept dribbling and fought to keep from panicking, but she was failing dreadfully. The earth had surrendered to daleks, the Doctor hadn't shown up, Owen was deceased, Martha wasn't there and Jack would go insane as soon as he found out. So, Jackie decided not to say anything to anyone for a few hours at least.

After carefully cleaning herself up, changing her dress, she made her way back up to where the others were. Because she was so pregnant, it took her almost 10 minutes to complete the task! Thank goodness Jack, like most men wouldn't even notice that she'd changed her clothes. Or at least she hoped that he would notice, because then she'd have to answer his questions about why she'd changed!

Jackie came up the stairs to find everyone running around, a determined gleam in their eyes. She squealed with delight and clapped her hands together. "You've got a plan!" Jack turned and grinned broadly at her. "I love seeing you like this."

"Honey," Jack said as he ran past her and began tying in on the computer. "sit down for a moment." she nodded and sat back and watched as he, Ianto and Gwen came dashing back and forth. "Rift power activated."

"All terminals coordinated." Gwen confirmed.

Ianto plugs in a big power cable into the rift manipulator. "National grid online. Giving you everything we've got."

 _Connecting you to Mister Smith._ Sarah Jane smith said from her end.

 _All telephone networks combined._ Sarah Jane's son said.

Martha smiled brightly. _Sending you the number now._

 _Opening Subwave Network to maximum._ Harriet declared.

 _Mister Smith,_ Sarah Jane ordered. _Make that call._

 _Calling the Doctor._

"And…sending." Jack declared with a flip of a switch.

At that moment, everything starts going bang with a tremendous energy overload. Jackie created a protective bubble around herself as sparks fly. "I think we've got a fix!" Jack shouts over the noise.

 _Mister Smith now at two hundred per cent. Oh, come on, Doctor._

Ianto and Jack dashed from station to station, trying to keep everything from frying. "Harriet," Gwen suddenly declared. "A saucer's locked on to your location. They've found you.

 _I know._ Harriet said calmly. _I'm using The Network to mask your transmission. Keep going._

 _Exterminate._ The windows in Harriet's apartment blew open, blasted by the Daleks.

 _Captain,_ Harriet said solemnly. _I'm transferring the Subwave Network to Torchwood. You're in charge now. And tell the Doctor from me, he chose his companions well. It's been an honor._ Harriet gets up to face the three Daleks who have smashed their way in, and shows her ID. _Harriet Jones. Former Prime Minister._

 _Yes,_ one of those ridiculous machines sneered coldly at her. _we know who you are._

 _Oh, you know nothing of any human, and that will be your downfall._

The dalek's paused for a moment, as if considering her words before speaking. _Exterminate._

And with that, the first quarter of the screen dissolves into static. Jackie inhales deeply, her hand protectively on her stomach, words unwilling to come to anyone's lips. "Someone's trying to get through!" Ianto said suddenly, causing everyone to hurry towards the nearest screen. "Look!"

At that moment the Doctor and his current companion, took up Harriet's quarter of the screen. His companion was an attractive redheaded woman and the doctor had a nice looking face and a great head of hair. Jack laughs weakly with relief before shouting in fury at the screen. "Where the hell have you been? Doctor, it's the Daleks."

Jackie laughed and rubbed his shoulder. "Stop it, grumpy." She felt a faint twinge and managed to muffle it using her powers. Jack glanced at her, but she miraculously managed to keep her face impassive.

"Oh, he's a bit nice." Gwen declared. "I thought he'd be older."

"He's not that young." Ianto stated, obviously having read something of the doctor's history. The amount of knowledge flowing through Ianto's brain and body was somewhat frightening at times to her.

 _Sarah Jane._ The doctor said fondly. _Who's that boy? That must be Torchwood. Oh, they're brilliant._ He grinned brightly. _Look at you all, you clever people._

 _That's Martha._ His companion said as she leaned forward and pointed at the screen. _And who's he?_

 _Captain Jack._ The doctor's smile dissipated for a moment as he shook his finger at her. _Don't. Just don't._

"Well!" Jackie looked sideways at Jack. "Something I should know?"

"Shut up." Jack stated without looking at her before giving her a smack on the behind. "Don't start."

 _It's like an outer space Facebook._

 _Everyone except Rose._ The doctor said somewhat dejectedly. She remembered Jack telling her about rose, the woman the doctor had loved, yet had lost.

At that moment, they lost the transmission. She groaned and shook her head. "Please say we haven't lost them!" Jack bolted and raced to his office. "Jack!" He ignored her, causing her to groan. "Oh, no. he's going to do something I'm going to hate. I know that look well."

"Gwen," Ianto said solemnly as Jack raced past them on his phone. "Dalek saucer heading for the Bay. They've found us."

Jack raced out of his office with a huge gun in his hand. "Yeah," Ianto helped Jack into his coat as excitement grew in his voice. "that's the teleport base code. And that's all I need, to get this thing working again." Jack activates his wrist teleport. "Oscillating four and nine." He smiles broadly. "Thank you, Martha Jones." He then hangs up and Gwen gives Jack his gun back. "I've got to go. I've got to find the Doctor." He slung the gun strap around his shoulder before turning to everyone. "I'll come back." She glowered doubtfully at him. "I'm coming back."

"Don't worry about us." Gwen assured him. "Just go."

"We'll be fine." Ianto said with a straight face, though inwardly he was concerned about his wife and son that he might never see again."

"You'd better be." He kissed her on the forehead. "You stay calm and keep the little ones safe."

"I'm going with you." she declared.

"No. you need to stay here, it's not safe out there." Jack stepped away from her and she waited for him to press the buttons before grabbing a hold of him. "Jackie!" He bellowed as she was teleported out of Torchwood. Somehow, she knew, he wasn't going to forgive her for this one as easily as he normally would have. She couldn't explain it, but she had to be there with him for some unknown reason.


	36. 36: Caught in a crucible situation

Chapter thirty-six: Caught in a crucible situation

* * *

"Whoa!" Jackie shouts, as they're jolted roughly out of the teleport. She doubles over and grabs a hold of her stomach "That is one hell of a way to travel!"

Jack fires his gun, instantly causing her to jump. Her eyes take in the scene before them in a flash. The Doctor is down on the ground, presumably wounded by the dalek. The Doctor's companion and a blonde woman are running towards his fallen body. Jack turns aside after blowing the dalek's head off to glower in exasperation at her. "God you're a stubborn woman."

"Yeah, so why'd you marry me?" she questioned as she carefully scurried towards the Doctor's, tightly clutching onto Jack's arm. "No one forced you into it!"

"Oh really?" Jack questions her with an arched brow. "You and those eyes of yours didn't really give me much of a choice!"

She ignored him. "Besides, the daleks are everywhere, even at Torchwood. I'm no safer there than I am here. Besides, at least with me here you can keep an eye on you."

"Oh, believe me," he said as he grabbed a hold of her arm. "I intend to keep both my eyes on you." she tightened her grip on his arm as they raced downwards. "Get him into the Tardis," he ordered the two women. "Quick. Move!"

"Jack," she grabbed a gun from him. "Help them!" He arched a brow from her, but did as he asked. She turned to the blonde-haired woman and asked. "Sorry, your name is?"

"Rose." She said rather distractedly. "That's Donna. God."

They headed straight into a blue phone box. Had Jack not told her about how the inside of the Tardis looked, she would have been shocked. Well, she was shocked somewhat, but more of an amazed shock. She closed the door behind the others with a gasp. "Oh, hello gorgeous." She looked around the Tardis interior in profound amazement. "Amazing." She spun around again. "Stunning. Too marvelous for words." For a moment, she almost felt the Tardis puff up with pride for a moment.

"What, what do we do?" Donna was all in a panic as she knelt by the Doctor. He was in pain, she could feel it; the sight of him thrashing on the floor was hear trenching indeed. "There must be some medicine or something."

"Just step back." Jack stated. Both the women refused to move. "Rose, do as I say, and get back." He gripped Rose's wrists and tried to get her to break her firm hold on the Doctor. "He's dying and you know what happens next."

Donna's head shot up. "What do you mean?" she stood up slowly as tears formed in her voice. "He can't." Jackie stepped towards Donna, who clearly knew nothing about what was going to happen. She let Jack reason with Rose. "What do you mean, what happens next?

"It's alright Donna." She assured her quickly. "It's alright. He's not dying, completely. Time lords can't die, when their bodies die, they get a new one."

"It's starting." They looked down at the Doctor as he held his hand up; it was starting to glow yellow.

"Here we go." Jack pulled all of them into a corner of the Tardis. "Good luck, Doctor."

Jackie reached for Donna who was still struggling to understand what was going on. The Doctor pulled himself up onto the console into a standing position. "I'm sorry, it's too late." He gasped out. "I'm regenerating." Golden energy suddenly begins streaming from his hands and head, marking the beginning of his regeneration cycle. With a tremendous amount of effort, the Doctor turns and points both hands towards the spare hand by the time console. She watches as the hand absorbs it and he is released. He staggers backwards, breathing heavily as everyone stares at him, completely stunned. "Now then. Where were we?"

No one answers as the Doctor walks towards them, they stare off into space. Jackie clears her throat and shrugs. "Well, talk about an understatement!"

The Doctor kneels down to check on his glowing spare hand. "There now." He blows on the jar and the glowing stops. He pops up from the floor, still totally oblivious to everyone's shock. "You see? Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but soon as I was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to. Why would I? Look at me."

Jackie did so and shrugged. The Doctor was handsome, but he wasn't as handsome as Jack, but then, as Jack's wife, her opinion would be somewhat biased. After all, the Doctor was thin, a bit too skinny for her tastes. He wore a suit, had a great head of hair, cute glasses and a lilting accent. Ok, so he was looking more attractive by the second to her.

"So, to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle, namely my hand. My hand there." none of this was making much sense. Jack had pieced some of the info together, but not much. In addition, the Doctor had such a way of babbling! "My handy spare hand. Remember? Christmas Day, Sycorax. Lost my hand in a sword fight? That's my hand. What do you think?"

Jackie turns to Jack and mutters. "And I thought you were dramatic." He jerks his head to the side and arches his brow at her.

"I am not!" he hisses.

"You're still you?" Rose asks somewhat timidly.

"I'm still me." he assures her.

Donna turns to Jack as the Doctor and Rose hug. "You can hug me, if you want." Jack laughs. ""No, really, you can hug me."

Jack chuckled tightly, but ignored Donna's request. "Oh," Jackie elbowed Jack lightly. "go ahead and hug her once. Give her the thrill of her life."

Jack rolls his eyes at her and chooses not. "Married?" The Doctor stared at Jack in disbelief as he pulls away from Rose's embrace. "Who or what would be crazy enough to marry you?"

"Oi, watch it time lord," Jackie snapped. "or else I'll send you flying out of here on your skinny backside!"

Jack laughed at the look on the Doctor's face. "Here she is," Jack said as he stepped forward, arm around her waist to present her properly. "Doctor, my wife Jacqueline."

"I prefer Jackie though." She said as she studied him more carefully. "Pleased to meet you though Doctor. I've heard so much about you."

The Doctor hesitated for a moment. "Jack and Jackie Harkness?" she nodded as he burst out laughing as if it were a joke, then he realized no one else was laughing. "Seriously, you married him?"

"Yes." Jackie smiled as she ran her hand over her stomach. "We're expecting our first, twins actually, a boy and a girl."

"Noo!" The Doctor drew out with a grin. "No way."

Rose shook her head in wonder. "Amazing." She grinned at Jack. "She must be a special woman Jack to tie you down."

"Tell me about it!" the Doctor reached out to shake her hand. The moment they touched, it was as if magnets bounced off each other. Jackie gasped and pulled her hand away. The Doctor frowned as he glanced at his hand. "That was odd."

"I'm part alien." She explained cautiously. "We're not certain what I am though." She gestured to her belly. "As you can see, I've got a sort of force field that I can manipulate, but for now, I'm protecting these two." Actually, controlling her contractions and slowing them down. Fortunately, for her, the first labor period for a woman could last for 24 hours, so she had plenty of time.

"Believe me," Jack said over her shoulder. "those two were hard to come by. Took _a lot_ of work," she turned to glower at him. "which I thoroughly enjoyed."

"Jack!" she shrieked in embarrassment.

"Shutting up now." He said as he placed a hand on her side. "Sorry honey."

"No, you're not!" She snapped. "You do this every time I'm introduced to someone new! God, you're irritating!"

"Are we," Rose asked slowly. "seriously witnessing this?"

"Yeh." The Doctor nodded, totally focused on the scene at hand. "Truth be told, never thought I'd see something like this though." He crossed his arms. "I think I'm actually enjoying it."

At that moment, the power goes out. The Doctor jumped and began pressing a few buttons on the Tardis's console. "They've got us." He declared. "Power's gone! Some kind of chronon loop."

The Tardis tilts with a jerk. Jackie goes flying backwards, but manages to catch and steady herself. Jack opens his mouth, but she cuts him off. "I'm fine, but at the moment, there is a bit of a situation on our hands. We need to discuss what's going to happen and what we need to"

"There's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination." He glowers at her. "I told you to stay at Torchwood!"

"The daleks were there," she pointed out to him. "what makes you think I could help there when I'm clearly needed here?"

"You said these planets were like an engine." Donna questioned, breaking up their argument. "But what for?"

"Rose, you've been in a parallel world." The Doctor pointed out. "That world's running ahead of this universe. You've seen the future. What was it?"

Rose hesitated for a moment before saying solemnly. "It's the darkness."

"The stars were going out." Donna said quietly from behind Rose.

"One by one….we looked up at the sky and they were just dying." The Doctor's face grew more serious. "Basically, we've been building this, uhm, this travel machine, this, this uhm, dimension cannon, so I could." Rose began to stammer slightly. "Well, so I could-

"What?" the amusement on the Doctor's face was too obvious.

"So I could come back." The Doctor began to broadly grin at the playfulness in Rose's voice. "Shut up." Jackie rolled her eyes. The two of them were quite the couple. "Anyway, suddenly, it started to work and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead. Something is destroying everything."

"In that parallel world," Donna reminded her. "you said something about me."

"The dimension cannon could measure timelines, and it's, its weird, Donna," she frowned slightly. "but they all seemed to converge on you."

"But why me?" Donna asked in confusion. "I mean, what have I ever done? I'm a temp from Chiswick."

Jackie shakes her head. "Things are never as they seem. I mean, I thought I was a normal human being until I started shooting energy."

At that moment, the scanner beeps on the Tardis console. The Doctor scurries over and views the screen. "The Dalek Crucible." He announces grimly. "All aboard."

Jackie looks at Jack and mutters. "Why does now seem like a good time to break out Darth Vader's theme?"

He rolls his eyes and faces the Doctor. "So tell me, do we have a plan?"

"No." The Tardis lands, jostling everyone around a bit. The Doctor shakes his head. He walks towards the doors and gazes at them for a moment. "We'll have to go out. Because if we don't, they'll get in.

"You told me nothing could get through those doors." Rose says in slight confusion.

"You've got extrapolator shielding." Jack reminded the Doctor.

"Last time we fought the Daleks," he explained. "they were scavengers and hybrids, and mad. But this is a fully-fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting Tardises, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door is just wood."

"What about your dimension jump?" Jack questioned Rose, worry creeping into his voice.

"It needs another twenty minutes." Rose shook her head. "And anyway, I'm not leaving."

The Doctor turned to Jack. "What about your teleport?"

"Went down with the power loss." Jack let out a groan. "Damn."

"I could try to create a force field around the Tardis." Jackie offered. "I think I have enough energy."

"No." Jack shook his head. "You're not strong enough." He glanced down at her stomach. "You're a few weeks away from delivery and I don't want _anything_ to stress you out. I'll be lucky if you don't go into labor here and now!"

Jackie could only stare at Jack in mute amazement at his hysterically timed words. Rose smiled softly at her. "She seems like she can take care of herself Jack."

Jack chuckles. "She can…but she enjoys making me sweat!"

She kisses him on the nose, wincing slightly at a small twinge. "Believe me Jack, I don't let you worry about me that much."

He rolled his eyes. "Ha, ha, ha." He said dryly. "And you've wound up in the hospital how many times since I've known you?"

"I'll answer that when you let me know how many times you've died since I've known you!"

The Doctor faces all of them with a smile on his face. "It's been good, though, hasn't it? All of us. All of it. Everything we did." He turns to Donna, who's still standing further away from the group. "You were brilliant." He faces Jack. "And you were brilliant." He smiles so gently at Rose. "And you were brilliant." He turns to her. "You, I know were brilliant…because you got him to settle down!"

"Well, since all of us are so bloody brilliant," she crossed her arms over her stomach. "let's think of a way to get out of this mess!"

The Doctor turns towards Jack who shrugs. "She's feisty, what can I say?"

The Doctor nods. "Blimey." He turns towards the Tardis door and advances slowly towards it. He gravely opens the door and leads his companions out of the Tardis. Rose and Jack follow, for some reason she notes Donna is lagging behind, so she pauses and turns towards her. Donna appears to be concentrating on something else.

She can hear the daleks chanting, "Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!" multiple times as the Doctor opens the door. Donna moves towards the door, pauses and hesitates again. Jackie reaches out and hears a heartbeat thudding in Donna's head. She watches as Donna turns curiously towards the Tardis console.

"Donna!" the Doctor shouts, his voice jarring both of them to attention. "You're no safer in there."

Jackie frowned before saying. "Did you…feel something just now? Like something…pulling at us."

Donna nods mutely. "Yeah."

At that moment, the Tardis door slams shut, trapping them inside. She frowns and Donna pushes at the door, but it refuses to budge. "Doctor?" Donna calls as she pushes on the doors. "What have you done?"

"It wasn't me." the Doctor sounds as perplexed as Donna does. "I didn't do anything."

"Oi," Donna shouts as she pounds on the door. "I'm not staying behind!"

"What did you do?!" the Doctor demands, she assumes to a dalek.

 _This is not of Dalek origin._ A cold, mechanical voice says.

"Doctor!" Donna shouts.

"Stop it! She's my friend." The Doctor's voice turns firm. "Now open the door and let her out."

"Here," Jackie moves Donna to the side. "let me try." Energy flows from her hands, but fizzles out upon contact with the Tardis doors. She frowns and looks at her hands. "Jack? I can't open it."

"Damn it!" He snaps. "Why couldn't you have just stayed home?"

 _Nevertheless, the Tardis is a weapon and it will be destroyed._

At that moment, a trapdoor or something's opens under the Tardis and it drops. Jackie barely is able to catch onto the rail. She and Donna start screaming in terror as they fall rapidly. As they fall, she hopes that Doctor is all he's cracked up to be because she wants to give birth to her children in a safe environment. Above all, she wishes that she'd done what Jack said….for once. And if they did get out of this alive…he was going to kill her!

* * *

 **Sorry about the delay, but things haven't been going well for me. My boyfriend broke up with me. And then, my instructor/dance partner got deported back to Russia. As you can imagine, this news was rather hard to deal with.**


	37. 37: Not while I'm driving

Chapter thirty-seven: Not while I'm driving

* * *

The moment the Tardis dropped into the molten core, life officially went insane. As fires broke out and roundels explode, Jackie thought for a moment she would never see Jack again. She could sense him as she fell, he was terrified for her He was fighting, and she could feel that rage and fury surge throughout Jack, nearly swallowing him whole. It erupted and then suddenly, he stopped. He'd been killed again. They'd been so in tune with each other that Jackie collapsed to the ground, overwhelmed by multiple emotions. She closed her eyes, created a bubble for her and just breathed for a minute.

When she opened her eyes, she saw the Doctor talking to Donna. At least, she thought it was the Doctor, but he felt different. He had one heart instead of two. Reluctantly, she forced herself to put all thoughts of Jack aside and concentrate on a plan even though she had no idea what was going on around her or what they could even do. However, this was madness, she felt as if she were in a bowl of water, which was being shaken around her. She couldn't focus on much and vaguely things were slowly seeping into her mind.

"It's our only hope." Doctor 2 said as he began creating a gun. "A Z-neutrino biological inversion catalyser."

"Yeah. Earth girl," Donna reminded him. "remember?"

"Davros said he built those Daleks out of himself." He explained rapidly. "His genetic code runs through the entire race. If I can use this to lock the Crucible's transmission onto Davros himself."

"It destroys the Daleks?" Jackie and Donna stated in unison.

"Biggest backfire in history." He said with a grin before dashing down the stairs again.

Donna turned to Jackie as she leaned against the rail for a moment. She frowned before asking. "Are you alright?"

Jackie bit her lip before admitting. "I've…gone into labor."

Donna's eyes widened. "Oh God!"

"No, don't worry." She assured her. "I'm controlling the labor pains, but, I'd appreciate the world being saved in an hour or two."

Donna nodded. "Don't worry, we will." The 2nd Doctor ran back up and Donna demanded. "Well, what's the plan?"

"And please don't say it's one of those, let's just run in there plans." Jackie stated. "Those are the worst!"

The Doctor looked disappointed. "Really, I thought those were the best! Ready?"she rolls her eyes as the Doctor kicks a level. "Maximum power!"

Jackie holds onto the control top as they're jostled around in the Tardis. Donna steadies her and attempts to brace her, so she's not jarred so badly. She shoots her a grateful smile as the Tardis materializes. Once they've landed, he grins and heads for the door. "Alright, let's go."

As the new Doctor goes to the doorway, she says. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

The Doctor opens the door and she listens to Jack burst out somewhat breathlessly. "Brilliant." Nevertheless, his tone changes to one of concern instantly. "Jackie, stay in there!"

She rolls her eyes and glances at the screen so they can see what's going on outside. "Seriously. Isn't he over protective?" They watch as the new Doctor runs across the floor towards Davros. Davros zaps the new Doctor in the chest, causing him to drop the gun in pain. Jackie sighs. "Great."

"Activate holding cell." Davros says gravely.

"Right. My turn." Donna runs out of the Tardis, shouting. "Doctor!" Donna picks up the gun. "I've got it. But I don't know what to do!" Davros zaps Donna, sending her flying backwards. Once again, the gun falls to the floor without being fired.

"Donna!" the Doctor shouts. "Donna! Are you all right, Donna?" however, Donna has hit her head on a panel and is unconscious.

Jackie moves towards the door, she has to get the weapon, but by the time she reaches the doorframe, Davros has destroyed the weapon. "I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor. They are pathetic."

Jackie waddles out, hand over her belly. "I wouldn't really say that." Jack's head whipped around and his eyes fill with shock. "I'd say we're rather unpredictable."

"This one...carries offspring. She will be useless to us." Davros states drolly. "Exterminate her."

"No!" Jack shouted as the beam raced for her. He tried to pull free, but couldn't. Jackie instantly created a force field around her as time slowed down for her. She held her breath as the laser from the dalek came at her. To her relief, it reflected off the shield and hit the dalek. She exhaled and lowered her hand and turned towards her worried husband. He exhaled in relief as he shook his head in exasperation before growling out. "Jackie, you're insufferable."

"Activate holding cell!" Davros shouts. Jackie instantly creates a bubble around her. The cell doors come closing down on her, only to be blocked by the bubble. She takes a step forward towards Davros. He's apparently never seen anything like her in the universe before. She can see that by the way he was holding himself. "What are you?"

She shrugs. "Believe me, I've no idea." At that moment, an alarm goes off. She looks upwards and frowns. "That can't be good."

"Closing all Z-neutrino relay loops," Jackie spins around and grins broadly at Donna who's at the control panel. "using an internalized synchronous back-feed reversal loop. That button there. She presses a button on the panel she was thrown against.

Jackie laughs and claps her hands. "Go for it Donna!"

"System in shutdown." The daleks begin to panic. "Detonation negative. Explain. Explain. Explain!"

"Donna," the Doctor is shocked, almost into silence if he weren't shocked by Donna's change in nature. "you can't even change a plug."

"Do you want to bet, Time Boy?" she questions saucily.

"You'll suffer for this." Davros raises a hand to shock her. However, Donna lifts a lever and Davros' electrical zap travels up his arm, causing him to bellow in pain.

"Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrograde field arc inversion."

Jackie waddles towards Jack. "Now, there's a woman not to be messed with!"

"Exterminate her!" Davros shouts.

Jackie turns towards Donna as she works more controls on the panel. She stands prepared to throw a bubble around Donna just in case. However, the daleks start wailing that their weapons are non-functional. Jackie laughs as Donna rattles off. "Macro transmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix."

"How did you work that out?" the Doctor asks in amazement. "You're-

"Time Lord." His twin fills in. "Part Time Lord."

"Part human. Oh, yes. That was a two-way biological metacrisis. Half Doctor, half Donna."

"The Doctor Donna." Jackie frowns, feeling like she's missing something. "Just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming. The Doctor Donna."

"Donna, could you please let my husband and the other's out so we can defeat the daleks and I can go home?"

"Oh, yes!" a few flicks and she announces. "Holding cells deactivated and seal the Vault." Jack heads straight to her and enfolds her in a hug. "Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits. Get to work."

Jackie gives him a nudge. "Go on! Help out!"

"Honey," he kisses her on the cheek. "back in the Tardis."

She sticks out her lip. "Can't I watch the fun?" he turns just as Donna forces the Daleks spin around on the spot. He laughs as he places a hand on her shoulder. A huge pang hits her and she bites her lip hard, forcing herself not to cry out or double over. Her babies are coming soon, within the hour, she can sense that and she hopes she'll be back home by then. The Doctors and Donna are having a brilliant discussion.

Jack kisses her on the mouth quickly. "Don't go anywhere!" He runs into the Tardis.

She rolls her eyes. "Seriously? First it's get in the Tardis, then don't go anywhere!" He runs out of the Tardis with two huge guns. "Make up your mind!"

"Mickey!" he shouts as he throws the gun to Mickey. He turns to her. "Are we seriously doing this now?" a dalek approaches Jack, who kicks it away from him in irritation. "Out of the way!"

"Well, it's what we do best." She grabs two daleks with her bubbles, forcing them to crash together. "Well, we fight aliens pretty good together."

"Is anyone going to tell us what's going on?" Rose asks.

"I think they like to keep us semi-confused."

"He poured all his regeneration energy into his spare hand. I touched the hand, and he grew out of that but that fed back into me." Donna rattles off. "But, it just stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life. Thank you, Davros! Part human, part Time Lord. And I got the best bit of the Doctor. I got his mind."

"So," Sarah Jane asks. "there's three of you?

"Three Doctors?" Rose muses.

"Hmm," Jackie murmurs. "I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now." Jack slaps her firmly right on her backside. "Hey!"

"Definitely taking you from behind tonight." He hissed in her ear as he passed her by.

Jackie laughed. "Why Captain Jack Harkness," she teased. "Are you jealous?"

"Shut up you, and get in the Tardis! Now!"

She rolls her eyes. "Get in, get out, get in, get out. make up your mind!" another pain racks her body, catching her off guard this time. Jack grabs her firmly and studies her. she bites her lip. "Ok, now would be a good time to get me into the Tardis."

Jack looks down at her feet. "Did your water break?"

"Are my feet wet?" He shakes his head. "Then it didn't just break." She smiled inwardly; she was getting good at avoiding questions with him. "Now, help me." Jack swoops her up, causing her to gasp. "Jack! you can't!"

"Honey, shut up for one moment." she taps him on the shoulder and points upwards to reveal a dalek floating downwards. He groans and sets her on the ground, grabbing his gun. "Heads up!" he adds in a lower voice. "Hang on to me."

"Davros," the red dalek growls out as best as it can. "you have betrayed us."

"It was Dalek Caan." Davros protests.

"The Vault will be purged." The red dalek insists. "You will all be exterminated."

The dalek zaps the control panel, causing it to go up in a burst of flames. The Doctor flew a foot or two across the floor. "Like I was saying, feel this!" Jack fires an extended pulse from his gun and the Red Dalek explodes.

Jackie smiles. "Well, when are you gonna make me go out with a bang like that?"

Jack chokes and stares at her in shock. "Oh, we've lost the magnetron." The Doctor shouts out. "And there's only one planet left. Oh," he shrugs as if he wasn't surprised. "guess which one. But we can use the Tardis."

As the Doctor runs into the Tardis, Jack lifts her up again. "Alright honey, come on."

"You'll break your back one of these days carrying me around like this."

"Well, it won't be today." He hurries her inside the Tardis and begins looking for somewhere to set her down. Due to the lack of furniture, he sets her on the floor. He pulls off his jacket and tucks it around her. "There, now try to stay calm. Alright?"

"Jack, I'm pregnant. I'm not dying, now go on and help. I'll be fine." the moment those words leave her mouth; the Tardis is rocked with an explosion force. "Or…maybe not right this moment."

Jack ran outside as mayhem broke outside. Daleks started screaming and the explosion rocked the ship. The Doctor ran outside of the Tardis. "What have you done?" he shouted in horror and disbelief. She couldn't hear an answer though. "Do you know what you've done? Now get in the Tardis!" The Doctor and Donna ran in first while the Doctor began barking orders. "Everyone! All of you, inside! Run!"

Sarah Jane, Rose, Jackie Tyler, Jack and Mickey hurried into the Tardis. Jack shot her a questioning look, which she smiled and shrugged as she gripped the metal railing firmly for support. Mickey glanced at her curiously before asking. "Jack," he bobs his head in her direction. "who's this?"

Jack shrugs. "I'll let her introduce herself."

Jackie waves weakly at him. "Jacqueline Harkness."

"Oh," he questions. "you Jack's sister?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm his wife."

Mickey's brow arched. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Jackie said as she places a hand on her hip. "I'm irresistible."

"Ignore her," Jack states. "I'm finding out that she babbles constantly when she's pregnant."

"I noticed." Rose's mom points out curiously. "How far along are you?"

She hesitates before responding somewhat honestly. "I'm due in a few weeks." _But my babies decided to come now!_

"And Jack lets you go into battle?" Mickey questioned.

"No!" Jack snapped in irritation.

"He just has no control over me whatsoever." Jack shot her an indignant look. "But, I like to let him think that he does."

The Doctor runs back into the Tardis, closing the door behind him. "And off we go!" The Tardis begins to move in a very bumpy fashion as the crucible explodes around them.

"But what about the Earth?" Sarah Jane asks. "It's stuck in the wrong part of space."

"I'm on it. Torchwood Hub, this is the Doctor." Jackie peers over his shoulder as Gwen and Ianto's faces come into focus. "Are you receiving me?"

 _Loud and clear._ She questions. _Are Jack and Jackie there?_

"Can't get rid of him." the Doctor frowns and turns to Jack in a slight confusion. "Jack, what's her name?"

"Jackie's sister, Gwen Cooper." He states proudly.

"Tell me, Gwen Cooper; are you from an old Cardiff family?"

Gwen frowns slightly before nodding. _Yes, all the way back to the eighteen hundreds._

"Ah, thought so." He turns to Rose. "Spatial genetic multiplicity."

"Oh, yeah." Rose bobs her head in agreement.

"Yeah, it's a funny old world." He suddenly snaps into attention to focus on the problem at hand. "Now, Torchwood, I want you to open up that Rift Manipulator. Send all the power to me."

Jackie tuned out the chatter for a moment before carefully moving towards Jack. he frowns at her. "I've got a funny feeling you're not telling me something."

She rolls her eyes as the Doctor begins giving everyone instructions. "Now then, you lot. Sarah, hold that down. Mickey, you hold that. Because you know, why this Tardis always is always rattling about the place? Rose? That, there. It's designed to have six pilots, and I have to do it single-handed. Martha, keep that level. But not anymore. Jack, there you go. Steady that." Jackie stepped under Jack's arm as the Doctor continued talking. "Now we can fly this thing." Then, the Doctor see's Jackie Tyler, and his face goes slightly pale. "No, Jackie. No, no. Not you. Don't touch anything. Just stand back." Jackie smiles, it's as if the Doctor envisioned letting Rose's mother fly the Tardis a disaster beyond his imagination occurred. "Like it's meant to be flown. We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the Tardis by Mister Smith, and we're going to fly Planet Earth back home. Right then. Off we go."

A flick of a button and the Tardis started pulling the earth slowly and carefully at home. Suddenly, there was a jolt as the Tardis picked up speed and they began flying quickly. Jackie laughed and caught a hold of Jack's belt to keep from flying forward. He winked at her as he began pumping a metal bar.

Donna walks around the console, supervising the flight; she pauses near Jack and offers him a smile. "That's really good, Jack. I think you're the best.

Jackie giggles as she runs her hand down his back. "Isn't he just?"

"Hey!" He snaps playfully. "Stop flirting with the driver."

Jackie shrugs. "Fine, I'll go flirt with the Doctor."

Jack releases the lever and grabs her as he pulls her back in front of him. "As soon as we get home," she stretched up and kissed him, the Tardis let out a jolt, all eyes went to them. she grinned as Jack shook his head. "stop it Jackie."

She sulked. "Can't I do anything?"

"Yes!" He states. "Just not while I'm driving!"


	38. 38: Stages of life

Chapter thirty-eight: Stages of life

* * *

Those immortal words spoken by Judy Garland were true. There was no place like home. It was quite a sight to see the world rejoicing, but Jackie knew that it'd be short lived. In a few days, everyone would wake up, deduce it was a bad dream then forget all about it.

The Doctor parked the Tardis in a park near Sarah Jane's house. She hurried off to find her son Luke. Mickey bid his farewells to them and continued on his way along with Martha Jones. Jack helped her to her feet. "Ok, let's get you home."

She nodded. "Let's."

"Hold on," the Doctor says as he grabs Jack's wrist. "just a moment."

"What?" Jack questions as the Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver. "Oh, come on!"

She smirks as the Doctor un-mends Jack's teleport bracelet. "I told you," he reprimands him. "no teleport."

Jackie shrugged. "No problem, I can fix it for you Jack, now that I know how."

The Doctor frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah." Jackie reached out, searching, and hit a few numbers causing Jack's teleport bracelet to come back to life. "See?"

He frowns as he looks her up and down. "What are you?"

"I don't know." She confessed. "To be honest…I just keep on evolving."

He frowned. "If you and Jack head back into the Tardis, I can run a few tests."

"Well to paraphrase Doctor, you're the Doctor," she smiles. "if you get my drift."

He grins. "I do. Come on inside." She bobs her head and follows him into the Tardis. He turns to Rose, her mother and his double. "Look, why don't you all take a quick walk? Jackie Jack and I've got some private business to attend to."

Rose looks slightly upset at being asked to leave, but she does so anyway reluctantly. Her mother makes an off-handed comment as they exit. The second Doctor hesitates for a moment, but he follows them. Donna, is nowhere in sight, in fact, Jackie hasn't seen her for a while. "So, tell me, what do you know about your birth parents? Anything at all?"

She shrugged. "Not much really. My mother's name was Jenny." The Doctor paused and turned towards her, a cautious, yet, hopeful light in his eyes. "She was pretty and blonde. I don't know who or what my father was." She reached into her pocket for the locket that she'd put in her pocket earlier that day. She didn't know why she had, it was unusual though. "I found this," she handed him the locket. "and it has her photo in it. her name and the photo were the only things she left with my mother."

Donna appeared out of nowhere to peer over the Doctor's shoulder as he opened it. he drew back slightly and exhaled. "That's your daughter!" Donna proclaimed with a wide smile. "So, Jackie must be your granddaughter!"

"Apparently." The Doctor breathed in shock before his face twisted slightly. "oh no." he groaned. "And she just _had_ to go and marry Jack."

"Hold on, back up a second." Jack stared at him. "Since when do you have a daughter? Not that I'm complaining mind you, but I am too young and good looking to go around calling you 'grandpa' or anything like that!" Jack and the Doctor both stared at each other for a moment before making a face. "Ok, that's not good."

"Definitely weird." The Doctor nods his head in agreement. He turns to Jackie. "Did you really have to marry him?"

"Well, no one else was man enough to handle me." At that moment, Jackie's protective bubble burst. She tried to recreate it, but all her powers were gone. She tried frantically, but it was no use. A labor pain racked her body hard, causing her to let out a cry as she grabbed onto her stomach. Jack, the Doctor and Donna looked at her and she knew it was time to come clean. "Uhh, Jack…my water broke earlier."

The grin on his face fell slowly as he tried to comprehend her words. "What?"

"The babies are coming." A strong pain hit her and she doubled over. Panic rose in her as she realized something. "And I think they're coming now."

He shook his head. "No…you've showed no signs of being in labor. And we've been out there fighting daleks."

She winced as she confessed. "I've…. been controlling the pains ever since the Doctor…made contact!"

The remainder of his smile slid off his face and his skin went white with panic. Jack ran out of the Tardis shouting loudly for Martha, but he soon realized that she was out of hearing distance, he ran back in dialing Martha up his phone and helping her to the floor. Jackie's labor pains began to hit her. she hadn't noticed them in the midst of all this excitement, but now they were coming hard and fast. Donna and the Doctor stood there rather helplessly at the mayhem going on around them.

Jack was officially in full panic mode. "How far apart are the contractions?" Jackie glowered at him before letting out a cry. Jack stammered. "I don't know. what do we do?"

He turned the phone on speaker and knelt next to her. _I'm about 5 minutes away._ Jackie let out another moan. _All right, I don't think there's enough time to get her to the hospital. You can't move her._

That woke the Doctor up. "Oh no!" He shouted. "she _is not_ giving birth in _my_ Tardis!"

"Well," Jack shouted back at him. "she not having our children in the street!"

"We're in a time machine!" Donna reminded them. "we can drop her off at the nearest hospital."

 _No you don't!_ Jack, Jackie and Martha said in unison.

 _The jostling would be too traumatic for her._ Martha explained. _Doctor, get some blankets to put under her. Donna, I'm going to need some water, string and scissors._

"What do I do?" Jack asked.

 _You hold her hand Jack until I get there._

Jack looked confused. "That's all?!" he demanded. "That doesn't seem like much!"

 _She's not on any pain meds, so, she's going to start feeling the pain soon._ On cue, Jackie let out a scream and grabbed for Jack's hand, causing him to shout. _I rest my case. I'm almost there._

"Hang on honey."

"God!" She shouted. "It hurts!"

He pulled off his Jacket, rolled it into a ball and tucked it under her head. "Easy, lie down."

 _Try to keep her calm Jack._ Martha advises. _Is there anything I should know about her?_

Jack glanced at her before saying. "Jackie had a turn a few months ago, a really bad one."

"Owen predicted that I'd die after giving birth." Jackie explained quickly. "Jack hasn't accepted that yet."

Jack looked up at the Doctor, his expression desperate. "I can't lose her."

"I'm not one of those Doctors!" he explained. "Jack, there's nothing-

"Tell me what she is!" He shouts. "Do a scan or something! The more we know about her, the easier it'll be to try to save her! "

The Doctor hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Aright." He began punching a few buttons. "Anything I should know about her?"

Jack shook his head. "She has mental telepathy, the ability to float, create lighting and float." Jackie let out a yelp and Jack added. "She changes colors when she's excited."

The Doctor's brows rose in excitement. "Her skin changes color? That doesn't happen often!"

"Well," Donna points out. "her skin is going a bright red right now!"

"She turns gold and pink more often though." Jack observes. "Honey, easy."

"You're squeezing my hand too tight!" She shrieks.

"Ahh, sorry!"

"This is impossible." The Doctor peers at the screen in bafflement. "Impossible."

Martha runs in the room, her hair hanging all about her face. "Right, sorry."

Jack shook his head. "Don't bother." He shot Jackie a glower. "She's been in labor for hours and didn't tell me anything!"

"Well, we were having a crisis!" She points out.

"And having twins, didn't count as one?"

"I can't believe this." The Doctor says.

Donna runs in with water from the kitchen. "Right, here you go. And," she hands a medical bag to Martha. "I found this!"

"Right." Martha rips it open and exhales in relief. "Thank God, there's an epidural."

"Oh, no you don't!" Jackie shrieks. "I've read all about those and I refuse to have it."

"Go ahead Martha." Jack states. "She's too stubborn for her own good."

"It's my body Martha!" Jackie screams. "I don't want it!"

"Well, part of it's my body too!" Jack reminds her. "Remember?"

"Shut up Jack, you don't know what you're saying and when she comes out of this, I don't think you'll want her remembering things like that. now Jackie, it's all right, calm down. Here," Martha injects her with something. "it's a lighter painkiller." Jackie exhales as Martha reaches into the bag for the stethoscope. "It'll take a second to set in, but, your pain will decrease rather soon."

The Doctor frowns. "Where'd you find that bag Donna?"

"In the bathroom!" Donna says.

"Doctor," Jack demands. "did your scan reveal anything?"

"Hmm, oh yes!" He hits his head in excitement. "She's not half of anything. She's part human, part time lord and part Verashart."

Jackie makes a face. "The what?"

"Verashart are so rare that they're believed to be the things of legend. You've got, the human exterior, time lord genetics your powers are those of the Verashart. A peaceful race, created to be guardians of the small and abandoned planets. I'd say, you were interrupted in mid-transformation, causing your DNA genetics to be a mad scramble." He exhaled. "In short, your body has been going through stages, like a butterfly!" the first stage, was being a normal human. The second stage, her full power potentials were unleashed. The third stage started when she became pregnant. As her body prepared for the final stage, it began to bottle up all her powers until they couldn't be controlled. And then…her true form, with her actual powers is revealed."

She frowns. "What will I become though?"

The Doctor shrugs. "I don't know. That might actually be up to you. Still, I suggest that no one touch her in case she takes on that person's form."

Jack inhaled sharply and she turned towards him. She could feel the blood drained slowly out of her face as she looked to her hand that was still tightly gripping Jack's hand. Jack shook his head as he breathed out. "No." In view of the Doctor's words…had Jack accidentally condemned her to immortality with a touch of his hand?

* * *

 **Author's note: The next chapter, will be the final chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it!**


	39. 39: Make up the heart

Chapter thirty-nine: Make up the heart

* * *

The labor was hard on her, very hard. She remembered Martha handing her son Asa to Jack and daughter Davina to Donna. She only got to see them for a moment, because things immediately stared to go horribly wrong. Jackie had begun to hemorrhage and then her body began to shut down for no reason. Martha was frantic, trying to stop the bleeding. Jack had handed Asa over to the doctor and for the first time since the doctor's announcement, he had actually taken her hand, which was glowing white. She remembered everyone had a panicked look on his or her face before she ascended into darkness. It was Jack's tears and look of despair that would be the last thing she saw.

Now…the darkness was clearing. She was dead….or lost. She wasn't sure where or what she was at this moment. Her limbs were sluggish and her eyelids were too heavy. She couldn't remember much because her mind felt as if it were floating endlessly through spade. She could hear things, faintly, but they were getting clearer as she struggled to focus.

"Jack," Martha said from a foggy distance. "I'm so, so sorry. There was nothing to be done."

"I know." Jack was crying. Of all the times she'd known him, he'd only cried no more than five times. Had her body taken on Jack's form? She hoped and prayed that she had.

"I really," Martha's voice broke. "wish I could have saved her."

At that moment, Jackie's senses suddenly came to life completely and she bolted up with a gasp of air. "Ahh!" everyone, including Jack jumped. She inhaled and clutched her head before turning her gaze to Jack. "Oh, God, is this what it's like for you every time?"

Martha gasped and ran over to her. "Jackie?!"

"Oh my God!" Donna stared at her. "She took on Jack's form!"

Jackie frowned. "Did I honestly die?"

Rose nodded, her face semi-pale. "Yes, you did. You were dead."

"If she has Time-Lord genetics, regeneration could be possible." The doctor knelt beside her as Martha checked her vitals. "Martha, anything abnormal?"

"No, this is unbelievable." Martha shook her head. "Her blood level is back to normal, her vitals are great and as near as I can see, she's back to normal."

Jackie smiled. "I feel normal as well." Gripping the Doctor's arm, she stood up carefully. She then looked to Jack, who was standing there, his stance was rigid and his face emotionless. She sighed, sensing he was upset. "Jack."

"I told you once," he bit out. "I didn't want this curse on anyone."

"But Jack-

"Anyone!" He shouted for a moment. Everyone stared at him in shock, knowing why he was acting like this, but she did. "I told you once before, I'd rather see a person dead before wishing this on them!"

"Hey easy there, Jack." Mickey says, his brow furrowed in confusion at Jack's reaction. "Your wife is back."

He jerked his head towards Mickey to spit at him. "She should be dead!"

"Shh," Jackie said gently. "calm down Jack." He turned and stared at her. She read so many emotions from him; joy, confusion, anger, relief, love, pain, regret and multiple others. No wonder he was reacting in such a strange manner towards her. "You've been alone…for so long. Too long Jack."

"It's supposed to be like that." He bit out, his voice shaking with tears demanding to be shed. "It's always supposed to be like that." with that, Jack turned and stomped out of the Tardis, slamming the door hard.

Mickey moved to go after him, but Jackie held up a hand. "It's alright, let him go. He's been used to losing so many people in his life. I know…he puts on a brave face, but…his heart is honestly so exhausted from losing people he cares about. He just needs some time to realize that I'm not going anywhere." Jack letting out a yell outside confirmed it. Everyone stared at the door in shock. She bit her lip before stepping towards Donna. "May I have Davina please?"

"Oh yes." Donna handed her daughter over and Martha approached with their son.

She breathed sharply as her heart swelled and overflowed with so much love she feared it'd burst in this moment. "Asa Gray Harkness." She shook her head as he let out a gurgling/snort sound. "Davina Jade Harkness."

"I think Jade is pretty." Donna said with a smile as she ran a finger over davina's head. "She's so sweet."

"Look," the doctor said. "as much as I love this moment, I've got to get the other's home."

"Just so you know," Jackie said with a smle. "we named our son after you."

The doctor's face brightened. "Really?"

She nodded. "Asa, means 'Doctor' in Hebrew. Jack told me that nobody knows your name, so, I got as close to your name as possible."

"Oh," he grinned broadly. "that's great."

"But, you're right, we should be going home now. However, before I go, I do have two questions though doctor."

He nodded. "I can imagine you'd have a few."

"True, will our children be like Jack and I?"

He shook his head. "I doubt it, but I could be wrong."

"Ok." Jackie nodded her head before asking. "Will I ever die Doctor?"

"I don't think so." He exhaled and studied the scanner before saying. "As near as I can tell, your body at some point already started taking on Jack's form quite a while ago, possibly even before you two were married. Almost like you two were…destined to be together." He ran his hand through his hair and exhaled slowly as he bobbed his head. "Jack's probably going to be stuck with you for over fifty-thousand years….if that isn't going to bother him."

"I don't think so. He just needs a few days and a few drinks." She smiled. "Well, the Guinness book of world record for the longest marriage is certainly going to be ours." She hugged the doctor, her grandfather, briefly before pulling back. "Be sure to come back and visit once in a while."

He nodded. "Yeah, will do." He looked down at the bloodstains on the Tardis floor. "It might take me a while though. Who's going to clean up this mess?"

Everyone laughed and Martha insisted on cleaning up the bloodstains, citing dozens of reasons why she was the most qualified. Everyone then wished her well and she'd peered outside to find Jack gone, so, the doctor dropped her back off at Torchwood, where she hoped Jack would be waiting for her.

To say Gwen and Ianto were ecstatic would be slightly exaggerated. They were overjoyed. Laughed and cried for almost an hour straight. To Jackie's disappointment, Jack wasn't there, she wasn't certain he'd be there, but she'd hoped. However, she knew her husband, he'd be back.

And he did come back.

It was almost midnight when Jackie stirred from her spot on the couch as he entered his office, removing his jacket. "Hello there." Jack spun around and stared at her in amazement. "You're late."

"Yes." He hung up his jacket, paused for a long moment to turn to face her. "Have you been…waiting for me?"

She nodded. "Yes. I've always been waiting for you." And she had been. She'd waited so long for him and it had taken them forever to get where they were. The idea, that they'd actually be able to spend the rest of their lives together was possibly scaring Jack to death. "I knew that you'd…eventually turn up."

"Jackie," he began. "I can't-

"I know." She stood up now and held his gaze. "You don't need to explain this to me. I know how you feel about this."

"If I'd known," he exhaled and shook his head. "I don't know. I couldn't let you die but… I didn't wish this on you. I damned you to my life of hell."

"Jack." she said softly as she stepped towards him and exhaled deeply as she guided his hands to the side of her face. "you didn't damn me. If I wasn't able to be with you….that would be a life of hell for me." His eyes blinked rapidly as she held his gaze. "I know, you're not happy about this, but I am."

"How?" He questioned. "How could you be happy like this? Stuck with me for all eternity?"

She shook her head. "Have you forgotten that I love you Jack? you're my husband and I want to be with you."

"It's going to be hard." He stated as he shook his head. his eyes were rimmed red, tattling that he'd been crying again. "You're going to lose so much."

"You'll be there for me Jack. She reminded him. "Not once, has there ever been something to hard for us to bear together. Yes, life at time as been rough, bumpy and hard, but it hasn't been hell."

He opened his mouth a few times, tried to get something out, but failed. He exhaled and shook his head. "Why is it…the simplest things to say…are always the hardest?

"Because nothing ever is simple for anyone." She explained simply. "The simple words are basic foundation words. They can make, shape or break the future."

"I'm sorry about today." He inhaled. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know that Jack and I understand. It's all right."

"No, it's not alright." He shook his head emphatically. "I deserted you today. You had our children, died and then I abandoned you."

"You came back to me and I forgave you hours ago. Now, please, just take me in your arms and kiss me otherwise I won't forgive you." Jack tried to resist the urge, he really did, but he failed. She smiled inwardly as his resolve failed as he pulled her into his arms and kissed him. she moaned and instinctively moved her body against his. She flushed lightly as Jack's lips moved her face and neck. She shook her head, allowing him these few moments before pulling away slightly from him.

She gasped out as his mouth worked her neck, making her smile for a moment. "I can't believe this." He breathed against her. "I can't."

"Neither can I." She admitted. "It's a bit scary."

"To say the least." He pulled away and gazed at her, his eyes rimmed red. "I've loved you, more than I've loved any woman I've known. The thought of losing you and having your forever, fills me with such…fear and joy."

She inhaled and pulled him closer to her. "Same here. We'll sort this out Jack, we both need time, but let's do it together." He nodded and continued kissing her neck. Loathe to do so, she had to break this up. "Jack, there's a time and place for this later." He kissed her once more before resting his head against hers for a moment. she smiled and hugged him once more. "We did…just become parents."

"Oh!" Jack broke apart from her. "Right." She shook her head as they went downstairs. She smiled fondly at him and clutched his hand tightly as they tiptoed across the room. The twins were sleeping quietly, aside from a few gurgles. Jack exhaled and shook his head in amazement. "Oh honey, they're so beautiful."

"Your son Asa Gray Harkness," she murmured quietly as he ran a finger across their tiny hands. "and daughter, Davina Jade Harkness."

Jack exhaled as he took a hold of davina's tiny hand. "Davina Jade?"

"I loved the name Davina and I figured that since I'm still alive, calling her Jackie would cause unnecessary craziness." Jack nodded his head in agreement, as he gazed at their children. She sighed as she shook her head contentedly. "Thank you so much Jack."

He looked up at her, slightly in confusion. "For what?"

"For," tears filled her eyes. "oh God, everything Jack." he stepped towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist and shoulder. "God gave me everything I needed when I met you." She inhaled. "I never thought I'd have anything or anyone in this life and now…I've got everything. I'm ready to follow you anywhere you go Jack Harkness."

He squeezed her hand. "Well, it took you long enough to make up your mind to risk everything with me. Think we'll make it?"

She laughed. "Jack, I made up my mind about you the first time I saw you. I just had to make up my heart and I when I decided I was going to love you, my love was going to be unbreakable. So yes, we're gonna make. And you know that."

Jack pulled her up into his arms and kissed her. She smiled inwardly. Their love was a wild and wondrous thing; strong enough to survive death. So it was certainly enough to last for however long their special eternity would last.

* * *

 **The end!** **Hope everyone enjoyed the story, I had a lot of fun writing it. I might write another story in the future based on 'Children of the earth' and Miracle Day'. However, I've got several other stories that need to be finished, so, those two are definitely on hold for a couple of years.**


End file.
